Et si
by Ludivinne
Summary: Et si... dans un monde moderne où se côtoient les loups et les faes, les vampires et les sorciers, Levy -jeune louve à la masse- doit aider un homme grand, rustre et absolument insupportable, à accomplir sa part du marché pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer ? Oh et n'oublions pas de préciser qu'en plus d'être mal élevé, c'est un ancien ennemi de sa meute ? UA, univers Mercy Thompson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : blablabla, les persos ne sont pas à moi, blablabla**

 **Note : Bonne lecture. Je recommence à écrire des vraaaais fanfictions en me mettant un défi de taille : finir cette fiction. Je publierais avec un rythme de une fois toutes les semaines (si vous êtes chanceux) ou une fois toutes les deux semaines (dès que je serais perdue/ralentirais le rythme pour pb perso). En avant camarades !**

 **Chapitre 1 : Tout débute par une pensée**

Si quelqu'un, un jour, se demanderait si Levy était une fille intelligente, Gajeel savait qu'il fallait lui répondre que oui. Que oui, elle était une des seules personnes de sa vie qui pourrait presque lui faire développer un complexe d'infériorité à lui, et à plusieurs milliers de personnes si elle l'avait voulue. Mais elle était aussi gentille qu'intelligente, avançant ses qualités d'humaine à un niveau si élevé qu'elle lui semblait être un mélange de Ghandi et de Mère Theresa en personne.

Et si cette même personne lui demandait, ce même jour, si Levy était une femme à l'esprit pure et dénué de toute perversité ? Et bien Gajeel savait qu'il fallait répondre non à cette question maintenant.

Levy. La douce Levy.

Cette crevette insouciante aux cheveux soit brun, soit bleus… et au sourire si doux qu'il fait naître des sensations incontrôlable au creux de son estomac… Son visage qui est immédiatement attiré par le premier livre digne d'intérêt entrant dans son champ de vision... Ces beaux yeux noisette qui scintillent de malice quand elle comprend enfin la solution d'une énigme alors que tout le monde se creuse encore la tête… Cette jeune fille si timide avec les autres et qui semble si effrayé par le monde dangereux qui l'entoure… mais qui est capable de montrer une assurance et un courage sans faille dès qu'un de ses camarades est en danger. Cette louve si belle, qui le rend fou…

Elle connait bien assez de choses au sexe pour ne plus avoir le droit de se la jouer prude. Il se demandait même si elle n'en connaissait même pas plus que lui au final…

 _La perverse…_ se dit Gajeel en ricanant et en déployant sa grande taille.

Elle était là, toute petite et toute rouge, comme prise sur le fait. Le regard perdue et gênée, sans réussir à s'empêcher de le regarder lui -c'était _lui_ qu'elle fixait ! C'était lui et son torse nu qu'elle parcourait du regard, au bord de la panique totale. Elle se mordillait ses lèvres parce qu'elle était gênée par lui, et cette odeur… cette très fine odeur qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et qu'il ne pensait ne jamais sentir chez la délicate jeune fille… elle était très clairement attirée par lui. Et ça ne faisait qu'attiser son désir pour elle.

Il devait capter son regard. Il devait s'assurer de ce qu'il sentait. Parce qu'il refusait de tenter quelque chose pour se rendre compte ensuite qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et apprendre qu'elle était effrayée par sa présence. Comme tous les autres l'étaient.

L'homme saisit doucement le menton de la jeune fille et le releva. Ses yeux étaient redevenus encore plus fuyant et maintenant elle se forçait à les fermer.

Il l'entendit déglutir, et une pensée terrible le prit : Et s'il se trompait ? Et si l'odeur n'était pas une attirance sexuelle mais l'odeur de la peur mêlée à de l'adrénaline ? Et si elle tremblait légèrement, non pas par désir, mais par peur qu'il la viole ? Et si elle le considérait juste comme une monstruosité effrayante de la nature ? Après tout la peur et le désir sexuel déclenchaient les mêmes centres nerveux, comme elle lui avait fait remarqué une fois…

 _Stop !_ se força-t-il à penser. Ça ne servait à rien de se perdre dans des affabulations. Il devait voir ses yeux à elle, eux ne savaient pas mentir.

« Regarde-moi. » C'était un ordre direct. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dût utiliser sa supériorité de place dans la meute pour l'obliger à le regarder, mais il devait savoir. C'était un besoin de plus en plus urgent. Car même son loup avait besoin de savoir si celle qu'il considérait comme sa compagne voulait bien de lui.

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de gémir contre soi-même.

Jamais il n'aurait dût… jamais-

.

.

.

Une semaine plus tôt, le mercredi soir

« Gajeel ? » appela une petite voix fluette que le géant ignora délibérément.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées. La piste qu'il avait suivi toute la semaine ne menait à rien. José ne s'était pas planqué du tout à Avalon, ce n'était qu'un groupe de minables bandits qui avait emprunté le nom de Phantom Lord dans l'espoir de pouvoir terroriser les villages aux alentours et s'assurait ainsi une coopération plus facile. Malheureusement pour eux, des gens avaient fuis vers les villes proches, amenant avec eux la nouvelle de leur installation.

Il ricana. Ces gars-là étaient de grands imbéciles. D'un, ils avaient été incapable de tenir quelques campagnards minables sous leurs contrôles, mais en plus aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été assez fort pour tenir plus de deux secondes en combat contre lui. Des humains faiblards.

Une petite main tapota doucement sur son bras mais il ne la sentit pas. Son esprit entier était tourné vers sa mission. Sa rédemption allait de pair avec la capture du groupe de José. S'il était incapable de les attraper à temps, avant qu'ils ne fassent encore plus de dégâts, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Déjà qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti vivant du jugement si Juvia n'avait pas témoigné pour lui… Il lui devait sa deuxième chance. Alors pas question de s'apitoyer une seconde de plus, ni de lui demander son aide. Elle avait déjà été assez impliqué comme ça…

« HEY ! »

Une minuscule fillette se tenait devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Il inspira. Une odeur de vieux parchemins et de poussière lui irrita le nez et il dut se retenir d'éternuer. Dieu, cette fille s'était roulée dans un grenier ou quoi ?!

En tout cas l'air fâchée qu'elle affichait alluma sa curiosité. Elle le défiait du regard. Elle, si minuscule et petite, le défiait lui. C'était une première.

Dans la meute, tout le monde l'évitait. Alors le défier…

 _Soit elle est très courageuse, soit elle est stupide. Dans tous les cas elle est folle._ Se dit-il.

« Ça fait 5 minutes que j'essaye d'avoir ton attention.

-Et qu'est cque tu mveux ? »

Le sourire qui dévoilait ses canines pointues n'eut aucun effet sur la microbe. Elle continuait même de garder son air fâché en lui jetant un regard qui aurait pu lui faire peur. _Aurait pu_ , seulement. Car elle avait une bonne tête de moins que lui, était toute frêle et son visage de bébé semblait n'avoir était conçu que pour inspirer de l'attachement et de la pitié aux créatures tels que lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de temps à accorder aux gamineries, surtout aux gamines mignonnes.

Il se détourna et se reconcentra sur le plan de la ville. Magnolia était un beau berceau de quiétude remplie de fleur. Les gens étaient heureux et les humains vivaient tranquillement leurs vies sans s'inquiétaient du surnaturelle qui les entourait. En plus, c'était le territoire de la meute de Gildarts et de Makaroff. Tout ce qui insupportait José en somme. S'il n'arrivait pas à le débusquer, Gajeel n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne se venger lui-même. Après tout, lui-même était un traître qui avait décidé de s'allier aux pires ennemis de son ancien maître, comment pourrait-il inspirer autrement une plus grande haine de la part de José ? Peut-être en se mettant à la magie ?

Une main se posa à nouveau sur son bras, et à la place de simplement le tapoter, elle essayait maintenant de le retourner. Sauf qu'il avait une plus grande force qu'elle alors il bougea à peine son corps qui resta bien ancré dans sa position, comme s'il était une statue faite de roc. Il prépara son regard le plus effrayant et se tourna, laissant son monstre intérieur luire d'un rouge effrayant dans ses yeux.

« Dégage. Tu me déranges. »

.

.

.

Chacun de ses mots dégageaient une menace sous-latente qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel animal avec un minimum d'instinct de survie. Et Levy devait avouer qu'elle-même sentait sa louve frémir de terreur et tenter de la faire déguerpir en quatrième vitesse. Mais elle tint bon.

Elle se força à calmer son cœur, qui essayait de battre un record de vitesse, et articula le plus distinctement possible pour empêcher la peur de transparaitre dans sa voix.

« Gildarts m'a envoyé pour t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Dégages. »

Et il se détourna aussi net d'elle.

Un agacement certain commençait à l'envahir. Comment ce rustre pouvait faire partie de sa meute ? Pourquoi d'ailleurs en faisait-il partie ? N'était-il pas le fameux traître qui s'était mystérieusement repentit au dernier Jugement ?

Levy comprenait le besoin de pardonner. Car tout le monde faisait des erreurs et elle était convaincue que les anciens n'auraient jamais permis à un loup fou et fautif d'intégrer une meute. Jamais. Il y avait forcément une bonne raison pour que ce mufle fasse parti de la conscience de la meute, aussi bien qu'elle en faisait partie. Elle avait d'abord tenté de l'approcher en pensée, grâce au mystérieux réseau magique qui les liaient tous… Et elle était rentrée droit dans un mur de béton noir qui repoussait quiconque tentait de l'approcher de trop près. Bonjour l'amitié.

Puis elle avait abandonné l'espoir de comprendre qui était cet homme-loup étrange qui ne participait jamais aux dimanches de meute -bien qu'elle n'y apparaissait pratiquement jamais elle non plus- et qui disparaissait aussi vite qu'il revenait. Elle avait oublié les questions qui la hantait dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu et s'était concentré sur son propre cas. Car après tout, elle ne maîtrisait pas tout à fait ses transformations et… et ça la rendait dingue d'angoisse. Elle devait maîtriser son statut de louve aussi vite que possible. Avant qu'arrive l'échéance d'un an.

Léo, qui l'aidait depuis le début à se faire à sa nouvelle nature, avait réussi à faire des progrès remarquables avec elle. Elle avait arrêté de trembler face aux loups dominants et de grogner quand l'un d'eux s'approchait trop d'elle. Elle avait même pu reprendre un semblant d'activité normal 3 semaines sur 4 du mois. Elle avait arrêté de se considérer comme un monstre qui ne devrait pas exister, et plutôt comme une créature étrange et très mortellement dangereuse mais pas plus méchante qu'un autre prédateur. Elle avait fait des progrès, certes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler elle-même sa transformation.

Gildarts avait bien essayé de confier la mission à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais qui ?

Et puis l'Alpha -Gildarts- avait eu une idée aussi soudaine que stupide. Pourquoi ne pas confier la jeune nouvelle au loup le plus dément et le plus asocial de la meute ? Excellente idée ! En plus elle pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches, d'une pierre deux coups !

Levy maudit une nouvelle fois son instinct qui la sommait d'obéir à son supérieur. C'était la seule chose qu'elle haïssait vraiment dans son nouveau statut. Sans compter les transformations bien sur…

Stop. Elle refusait de se lamenter plus longtemps ! Elle n'était plus une gamine terrorisée. Elle était forte maintenant. Elle était courageuse.

A la place de chercher à nouveau à ouvrir la discussion avec le mufle géant -il était vraiment très très grand- Levy choisit une nouvelle tactique. Il ne voulait pas de son aide car il la prenait pour un moucheron incompétent ? Très bien. Elle allait lui montrer que ses neurones fonctionnaient très bien !

Elle le contourna et regarda la carte qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Une carte de Magnolia complète, un peu abîmé avec quelques notations et gribouillis au marqueur dessus. Il avait utilisé deux couleurs, le noir et le rouge. Après quelques secondes d'observation elle comprit que la notation était très simple : les ronds noirs étaient les anciennes planques ou repères de l'homme qu'il traquait, les triangles noirs les différents lieux d'habitation des membres de la meute et les triangles rouges les endroits qu'il craignait être menacer. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête que son minuscule appartement était catégorisé par un triangle rouge.

Restait à comprendre ce que signifiait les ronds avec une croix. Des endroits soupçonnés ? Ou des endroits détruits ? Elle résista à lui poser la question, sentant qu'il allait l'envoyé balader.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit une pile de feuilles abîmées plus loin sur la table en bois. Des notes ?

Voyant qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées et qu'il ne lui prêtait aucune attention -il y avait donc des avantages à être insignifiante !- elle s'approcha de l'autre bout de la table et regarda attentivement chaque feuille.

C'était un grand cafouillis. Les notes étaient rangées sans aucune logique et seul la date sur quelques-unes des feuilles lui permit de ranger plus ou moins chronologiquement les documents. Il avait commencé ses recherches en faisant une grande liste de toutes les planques de José, celles qu'il connaissait, celles qu'il était sûr qu'elle existait et celles dont il avait entendu parler mais n'était pas sûr de leur emplacement. A partir de cette grande liste il avait fouillé chaque endroit et la grande majorité comportait le mot RAS à côté.

Seul deux lieux étaient finalement ressortis du lot. La grande maison qui avait servi de base de meute aux Phantom Lords et une cache dans le cimetière -elle mémorisé les deux adresses-. Il avait senti une odeur plus récente et avait réussi à deviner plusieurs destinations. Les quelques billets d'avion et tickets de train lui apprirent qu'il avait voyagé d'un bout à l'autre du pays pendant le mois durant mais qu'il n'avait finalement rien trouvé. A chaque fois l'odeur de José était très faible, signe qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds là-bas depuis plusieurs années.

Quant aux indics et hommes de José il n'avait rien réussi à en tirer non plus. Une liste de nom d'homme et de femme, principalement des loups mais aussi quelques humains, comportait beaucoup de rature et de noms barrés. Tout ce qu'il avait tiré d'eux, c'était soit des anciennes histoires, soit des caches où n'était jamais José. Ce n'était pas étonnant, l'homme était intelligent, il n'aurait jamais laissé en vie derrière lui quelqu'un qui aurait pu le trahir volontairement ou involontairement.

Et finalement, après deux mois de recherches il n'était arrivé à rien de solide, en concluant qu'il était probable que soit José avait quitté le pays en attendant de reprendre des forces, soit il se cachait tout près en attendant le moindre faux pas pour tenter de se venger de Makaroff et détruire la meute qui avait repris son territoire sur Magnolia. D'où l'immense carte et ses petites indications.

Quelque chose la surprenait. Les loups -pour la grande majorité- avaient un excellent flair, qu'il était difficile de tromper. Et les odeurs corporelles étaient très faciles à laisser. Une petite course, un peu de sueur sur la main et cette main qui touche un mur, c'était un immense indice. Surtout pour un chasseur qui avait l'habitude de fréquenter sa proie. Or, si elle avait bien compris les maigres indices qu'elle avait réussi à récolter de cette histoire, Gajeel avait été dans la meute de José depuis plus de 5 ans et participé activement à l'organisation des Phantom Lords depuis presque autant de temps. Il avait été aux ordres directs de José, étant la main exécutrice, il devait très bien le connaître. Toutes les informations qu'il avait réussi à récolter l'attestait.

Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à le trouver ? S'était-il… volatilisé ? Ou bien il y avait de la magie en dessous de tout ça…

En tout cas elle devait admettre que le travail titanesque de l'homme effrayant était louable. Surtout qu'il avait été seul la majeure partie du temps. Elle le voyait maintenant d'un nouvel œil : ce n'était pas seulement un être mâle rustre et mal élevé, elle lui accordait maintenant l'existence de neurones sous l'énorme broussaille qu'était ses cheveux.

Et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle retomba dans la contemplation de cet homme étrange comme quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois…

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était i mois. Ça faisait plus de 9 mois qu'elle était louve. Ses transformations n'étaient toujours pas aussi rapides que celles des autres et elle venait de sortir de deux heures de torture. Elle avait mise plus d'une demi-heure à se métamorphoser en louve, et une autre demi-heure à redevenir humaine. L'immense douleur qu'elle avait ressentis tout le long ne l'avait pas empêché d'apercevoir les yeux compatissant et presque inquiet de Léo. Il savait qu'à son âge elle devrait déjà maîtriser la transformation et surtout que cette dernière devrait arriver deux fois plus vite. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiéter pour elle, et surtout des conséquences si elle n'était pas prête à temps.

Elle avait alors quitté son ami avec des yeux secs, maudissant sa faiblesse et son incapacité. Maudissant aussi sa partie louve qui l'avait privé d'une vie de calme humaine. Maudissant le délai qui ne cessait de la hanter.

Par réflexe elle retourna dans la maison de meute, n'ayant pas le cœur à retourner seule dans son petit appartement avec ses idées noires mais ayant une grande envie de goûter à la nourriture de Mira, qui passait la plus grande partie de la semaine là-bas, et qui cuisinait di-vi-ne-ment bien. Et puis de toute façon il n'y avait que très peu de monde en semaine dans la maison, l'Alpha Gildarts, le 2nd lieutenant Luxus et le 3ème lieutenant Mirajane, c'est tout. Les autres loups de la meute vivaient dans leur propre maison avec leur propre famille, et il était plutôt rare que quelqu'un vienne, sauf en cas d'urgence.

Mais en arrivant devant la porte Levy manqua de s'écrouler car une sorte d'éclair invisible venait de l'électrifier. C'était comme si un énorme coup était porté directement à son cerveau, le shootant et le paralysant à la fois. Après quelques secondes elle prit une grande inspiration pour se remettre de l'étrange crise qui venait de la toucher et une odeur nouvelle et inconnue, emprunte de colère et d'aigreur, effleura ses narines. C'était une forte odeur de mâle dominant. Un nouveau venu… dont l'odeur lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… Mais elle détourna aussitôt ses pensées de lui. Le choc qu'elle sentait encore dans sa tête lui était totalement inconnu. Que s'était-il passé ? Venait-elle de faire une attaque du cerveau ? Ça ne pouvait pas seulement être due à l'odeur qu'elle venait de sentir ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre, sentant également d'autres loups de sa meute qui étaient soit très énervé par cet individu, soit très stressé, comme si ce dernier représentait une menace. Elle avait suivi l'odeur jusqu'à arriver dans la salle d'entraînement qui se situait au fond du jardin d'où des voix et des grognements s'échappaient. Elle saisit dans l'air une grande tension et beaucoup d'hormones agressives. Il y avait dans cette salle une dizaine de loups dominants et ces derniers ne s'aimaient pas. Elle sentit aussi une légère odeur d'eau, très ténu…

Sentant qu'une vague de panique allait survenir si jamais les loups là-dedans commençait à se battre, elle fit demi-tour pour se réfugier dans la cuisine ou dans la salle de bain de l'étage quand la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit et claqua. Un individu à la carrure de géant en sorti. Ses cheveux longs et emmêlés rendaient son visage d'autant plus effrayant que dans ses yeux rouge sang se manifestait sa partie sauvage, sa partie brutale. Quand il posa ses yeux sur elle, la louve intérieure se ratatina et ses genoux se mirent à trembler. Il se dégageait une telle haine, une telle férocité, qu'elle crut qu'il allait la tuer. Mais non.

Il s'était simplement détourné d'elle et avait continué son chemin en la dépassant d'un pas rapide. Elle était si insignifiante après tout. Elle ne valait même pas la peine qu'il la regarde une seconde de plus. Ça dura si peu longtemps qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une vrai crise mais seulement un aperçu.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il disparut dans la maison qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration. En recommençant à respirer elle se rendit compte que l'individu nouveau qu'elle avait senti en entrant dans la maison c'était lui. Le nouveau venu dans la meute.

Plus tard lorsqu'elle redevint maîtresse d'elle-même et que Léo lui expliqua, elle se rendit compte que le choc qu'elle avait senti devant la porte de la maison était seulement le résultat de la connexion de l'esprit du nouveau loup à la conscience de la meute. Et si elle avait été si terrifiée l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fermé son esprit pour empêcher ses pensées agressives et haineuses de se diffuser librement dans la conscience collective. Elle avait été involontairement frappée par sa colère et son amertume en croisant son regard.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses songes, un regard noir et froid l'accueilli. Monsieur cheveux noirs emmêlés n'était pas content.

Elle tenta de prendre une expression indifférente lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux en signe de soumission et posa doucement les feuilles sur la table. Une idée venait de lui germer dans l'esprit.

« Tu as fait un travail remarquable. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? »

« Je suis là pour t'aider. »

« Je t'ai déjà dis que j'ai pas besoin d'aide. »

« Et moi je t'ai dis que c'était Gildarts qui m'a envoyé. »

Le grognement qu'il fit lui donna envie de le défier. Monsieur n'aimait pas qu'on mette les pattes dans ses affaires ? Mais elle se retient de lever les yeux. Pas encore. C'était trop tôt. Il ne l'écouterait pas et ne prendrait en compte que le fait qu'elle était une louve dominante qui le défier. Et elle n'était pas du tout une louve dominante en plus…

Patience petite Levy, patience.

« José est un homme intelligent. Il a réussi à mener en bateau tous les loups du conseil. Il a même réussi à presque révéler notre nature aux humains, et sa folie à faire sans cesse de nouveaux loups a failli tourner à la catastrophe. Son envie de dominer le monde ne vient pas du loup mais de ses démons intérieurs. »

Silence. Il attendait visiblement qu'elle continu sur sa lancée pour savoir si elle méritait ou non son attention.

La jeune fille tripota l'élastique à son poignet en se retenant de lever les yeux. Pas encore. Il ne devait pas prendre son intrusion comme une intrusion, mais plutôt comme une invitation de bienvenue. Que c'était elle qui avait besoin de son aide à lui. Elle s'obligea à garder les yeux baisser et tripota une mèche bleu dans sa courte chevelure.

« Tu l'as côtoyé. Tu le connais. Tu sais comment il fonctionne. Moi je fais partie de la nouvelle vague de loup qu'il a créé. C'est à cause de lui que j'en suis à là. J'ai besoin de ton aide car toute seule je n'arriverais pas à le traquer ni à le trouver. Les autres qui se sont déjà lancés à sa recherche indépendamment ne veulent pas de moi car ils pensent que je suis… inutile. Mais… »

C'était le moment parfait.

Elle appuya à plat ses mains sur la table, se pencha légèrement et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient remplis de détermination.

.

.

.

Gildarts, quoiqu'un peu fou, n'était pas stupide. Si la jeune fille était aussi terrifiée par sa louve au début c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait subis un traumatisme. Elle avait tenté d'oublier le passé pour essayer de se concentrer sur le présent, sur l'avenir. Elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle était semblable aux humains qui avaient choisi en connaissance de cause de devenir à moitié loup. Elle avait feint ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait autant de mal à dormir, autant de mal à faire confiance aux autres loups dominants. Elle avait tellement fait semblant ces 11 derniers mois que lui-même, Gajeel, l'avait oublié.

Lorsqu'elle le défia du regard, ce n'est pas des yeux noisettes qu'il vit, mais des yeux bleus, si clairs qu'il se figea un instant. C'était la louve de la jeune fille qui se montrait devant lui, pour qu'il se rappelle ce qu'elle-même avait oublié. Ça lui revenait. Son esprit s'emplit de culpabilité. C'était sa faute si elle en était à là.

Puis Gajeel comprit pourquoi l'Alpha l'avait envoyé à lui. Il fallait qu'elle fasse son deuil, qu'elle se réconcilie avec le passé. Et cela nécessitait qu'elle trouve José et que cette histoire se règle. Même si elle ne le savait pas, sa peur et la lenteur de sa transformation venait de là. De cette histoire pas réglée depuis plusieurs mois, qui traînait et que personne n'arrivait à résoudre.

Il considéra d'un œil neuf la jeune fille. Elle avait peut-être l'apparence faiblarde d'une crevette… mais le défi qui brillait dans ses yeux lui interdit de s'arrêter à cette conclusion facile.

« … Je suis tout aussi capable que n'importe qui de pister une odeur et- »

« D'accord. »

« -je suis extrêmement compétente à tout ce qui demande de la réflexion- »

« J'ai dis d'accord. »

« -En plus je suis rapide, petite et efficace- »

Elle se tut d'un coup et ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, surprise qu'il accepte si vite. Elle avait préparé tout un discours apparemment pour le convaincre et se retrouvait bouche bée qu'il accepte sans plus de discussion. Il retient de justesse un petite sourire sarcastique et fouilla dans son sac.

Il en sorti une grosse pochette et quelques feuilles et brochures, et lui fourra le tout dans les bras.

« Trie moi tout ça si tu veux vraiment aider. »

Et avec une dernière pensée sadique, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Crevette. »

Le feu qui brûla dans les yeux de la jeune femme à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule acheva de le convaincre de le réutiliser aussi souvent que possible.

 **Note de fin : Mh. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour un premier chapitre ?**

 **Je précise que l'univers n'est pas à moi, je vais laaargement m'inspirait de Patricia Briggs qui a créer un univers méga cool, mais que je vais changer quelques détails pour mon propre plaisir (ceux qui connaissent verront si je fais une entorse à la vrai histoire) tout en utilisant les personnages de Fairy Tail, dans un endroit qui ressemble largement au monde moderne mais dont les noms des villes seront différentes, parce que ça me fait chier d'écrire qu'ils vivent aux Etats-Unis ou en France et que je préfère inventer des villes. Voilà. Pur caprice.**

 **Et je souhaite m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthograff/syntacse/conjugaizon d'avance. Excuse de merde : j'ai fais un Bac S option SVT.**

 **Maintenant je m'incline devant vous/retire mon chapeau pour que vous me fassiez un petit topo/review de ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier, est un de mes plus chers souhaits…**

 **Et si, Chapitre 2 : Voilons-nous la face !**

 _Quelques heures plus tard, dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi…_

Lorsque Levy rentra ce soir, elle eut envie de balancer toutes ses affaires et l'énorme sac qu'elle trimbalait sur le sol ou dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

L'air supérieur que ce petit con de géant avait affiché quand elle lui avait gentiment remis les documents qu'elle avait passé TOUTE la soirée à trier, comme _il lui_ avait demandé de le faire, donnait de profondes pulsions meurtrières à sa louve intérieure. Pour qui il se prenait, hein !? Elle voulait seulement l'aider, être sympas et comment est-ce qu'il se permettait de la traiter ?

Un grognement énervé sortit de sa gorge et elle mordit dans son écharpe pour tenter d'étouffer le son. Les dernières paroles qu'il lui avait adressé résonnaient encore dans sa tête :

« T'es vraiment minuscule comme crevette. Essaye de pas t'étouffer sous les dossiers que je t'ai filé, ça m'emmerderait d'avoir à tout réunir de nouveau. »

Pas même un merci ou un bonsoir, juste ces paroles malpolies et monsieur mettait son casque de moto pour la laisser seule, devant la maison de la meute, en pleine nuit, sans même lui proposait de la raccompagner, alors qu'il devait savoir qu'elle vivait à l'autre bout de la ville et que les bus ne marchaient plus à cette heure ! C'était un personnage bien détestable que son Alpha lui obligeait à fréquenter.

La louve au fond d'elle se réveilla et commença à lui souffler des idées de vengeance pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires et se préparait à manger. ' _Arrache lui les oreilles…_ ' pensa-t-elle en ramassant ses chaussures, ' _Prend une chose lourde et envois la lui au visage…_ ' Levy s'assit en attendant que son micro-onde réchauffe ses restes de pâtes, ' _Sors tes griffes et déchires ces bouts de tissu…_ ' la jeune fille prit sa fourchette et la planta dans son assiette, _'Plante tes crocs dans sa gorge…'_ un peu de sauce tomba sur son jean et elle essaya de l'essuyer sans faire de comparaison avec du sang, _'Lèche le…'_ une quinte de toux la surprit en plein milieu de son repas.

Quoi ? Lèche-le ?

Une fois sa toux calmée, la vision de ses pâtes bolognaises ne lui parut plus si appétissante que ça. Sa louve était encore une énigme pour elle. Contrairement aux autres loups-garous -elle grimaça en pensant à ce nom ridicule-, elle s'était vite rendue compte que le loup à l'intérieur d'elle… n'était pas une partie d'elle. Aucun fragment de son esprit ne s'était transformé en monstre et aucun changement dans son âme ne s'était opéré. La louve qui était au fond d'elle était un être à part entière. Une chose qui avait ses désirs et ses pensées tout comme elle, et avec qui elle partageait simplement son corps.

Et étrangement ça l'avait rassuré de découvrir que ce n'était pas elle qui avait changé, mais que c'était seulement une présence, une conscience, qui s'était rajouté à elle. En même temps qu'elle avait acquis une capacité de métamorphose en une sorte d'immense loup et une augmentation de ses sens, ses réflexes, sa force, son immunité et une folle capacité/rapidité de régénération, elle avait acquis une compagne de route dans sa vie. La plupart du temps sa louve ne se manifestait même pas et quand elle essayait de lui communiquer quelque chose c'était surtout par des émotions et rarement par des phrases construites.

Quand Levy se sentait triste en repensant à son passé, la louve compatissait et l'orientait vers le présent pour qu'elle passe à autre chose. Quand elle ressentait de l'agacement ou un peu de colère, la louve en éprouvait aussi, ainsi qu'une grande inclinaison à la violence. Et quand la jeune fille ressentait de la peur, sa partie loup était prête à tout instant à prendre la relève pour combattre ceux ou celle qui les terrorisait. La louve était simple. Elle ne se prenait pas la tête. Elle suivait son instinct et pensait dans l'instant. Contrairement à l'humaine…

Il y avait également un autre fait étrange qu'elle avait remarqué, mais ça Léo n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer. ' _Trop tôt_ ' qu'il disait. Quand elle rentrait dans une pièce avec des loups dominants, ces derniers semblaient… se calmer. Et elle ne savait toujours pas si c'était dut à sa louve qui semblait particulièrement douce de caractère (comparé à d'autre), à sa condition d'humaine riquiqui et faiblarde qui réveillait les instincts protecteurs des autres ou… ou parce qu'elle n'était ni totalement dominante ni totalement soumise.

Et au fond d'elle ça la travaillait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais être comme tout le monde ? Elle se savait pas dominante du tout, mais en même temps… elle n'avait pas l'instinct d'une louve soumise. Elle ne baissait pas instinctivement les yeux face à un loup dominant énervé, elle le faisait car elle avait appris avec l'expérience que ça les calmait mieux. Même Mira avait remarqué ce fait : elle n'était pas une louve soumise, elle avait appris à le devenir.

Enfin… ça ne dérangeait pas tant l'humaine que ça. Elle n'avait que des contacts limités avec les autres membres de la meute, et puis la louve et elle s'entendait bien la majeure partie du temps.

La louve sentait ce que Levy éprouvait réellement au fond d'elle et ne s'encombrait pas la tête en pensant au reste. Les circonstances, le lieu, le moment, la personne, ça elle s'en foutait pas mal. Les pensées de sa partie animale était un excellent indicateur de ce à quoi Levy pensait ou éprouvait vraiment.

Alors lorsque la louve lui avait suggérer de le lécher… Et bien ça ne plut pas à la jeune fille. Les images et les sensations que lui transmettaient sa partie louve ne lui plaisait même pas du tout. Les images violentes et sanglantes, ainsi que ses pensées animales et brutes qui peuplaient sa tête, elle s'y était faite. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir que les avantages du loup sans en avoir les inconvénients. Et même si ça la dégoûtait de saliver lorsqu'elle sentait une odeur de sang frais d'humain… et bien elle avait réussi à s'y faire.

Mais cette image, celle d'un homme grand, séduisant, aux cheveux noirs, long et emmêlés… torse nu… sexy… et _appétissant_ … Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout si c'était lui.

Avec un soupir de dépit, elle rangea ses restes au frigo et sortit un paquet de steak haché. Elle les regarda longuement en hésitant. Allait-elle les faire cuir ? Ou attendre de les décongeler pour les manger crues ?

Le petit grognement de son ventre la décida. _Cuits_. Après tout quand elle était humaine, elle adorait ça.

Quand elle était rentrée toute seule dans son appartement pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours -jours qu'elle avait passé encore traumatisé de sa première transformation, dans la maison de la meute…- elle avait essayé de se faire des lasagnes végétariennes, un de ses plats préférés. Elle avait suivi l'entière recette, son esprit se demandant si ce qui se passait actuellement dans sa vie était réellement réel, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fini au sol, au pied de son frigo, à mâchouiller des steaks hachés froids. La portion de lasagnes aux légumes qu'elle s'était servie était froide depuis longtemps, et les douze steaks de son congélateur avait disparu. Elle avait compris à ce moment-là que certains changements devaient s'opérer dans son existence paisible d'étudiante en langues anciennes.

Déjà son travail. Alors qu'avant elle bossait à mi-temps dans un fast-food pour se payer son studio, elle avait dut changer de travail car l'odeur répugnante de l'huile et des mauvais aliments lui donnaient le tournis. Avec un petit coup de piston, Makaroff lui avait trouvé une place dans une petite librairie qu'un parent d'un membre de la meute gérait. Ensuite elle avait dut faire un gros changement dans son budget de viande. La moitié de ses achats était des achats de viande. Elle aimait toujours les fruits, les légumes, les céréales et autres sucreries humaines, mais lorsqu'elle avait vraiment faim elle ne pensait qu'à de la viande fraichement abattue. Et enfin elle avait une énergie prodigieuse qu'elle devait dépenser chaque jour, surtout les jours entourant la pleine lune. Elle devenait parfois une vraie pile électrique et éprouvait le besoin de courir plusieurs heures pour se calmer. Elle allait et venait à ses cours de langues anciennes à la fac en courant, prenant le bus juste une station plus tôt pour que ses camarades ne se posent pas trop de questions.

La partie la plus facile à aborder avait été en fait ses proches. Ou plutôt sa seule famille proche : sa Grand-tante Blanche Polyussica et l'oncle Makaroff, un vieil ami de ses parents, morts depuis longtemps. La première, elle ne vivait plus avec elle depuis qu'elle était rentré à la fac, et conserver les apparences en lui téléphonant deux fois par semaines, comme avant, avait été très facile. Quant au second… et bien oncle Makaroff était le grand-père de Luxus le second dans la hiérarchie de la meute. C'était grâce à lui, qui avait directement compris ce qui se passait en découvrant la jeune fille nue, couverte de boue et en larme dans son appartement, avec la fenêtre cassée, que l'intégration et la prise en charge de la jeune fille dans la meute c'était si bien passé. Levy n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître quelqu'un qui connaissait l'existence des loups-garous. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonner si…

Stop. Regardant la demi-douzaine de steaks empilés sur son assiette, elle alluma son ordinateur pour obliger son cerveau à ne plus penser à des choses qui n'ont jamais eu lieu et qui ne pourrait plus jamais avoir lieu.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, _1h43_ du matin. Il lui avait fallu une vingtaine de minute pour rentrer seulement. Elle courait de plus en plus vite. Avant, quand elle était humaine, pour la même distance, elle aurait mis entre une et deux heures pour le même trajet à pied. Comme quoi, il y avait du bon et du moins bon dans chaque Changement.

Elle cliqua dans la barre de recherche et réfléchit à quoi chercher en grignotant sa nourriture.

Le dossier que lui avait remis le géant-méchant était un ensemble de plusieurs endroits où José pouvait se cacher. Il y avait des annonces immobilières de grand luxe, des maisons abandonnées et délabrées, des cabanes ou des ranchs perdues au milieu de nulle part et même l'adresse d'un mec qui faisait louer des bunkers. Il y avait une bonne centaine de lieux possibles, qui avait toujours les mêmes critères : très luxueux, éloigné des humains, proche d'une zone naturelle et loin des grandes villes. En cherchant plus attentivement elle s'était même rendue compte que c'était la société 'Lords&compagny' -qui vendait des meubles et des biens immobiliers- qui possédait tous ces lieux. Une compagnie qui appartenait peut-être à José ?

De nouveau elle s'était rendue compte que finalement son partenaire n'était pas un imbécile profond et qu'il avait fait un travail sérieux quoique désordonné. Il avait visité et flairé chaque lieu proche de Magnolia, mais ça ne représentait malheureusement que 10 % des lieux possibles. Il lui fallait encore réduire son champ de recherches, et c'était peut-être là qu'elle devrait intervenir.

Comment, de nos jours, les flics retrouvaient les gens recherchés ?

Sa première pensée alla aux cartes bancaires. De nos jours, tout se faisait par la banque, de l'achat d'une brique de lait à la vente de sa maison. Mais comment dégoter les informations qui permettraient de le retrouver sans se faire prendre par les humains ? Ça, déjà, c'était plus difficile. Il faudrait quelqu'un qui travaille dans la banque en question ou un hacker. Et elle ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre. De plus, la jeune fille soupçonnait qu'il avait déjà tenté cette piste. Au final, c'était les moyens humains les plus facile d'accès, en deux mois il avait dut tout tenter de ce côté. Electronique, internet, GPS, demander aux gens directement dans la rue avec des photos ou tenter d'accéder aux archives de police en piratant un ordinateur… toutes les méthodes y étaient passés sans doute.

Il ne restait plus que… les moyens magiques.

La magie… Une… chose ? Une matière ? Un truc ? incompréhensible. Mais fascinant. Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il fallait comprendre, mais ressentir. Léo lui avait expliqué que même les loups utilisaient la magie de meute et que sans elle, ils se seraient tous fait repérer et exterminer par les humains depuis longtemps. Cette magie de meute, d'après le jeune homme, permet de faire en sorte que les humains n'accordent pas d'importance à ce qu'ils voient, un loup-garou pourrait passer à côté d'eux qu'ils ne verraient seulement qu'un gros chien poilu. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple.

Mais à sa connaissance, les loups ne possédaient pas de système de détection d'individus, si on ne comptait pas l'incroyable flair qu'ils avaient.

En parlant de flair… Comment se faisait-il qu'aucune piste olfactive ne se fût révélée ? Son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas du tout la faute de Gajeel, que l'homme devait être extrêmement doué au contraire, et que ce n'était pas normal qu'il n'ait rien trouvé. Ce dernier point la dérangeait vraiment. Ce n'était pas _possible_ de ne pas laisser d'odeur… à moins que…

Elle finit ses steaks en soupirant. Elle n'avait aucune piste. A part celle de la magie.

Mais le géant avait pourtant totalement laissé de côté ce point-là. Peut-être qu'il était convaincu que la magie n'avait rien à voir à dedans ? Après tout, la magie avait une odeur et il n'en avait pas du tout senti ? Il connaissait bien José, peut-être que celui-ci n'avait jamais employé de magie dans toutes ses magouilles ? Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas sot de considérer le fait que la magie n'avait pas servi sa disparition. Ou peut-être que Gajeel ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui confier tout son travail ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment, vu l'entêtement et la mesquinerie de cet homme.

De toute façon elle était fatiguée. Elle en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, son cerveau était à deux doigts d'exploser. Demain, elle avait cour le matin, et l'après-midi elle devait tenir la librairie, une bonne journée bien remplie. Et il ne lui restait que… 4h de sommeil à peine !?

Grommelant contre l'injuste monde qui la privait sans cesse de sommeil, elle finit de rédiger ses petites notes sur de nouvelles feuilles puis s'écroula de fatigue dans son lit, ne rêvant ni de l'échéance qui approchait, ni du grand brun mal élevé…

.

.

.

 _Un jour plus tard, dans la nuit de jeudi…_

Il avait peu dormi. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir. Ni la capacité en fait.

Une autre journée venait de s'achever -il était plus de deux heures du matin maintenant- et le sentiment d'urgence qui ne le quittait plus, ne fit que s'agrandir.

Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait disparu. Et Gajeel commençait à regretter amèrement de ne pas s'être mis à sa traque tout de suite. S'il s'y était mis tout de suite, il y a une dizaine de mois, peut-être que le problème serait déjà réglé. S'il n'avait pas fuis la ville comme un lâche pour se réfugier dans un cimetière de bagnoles, peut-être que toutes ces emmerdes ne seraient pas arrivée. Peut-être qu'il aurait déjà fait amende honorable de ses conneries. Peut-être que ce sentiment qui vibrait dans sa tête et lui tordait l'estomac ne serait pas là.

La culpabilité. Ridicule.

Son loup interne grogna et il se releva du lit. Ça ne servait à rien de rester coucher. Il avait passé toute la journée du jeudi à repenser à la gamine Crevette sans réussir à se concentrer sur ses recherches, il savait parfaitement que maintenant il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant un bon bout de temps.

C'était fou le fait qu'il ait réussi à oublier son existence. Pendant 11 mois elle était sortie de sa tête, et la seule chose qui le hantait réellement était la tension et la colère constante dans son esprit… Une rage insatiable qu'il avait dirigé contre José. C'était son unique préoccupation depuis 2 mois… Et là, pouf. Elle lui avait tapoté le bras, avait soutenu son regard et il s'était rappelé d'elle.

Et elle l'empêchait de dormir.

Un petit 'connasse' hantait ses lèvres, mais il savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. C'était de sa faute à lui. C'était la faute à la culpabilité qui le rongeait enfin et à son monstre intérieur qui avait provoqué cette situation.

Gajeel quitta ses draps et commença à s'habiller. S'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, autant ne pas perdre de temps et partir une énième fois en chasse. Avec un peu de chance il réussirait à trouver un micro-indice…

En sentant l'air frais de la nuit et le calme assourdissant de la ville, un petit sourire pointa le bout de son nez. Il préférait le monde ainsi. Calme, froid et obscure. Un monde où les prédateurs comme lui maîtrisaient leur environnement et où les proies -les humains fragiles- se cachaient dans leurs habitations, bien à l'abris. Loin de la violence et des choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais combattre. Loin des cauchemars de la nuit.

Il commença à trottiner en prenant le chemin qu'il avait pris mainte et mainte fois par le passé, et se dirigea vers l'ancienne maison de meute de son ennemi. Pendant un peu plus de 4 ans il avait prit cette route à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, à n'importe quel moment, dès que son boss l'appelait, le loup n'avait qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour se rendre sur place et accomplir ses missions.

Ses missions étaient variables. Allez terroriser des humains récalcitrants ou gênants. Aller chercher l'argent que certains d'entre eux refusaient de payer. Enterrer ou se débarrasser d'un cadavre ou d'un suspect. Ou juste d'une personne ayant déplut au maître. Parfois il devait juste se pointer, se taire et prendre un air menaçant derrière son maître pendant que ce dernier menait des négociations dont Gajeel n'avait eu jamais rien à foutre. Il ne voulait pas penser, il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il avait enfin une meute, un endroit où il n'avait pas besoin d'être seul. Alors si foutre trois coups de poing et émettre un ptit grognement l'aider à se faire accepter… et bien la nature l'avait parfaitement bâtie pour. Il était une masse de muscle et de menace au naturel.

Lorsque José avait commencé à devenir plus ambitieux, à vouloir agrandir son territoire, ça avait semblé normal pour tout le monde. Un Alpha dominant était censé vouloir apporter ce qu'il y a de mieux à sa meute, à viser toujours plus grand et à être de plus en plus fort et brute. Car s'il faiblissait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, son statut serait remis en question par un loup plus dominant. C'était dans leur nature bestiale après tout.

Toute la meute respectait ou au moins craignait le maître. Et ceux qui remettaient en doute sa parole ou sa force se faisait écraser sans hésitation. Ça avait terriblement servi à renforcer l'aura ténébreuse autour de José, alors que ce dernier puait de plus en plus le dérangement mental… A la fin de son ascension toute la meute tremblait devant lui.

Même lui, Gajeel, celui qui ne cherchait pas à lier plus de contact avec sa meute, sentait le stress et le dérangement dans les liens de meute. Cette dernière était malade. Les liens magiques tiraillaient leurs cerveaux à tous, et leur maître les empoisonnait lentement de sa gangrène. Ils avaient tous été terrifiés. Petit à petit, la maladie s'était installée en eux et comme aucun n'avait osé se révolter… le brun avait suivis le mouvement en courbant l'échine.

Puis la folie avait enfin atteint entièrement José. Il avait décidé que le monde entier devait être à lui, et pour commencer Magnolia. Et qu'il devait donc détruire ce vieux Makaroff et sa dégénérescence de meute, et qu'ensuite il devrait faire plier les humains devant lui.

Là où était son erreur, la seule qui avait fait totalement capoter tout son plan aussi vite, était qu'il s'était mis à créer de nouveaux loups dans une frénésie effrayante. Il voulait beaucoup de soldats, très vite. Et beaucoup de soldats voulait dire beaucoup de perte. Car pour un loup formé, neuf humains mourraient… ce chiffre était encore plus effrayant pour les femmes, où seul 2-3% d'entre elles parvenaient à finir la transformation.

Le nombre croissant de disparition avait inquiété les autorités humaines, puis avait inquiété les meutes environnantes qui s'étaient vite rendus compte du problème. Leur intervention a été… sanglante. Un vieux proverbe disait d'ailleurs que les soucis des loups ne se réglaient que dans le sang… Quoi de mieux qu'une tâche de sang pour en cacher une autre après tout ?

Alors lorsque le maître avait envoyé Gajeel terroriser une humaine proche du clan ennemi, ce dernier avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'éloigner de la maison de meute bourdonnante d'activité et surtout de la nouvelle 'acquisition' immobilière qui sentait beaucoup trop le sang à son goût… La tâche était simple. Habituelle.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé devant l'immeuble de sa victime, sweat noir et capuche remontée, il trouva l'endroit minable. Le bâtiment était délabré et le quartier relativement peu sur. Tant mieux s'était-il dit, une agression dans un endroit pareil sera beaucoup moins suspecte pour la police humaine. Mais lorsqu'il monta à l'étage, franchissant très facilement les portes car les serrures ou les codes étaient cassés, les ampoules brisées lui donnèrent envie de grogner. Comment une jeune fille pouvait accepter d'aller vivre dans un tel taudis !? Et ces odeurs… il pouvait, rien qu'en reniflant un peu, affirmer qu'il y a eu un pisseur bourré qui avait confondu les toilettes et les murs du bâtiment, qu'un couple avait forniqué dans l'escalier même la semaine dernière et qu'il y a trois ans un type a été tué dans le local à poubelle. L'endroit était donc craignos au possible…

Son loup rugit à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'aimait pas quand Gajeel commençait à trop réfléchir. Le sang, on lui avait réclamé un peu de sang, l'Alpha avait réclamé que le sang d'une humaine insignifiante coule un peu. Il allait accomplir ce qu'on lui avait ordonné car c'était dans sa nature. Car le monstre aimait ça. Car la gamine n'avait même pas besoin de mourir. Il devait juste y avoir une intimidation pour faire paniquer la meute de Makaroff, pour qu'ils agissent vite et déraisonnablement. Pour qu'ils fassent une erreur.

Il avait été devant la porte. La porte à la gamine crevette. Il avait vu une photo d'elle, teinture bleue, grand sourire et grands yeux innocents. Une jeune adulte banale… Une proie si facile… Son loup-monstre s'était régalé d'avance en imaginant le goût de sa chair, lui avait hésité quelques secondes. De la musique était en train de s'échapper de l'appartement, la gamine était en train de chantonner des mots incompréhensibles. L'innocence incarné. Qu'il allait briser. Même les plus cruels prédateurs avaient parfois besoin de quelques secondes pour se sentir capable d'accomplir des atrocités, ou en tout cas leur partie humaine.

Mais il avait hésité pendant quelques secondes. D'infimes secondes qui ont changés l'issue de leur rencontre. Son portable avait vibré. Un message de José.

' _Plus besoin d'intimidation, ramène la fille à la cabane. Dépêche-toi._ '

La cabane. Ce qui avait été la récente acquisition immobilière de José. Un bloc de béton perdu dans la forêt avec trois niveaux de sous-sols qui avait permis à… à l'usine à loups-garous de fonctionner à plein régime pendant trois semaines dans le plus grand des secrets. Au plus grand ravissement de l'immense timbré.

Après le sms, Gajeel s'était forcé à arrêter de réfléchir. Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Son instinct animal le forcerait à obéir à plus fort que soi. Et lui n'était décidemment pas grand-chose face à son maître.

Il fit ce qu'il fallait faire. Il entra, assomma la fillette et l'embarqua dans la voiture. Il conduisit, grilla quelques feux rouges et rejoignit la forêt. Et à aucun moment il ne s'était demandé comment elle s'appelait, qui elle était, quelle était sa vie. La seule chose qui était en train de tourner dans la tête de Gajeel c'était : comment est-ce qu'il allait se sortir de ce merdier ?

A ce moment, il y a 11 mois, il ne pensait qu'à sauver sa peau.

Et maintenant il le regrettait.

En arrivant devant la grande demeure, vestige de sa dernière meute, il s'arrêta quelques instants. L'air frais de la nuit ne lui apporta que vieilles odeurs et pollution de ville. Il sentit également son odeur à lui, sa rage qu'il avait laissé éclater il y a quelques semaines en fracassant un réverbère à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait, et qui ne présentait plus qu'une tige tordue du sol et des traces de casse. Bien sûr que José ne serait pas assez stupide pour laisser son odeur ici, surtout s'il avait la capacité de la masquer à volonté. Qu'avait-il vraiment espéré ? Une cage avec son ancien patron dedans et un joli nœud sur le dessus ? Son cadavre tout chaud dans ses mains ? Ses yeux qui le regardaient avec terreur pendant qu'il le tuait ?

Le géant ferma les yeux et émit un grognement. Il devait se contrôler, contrôler sa colère et ses envies de meurtre. Il ne devait pas réagir comme la dernière fois, la ville de Magnolia n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les moyens de se payer de nouveaux lampadaires…

Il prit une grande inspiration, et le vent lui envoya… Quoi !? Qu'elle ce qu'elle faisait là ?

.

.

.

 _Un peu plus tôt…_

Levy avait hésité longtemps. Toute la journée du jeudi, pendant ses cours de Grec et d'Histoire, et même pendant qu'elle tournait en rond dans la boutique de livre, son cerveau n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur autre chose que des hypothèses sans queue ni tête.

La magie. Elle était sûr que c'était la clé, celle qui lui permettrait de trouver comment José faisait pour faire disparaître ses odeurs. Elle avait essayé de se renseigner en lisant différents mythes sur internet et dans les bouquins pendant ses cours mais n'avait rien trouvé de concluant. Même si les histoires contenaient à coup sur une parcelle de vérité, il n'était pas aisé de la trouver. En plus, elle s'y connaissait si peu… Elle avait regretté de ne pas s'être intéressé au reste du monde non-connu des humains. Elle aurait dû… mais il ne servait à rien de regretter. Après tout elle avait eu déjà beaucoup de mal à gérer le côté loup-garou de sa vie au tout début, elle n'aurait jamais eu les nerfs ni le temps de gérer tout le côté magique et terrifiant de l'univers les premiers mois.

Alors elle s'était dit en rentrant chez elle qu'elle devait remédier à cette situation. La prochaine fois qu'elle irait dans la maison de l'Alpha -ou de meute, c'est la même chose- elle se renseignerait en asticotant tout le monde s'il le fallait ! Ce week-end donc… Elle frémit d'anticipation. Elle n'avait mis que deux fois les pieds en plein déjeuner du dimanche, et à chaque fois elle avait fui au bout de deux heures car les hormones agressives que les loups ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'émettre la faisait encore paniquer. Elle avait une peur terrible de la violence. Une peur viscérale.

Mais en attendant elle c'était retrouvé assise sur son lit, incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs ou un livre. Elle avait déjà réussi à trier et à faire une rapide conclusion de toutes les informations qu'elle avait trouvé intéressante dans la pochette du grand chieur, et avait même -par ennui total !- réussit à reconstituer 3 dossiers elle-même de son côté pour clarifier tout ce bordel. Et maintenant son côté louve s'agitait d'impatience, réclamait de l'action, du mouvement ! Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle ne s'était pas transformé, ses griffes, ses pattes et son museau imaginaires la démanger. Toute cette activité cérébrale commençait à lui peser un peu.

Elle devait vraiment sortir de son appart.

Un petit footing, pourquoi pas après tout ? Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se transformer maintenant, alors un peu de course soulagerait au moins son côté animal.

Alors qu'elle chaussait ses baskets, ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'adresse surlignée en jaune sur un des dossiers de Gajeel. C'était à une petite demi-heure de course à pied. C'était l'ancien quartier général de la meute de José. C'était un endroit qu'elle ferait bien de visiter un jour si elle restait sur cette 'enquête'.

Et puis elle ne risquait rien n'est-ce pas ? C'était le soir certes, mais le soleil était encore resplendissant -enfin, presque- dans le ciel non ? Elle était forte et rapide après tout. Elle s'en sortirait s'il venait à lui arriver un malheur.

La jeune fille retient mentalement l'adresse et la position de la maison puis sortit et commença à trottiner pour ne pas courir à une vitesse suspecte pour un être humain. Et passé la petite demi-heure -elle arriva sur place en 25 minutes et à peine essoufflé !-, elle se retrouva devant une immense maison avec un immense jardin. Elle avait à peine vu le temps passé tellement elle prenait de plus en plus plaisir à fouler le sol avec ses baskets.

Ça aurait pu être un joli lieu pour se retrouver le dimanche en famille, particulièrement sous le grand chêne qu'elle voyait au fond du jardin. Ça aurait pu être une douce maison de retraite pour quand la pression de la ville se faisait trop étouffante. Ça aurait pu être le lieu d'habitation d'une meute jovial comme la sienne. Mais c'était le terrier de la naissance d'un loup fou qui a failli révéler au monde entier l'existence des loups-garous -elle grimaça en prononçant ce mot ridicule- et qui était le commanditaire de plusieurs meurtres, dont le sien. C'était étrange de se dire que celui qui avait ordonné que sa vie soit changée à jamais, avait vécu ici, tranquillement. Comme un humain normal. Qu'il avait payé ses factures d'électricité et torturé des hommes dans le même lieu.

Levy se reprit et rentra dans la maison vide et abandonné depuis plusieurs mois. L'endroit était très reculé, situé juste à la lisière de la forêt, et aucune personne ne circulait dans ce quartier de riche si tard et loin de chez soi.

Elle se glissa silencieusement par la porte d'entrée et inspira un grand coup. Elle se concentra. Elle percevait des effluves de haine, d'agressivité… du sang avait coulé par ici. L'odeur des combats et de la peur était très faible mais encore perceptible pour un nez affûté, même si cela avait eu lieu presque un an auparavant. Elle sentait plusieurs loups inconnus et certains qu'elle connaissait. Certains membres de sa meute avaient pris part au combat, elle le savait déjà. Elle capta également une odeur de ferraille… une odeur masculine qui dégageait de la force et de la colère. Une odeur appartenant à un homme chiant au possible qui s'était pointé ici il y a seulement quelques semaines. Gajeel.

Il avait dû revenir plusieurs fois à la recherche d'indice. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux qui avait été inspiré par le souvenir de sa sainte arrogance qui donnait des envies de meurtres même à la douce Levy, cette dernière traversa le salon et entreprit de grimper les escaliers.

Elle avançait doucement pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Peine perdue, celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir été fait _pour_ grincer. Du coup elle se contentait d'essayer de ne pas marcher sur les débris de bois -les restes d'une chaise ou d'une table- et les cadavres des meubles, victimes assurément de la grande bataille d'il y a 11 mois.

La jeune fille monta prudemment au premier étage en jetant des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle. Elle avait la chair de poule. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et donnait certaines ombres inquiétantes, sans oublier l'ambiance bien trop calme et macabre d'un lieu où plusieurs meurtres ont eu lieu. Sa partie animale commençait à avoir envie de déguerpir d'ici.

Puis elle sentit une odeur. Une odeur acide de loup. L'odeur d'un loup qui lui rappelait une peur intense… la peur de mourir.

Elle s'arrêta. Son cœur commença à battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Ses genoux commencèrent à trembler. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur. C'était son odeur. L'odeur du monstre qui l'avait terrifié. Mordu. Pratiquement tué. L'odeur de l'immonde connard qui avait tué des dizaines de personnes innocentes pour sa propre gloire et qui avait décidé de sa vie à elle. Celui qui l'avait privé d'une vie calme et normale.

La panique commença à monter doucement, comme un insecte désagréable le long de son dos. Elle aurait dû fuir mais ses émotions étaient mélangées. D'un côté elle avait envie de fuir, de courir se cacher sous son lit. D'un autre côté sa louve était en colère, une colère si intense qu'elle déclencha la transformation. Levy tenta de résister, la partie humaine savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable de le faire ici et maintenant… mais l'instinct de protection qui avait saisi la bête ne laissait place à aucune retenue.

Avant d'en être totalement incapable, l'encore-humaine tenta de trouver son portable pour appeler Léo à l'aide et lui dire où elle était, mais elle le fit tomber quand un crac sonore retentit et qu'un petit cri de souffrance franchit ses lèvres. Un de ses os venait de se briser pour se reformer. Il était trop tard pour appeler à l'aide, la transformation commençait.

Alors elle essaya de retirer ses vêtements tant bien que mal, sachant que si elle les gardait, en plus de n'avoir rien à se mettre, leur contact pendant la transformation rendrait cette dernière encore plus douloureuse. Puis elle s'effondra en pleurant le plus silencieusement possible de ne pouvoir être maîtresse d'elle-même…

Une demi-heure très longue de souffrance débuta.

 **Note de fin : Mmmmh… Maaaalors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Et merci aux commentaires de Ange, Timelina27 et elfania *^* ça m'a motivé pour écrire des chapitres en avance !**

 **J'ai déjà la trame principale de l'histoire, alors je suis plutôt bien partie !**

 **Pitites reviews ou commentaires ? Sivouplait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et yop ! Je vous balance le 3** **ème** **chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres !**

 **Et si, Chapitre 3 : Mettons donc les œillères de chevaux !**

Il était énervé.

Non. Il était même furax. A deux doigts d'hurler à haute voix pour l'engueuler. De lui botter les fesses. De prendre son petit museau mignon et de le lui tordre de douleur.

Il était en son bon droit pour l'instant.

D'un elle avait pris un risque stupide de venir la nuit dans l'ancien QG des grands méchants loups tueurs. Et si José avait décidé de revenir faire un petit coucou ? Et si un ancien fuyard avait décidé de passer jeter un petit coup d'œil à son ancienne tanière ? Et si un humain drogué se trouvait sur les lieux ?

De deux elle avait décidé de se changer en louve à l'intérieur même de la maison ? N'importe qui aurait pu la surprendre en pleine transformation, un humain curieux, un vampire solitaire ou bien un de ces faes profiteurs. Tout aurait pu mal se dérouler, même si sa transformation était rapide au point de mettre qu'une dizaine de minutes ! Et il était pratiquement convaincu qu'elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour qu'elle ne dure que 10 minutes, sans oublier qu'elle avait dut faire du bruit à cause de la douleur. C'était débile et irresponsable.

Gajeel n'en revenait pas.

En plus elle lui faisait les yeux doux et geignait doucement. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son air sérieux et fâché. Il sentait qu'un de ses coins de lèvres commençait à avoir un tic. D'ailleurs même son esprit commençait à arrêter d'être fâché.

Comment pouvait-il l'être ?

La louve qui était devant lui était juste magnifique. Sublime. Petite par rapport à une taille habituelle de loup-garou, elle restait bien plus imposante que n'importe quel chien ou loup. Sa hauteur de garrot dépassait ses hanches à lui. Et son pelage… d'une couleur crème beige magnifique… Quelques piquetés de poils blancs lui apparaissait un peu sur le museau mais tout le reste de son corps était d'une nuance juste éblouissante. Sa fourrure avait l'air si douce, Gajeel faillit lui caresser la tête tellement elle avait l'air douce. Il s'était reprit au dernier moment en trouvant l'excuse parfaite : il se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains pour se donner un air las et fatigué. Il en profita pour fermer les yeux et laisser un peu passer l'impression que la louve le transperçait de son regard bleu.

Deux pupilles brillantes d'un bleu irréel. Comme si c'était deux joyaux précieux d'un grand sultan. Elle était juste magnifique.

Une étincelle de culpabilité flamba dans sa poitrine mais fut vite remplacé par l'impression qu'elle avait été faite pour être louve. Une créature aussi belle ne pouvait qu'être génétiquement programmé pour être loup-garou. Elle était forcément née _pour_.

Gajeel se força à prendre une expression dure sur son visage avait de la re-regarder. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas assez expérimentée pour lire tous les effluves qu'elle percevait et qu'elle n'était pas encore assez doué pour repérer les mensonges. Parce que ce ne serait absolument pas correct de ressentir de l'excitation à ce moment précis n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux foudroyèrent la louve qui geignit doucement et baissa sa tête.

« Pourquoi t'es ici ? Tu sais pas que c'est dangereux ? »

L'homme prit une longue inspiration et essaya de se concentrer. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule, elle risquerait de se faire voir ou tuer à ce rythme si elle faisait une mauvaise rencontre. Alors… il allait lui ordonner de reprendre forme humaine puis une fois cela fait, il la raccompagnerait chez elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien rentrée. Voilà. Ça pouvait être une excellente idée ça.

« Reprend ta forme humaine. »

Dans sa voix transparaissait l'ordre de supériorité de meute. La nature oblige les êtres vivants à suivre leur instinct de conservation et de survie. Cet instinct est présent chez toutes les espèces sur Terre, et il est particulièrement puissant chez les loups.

Alors quand un loup plus fort et situé plus haut dans la hiérarchie de la meute ordonnait quelque chose à un loup plus faible et situé plus bas dans la hiérarchie de la meute, l'instinct pousserait toujours le loup le plus faible d'obéir au loup le plus fort. Presque toujours, la bête tapie en l'homme le poussera à l'obéissance. Presque. Les deux seules exceptions sont : lorsque la volonté du loup-garou le plus faible est plus forte que l'instinct de la bête. Il est impossible d'obliger un loup à rester assis si une personne à qui il tient profondément est en train d'être blessé devant ses yeux. Et la deuxième exception est lorsque l'ordre est impossible à accomplir. Aller dire à un loup d'aller tricoter un pull sous forme lupine, à part gémir doucement et se mettre en position de soumission il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il vit chez Levy.

Au début il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui obéissait pas. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et il n'aimait pas ne pas être obéit, alors il réitéra l'ordre, en y mettant plus de voix. Mais la louve beige ne fit que gémir plus misérablement en se trainant au sol. Cette désobéissance -non voulue certes- était un affront pour la bête de Gajeel.

Le visage calme du jeune homme se transforma du tout au tout. La colère commença à envahir ses traits et une fureur douce s'alluma en lui, alimenté par le besoin de dominance de son monstre. Une sorte de transformation était en train de s'opérer, au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Gajeel devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Ses muscles se crispaient. Son visage se fermait en prenant un voile couleur rage. Son corps sembla grandir à chaque inspiration tant il semblait furieux. Sa bête hurlait à l'intérieur de lui, et l'humain semblait avoir du mal à la contrôler.

La bête, le monstre de Gajeel, était de ceux qui ne supportait pas l'insoumission. _FAIS LA OBEIR_. Elle réclamait la punition, elle réclamait le sang, elle réclamait la douleur. _FAIS LA OBEIR_. La louve n'avait pas à désobéir, pas à lui, pas à un ordre direct ! _FAIS LA OBEIR !_

Une odeur de terreur emplissait toute la pièce. La louve beige était sur le dos et exposait ses flancs, sa gorge et son ventre, signe total de soumission. La louve ne comprenait pas la colère de son semblable. Elle avait tout fait pour ne montrer aucun signe de défi mais l'autre ne se calmait pas. _Il allait la tuer_. La tuer… La douleur et la détresse irradiaient dans sa psyché.

Une sonnerie de portable brisa l'instant.

L'homme se força à se calmer, à faire reculer suffisamment sa bête pour prendre son portable et y jeter un œil. Gildarts, l'Alpha.

Sa colère recula un peu, la partie humaine réussit à reprendre le dessus. Si Gildarts utilisait un téléphone pour l'appeler lui c'était que le sujet était important. Personne ne l'appelait jamais, et surtout pas l'Alpha allergique à la technologie.

Le jeune homme décrocha lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa voix avait repris un ton normal.

« Oui ?

 _-Gajeel… Arrête immédiatement de t'acharner sur elle._

-Pardon ?

 _-Sa peur inquiète tout le monde, elle irradit de terreur dans la tête de chacun et commence à rendre mes loups fous. Arrête. Elle ne sait pas se transformer à volonté, elle ne peut pas t'obéir. »_

Et d'un ton fait pour qu'il se sente coupable l'Apha rajouta :

 _« Tu le saurais si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus souvent à la meute._ »

Ah. Le sentiment d'intense détresse de la louve avait dut se diffuser dans tous les liens de meute. Sa côte de popularité, après avoir traumatisé une gamine sans défense, n'allait sans doute pas beaucoup augmenter.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain très con et une lame désagréable infecté de culpabilité sembla se planter dans ses tripes. Il venait de traumatiser la fille encore une fois. Consciemment. Et le loup sembla se faire la malle, le laissait gérer tout seul le merdier qu'il avait laissé après sa crise de dominance. Chouette.

« _Ramène-la chez elle et surveille-la, le temps qu'elle se retransforme. Et… Si tu recommences un truc comme ça encore une fois, je viendrais t'arracher la tête moi-même. Si le reste de la meute n'arrive pas avant moi. Compris ?_

-Oui. »

Il raccrocha et s'appuya sur le mur en fermant les yeux. Il avait l'impression très nette que, à chaque fois qu'il était en compagnie d'autres personnes, tout partait en vrac. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre en communauté. Il n'était pas à l'aise en compagnie de trop de gens à la fois. Il n'arrivait qu'à la colère et l'indifférence avec les autres et ses semblables.

Pourtant la solitude il s'y était longtemps essayé. Il avait failli devenir fou. Un loup solitaire devient très souvent fou quand il est seul, trop longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'être en meute était si indispensable pour son espèce. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans une meute dont plus de la moitié des membres le haïssait. Il en avait besoin.

Et même s'il se fermait à tout le monde, même s'il ne laissait personne l'approcher à travers les liens de meute et qu'il ne s'intéressait à personne… l'activité bourdonnante en arrière-plan qu'il sentait à chaque instant le rassurait. Il aimait la sensation apaisante de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup mais dont la présence l'apaisait lui et sa bête. Cette sensation de ne pas être tout seul au monde. Cette impression d'unité.

Il était même rentré aux ordres d'un Alpha fou pour cette sensation de ne plus être seul…

L'homme était fatigué. Sa quête de rédemption était fatigante. Maintenir une barrière à tout instant était fatiguant. Fuir la vie était fatiguant. Etre en colère était si fatiguant… Il voulait juste un peu de repos… Etre au calme pour une fois, arrêter de réfléchir à sa mort imminente et son incapacité à réparer ses torts… Il en avait marre.

Un museau humide lui effleura la joue. Il leva les yeux et vit la louve beige se tenir face à lui, le regard brillant de compassion. De la compassion.

Il résista à son besoin urgent de contact et se releva vivement. Ce n'était pas le moment pour faiblir. Et de toute façon il ne le méritait pas.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi. »

.

.

.

C'était amusant d'être louve.

Les moments avant et après, c'est-à-dire les périodes de douleur causées par la transformation étaient loin d'être drôle, mais en soi c'était agréable et amusant d'être louve.

Elle était plus rapide, plus silencieuse, plus adroite. Son odorat, sa vue et son ouïe augmentaient follement. Tous ses sens étaient au moins dix fois supérieurs à ceux des humains. Et la sensation de l'air sur sa fourrure lorsqu'elle courait était une des meilleures sensations qu'elle ait jamais ressenties. C'était comme se réveiller d'un songe agréable et se rendre compte qu'il était réel.

C'était ce que la louve ressentait, et ce que Levy ressentait par intermittence. Elle ne se maîtrisait pas encore assez pour être pleinement celle qui dirigeait les actions sous forme lupine, mais elle avait la grande majorité du temps conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était grâce à Léo d'ailleurs qu'elle avait autant progressé, il y a encore quelques mois elle ne se souvenait de rien à chaque transformation.

C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était remise aussi vite de la pression écrasante de Gajeel lorsqu'elle ne lui avait pas obéis. Sa partie animale gardait beaucoup moins de rancœur qu'elle et lui engourdissait les pensées si un danger se présentait face à elle. Elle estimait que sa partie humaine était trop lente et trop fragile pour réagir vite et bien, et que sa capacité de réflexion n'était d'aucune aide et même un handicap en cas de menace immédiate. Levy devrait d'ailleurs commencer à mieux se maîtriser sinon elle courrait droit dans le mur…

« C'est là chez toi ? »

Le ton était brut. Absolument pas amical. Pourtant sa louve estima qu'il était excitant, le ton de la voix et l'homme qui le possédait.

Si la jeune fille avait pu, elle se serait giflée de honte d'avoir une telle pensée.

Mais à la place elle se frotta contre la jambe de l'immense silhouette lascivement… puis le dépassa et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Sa queue fouetta l'air et effleura son menton en passant… Après une dizaine de marche d'escalier la créature crème se retourna une fois pour voir où en était son compagnon. Ce dernier était immobile et son visage, bien qu'inexpressif, avait une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas… il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça voulait…

La langue pendante et les yeux bleu pétillants finirent de confirmer ces pensées. C'était bien une invitation à jouer. _Jouer_.

La louve disparut dans l'escalier et se posta devant sa porte en s'asseyant sagement. Elle entendait le cœur de l'homme battre un peu plus rapidement avant même de s'engager sur l'escalier. Il avait même retenu son souffle pendant quelques secondes, et la légère odeur qu'elle avait sentie en le dépassant… c'était des phéromones dont même la partie humaine comprenait la signification. Elle lui plaisait en tant que femelle. C'était très gratifiant, sa louve en était très satisfaite.

Quant à la partie humaine… Elle aurait préféré s'évanouir de honte de tenir de tel propos dans sa propre tête pour un homme qu'elle considérait encore comme un gros c-o-n totalement méchant -tellement de gros mots en si peu de temps… ça ne lui ressemblait pas-. Sincèrement elle aurait apprécié, ne pas l'appréciait du tout.

Lorsqu'il la rejoignit sur le palier et qu'il se servit de ses clés pour ouvrir la porte -il avait emportait toutes ses affaires puisqu'elle n'avait pas été en état de le faire-, n'accordant aucun regard à la jolie créature à côté de lui, son cœur continuait à battre un peu plus rapidement et un micro-sourire titillait ses lèvres.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer la louve et entra à son tour. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, le visage figé.

La louve ne comprit pas ce qui se passa et renifla l'air. Aucune menace et aucune personne n'était rentré pendant son absence. Rien n'avait bougé de sa place et aucun objet ne semblait menaçant. Aucune barrette en argent ne trônait sur la table, aucun insecte ne serpentait sur le plancher. Elle le savait car sa partie humaine prenait très au sérieux l'hygiène et faisait le ménage au moins une fois par semaine.

Qu'avait donc l'homme devant elle ? Etait-ce sa partie humaine qui empêchait le loup de s'exprimer totalement ou percevait quelque chose différemment ? C'était le plus probable. Sa consœur humaine l'empêchait bien de manger de la chair fraîche quand elle en sentait l'odeur, et l'empêchait aussi de croquer la viande étalée dans les supermarchés. C'était stupide mais les règles humaines l'étaient souvent. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et alla s'allonger sur le canapé.

La stupeur de Gajeel ne dura même pas 30 secondes, il se reprit vite et ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de nourriture. Il trouva un joli rôti cru qu'il installa devant le museau frétillant de la louve et se réchauffa un reste de pâtes dans le micro-onde.

En temps normal Levy se serait indigné qu'il prenne ainsi ses aises chez elle. Mais au fond d'elle elle était contente de ne pas être toute seule pendant sa forme lupine. Elle avait toujours peur d'endormir sa vigilance et de se retrouver à croquer un nouveau-né ou deux à son réveil.

Elle avala en deux coups de mâchoire la viande, et fixa ensuite son invité qui prenait clairement ses aises en s'étalant dans le fauteuil.

La demi-heure qui suivit fut longue. Tous deux observaient un silence gênant, bien que l'un des deux protagonistes avait une bonne excuse, les crocs n'étaient pas faits pour la discussion. Ça aurait put encore durer un long moment mais le loup de Gajeel était bien trop survolté en cette soirée. Et ce qui agité le loup semblait au contraire faire ronger son frein à l'humain. Le loup voyait une femelle potentielle, une compagne magnifique, l'humain ne voyait qu'une nouvelle façon de se mettre encore plus dans le pétrin. Surtout que tenter de séduire quelqu'un juste après l'avoir menacé… ce n'était pas le climat idéal.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour tenter de distraire ses pensées _trop osées_ , le jeune homme mit la main sur la pochette de documents qu'il avait confié à la jeune fille un jour plus tôt. Il se rendit compte, avec un certain plaisir, que la jeune fille avait parfaitement tout trier mais qu'en plus elle avait ajouté elle-même quelques feuilles avec ses propres conclusions et un résumé de ce qu'il avait fait ces deux derniers mois. La vus d'ensemble était clair et lisible, et lui permit d'avoir un œil neuf sur son enquête.

Il tilta également sur un mot qui revenait souvent : magie.

« Tu penses que c'est grâce à la magie que José a réussi à s'enfuir ? »

La louve releva la tête et le regarda fixement. Cela semblait signifier que oui. Gajeel secoua la tête et poursuivit.

« Ça ne peut pas être ça. José avait la magie en horreur. Il ne supportait pas du tout les sorcières, au point que notre meute n'en avait pas et ne faisait jamais appel à leur service. »

La tête de l'animal se pencha sur le côté, semblant indiqué qu'elle sous-entendait autre chose.

« Et quant aux faes, il y a peu de chance qu'elles acceptent de l'aider. J'ai interrogé d'ailleurs certaines d'entre elles, et aucune ne l'a vu ces derniers temps. Et comme tu le sais, les faes ne mentent pas. »

Un petit jappement s'échappa de sa gorge. La louve était contrariée. Il lui semblait qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais que sa forme actuelle ne le lui permettait pas, ce qui devait être hautement frustrant.

Elle se releva d'un bon et se rua dans la chambre. Gajeel, intrigué, la suivit sur quelques pas, puis comprit. Les craquements d'os et les petits gémissements de douleur confirmèrent sa pensée, elle était en train de changer, avec assez de présence d'esprit pour le faire dans un endroit un peu plus intime. L'humain retourna s'asseoir en relisant les feuilles pour s'occuper, il avait dix bonnes minutes devant lui.

Les dix minutes passèrent lentement. Le brun commençait à s'impatienter et sa jambe tressautait à chaque petit cri de douleur. Le changement était toujours douloureux, il le savait, il y était habitué. Mais pour une raison qui le mettait très mal à l'aise, il lui était difficile de supporter les légers cris de douleur de cette fille-là. De la gamine. De la crevette impertinente qui semblait décidé à défier son autorité dès qu'elle le pouvait alors que ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient.

Au bout de quinze minutes il se dit que ça allait cesser d'un moment à l'autre. Quinze minutes était la durée la plus longue de transformation qu'il avait lui-même eut. Au bout de presque un an elle aurait dut mettre plutôt dans les trois minutes de moins, mais chacun avait sa propre vitesse de progression après tout. Tout ceci le rendait nerveux.

A la vingtième minute il se releva d'un bon. C'était trop long. Ses nerfs étaient à vif. Elle semblait toujours en train de se transformer, et même si les gémissements semblaient plus humain qu'animal, ça rester dur à entendre. Surtout qu'elle aurait déjà dut reprendre sa forme humaine.

Pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps !? Léo s'était chargé de sa formation non ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle devait accepter la transformation pour que cette dernière se passe mieux et dure moins longtemps ?

Il ouvrit la porte et embrassa d'un regard la scène. Une créature mi-loup mi-humaine, se tortillait au sol en haletant douloureusement. Certains de ses os avaient une proportion et une forme très peu humaine et déformaient de façon hideuse sa peau tendue à l'extrême. Des cheveux châtains -la coloration bleu était forcément partie- ornaient sa tête mais encore des paquets de fourrure se dressait de-ci de-là. Des griffes raclaient de façon déplaisante le sol, il y avait d'ailleurs des marques sur le parquet, et un coussin éventré gisait à côté du lit dont un des pieds était sauvagement mordu.

Le regard noisette oscilla entre sa teinte bleu surnaturelle et une sorte d'expression de colère passa sur son visage.

« Va-aa… t'en ! »

La voix était un peu trop rauque et grave pour la délicate Levy mais le ton était indubitablement le sien. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui fit que Gajeel resta.

D'un parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui obéir. Mais surtout que le ton était un ton de détresse. Cependant il ne céderait qu'à la torture pour avouer que c'était la deuxième raison qui l'avait poussé à rester.

Il s'assit à même le sol à une distance raisonnable de la demi-créature et essaye de parler d'un ton apaisant. Essaya hein, c'était Gajeel après tout.

« Relâche la pression. Arrête d'essayer de retenir quelque chose. S'il le faut ouvre-toi à la douleur. »

Il essuya un regard noir mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Laisse la transformation se faire. Fais confiance à ta louve, elle ne désire que ton bien. Imagine que la douleur est une tempête de neige et que toi tu es en plein milieu de cette tempête. Tu pourrais lutter contre le vent, marcher en tenant fermement ton manteau contre toi. Ou tu pourrais lâcher la pression, ouvrir ton col et accepter que le froid t'emporte. »

Au fur et à mesure du discours il s'était rapproché petit à petit de la gamine. Les cris de cette dernière semblèrent se faire plus fort encore, la douleur augmentant en intensité apparemment. Elle fermait les yeux et son visage était tordus de douleur. Il aurait dut s'inquiéter des voisins mais sur le coup tout ce qui lui importait était que cette douleur finisse au plus vite.

Alors il s'ouvrit à la meute, à elle.

C'était la première fois qu''il brisait sa carapace mentale depuis qu'il se l'était forgé, et cela sembla une libération sans précédent… il sentit de façon encore plus fort les membres de la meute qui vaquait à leurs différentes occupations, ou bien qui dormaient, leurs esprits engourdit… Un murmure lointain le remarqua, c'était les pensées de l'Alpha de la meute. Sinon personne d'autre ne prit conscience du fait qu'il s'était ouvert.

Il se concentra et tira sur un fil. Un fil noir métallique qui le reliait à une sorte de grand pilier, le centre mental de la meute qui relier chacun des membres entre eux. Il prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer et repérer la crevette. Là. Ce fil bleu qui tressautait et qui le tiraillait doucement de douleur. Il se concentra et réussit à l'atteindre.

Et alors qu'il ne s'attendait qu'à effleurer les petites pensées superficielles de la jeune fille pour l'aider à supporter un peu la douleur, le maximum de ce que la connexion de meute permettait aux simples loups entre eux, il se retrouva plongé dans un grand chaos. Il ressentit de plein fouet la douleur de la métamorphose qu'il connaissait si bien. Il sentit également tout le doute, toute la fureur de la jeune fille perdue… toute son angoisse à propos d'un délai qui ne cessait d'approcher… le temps qui filait, ce temps précieux dont elle commencerait à manquer… la douleur, la peur de mourir… la douleur de la transformation, la douleur de la louve de se sentir rejeter dans ces moments… Le désespoir de devoir mentir à ses proches, à ses quelques amis… Sa peur d'échouer, sa peur de finir seule, de mourir seule. Sa colère contre l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Tout se mélangeait, s'entremêlait, s'entrechoquait. Ses pensées se mêlaient à ses sentiments qui se perdaient dans la douleur. Elle était incapable de se concentrer. Elle en était incapable car son esprit était sur le point d'exploser à chaque instant à cause de toutes ces pensées, et la douleur n'aidait en rien et ne faisait qu'aggraver le chaos, comme une étincelle près d'une caisse de feu d'artifice.

Elle avait juste _tellement peur_ !

Gajeel se maîtrisa du mieux qu'il put et fit ce qu'il pensât être le mieux. Il aspira toute la douleur à lui, les mâchoires serrées pour affronter le plus silencieusement possible cette vieille ennemie.

Tandis que la vague de souffrance s'éloignait d'elle pour envahir un autre endroit, Levy se sentit plus tranquille. Presque calme. La douleur n'était plus aussi dure à supporter et elle commençait à s'apaiser. Sa transformation se finit en moins d'une minute et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait gardé longtemps fermé, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle était nue.

Nue devant un homme qui la regardait fixement et ne faisait rien pour détourner le regard. Un homme qu'elle connaissait. Un homme qui l'avait engueulé et traumatisé et qui maintenant venait de l'aider et… la reluquer d'une façon déplacée… Et bien, le sourire en coin était ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable à voir décida-t-elle arbitrairement. Son visage aussi était désagréable, et toute sa personne n'était décidément que peu agréable à voir dans sa chambre à elle et surtout lorsqu'elle était à moitié nue -elle l'était totalement-.

Sa partie louve eut l'impertinence d'esprit de se dire que sa partie humaine se mentait à elle-même avant que cette dernière ne hurle à l'intrus de sortir.

Intrus qui sortit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur le popotin nu qui se précipitait sur son lit pour se couvrir de la couette. Chouette.

.

.

.

Ça faisait trente minutes qu'elle avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Le regard furieux qu'elle lui avait jeté en traversant la pièce, couverte de sa couette, n'avait pas réussi à détourner son attention de son visage tout rouge et gênée.

Son loup avait trouvé ça adorable. Il avait même trouvé ça parfait. Il avait trouvé ça a-mu-sant. Et s'il avait été le seul maître à bord, il aurait suivi la jeune fille dans la salle de bain pour lui faire la cour…

Malheureusement la partie humaine, même si elle avait grandement apprécié la vue -surtout des fesses nues-, refusait tout net de venir s'immiscer encore plus dans l'intimité de la jeune fille. Il estimait qu'il l'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Il était encore perturbé par la façon dont il avait réussi à rentrer dans l'esprit de Levy. Si facilement. Elle ne lui avait opposé aucune résistance. Normalement, à part l'Alpha dans certaines situations, aucuns membres de la meute ne pouvait rentrer de façon si intense dans l'esprit d'un autre. La seule exception était… était entre deux partenaires. Mais là encore le lien entre compagne et compagnon était différent d'un couple à l'autre. Certains pouvaient simplement parler à leur partenaire en pensée, tandis que d'autres influençaient l'autre de leur humeur respective. Il connaissait le cas d'un couple où lorsque la compagne aveugle était proche de son mari, elle pouvait voir à travers ses yeux. _Voir_.

Sauf que là ça ne collait pas. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils ne se connaissaient que peu et n'avaient aucune chance de finir ensemble. C'était simplement impossible que ce soit ça. ' _Si…_ ' murmura un coin de son esprit mais il l'ignora délibérément.

Lorsqu'il la reverrait et si elle posait des questions, il lui expliquera simplement que c'était la douleur de la transformation qui avait rendit son esprit si facilement pénétrable. Oui c'était forcément ça. Tous les membres de la meute pouvaient sans doute l'aider de la même façon que lui lorsqu'elle était en train de changer, l'esprit tout chamboulé par la douleur.

C'était forcément cette explication-là. De toute façon le brun n'avait aucune envie de penser à une autre.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, calmé, propre et en pyjama -tout gris avec des licornes roses dessinées sur le haut du pyjama-, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

« Merci pour ton aide. Je n'ai jamais… réussi à faire une métamorphose aussi rapide. 22 minutes est mon meilleur score grâce à toi. D'ailleurs comment tu as-

-Ton esprit était très affaiblis, j'ai pu facilement traverser tes défenses mentales et te soulager un peu de ta douleur. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Pas besoin de me remercier. »

Un petit ange passa. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air gênés en fin de compte. Et alors que Levy allait prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui proposer de passer le reste de la nuit chez elle, un appel résonna dans son esprit. Un appel à l'aide qui se fit entendre dans l'esprit de chacun des membres de la meute. Un des leurs était en danger.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard puis se ruèrent à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

L'incident avait lieu tout près de chez elle.

 **Note de fin : Héhé ! Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je tiens à préciser une toute petite chose : quand je dis 'Sa partie louve eut l'impertinence d'esprit de se dire' ou lorsque j'écris que la louve 'souffle', 'pense', 'dit', et bien ce n'est pas avec des mots. Les humains loups-garou ne communiquent (ou rarement très rarement) avec des mots avec leur moitié loup. C'est plutôt un échange de sensation et sentiment entre eux. Vala. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ou pas du tout ?**

 **Merci beaucoup à Lyra, elfania, Ange et Timelina27 pour les reviews *^* !**

 **Héhéhé… j'espère que ça vous a plu *^* des pitis commentaires en récompense sivouplaiiiit ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors les amis… nous démarrons maintenant le 4** **ème** **chapitre ! Vous êtes prêt/e ? C'est partie *^* !**

 **Et si, chapitre 4 : Se planter, n'est pas grave**

« Je t'avais dit de rester chez toi !

-Pas question de rester les bras croisés !

-Rentre chez toi !

-Non ! Il se vide de son sang !

-C'est un loup-garou bordel ! Il va pas clamser si facilement ! »

Les deux protagonistes jetèrent un regard sur le troisième. Il était couché au sol -un très très beau jeune homme aux cheveux noires, torse nu et musclé, c'est important à préciser- et semblait souffrir le martyr tout en se vidant de son sang. Une longue entaille lui décorait le bras et surtout, une jolie lame décorée s'était enfoncée dans ses chairs. Profondément. En plus il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à bouger. Et le trottoir de la ville semblait hautement inconfortable.

Pour tout être humain ça aurait été normal, d'avoir du mal à bouger dans une situation pareille. Et c'était même courageux de la part du jeune homme de rester en vie encore si longtemps et d'être surtout si silencieux. Mais il n'était clairement pas humain. Ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur en passant du noir au bleu très clair et les dents qui s'allongeaient de quelques centimètres, ainsi que la contraction forcée de tous ses muscles dans un effort évident de tentative de contrôle, tous ces signes indiquaient clairement que cet humain n'en était pas un.

Le plus grand des trois - un énorme gars aux cheveux noires mi-long ébouriffés habillé en motard qui semblait faire deux fois la taille du dernier personnage, qui elle, était une fille aux cheveux châtain plutôt petite, habillé d'un pyjama gris avec des licornes dessus - le plus grand des personnages donc, s'accroupi au niveau de son camarade au niveau du sol et le renifla à la manière d'un chien.

« C'est de l'argent, la lame. Faut la retirer.

-Attend ! »

Gajeel jeta un regard noir à la petite crevette qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule et qui l'avait contredis. Celle-ci continua sans ciller.

« Si t'enlèves tout d'un coup il va se vider de son sang.

-C'est un loup, il est immortel. Il guérira.

-Très lentement car il aura perdu trop de sang, ce qui réclamera qu'on le contrôle lorsqu'il se métamorphosera et il faut se lancer à la suite de l'agresseur.

-Et ?

-Je suis incapable de le contrôler.

-Je t'interdis de poursuivre seule, un adversaire pareil !

-Alors ne retire pas la lame. »

L'homme brun se dit que la gamine était ridiculement sexy lorsqu'elle croisait les bras, en pyjama, dehors, en pleine nuit, alors qu'un des leurs venait de se faire agresser. En plus elle le défiait du regard. Son instinct de protection avait pris le pas sur son instinct de conservation et elle le défiait lui du regard. Son loup aurait dut rugir d'indignation -comme il y a environ deux heures- mais là il grogna juste un peu. Ce n'était pas normal…

« Ça fait un mal de chien, merde, décidez-vous ! »

La jeune fille, Levy, se pencha vers la personne à terre et déclara d'une voix ferme.

« Je vais l'emmener chez moi sans retirer la lame, j'attendrais que quelqu'un qui puisse le calmer arrive avant de le faire, si jamais il se transforme en loup sanguinaire. Toi tu vas pister ou chercher dans les environs un indice. Attend des renforts avant de faire un truc stupide. »

Et pour confirmer ses dires, ils sentirent tous les trois l'assentiment de l'Alpha dans leur esprit.

Sans attendre réellement une réponse de sa part, Levy prit délicatement le jeune homme au sol dans ses bras -force surnaturelle de loup-garou aide beaucoup- et marcha en essayant de se balancer le moins possible, par confort pour son passager. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en pleine nuit et que personne ne regardait par la fenêtre, car assurément que le fait de voir une frêle fille porter un homme qui faisait 80 bons kilos de muscles et 1m80, serait un peu bizarre.

Encore une fois Gajeel attendit une vague de colère de la part de son monstre intérieur -il détestait recevoir des ordres- mais… le néant. En fait, il trouvait qu'elle avait même raison. Grey était beaucoup plus dominant qu'elle, et beaucoup plus fort. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire s'il avait commencé sa transformation par réflexe et qu'il était devenus incontrôlable à cause de la douleur, la faim et l'attaque qu'il venait de subir. Il aurait été obligé de rester et il était hors de question qu'elle y aille toute seule, la piste fraîche aurait été perdu.

La gamine était diablement maline. Efficace. Intelligente. Une louve belle et intelligente… ' _Une bonne reproductrice…_ ' conclut son frère-loup interne. Gajeel ne put qu'être d'accord.

.

.

.

Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Levy de porter un homme qui faisait pratiquement deux fois son poids i an, elle aurait ouvert grand les yeux en bégayant qu'elle avait déjà du mal à monter ses packs d'eau et de lait à l'étage. Maintenant elle était en train de le faire en marchant très vite, avec un filet de sueur sur son front. Filet de sueur causé par le stress de se faire voir par un humain et non à cause de l'effort provoqué. Certes, elle avait conscience des 80 kg qu'elle portait, mais pour elle il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un grand enfant. Léo lui avait dit un jour, lorsqu'elle s'était étonnée de sa force et avait presque arraché une porte, qu'il était allé en Afrique un jour et qu'il avait soulevé un éléphant. Pour un pari. Qu'il avait gagné.

En temps normal, la surprise de pouvoir porter aussi facilement quelqu'un d'aussi lourd, aurait étonné la jeune fille et lui aurait fait activer son esprit curieux, mais pour l'instant trop de questions plus importantes tournaient dans son esprit.

Qui était l'agresseur ? José ou un de ses hommes ? Un humain ? Un vampire, un fae ou une autre créature surnaturelle ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir tuer un loup sur son propre territoire avec sa meute dans les parages ?

Et surtout : comment ? Prendre par surprise un loup n'était pas facile. Trouver une lame en argent de bonne qualité pour que la blessure soit aussi sérieuse n'était pas facile non plus. Blesser un loup de la force de Grey et s'en sortir vivant, ça c'était pratiquement impossible. Comment avait-il fait ? Ou alors ils étaient plusieurs agresseurs, mais alors il y avait d'autant plus de chance de se faire repérer… S'il avait été submergé par le nombre, la meute aurait sentit rapidement le stress du combat et sa douleur. Là, tout c'était passé rapidement. Il n'y a pas eu de combat. Une seconde Grey allait bien. La seconde d'après il hurlait de rage dans toute la psyché de meute, alertant tous ceux qui étaient autour. Elle et Gajeel n'avaient pas mis plus de 30 secondes à venir sur les lieux.

Elle allait devenir folle à force de se torturer les méninges. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle se sentait capable de faire. Car une chose qu'elle s'était forcée à ignorer, pour pouvoir réfléchir au plus vite en situation de crise, et qui lui revenait maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau dans son appartement à l'abris…

Elle traversa le palier, ouvrit sa porte d'un coup de hanche, déposa son camarade sur le canapé et repensa à ce qu'elle avait manqué.

Il n'y avait eu aucune odeur. A part celle du sang de Grey, Grey lui-même et… et les centaines de personnes, de voitures et d'animaux qui empruntaient cette rue tous les jours. Mais Levy était néanmoins convaincue qu'il y aurait dut, au moins, y avoir une emprunte olfactive plus forte que celle des humains de tous les jours, une odeur d'adrénaline de l'agresseur car planter un couteau dans le ventre de quelqu'un devait au moins générer une quantité sensible d'hormone d'attaque ou de fuite ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il n'y ait rien…

Mais peut-être qu'elle avait été inattentive… elle était jeune encore après tout. Gajeel sentirait peut-être quelque chose lui. Il était meilleur qu'elle après tout, en tant que loup. Plus vieux, avec plus d'expérience.

Oui, il remarquerait sûrement un détail qu'elle avait loupé.

« Levy… La petite protégée de Léo… Tu t'appelles… Levy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son attention se tourna immédiatement vers son invité-surprise, qui mettait son sang sur son vieux canapé de tissu. Zut. Elle devra racheter une nouvelle housse.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire, en rejetant au fond d'elle ses préoccupations futiles.

« Oui c'est ça. Toi, tu es Grey c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais… »

Elle s'approcha de son nouvel ami et fixa un instant la lame d'argent. C'était une courte dague, un peu plus petite que son avant-bras. Les décorations sur la poignée étaient sans prétention, mais les vignes sculptées qui remontaient sur le pommeau étaient très belles. Le couteau semblait assez vieux, un couteau de collection peut-être, mais à la place d'être noircis par les époques et les âges, il était scintillant et brillant, comme s'il avait été nettoyé la veille.

« Dis… T'aurais pas… de la _viande_ ? »

En prononçant le dernier mot les yeux du jeune homme passèrent rapidement du noir au blanc -ou bleu très clair ?- et il claqua des mâchoires. Il se mit à trembler et rejeta la tête en arrière pour essayer de se contrôler.

La jeune fille oublia la dague et se précipita dans son frigo pour répondre à sa demande. Quand la partie humaine d'un loup-garou était blessé, la partie louve tentait toujours de prendre le dessus car la forme de loup était largement meilleur dans le domaine de la fuite ou du combat. En plus la transformation accélérait nettement le processus de guérison, ce qui expliquait d'autant plus pourquoi c'était si difficile pour son camarade de résister à la transformation là maintenant. Et tout cela nécessitait de l'énergie, donc de la nourriture et surtout des protéines, beaucoup de protéines. Protéines qui ne se résumaient qu'à trois pauvres steaks congelés et un paquet de 6 œufs crues.

Elle faisait habituellement les courses le samedi, et là on était quel jour ?

En repassant dans le salon avec son maigre butin elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était 3h33 du matin. Un bon vendredi matin. Aucune chance qu'elle dorme avant le soir venu.

Elle donna sa faible trouvaille à son camarade qui gémit devant l'absence de véritable morceau de bœuf ou de poulet, mais qui avala le tout sans discuter. Et les œufs avec la coquille, pour le croustillant.

Lorsqu'il finit de tout avaler, le jeune homme semblait moins trembler et avait une meilleure mine. Il était toujours en short et tong -elle venait de le remarquer- et avait toujours un couteau en argent planté dans le ventre qui lui faisait perdre petit à petit du sang, mais il prit sur lui et lui fit un petit sourire, dans une tentative de la rassurer. Après tout il pouvait toujours se transformer en monstre sanguinaire d'une seconde à l'autre et tentait de manger ses voisins, parce que 3 steaks et 6 coquilles ça ne suffisaient pas du tout à nourrir un loup ! Elle aurait bien voulu le lâcher sur la proprio du studio tiens… Bref.

La jeune fille s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face du canapé, et demanda d'une voix douce :

« Est-ce que… tu as vus quelque chose ? »

Il mit un petit temps à se remémorer la scène avant de répondre.

« Non. Je me souviens de rien. J'étais en train de marcher… et la seconde d'après… j'avais une lame plantée dans le bide. J'ai eu mal -j'ai toujours mal d'ailleurs- mais… mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé. »

Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle les deux personnes plongèrent chacune dans leur pensée. Le jeune homme était toujours accompagné de petits tressautements de temps à autre, allongé dans le canapé, et la jeune fille était replié sur elle-même dans le fauteuil, le visage pensif. Elle était sûr de rater quelque chose d'important. Une sensation hautement déplaisante.

« Je crois… quelques secondes avant que ça n'arrive… J'ai eu comme une grosse piqûre d'insecte au niveau de ma nuque… Comme un gros moustique. Mais sans le bruit du moustique. Je sais pas si ça a quelque chose à voir mais… bon. Bref. Si je retrouve ce connard je le tue. J'en peux plus de ce couteau de malheur !

-Désolé de t'imposer ça. Je suis juste incapable de te retenir si jamais tu te transformais en loup, et que tu te mettais à manger mes odieux voisins, même si ça me ferait grandement plaisir, ça serait difficile à expliquer à la justice humaine.

-J'imagine. Ça ne plairait pas non plus à Gildarts. »

Levy lui offrit un petit sourire à nouveau et le regarda. Le regarda _attentivement_. Il était un bel homme. Tous les loups-garous sont des hommes forts et musclés, alors elle c'était rapidement habituée à voir des corps athlétiques et jeunes partout dans la maison de meute, les jours juste avant la pleine lune, et parfois très peu habillé. Ça ne l'avait plus dérangé de se retrouver -elle rougissait tellement avant- devant un torse nu sexy au bout de quelques mois. Mais Grey était un peu à part. Il était vraiment un bel homme. En plus d'un corps musclé et plutôt sec, il avait un visage d'Apollon. Des yeux doux et magnifiques, mais froids. Des traits fins mais néanmoins viriles. Des cheveux noir brillant qui donnaient envie d'y passer la main… et plus court et mieux coiffé que… que l'autre imbécile.

L'autre imbécile qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une 20 aine de minutes maintenant. Elle espérait que tout allait bien pour lui.

C'était amusant que dès qu'elle pensait à un autre homme, ses pensées la ramenaient à lui…

Puis elle se souvient d'un détail.

« Pourquoi a-t-il laissé sa dague ? Et pourquoi t'a-t-il attaqué avec, s'il ne t'a pas tué ensuite ?

-Peut-être que… je l'ai surpris ? Qu'il ne s'attendait pas… à avoir affaire… à un loup-garou ?

-Il avait une dague en argent. Qui date au moins de plus d'un demi-siècle. Ça coûte une blinde ces trucs-là, surtout d'aussi pure. Pas besoin d'une arme aussi coûteuse si on veut tuer un être humain. Non, il ou elle, traquait certainement un loup-garou. Pas un être surnaturel, un loup-garou précisément. Et le but n'était pas de te tuer. Car si, elle ou il, voulait te tuer, il l'aurait fait. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Peut-être qu'il t'a drogué… Un gaz que tu as respiré ? »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit mais Levy n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était totalement perdue dans sa réflexion.

« Ou alors cette piqûre dans ta nuque n'en était pas une… peut-être une seringue ou une fléchette qu'il t'a planté dans le cou ? Le métabolisme des loups est très rapide certes, mais si la quantité de drogue était astronomique ? Et s'il te l'avait directement injecté dans le cou pour que ça aille au plus vite dans le cerveau ? ou dans la colonne vertébrale ? Non, non… ce n'est pas si facile de faire une 'péridurale', surtout si on veut agir vite… surement près des artères donc… Peut-être que ça lui a permis de te rendre inerte pendant quelques secondes… Quelques petites secondes où il a pu agir…

-Levy…

-Une seconde ! Je tiens un fil là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire en l'espace de 10 secondes avant que tu te réveilles ? Il aurait pu te tuer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il t'a juste fait une entaille sur le bras qui a dut beaucoup saigner mais qui n'était qu'une blessure superficielle… A moins que… que le but était de te prélever du sang. Du sang ou n'importe quelle partie de-… tes cheveux ! Tes cheveux auraient pu être prélever. »

Une grande silhouette sombre s'avança et se plaça juste derrière elle, mais elle ne vit rien venir et continua sur sa lancée.

« Une petite mèche pour que tu ne remarques rien. Les cheveux et le sang servent dans les rites de sorcellerie anciens, c'est ce que le prof de mythes nous as dit en cours la semaine dernière. Ça doit être une dague de rituel, ça y ressemble en tout cas. Et elle n'était pas censé rester dans ton ventre. Il a dû paniquer et partir vite. Après ton appel, moi et Gajeel on est arrivé en moins de trente seconde, ça a dut lui faire peur. Il n'avait pas dû prévoir qu'on puisse réagir aussi vite. Il s'est enfuit en abandonnant son couteau… »

Levy se releva d'un coup. Son cerveau tournait à cent mille à l'heure, elle tenait quelque chose ! Elle était sûr que… ! Elle avait presque trouvé de quoi il s'agissait !

« C'est forcément un être surnaturel ou quelqu'un qui est capable d'user de magie qui t'as agressé. Peu de créatures en ce monde connaissent l'existence de notre espèce et encore moins oseraient s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous. Peu de chance que ce soit un loup, car un loup aurait senti notre présence et aurait su qu'en t'attaquant ça nous aurait alerté immédiatement. Il devait-

- **Levy**. »

La voix était calme et posée, mais pourvu d'autorité. Une voix grave, mais pas autant que celle de son grand brun ébouriffé. Une voix chaude, rassurante, comme celle d'un parent parlant à un enfant qui n'écoutait pas. Elle se retourna, en rougissant car elle venait de reconnaître la voix. Il était clair que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait appelé pour attirer son attention, et ce devant plusieurs de ses hommes, pendant qu'elle était plongé dans ses pensées. La jeune louve piqua un fard et bredouilla des excuses devant son Alpha, qui mit fin à tous ces bredouillages en posant une main sur sa tête.

Gildarts était un être un peu à part. Et un Alpha beaucoup plus conciliant que la normale.

« C'est pas grave, calme toi. On va juste retirer la lame du ventre de ce jeune foufou cascadeur. On nettoiera ton canapé et l'entrée de l'appartement, ainsi que les flaques de sang sur toute la rue et l'immeuble… Enfin, quelqu'un nettoiera, pas moi j'ai la flemme, mais… mais toi, va te reposer, tu tombes de fatigue, à cause de ta transformation et de toutes ces émotions. »

C'était vrai. Elle était morte de fatigue.

Elle vit toutes ces têtes amicales qui peuplaient son appartement -qui n'avait jamais été autant remplis !- et l'état de qui-vive dans lequel elle se trouvait se dissipa. Elle était entourée de sa meute, sa meute qui la protégerait et qui ne la laisserait pas tomber. Elle pouvait aller se reposer, profiter de quelques heures de sommeil, les loups plus forts qu'elle se chargeront du reste.

Toute la fatigue accumulée de cette longue journée lui tomba dessus d'un coup, et elle faillit s'endormir sur place. Elle remercia et salua les autres qui lui rendirent son salut, et se dirigea tel un zombi vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin Mirajane lui tendit un petit paquet, une pièce de bœuf à l'odeur. Elle ne sut pas quand elle la dévora mais, lorsqu'elle atteignit son oreiller elle s'endormit instantanément.

.

.

.

Il n'avait rien trouvé. Pas une seule miette ou illusion d'indice.

Il avait retracé toutes les issues possibles. Il avait reniflé chaque centimètre carré de la rue pour tenter de trouver une odeur, un cheveu, un éternuement… n'importe quoi. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à arpenter la rue, tentant parfois d'avancer au hasard dans l'espoir de tomber sur un indice, sur une baisse de vigilance de l'agresseur…

C'était comme si c'était un fantôme qui avait provoqué tout ceci. Pas de trace, pas d'odeur, invisible et silencieux. Ça aurait pu marcher comme hypothèse. Sauf que les fantômes ne peuvent pas agir sur le monde réel. Ils ne sont que le souvenir d'une personne morte autrefois. Ils ne peuvent rien faire, encore moins blesser un loup ! C'était impossible…

Il espérait réellement que c'était impossible.

Ça c'était passé si près de lui… S'il avait été plus rapide… Si seulement il avait été plus réactif…

S'il venait de rater sa seule chance d'attraper José, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était sur le qui-vive, à attendre la moindre erreur de sa proie… Et s'il le manquait maintenant, à cause de… de sa nouvelle fascination pour la gamine… et bien il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. C'était son devoir de l'attraper le plus vite possible.

Gajeel ne savait même pas ce qu'il préférait : rater d'un cheveu José ou bien apprendre l'existence d'un nouvel ennemi de sa meute ? Le désespoir le gagna. A ce rythme, il allait devenir fou avant même d'atteindre 100 ans, sauf si sa meute décidait avant qu'il ne méritât plus de vivre.

« Gajeel ? »

Il se retourna en grognant vers l'intrus qui venait de déranger sa solitude et son auto-apitoiement. Mais il se reprit bien vite en baissant les yeux devant le regard dur de Gildarts. Qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur ou pas, manquer de respect à un Alpha était une très mauvaise chose. La légère position de soumission sembla suffire à ce dernier, qui reprit une pose plus tranquille et continua de parler.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Rien. »

Rien ne lui était apparu. Comme d'habitude. Rien n'apparaissait jamais 'comme ça', par magie devant lui pour régler ses problèmes. Juvia lui dirait d'arrêter de se plaindre car au moins lui, avait vu le soleil ce jour-même, alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le voir. Chacun ses problèmes.

Et le problème de Gildarts était que son subordonné avait un ton un peu trop tranchant devant lui et que son loup était déjà assez agité par toute cette journée. Une jeune louve qui se perd et ne contrôle pas sa transformation, une agression d'un de ses loups sur leur propre territoire, et le vieux Makaroff qui l'appelle par _portable_ -il avait horreur de ces trucs- pour… Enfin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et ce même pour calmer quelqu'un alors que lui-même était sur les nerfs. Le ton de sa voix le fit d'ailleurs clairement savoir.

« **Rien n'est pas une réponse. Développe.** »

Le loup Alpha vit avec satisfaction un gars aussi imposant que Gajeel tressaillir devant lui. Même l'humain en lui était content.

« Je n'ai rien sentis de l'agresseur. Aucune odeur. Il n'y avait absolument rien, aucun indice, ou alors je n'ai pas été capable de le repérer. Et aucune odeur de magie. C'est comme si… l'agresseur n'était pas vraiment… réel.

-Un fantôme ? »

La voix était moqueuse mais elle ne reflétait pas la réalité de l'état d'esprit de Gildarts. Il se sentait de plus en plus vieux au fur et à mesure des années. Ce qu'il venait de vivre aujourd'hui lui fit se sentir encore plus vieux qu'il ne l'était déjà… et pourtant son corps était celui d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Plutôt grand, silhouette de personne active, cheveux roux plaqués en arrière dans une sorte de parodie de coiffure au gel. Il paraissait aussi jeune qu'il était vieux.

« Non. J'en ai aucune idée en fait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un fantôme. C'est… c'est comme pour le cas de José, il a disparu sans laisser de trace. Sauf qu'ici c'est plus flagrant encore car je suis arrivé 30 secondes à peine après l'agresseur. J'aurais dû pourvoir le sentir ! Je devrais…

-Tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu es un excellent traqueur, ne te prend pas la tête. Si tu ne l'as pas trouvé, c'est que ce n'était pas trouvable. »

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour rentrer chez lui et profiter des dernières heures de sommeil avant d'embarquer dans son _avion_ -arg, il détestait ça aussi-, Gajeel l'arrêta en relevant un fait important.

« Chef… Il a attaqué Grey et l'a blessé en quelques secondes. Il doit être très fort et très rapide. Et il l'a agressé aujourd'hui, la nuit de la nouvelle lune. Il ne l'a pas tué, alors qu'il en avait les moyens. Il souhaitait clairement quelques choses de précis de Grey et il l'a eu. Par contre… même s'il en savait beaucoup sur les loups-garous, il n'en savait pas assez car il s'est laissé surprendre. Il a dut laisser son couteau. Je pense… »

Le grand brun en face de lui prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il craignait de révéler le fond de sa pensée.

« Ce n'est qu'une supposition hein… Mais…

-Accouche.

-Ça ne va pas vous plaire.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance si ça ne me plait pas. »

Une sorte de grimace tentant d'imiter un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gajeel. Un tic nerveux.

« Il a attaqué la sentinelle que j'ai placé devant l'immeuble de la gamine pour la protéger de José au cas où. Je ne pense pas que Grey soit la cible finale, je pense que c'est elle. Et qui dit couteau en argent décorée et jolie nuit sans lune, dit sorcellerie. Alors… Pourquoi une sorcière ou un sorcier, voudrait la crevette ?

-Tu as raison, ça ne me plait pas. »

Gildarts vit qu'il semblait attendre une réponse de lui mais il était trop fatigué pour lui donner la bonne maintenant. Plus tard. Plus tard il lui expliquerait tout, à elle et à lui.

« Va la protéger. Si tu suspectes qu'elle est une cible potentielle, à toi de le faire. Avec un peu de chance ça te mènera à José. Et… »

… Et peut-être que tu accepteras enfin de faire partie de cette meute en entier… que tu cesseras de t'enfermer dans une carapace stupide. L'immortalité est bien trop triste et longue lorsqu'on est seul. Bref.

« Et je t'ordonne aussi de mieux l'écouter. Elle est dix fois plus maline que toi et moi réunis. »

Ah, si seulement ces deux-là pouvaient finir ensemble… Une grosse brute handicapée des sentiments qui pensait avec ses poings, et une petite fille intelligente mais trop timide pour exposer ses idées.

Bref. Il avait un avion à prendre.

 **Note de fin : Alors, choupidoupidou… J'essaye petit à petit d'apporter des indices (et pas que du mystère !) à propos de tout ce qui se passe ! Dites-moi si ça vous plait toujours pour l'instant u.u…**

 **Et merci à Timelina27, elfania, Ange et satasy pour leurs reviews *^* !**

 **Oh et dites moi si vous vous perdez ou pas dans la chronologie des évènements ? J'ai parfois peur e vous perdre avec mes flash-backs ou avec tous les trucs qui surviennent…**

 **Merci de votre lecture !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roulement de tambour eeeeeet… voici le chapitre 5 ! :3 amusez-vous !**

 **Et si, Chapitre 5 : La pointe de la flèche, elle pique !**

Le réveil aurait pu mieux se passer. Clairement.

Déjà il aurait pu avoir ma décence de ne pas la dévisager lorsqu'elle avait commencé à hurler. Ensuite il aurait pu avoir la politesse de se retourner et de partir lorsqu'elle le lui avait gentiment demandé -en hurlant-. Enfin il aurait pu se trouver dans une tenue un peu plus correcte. Car qu'on se le dise, retrouver un homme à moitié nue chez soi, endormi sur son fauteuil -qu'est-ce que son fauteuil de salon faisait dans sa chambre !?- alors qu'on est à poil dans son lit et qu'une feuille en papier marron nous colle à la joue, vraiment, c'était très embarrassant !

Levy remonta vivement ses couvertures -elle n'avait qu'un minuscule drap !?- sur sa poitrine découverte et essaya de prendre un air menaçant avec des joues fardés d'un joli rouge de gêne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? » Et où était donc sa couverture favorite ?

A la place d'afficher un air honteux sur son visage, le grand brun afficha un rictus amusé et la regarda… comme si quelqu'un venait de lui montrer une énorme friandise. Il aurait pu détourner le regard mais il semblait comme bloqué et hypnotisé par… et bien sans plus attendre qu'il se fasse des films dans sa tête, la jeune fille commença à lui envoyer ses coussins et ses peluches à la figure en hurlant qu'il 'foute le camp' de sa chambre.

Le premier projectile sembla faire son effet car le brun secoua sa masse chevelue -comme pour se remettre d'une hallucination- et sortie vivement en entraînant une couverture… la jeune fille rougit lorsqu'il se retourna et qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon. Puis elle remarqua que la couverture que le jeune mâle avait sur lui était la sienne.

« Et rends-moi ma couverture préférée ! »

Une main hâtive passa par la porte et lui envoya en pleine tronche ladite couverture. Une odeur forte d'homme avec des accents métalliques, lui envahit le nez. Loin de la retrouver repoussante, la jeune fille rougit encore plus et l'éloigna vivement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle la trouvait au contraire très plaisante. Et… attirante.

Le papier brun collé à sa joue tomba, et en humant son odeur elle se rendit compte que c'était le papier qui contenait la viande de bœuf que lui avait donné Mira. Elle avait dû tout dévorer et s'endormir comme une masse juste après. Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait nue ? elle ne s'endormait jamais toute nue, au moins en culotte et t-shirt même en été… et hier elle portait un pyjama qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de d'avoir enlevé…

…

Il… il ne l'avait quand même pas déshabillé !?

Si une pensée assassine pouvait tuer, Gajeel serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

.

.

.

' _Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide…_ ' et Gajeel ne savait même pas à qui il s'adressait. A lui, son loup, son cerveau, ou à la gamine qui avait eu la bonne idée de se réveiller avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en aller de sa chambre.

Il aurait dû s'endormir sur le canapé comme il l'avait prévu au début. En plus l'odeur du sang de Grey en avait été nettoyé, et une odeur citronnée flottait dans l'air du salon, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il aurait vraiment dû s'endormir dans le salon…

Mais il y avait eu cet accident avec un des siens, à peine quelques heures auparavant. Son loup était encore sur le qui-vive, terriblement frustré de ne pas avoir pu arrêter un agresseur et d'être seulement arrivé '30 secondes' trop tard. _30 secondes_. Alors son instinct de loup dominant avait pris le dessus et il s'était installé dans la chambre de la jeune fille. S'il était arrivé, même 3 secondes trop tard, et qu'elle était blessé sous son nez… il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Néanmoins, il ne s'était allongé pas sur le lit, collé contre elle, comme son loup avait voulu le faire… Elle l'aurait très mal pris au réveil, qu'importe que son loup soit convaincu ou non qu'elle formerait une femelle idéale pour lui. Il avait trouvé un compromis en installant le fauteuil du salon dans la chambre. Il suffirait qu'il se réveille un peu avant elle et qu'il remette tout à sa place.

Puis il s'était déshabillé en ne gardant qu'un caleçon, alors qu'il avait horreur de garder ses habits lorsqu'il dormait. Par pudeur, et parce qu'il avait eu peur de la réveiller en fouillant dans les placards, il s'était contenté de lui chiper une couverture, de toute façon elle avait un grand drap qui la recouvrait toute entière. Tout ça avait semblé acceptable à son loup, il protégeait _sa_ femelle et en même temps il pouvait se reposer quelques heures.

Gajeel gémit contre lui-même et tourna le robinet de la douche vers l'eau froide. Pas ' _sa femelle'_. Levy. Elle s'appelait Levy. Ou bien Crevette. Mais elle n'était pas _sa_ compagne. ' _Pas encore…_ ' sembla murmurer le côté sauvage de son être.

Il n'avait pas le droit de partir en vrille comme ça. L'Alpha venait de lui donner une mission, protéger la gamine. La protéger, pas se jeter sur elle comme un bel os. Surtout que si il… la touchait, son odeur entière la recouvrirait et il était certain que tous les loups de la meute se retournerait contre lui. Il finirait enterrer au fin fond du jardin, et ce même si elle voulait bien de lui et qu'elle était consentante…

L'eau glacial sembla à peine atténuer son ardeur. Les images d'elle, qu'il avait contemplé à son réveil… elles ne s'effaçaient pas. Mais heureusement que son érection répondait aux signaux externes de l'environnement et qu'elle se diminua rapidement. L'eau froide soudaine était un ennemi redoutable contre l'excitation, ainsi que la culpabilité.

Il éteignit l'eau lorsqu'il commença à claquer des dents.

Elle avait été là. A un mètre de lui. Totalement nue… allongé sur le côté… son visage serein collé à son oreiller… ses jambes dépassant du drap blanc, ainsi que le buste de son corps… Ce drap inutile, qui ne lui couvrait que l'entre-jambe et les fesses… et qui découvrait tout le reste. Il avait été figé à son réveil par cette vision.

Une nymphe. Aphrodite en personne. La reine des fées. Personne ne lui semblait assez bien pour décrire ce qu'il avait vue. Un poignet délicat, un bras fin, une peau laiteuse qui semblait terriblement douce, un petit sein dont le téton pointé, une gorge appétissante et découverte par de soyeuses mèches châtaines, un beau visage, des lèvres roses à peine entrouverte, des cils longs qui… Le pire est qu'il savait que son jugement sur l'instant n'était pas objectif. Levy était une fille trop petite, un visage trop juvénile, elle n'avait pas assez de poitrine, et quelques kilos en plus ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, surtout pour les critères de beauté de nos jours. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille pulpeuse qui l'avait toujours attiré… mais elle lui avait semblé tellement belle. Tellement plus belle que toutes les mannequins, les actrices pornos et les filles qu'il s'était tapé. Bien plus belle. _Inaccessible_.

C'était peut-être ça qui avait déclencher le fantasme. Son odeur, si proche de lui, et le fait qu'elle lui était inaccessible. Magnifique et inaccessible. Il avait eu tellement envie d'elle soudainement… Heureusement que la couverture avait dissimulé son érection. Pas question de se couvrir de honte devant elle. Surtout s'il avait été élevé au rang de son garde du corps.

Tout ça aurait été moins embarrassant s'il n'avait pas été hypnotisé par son corps découvert et si elle ne s'était pas réveillée tout de suite. Mais on ne pouvait réécrire le passé, tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant était d'ignorer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et de se comporter normalement. En lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Voilà.

Une réaction standard d'aveuglement de soi-même.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, un masque de nonchalance joliment accroché sur son visage, une odeur de bacon et d'œuf au plat l'attira vers le coin cuisine de l'appartement. Tandis qu'il s'approchait pour jeter un coup d'œil affamé à la nourriture, une spatule en bois huileuse lui barra le chemin. Au bout de la spatule se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain, plutôt en colère. Elle était terriblement mignonne dans son ensemble… jean et pull tâché.

« Alors, que tout soit clair… Ce n'est pas parce que Gildarts a décidé que j'avais besoin d'un garde du corps en permanence, que ça t'autorise à venir dormir dans ma chambre ! J'ai un canapé très confortable qui fera largement l'affaire !

-Ok.

-Et je t'interdis de dévaliser mon frigo ! Je sais comment les loups sont !

-T'inquiète je payerais ma part.

-Et pas question que tu me voles ma couverture préférée ! Si tu as besoin de quelques choses tu me le demandes avant, tu ne te sers pas et tu ne fouilles pas dans mes affaires ! »

Pour quelqu'un de si petit, elle avait l'air terriblement fâchée. Sans savoir pourquoi le grand brun éprouva le besoin de s'expliquer.

« Lorsque je suis arrivée tu dormais déjà. J'ai juste déplacé le fauteuil pour être plus confortable dans ta chambre. Je voulais être sûr que personne ne décide de te trucider toi aussi et que j'arrive trop tard encore une fois.

-Si l'agresseur était rentré dans ma chambre pour me tuer, vu comme il est rapide et discret, je pense que t'aurais été quand même trop loin pour me sauver.

-Tu me reproche donc de ne pas avoir été assez proche de toi cette nuit ?

-Quoi ?! »

Levy avait couiné le dernier mot. Tout son air fâché s'échappa de son visage et fut remplacer par le rouge de gêne.

Elle n'avait pas du tout voulu dire ça, elle voulait juste lui dire que… qu'il devait dormir sur le canapé ! C'était une chambre de _fille_ , et sans preuve du contraire, il n'était pas du tout une fille ! Il était ce qui ressemblait le moins à une fille !

Mais avant qu'elle ne s'embrouille davantage, il s'éloigna et s'écroula sur le fauteuil et commença à feuilleter un des dossiers qu'elle avait constitué, comme si tout était normal. Et Levy laissa tomber l'idée de lui remonter les bretelles. Avec un peu de chance la cohabitation ne serait pas si horrible.

Et pour démarrer une nouvelle… amitié ? partenariat ? … quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit déjeuner !

La jeune fille servit les tranches de bacon et l'omelette dans deux assiettes -Mira leur avait laissé quelques courses et un petit mot avec un cœur-. Protéine avec un chouilla de protéine. Assurément le genre de chose qui plaisait à un loup-garou.

Alors qu'elle posait son assiette en face de lui et qu'elle-même s'installait confortablement sur le canapé avec sa nourriture, il leva les yeux vers elle et demanda :

« Comment tu sais que Gildarts a fait de moi ton garde du corps ?

-Mira m'a appelé pendant que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Et apparemment il a décollé dans un avion en direction de Maniatis, le conseil des loups vient de réclamer sa présence. »

Devant les yeux interrogateurs de son nouveau garde du corps, Levy ne put qu'hausser les épaules avec un regard d'excuse, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec ta recherche de José… ou bien avec moi.

-Pourquoi toi ? A cause de… »

… _ta piètre performance de contrôle de la transformation ?_ Levy hocha la tête en finissant sa fin de phrase en silence. Oui. Elle ne savait pas si les autres Alphas savaient qu'elle était médiocre en tant que louve, elle ne savait même pas si une telle information était connue par le Marok, l'Alpha des Alphas, mais elle espérait que même si elle était nulle on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Elle savait se transformer après tout, très lentement et avait du mal à déclencher d'elle-même le processus, mais elle savait le faire. Et lorsqu'elle se transformait, certes c'était surtout sa louve qui était aux commandes, mais elle n'avait jamais perdue le contrôle d'elle-même de façon dangereuse pour autrui. Même en tant que louve elle était de nature calme. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre d'arrêter de flipper en présence de toute sa meute. D'ailleurs…

Elle n'avait pas fait de crise de panique cette nuit alors que la moitié meute semblait avoir investi son appartement, ça montrait qu'elle faisait des gros progrès ces derniers mois. Bon, il fallait avouer que c'était surtout grâce aux dimanches de meute, et à la patience de Léo et Mira.

Enfin… Non. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils la jugent trop instable pour être louve. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils la fassent… exécuter parce qu'elle présenterait un danger potentiel. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à personne mais ça la terrifiait.

 _Elle voulait vivre_. Tellement. _Elle ne voulait pas mourir._

C'était une pensée très étrange car elle était très affirmée dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir. Et ce délai d'un an qui approchait de plus en plus la terrifiait lentement, lui paralysait le cerveau petit à petit, empêchant toutes pensées cohérentes de se créer dans sa tête.

Alors elle devait trouver une occupation. Un mystère à résoudre. Un mécanisme à réparer. Une situation inexplicable à traduire en situation explicable.

Levy termina son assiette et étala les trois dossiers sur la table basse -situé entre le canapé et le fauteuil- qu'elle avait constitué à partir de tout le classeur et de toute la documentation que le géant-méchant lui avait transmis deux jours auparavant. Ce dernier lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Donc. Avec tous les papiers que tu m'as transmis… j'ai réussi à faire quelques résumés clairs de tout ça.

-Je t'avais juste demandé de trier.

-Oui mais… tu te contredisais parfois sur tes conclusions. Et en plus certaines de tes informations n'étaient… plus d'actualité.

-Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?

-Certains des bâtiments ou des appartements de luxe de Lords&compagny ne sont plus en vente maintenant. J'ai vérifié. Et certains ne correspondaient pas aux critères que tu avais surligné ET souligné en rouge, à savoir : très luxueux, éloigné des humains, proche d'une zone naturelle et loin des grandes villes.

-Il pourrait avoir changer ses critères…

-Oui et c'est pour ça que j'ai fais un deuxième dossier qui regroupe tous les lieux possibles mais moins probables par rapport à José…

-Et ton troisième dossier ? »

Il le lui arracha des mains alors qu'elle le lui tendait. Son visage venait de se fermer et son ton avait été légèrement plus agressif. Sans en prendre conscience, la jeune fille venait d'appuyer sur la corde sensible du loup, et le dossier, très peu épais comparé aux autres -à peine 2 pages-, ne lui donna pas le sourire.

Gajeel s'affala sur le fauteuil en rejetant le dossier d'un geste dédaigneux.

« Ça ne peut pas être de la magie. Je te l'ai déjà dis hier quand j'ai lu ta conclusion dans la pochette que jt'avais filé. D'ailleurs c'est inutile d'avoir fait dix milles conclusions et dix milles papiers en plus ! Je t'avais juste demandé de trier ! »

La jeune fille prit sur elle et en appela à sa grande amie la patience, qui semblait avoir du mal à lui venir en aide depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Cet homme était un concentré de mauvaise humeur, d'impolitesse et d'abrutisme. Et il était mignon.

Mais Levy était une grande fille, et elle avait travaillé dure pour réunir ces petites informations en écourtant son temps libre, alors il allait _l'écouter_. Elle regroupa calmement toutes les feuilles sans défier son regard, alors même que sa louve-compagne en mourait d'envie.

« J'ai fais ces dix milles conclusions inutiles comme tu dis, car ta pochette à toi est illisible. Tu es un grand traqueur et je suis sûr que tu as réunis le maximum de détail, et tous ce que tu as noté est très utile et important, mais… Mais c'est illisible, même pour toi. Ce n'était pas juste pour m'envoyer bouler que tu m'as demandé de trier tes papiers, c'était aussi car tu en étais incapable et que t'étais perdue dans tes propres notes. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança aurait pu la terrifier. _Aurait dut_ la terrifier. Deux pupilles d'un rouge sang qui la détaillait et cherchait une faille pour lui sauter dessus et la démolir. Sa mâchoire serrée et ses poings qui blanchissaient, témoignaient de l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était même palpable dans l'air…

Pourtant il n'explosa pas. L'incroyable pression dominatrice dont il avait fait preuve hier n'arriva pas. Il poussa un grognement grave, ferma les yeux pour se calmer et reprit une couleur de pupille normal. Au fond de lui, même son loup était étonné de sa maîtrise. Et même son loup n'avait pas envie de lui faire la peau. Alors qu'i peine une semaine, il lui aurait déjà mis ses mains autour de sa gorge pour affirmer sa dominance. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui…

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, crevette ? »

Le regard furieux de la jeune fille lui indiqua qu'elle avait définitivement changé un truc en lui. Il n'aurait jamais dut s'amuser de ce regard. Ce regard n'aurait jamais dut lui plaire.

.

.

.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Et elle avait fait un excellent boulot. Et elle avait aussi… raison.

Et **ça** , ça le mettait en rogne. Ça la rendait encore plus insupportable pour lui. Et encore plus irrésistible s'il avait osé se l'avouer.

Mais pour l'instant il était trop furieux contre elle pour se l'avouer car pour l'instant elle l'obligeait à suivre ce cours stupide. _Grec ancien._ Qui encore étudiait le _Grec ancien_ ?

Comme elle avait déjà raté les deux premières heures de cours -Philo ou un truc barbant du genre-, elle avait insisté pour aller au cours suivant. _'Pas question de rater des cours'_ lui avait-elle dit, comme s'il lui avait proposé d'arrêter les études pour devenir acrobate dans un cirque ! Non ! Madame Parfaite trouvait totalement indignant le fait de sécher quelques petites heures de cours ! Elle avait même avoué se sentir déjà assez mal pour avoir rater… AAAARG.

Il haïssait le grec ancien. Déjà parce que c'était hautement barbant et aussi parce que le prof puait. Ce prof était une espèce de grande anguille dont les relents d'ail et de sueur l'atteignait alors même qu'il s'était mis tout au fond du petit amphithéâtre. Madame Crevette avait décidé de squatter le milieu de l'amphi, mais il était sûr que si le prof ne sentait pas si mauvais, elle se serait mise toute seule au premier rang. Comme une lèche-botte.

Ça ne faisait même pas quinze minutes que le cours avait commencé et il en avait déjà marre. Tout son corps lui hurlait de s'en aller loin de cette odeur et de ce monologue.

Elle avait eut raison lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que le mieux à faire pour l'instant, c'était d'attendre et d'aller se renseigner auprès de Léo sur la piste 'magique'. C'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond comme il l'avait fait la semaine dernière. Et c'était sans danger surtout. Mais il aurait préféré attendre dans un autre endroit qu'une salle d'amphi.

Pour passer le temps il avait apporté les trois dossiers qu'elle avait constitué -bien plus pratique que le sien, il devait l'avouer- et son portable avec une excellente 4G. L'apparition fantôme qui avait poignardé l'un des leurs, sans laisser aucune trace, en moins d'une seconde, Gajeel ne l'avait pas oublié. Cette histoire le taraudait pas mal. Il passa l'heure et demi de cours à farfouiller dans son téléphone et à échafauder des théories contre José. Et plus il y pensait, plus l'utilisation de la magie devenait évidente et plus il lui apparaissait clairement que ce n'était pas le fait de José. Ce qui compliquait tout si ça sous-entendait l'existence d'un nouvel ennemi de la meute.

Pendant tout ce temps il ne remarquât pas du tout qu'il était la nouvelle attraction de la classe. Une bonne partie de la classe -surtout féminine- n'arrêtait pas de zieuter sur lui tout en échafaudant des théories. Et pour une raison X, ça tapait sur le système de Levy.

Certes il n'était pas désagréable à regarder… Après tout, tous les loups-garous ont une apparence jeune et athlétique… mais c'était Gajeel. Un homme qui n'avait aucune notion de gêne ni aucune notion de politesse ! La scène de ce matin était toujours gravé dans sa tête. La jeune fille rougit toute seule et se replongea dans ses notes avec l'espoir que personne n'avait remarqué ses joues inhabituellement rouges. Il l'avait reluqué. Alors qu'elle était toute nue. Et… elle n'était pas sûr mais si il avait osé la déshabiller hier soir en plus…

AAAAAAARG. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser sinon elle exploserait tellement elle était gênée.

« … Carla pense que c'est un examinateur surprise qui est sensé évaluer notre concentration en cours. Ou alors un surveillant…

-Naaan c'est pas possible. Il est bien trop canon pour être un simple surveillant… Peut-être un prof stagiaire ? … »

' _N'avaient-elles pas des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer ?_ ' se dit Levy avec un certain agacement. Car avec sa super-ouïe elle était obligée de tout entendre et de tout écouter. Y compris toutes les petites discussions de ses camarades… D'habitude ça ne la gênait pas autant, mais là elle n'arrivait juste pas à se détacher et à se concentrer entièrement sur le cours.

C'était insupportable pour une fille aussi assidue qu'elle.

« … Quelqu'un connait son prénom ? Ou son âge ? »

' _Bien trop âgé pour toi cocotte !_ ' ricana-t-elle toute seule. Si seulement elle pouvait baisser le volume de leurs voix avec une télécommande…

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air séduisant… C'est décidé je vais l'aborder après le cours ! »

La dernière phrase la fit se retourner d'un coup. La fille qui venait de prononcer la phrase se trouvait deux rangs au-dessus d'elle et ses longs ongles manucurés en rose la firent penser à des serres de rapace qui se travestirait. _Félicité_ , aka la petite pétasse blonde platine de la promo qui avait ses larbins tout autour d'elle. Il fallait toujours une fille insupportable pour qu'une vie d'étudiante soit remplie, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis qu'elle était louve, _instinctivement_ Félicité l'avait laissé tranquille, se contentant de l'ignorer ou d'échanger des propos mielleux devant les professeurs, mais elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la petite fille bizarre qui se teignait les cheveux en bleu, qu'elle avait passé l'année dernière à martyriser tout le long et qui avait failli la ridiculiser en dévoilant qu'elle-même était une fausse blonde. Aka Levy.

C'est pour ça qu'elle renvoya un regard noir à Levy lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Quoi ? » Avant même d'être une louve la jeune fille savait décoder les regards, surtout ceux chargé de mépris. Et lorsqu'elle était humaine elle ne les supportait pas et s'en détournait instantanément pour se replier sur elle-même, en position de défense.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait une part d'elle qui était louve, elle devait lutter contre ses instincts violents qui lui ordonnaient d'aller gifler cette gamine pour qu'elle sache qui lui était supérieur et- et ça lui posait problème. Car ça montrait qu'elle avait changé. Car elle ne supportait pas de vouloir être violente. Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme le monstre qui l'avait à moitié tué pour se créer une armée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la dernière parcelle d'humanité comme la perdent tous les vieux loups. Elle ne voulait pas un jour se réveiller et se rendre compte que le sort de millier d'humains l'indifférait. Elle voulait être le plus humaine possible.

Alors elle s'obligea à se retourner vers ses feuilles en se faisant violence pour faire mine de ne pas entendre les commentaires désobligeants de Félicité.

Pour une fois, la fin du cours arriva bien trop lentement à son goût et elle regretta également d'avoir pris le temps de bien tout noter et de faire le tri dans ses notes avant de ranger ses affaires. Car lorsqu'elle se retourna… son cheeeeer garde du corps était occupé à copiner avec le groupe de garces de la classe.

Tiens, ça l'aurait presque amusé si un tueur fou venait lui arracher la tête à cet instant précis, pendant que Môsieur était occupé. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds !

Elle prit tout son temps pour monter, espérant ainsi ne pas avoir à approcher de trop près le groupe de fille, demandant même à un camarade si il pouvait lui prêter ses cours de l'heure d'avant pour les prendre en photos. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, un petit sourire satisfait trônait sur les lèvres de cet emmerdeur. Qu'il aille manger des frites molles _et sèches_ en enfer !

Elle l'ignora, se contentant de marcher le plus vite possible. Mais loup-garou ou pas, Gajeel avait de biens plus longues jambes et il la rattrapa bien vite.

« Attends-moi !

-Quoi ? T'as finis de draguer tout ce qui bouge ?

-Je ne draguais pas.

-Alors tu flirtais, c'est du pareil au même. »

Une main lourde se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta. Levy soupira lentement.

Certes il n'avait rien fait. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y était pour rien, que c'était Félicité qui l'avait abordé avec son groupe de vautour… Mais elle n'aimait pas cette fille. C'était la fille qui l'avait humilié dès le premier cours l'année dernière, en se moquant d'elle. Celle qui avait failli lui faire perdre confiance en soi. Celle qui avait fait que Levy ressentait énormément de colère, voir un début de haine, pour la première fois de sa vie, contre un autre être humain.

Encore si elle n'avait été que l'unique victime pour la seule et unique raison que sa tête ne revenait pas à Félicité, ou qu'elle représentait une réelle menace pour elle dans la structure sociale de l'université... Soit. Sa louve aurait pu le comprendre. Mais non. Ce rapace de malheur avait fondu sur elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille nouvelle à l'établissement et qui cherchait à se faire des amis ! Puis une fois, à la fin du 2nd semestre -de sa 1ère année-, après la transformation de Levy en louve, instinctivement elle avait compris que son souffre-douleur favori n'était plus une proie sans défense… et bien Félicité avait continué à rabaisser les gens et à tenter de les détruire psychologiquement, tout en faisant semblant que Levy n'existait pas.

D'ailleurs en se retournant pour faire face à son compagnon, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus vit le groupe de vautour sur une nouvelle charogne : un garçon dont le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux trahissaient la honte qu'il venait de subir. Pour quelle raison ? En tendant un tout petit peu l'oreille, Levy comprit rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Apparemment le garçon avait essayé de se déclarer à quelqu'un du groupe et s'est pris un râteau. Quoi de plus drôle que de rire d'un cœur brisé ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Gajeel ne la connaissait pas et il ne méritait pas sa colère injustifiée. Elle lui devait au moins des explications et des excuses.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que cette fille là… C'est la méchanceté incarnée. Et je ne dis pas ça en l'air, j'ai même horreur de dire du mal des gens ! Mais là… Regard ce pauvre garçon… »

Gajeel jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Un garçon pas bien grand et assez maigre, dont l'odeur lui apprit qu'il renversait souvent de la sauce pizza sur ses fringues et qu'il utilisait peu les douches, était en train de lutter contre des larmes qui lui brûlait les yeux. Il bafouilla une excuse dont le loup-garou comprit l'essentiel grâce à son ouïe surnaturelle, puis il s'éloigna d'un pas raide. Gajeel ricana.

Cette scène, pour lui, n'était pas étonnante. Les luttes de pouvoirs, il en voyait souvent dans les meutes de loups.

« Elle agit comme une louve dominante. Elle montre juste sa supériorité de rang. »

Et avant que la crevette se mette à manifester son mécontentement, son visage commençait déjà à devenir un peu rouge, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux sans ménagement. Et lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans les siens, il offrit un sourire tordu à l'interrogation qui brillait dans ses yeux.

« Même si c'est particulièrement cruel d'agir ainsi… Elle est l'Alpha de sa meute ridicule. Elle doit montrer de la fermeté et ne jamais montrer de la faiblesse.

-Mais le garçon n'avait rien fait de mal…

-Il s'est déclaré devant elle, lui demandant de… de quoi ? de sortir avec lui ? L'imbécile. Elle est une lionne tandis que lui n'est qu'une jolie gazelle. C'est comme s'il l'avait humilié en public devant son clan. Elle ne pouvait que répondre cruellement pour lui faire payer au centuple, le fait qu'il pense qu'elle _s'abaisserait_ à sortir avec lui !

-Mais…

-Elle cherche un mâle pour sa soirée de samedi. Un véritable mâle, pas un morceau de squelette qui s'envolerait lorsqu'elle soufflera ses bougies d'anniversaire !

-Comment tu-. »

Alors qu'il la dépassait pour se diriger vers le réfectoire d'où s'échapper une agréable odeur de pizza, une petite main le saisit et le rattrapa. Il eut un sourire narquois devant le regard furieux de la mini crevette qui avait instantanément compris.

C'était qu'elle était intelligente la gamine.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a invité à y aller… »

Son sourire grandit encore plus. Il sortit une feuille froissée de son sweat, où une jolie écriture ronde et agréable indiquait l'adresse et l'heure de ce qu'elle supposait être la fête. Levy ouvrit grand les yeux. Une fureur sans nom commença à gonfler dans son corps. Fureur renforcée par le sourire plein d'arrogance qu'il affichait.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté… »

Le brun rangea soigneusement le papier dans sa poche en gardant son sourire sur le visage. C'était si facile de l'énerver.

Il se tourna lentement et passa doucement sa main dans le haut du dos de la gamine pour la faire avancer vers le réfectoire. Au bout de quelques pas, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner une dernière fois, en se murmurant à lui-même de façon à ce que seulement des oreilles surnaturelles entendent les mots :

« Alors j'te le dirais pas… Crevette jalouse. »

La jeune fille accéléra le pas de façon qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher. Elle ? Jalouse ? Jamais. Mais sa partie louve lui grogna le contraire.

 **Note de fin : Héhéhé… J'aime les taquineries :3 j'arrive pas à imaginer ce couple sans taquinerie. Les taquineries c'est la vie !**

 **Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce début d'attirance** _ **prononcé**_ **?**

 **Merci à Ange, elfania et Timelina27 pour les reviews et merci aussi aux lecteurs de l'ombre *^*' !**

 **En partant du site *^* un petit avis ? siouplait ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le chapitre… 6 ! Déjà ! Que le temps passe vite parfois… On commence à peut-être trop rattraper ms chapitres d'avance là… et… la semaine prochaine y a le WEI de ma fac et comme chuis année sup bah jvais aider pour l'organisation… et du coup… euh… ptetre que j'aurais pas trop ltemps d'écrire ni de publier … enfin… promis je ferais de mon mieux ! Si il n'y a pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera pour la semaine d'après !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Et si, Chapitre 6 : Corps à corps ?**

S'il avait su à quel point elle lui aurait fait payer sa taquinerie, il aurait peut-être réfléchi avant de la sortir. Mais l'air furibonde qu'elle avait affiché… Mh…

Non, décidément ça ne valait pas le coût.

Rien ne valait le coût de manger quelque chose d'aussi ignoble. La serviette était collée à sa part de pizza et tout le fromage avait fusionné avec le carton. Il refusait de ne s'alimenter avec… ça.

Il grogna quelques petites remarques fleuries en direction de l'humanité entière, tout en lorgnant sur l'assiette de la gamine.

Elle, elle s'était pris une omelette avec des légumes à côté. Les légumes avaient un aspect fade, et vus le nombre de sel et de poivre qu'elle avait ajouté, ça ne devait pas spécialement être bon. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas et mangeait en silence. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Elle devait peut-être lui en vouloir encore.

Pff. Pour une petite taquinerie…

Enfin bon. En tout cas l'omelette avait l'air bonne. Après tout, comment était-il possible de rater une omelette ?

Voyant qu'il lorgnait sur son assiette, Levy intervient.

« Non, t'en auras pas. Si t'avais été gentil avec moi je t'aurais peut-être prévenu d'ailleurs, pour leur pizza. »

Il grogna une réponse intelligible sans quitter des yeux sa future proie. Elle dut planter fermement sa fourchette dans l'omelette pour qu'il lève les yeux vers elle. Il avait encore une lueur amusée dans le regard… il se moquait encore d'elle !

« Ou en fait peut-être que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. »

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtais à prendre une bouchée satisfaite de ses œufs, Gajeel regarda derrière elle et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle vit sa mâchoire qui se contracta en même temps qu'elle entendit une légère accélération de son pouls. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de sauter sur quelqu'un.

Elle eut soudain peur de se retourner. Qu'y avait-il derrière elle pour qu'il se sente sur les gardes ? Son cœur commença à tambouriner dans sa poitrine tandis que quelques flashs lui revenaient de son calvaire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait subi un traumatisme, c'était aussi par une attaque dans le dos. Elle était dans sa cuisine, en train de chantonner… Un coup dans la tête puis un sac qui lui avait caché la vue et qui avait failli l'étouffer… Elle était beaucoup trop dans les vapes à ce moment-là pour se rappeler tout ce qu'il s'était passé mais… mais elle se souvenait de quelques détails, des détails qui lui avaient donnés des cauchemars pour plusieurs semaines.

Elle s'arma de courage et se retourna pour trouver derrière elle…

Rien.

Il n'y avait pas de menaces. Elle se concentra sur son odorat et… toujours rien. Cela ne lui apprit rien d'inhabituel. Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas assez expérimentée pour percevoir la menace ?

La jeune fille se tourna prudemment vers son compagnon pour lui demander ce qu'il avait perçu… et trouva son assiette vide.

Enfin pas totalement. Il lui restait les légumes -quelle sympathique intention !-. Et l'immense insupportable géant était de train de mâcher, la bouche entièrement pleine, de ce qui semblait être son ancienne omelette.

La première interrogation qui vient dans son esprit, était comment avait-il réussi, si vite, à mettre toute la part dans sa bouche sans s'étouffer ?

La deuxième… COMMENT EST-CE QUE CET INSUPPORTABLE CABOT AVAIT IL OSE PRENDRE SA BOUFFE !?

« Tu… Tu m'as volé mon omelette !

-'avait faim. »

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, attirant quelques regards curieux. Elle attendit que ceux-ci soient retourner à leur occupation avant de fusiller du regard son camarade loup. Entre ses lèvres pincées de colère, elle chuchota quelques menaces de castration puis se dirigea vers la sortie en prenant son plateau. Elle débarrassa ce dernier rapidement puis s'enfuit le plus vite possible dehors.

Ce n'était rien. Ce n'était qu'une simple omelette, qui n'avait même pas bon goût. Il n'avait rien fait de méchant.

Levy n'était même pas fâchée, pas réellement, qu'il lui ait piqué sa bouffe. Ça aurait même put vaguement l'amuser… Mais pas comme ça.

Il n'aurait pas dû mimer la peur. Car l'espace d'un instant, tous ses cauchemars s'étaient réveillés dans son esprit. Elle s'était revue frappé, aveuglé et attaché, et jeté comme un sac à l'arrière d'une voiture. Elle s'était vu kidnappé et tué. Et même si un coin de son cerveau avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, devant autant de témoin et devant son garde du corps de 2 mètres qui était un puissant loup-garou, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire capturer… et bien elle avait quand même eu sa crise de panique. Elle avait quand même eu peur.

Non, elle n'avait pas eu peur.

Elle avait été _terrifié_ l'espace de quelques secondes.

Et elle lui en voulait pour ça.

Le pire était peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune raison logique à sa terreur. Qu'elle se sentait totalement ridicule. Qu'elle avait honte d'elle. Elle était vivante, en bonne santé, menant une vie presque parfaite avec des amis et une famille qui l'aimaient vraiment et qui s'inquiétaient profondément pour elle. Même ses cauchemars s'étaient arrêtés. Elle avait réussi à surpasser les événements d'il y a un an ! Elle avait réussi !

Elle avait arrêté d'être une gamine fragile que toute la meute zieutait avec pitié. Elle avait décidé un jour d'être forte, car elle voulait vivre **sa vie** , pas la vie qu'un monstre lui avait infligé. Elle avait pris cette décision il y a un peu plus d'un mois, alors elle comptait la tenir.

Et ce n'était pas un homme maladroit et stupide qui allait la faire replonger dans ses plus profondes peurs. Elle était plus solide que ça.

« Hey ! »

Levy soupira. Il avait vraiment une voix horripilante.

' _C'est faux…'_ lui souffla sa louve avec ses émotions.

' _Nananananère…'_ se contenta de penser l'humaine.

« Attend moi minus ! »

La jeune fille expira doucement. Son rythme cardiaque s'était calmé, et elle se sentait de nouveau bien. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux avec ses paumes -ils étaient devenus larmoyants entre temps- et essaya de prendre une moue fâchée avant de se retourner.

Ça ne servait à rien, certes, Gajeel était un loup et l'odeur de détresse qu'elle avait émise avait déjà dut l'informer de son état mental, mais prétendre que ça n'était pas arrivé l'aidait à maintenir ce qui lui restait de fierté.

' _Oui, comme s'il me restait de la fierté en moi depuis qu'il m'avait vu pleurer, hurler et me tordre de douleur, puis qu'il a eut l'occasion de me mater toute nue et qu'il ait pratiquement réussi à me faire pleurer en plein réfectoire.'_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Crevette, tu…

-Tout va bien. Je me sens un peu patraque ce matin. Heureusement que je ne tiens pas la boutique cet aprem.

-Si tu veux, on peut aller manger quelque part… où tu veux ?

-Non. »

Sa voix était sèche. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas défié du regard, sinon il aurait put le prendre pour une provocation. Et Levy n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre lui. Elle n'en avait pas la force là maintenant.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourné dans son lit, avec une tasse de thé et un bon livre. Se rouler en boule et arrêter de penser.

Malheureusement ce n'était pas possible, ils avaient convenu qu'après les cours ils passeraient chez Gajeel afin de récupérer quelques affaires à lui, pour faciliter son installation, puis qu'ils iraient faire les courses. Chouette.

« On passe chez moi puis on fait les courses, ou…

-Comme tu veux ça m'est égale. »

Sur le coup, la jeune fille était bien trop occupée à calmer son esprit et à se convaincre que sa réaction était disproportionnée. Elle ne remarqua pas les poings blanchis de Gajeel. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers son visage, se contentant d'attendre qu'il ouvre la marche.

Après quelques secondes, il hocha la tête et avança. Levy le suivie silencieusement.

Mais si elle avait levé la tête vers son visage, elle aurait peut-être pu lire dans ses yeux… une immense culpabilité. Une culpabilité dont il aurait bien du mal à expliquer l'origine.

.

.

.

Un jour, peut-être, Gajeel deviendrait moins con.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il se disait depuis plus d'une demi-heure.

Il avait senti son choc. Sa détresse. Sa terreur. L'espace d'un instant… Elle avait irradié dans toute sa psyché. Il lui avait fait réellement peur.

Ce qu'il ne prenait que pour un jeu, ayant l'habitude de risquer sa vie à tout moment et étant prêt depuis longtemps à vivre le dernier jour de sa vie chaque jour… Gajeel éprouvait peu de peur et n'avait confiance en personne. Son loup était méfiant par nature, tout comme lui lorsqu'il était entièrement humain.

Alors partant du principe de 'tous les loups sont méfiants', il n'avait pas réellement envisagé le fait qu'elle le croit lorsqu'il avait mimé avoir vu un ennemi. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se serait sentie aussi affolé aussi vite. Elle ne s'était retourné que deux secondes à peine. Trois si on était généreux.

Bon sang… qu'il était stupide !

Il venait de lui donner une autre raison pour ne plus jamais lui accorder sa confiance. S'il la terrifiait alors qu'il était justement sensé être celui qui la protégeait…

S'il le pouvait, il se serait flingué dans la seconde tellement il se sentait stupide à cet instant précis.

Il venait encore de la blesser.

Encore.

Sa main broya la poigné, déformant définitivement le métal dans un petit bruit brusque qui le fit émerger. Il était devant son appartement, il venait d'ouvrir la porte, et apparemment de casser la poignée.

Il était vraiment peu doué en relation social.

« Euh… Je pense qu'elle a eu son compte. »

' _Quoi ?'_ se dit-il.

« La poigné, je pense qu'elle a eu son compte.

-Ah… »

La poigné ?... Gajeel détacha de la porte ce qu'il en restait et le jeta au sol. Un petit sourire failli pointer sur ses lèvres mais il se retient. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, il lui jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Un air calme et vaguement impressionné trôné sur son visage. Elle venait de tenter une vanne. Elle ne lui en voulait plus au point d'imposer le silence entre eux. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait un peu pardonné, mais pour l'instant lui ne s'autorisait pas à s'en réjouir. Il ne le méritait pas encore. Même son loup voulait se faire pardonner, il le sentait.

Comment, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il trouverait vite.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et en firent le tour. Tour très rapide puisqu'il n'y avait que deux pièces, une pièce principale qui était meublé d'un matelas à même le sol, d'un petit frigo, un micro-onde et d'un grand carton débordant de toutes sortes de chose. Quant à la deuxième pièce, il n'y avait que des toilettes, un petit lavabo au-dessus duquel trôné un miroir cassé et une douche… Malgré le léger délabrement des mures et du plafond, l'endroit semblait assez propre. Aucuns vêtements ou vaisselles ne reposaient au sol.

Gajeel se dirigea ensuite vers le carton lorsqu'il eut fini de tout inspecter. Ses réflexes avaient la vie dure, surtout depuis qu'un être était capable de masquer son odeur et de poignarder un loup-garou. Ça lui rappelait presque l'époque où il fuyait de ville en ville, son sac sur l'épaule, avec des ennemis sur le dos et des ennuis jusqu'au cou. Cette époque s'était révolu lorsque son ancienne Alpha l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte.

Bref. Devoir quelque chose à José était une pensée beaucoup trop insupportable. Alors il s'orienta vers son rangement.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire, ça simplifierait le déménagement. Il roula en boule quelques affaires de rechange dans son grand sac et se releva pour aller dans sa salle de bain. En chemin il vit que la gamine crevette semblait mal à l'aise mais qu'elle s'essayait quand même au sourire.

Il dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas lui sourire en retour. S'il se faisait pardonner aussi facilement, ça ne se faisait pas.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi gentille. Aussi douce. Surtout dans un milieu aussi trivial que celui d'une meute de loup-garou. Elle allait se faire déchiqueter ! Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison exactement mais ça l'insupportait le fait qu'elle lui pardonne si facilement. Il l'avait blessé, et elle, elle se laissait faire. Elle devait changer. Elle ne pouvait pas gentiment se faire marcher dessus à chaque fois, puis sourire et pardonner son agresseur.

Le brun récupéra ses produits d'hygiène -une brosse à dent et un gel douche- puis se tourna vers elle. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, pour la forcer à reculer de quelques pas. Ce qu'elle fit. Ensuite il laissa passer quelques secondes pour que sa partie bestiale afflue dans ses yeux et qu'il ressemble le plus possible à un loup-garou fou qui allait la tuer dans quelques secondes.

Si elle ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle ne savait pas se défendre, il allait lui apprendre. De force s'il le fallait.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que Léo t'a appris. Sais-tu te défendre ?

-Comment ça ?

-Te battre.

-Euh… »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Est-ce qu'elle savait se battre ? genre, physiquement ?

Au vu de ses yeux rouges, il semblait sérieux. L'éclat se rapprochait du rubis et l'hypnotisait… Il avait de vraiment magnifiques yeux. Elle eut soudain envie de lever sa main pour toucher son visage… sa joue… Levy savait qu'il était étrange et imprévisible, elle l'avait deviné assez facilement, même si ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils se côtoyaient.

Elle savait également que lorsqu'un loup dominant fixait dans les yeux un autre loup, il s'attendait à ce que l'autre baisse les yeux, à moins qu'il ne soit plus encore plus dominant. Elle savait également qu'elle aurait dut baisser le regard, pour avoir la paix comme d'habitude.

Mais là elle ne put pas, elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux… du loup qui semblait brûler à l'intérieur.

« Je connais plus ou moins la théorie.

-Comment ça ? »

Son ton était abrupt. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

« Et bien je sais que frapper dans la gorge et les testicules est un bon plan. Les yeux aussi, mais c'est souvent trop haut à atteindre pour moi. J'ai un gaz lacrymogène dans mon sac en permanence et… je cours plutôt vite alors je n'ai pas besoin de me battre.

-Courir c'est bien, mais si t'es acculé contre un mur. Si t'es enfermé avec un individu dangereux, qui fait deux fois ton poids dans une pièce fermé à clé ?

-L'individu est un loup ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je ferais si tu décidais de m'agresser là maintenant ? »

Il sembla essayer de retenir son sourire mais celui-ci franchit aisément ses lèvres. Ça la rassura. Ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Ça faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, ayant même tenter une blague assez nulle. Il lui fallait donc une perspective de violence pour se détendre ? Ou bien c'est son loup qui l'influençait. Les loups ont bien moins de contrôle que leurs frères humains.

« Tu ne m'agresseras pas, j'ai une totale confiance en Gildarts. S'il t'a choisi comme garde du corps, c'est que, et bien… je suis en sécurité avec toi.

-Et si j'étais un loup solitaire et que tu venais de pénétrer sur mon territoire ?

-Je te parlerais et…

-Imaginons que tu l'as fais et que ça n'a fait que m'énerver.

-J'appelerais ma meute.

-Ta meute est trop loin pour t'aider dans les minutes qui viennent.

-J'essayerais la discussion.

-Je ne comprend pas ta langue.

-J'attraperais ma bombe. »

Levy plongea sa main dans son sac à dos qu'elle ne portait que sur une épaule, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse la ressortir, une main immense l'attrapa. Elle n'avait pas mal mais il la tenait solidement et elle ne put pas se soustraire.

Elle plissa les yeux, n'ayant toujours pas quitter son regard. Son visage était neutre. Le seul signe de vie et de réflexion qu'il donnait venait de ses yeux. Son cerveau derrière ses pupilles semblait en pleine réflexion.

Elle releva rapidement le genou en ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres du point d'impact, puis d'un geste fluide elle leva sa main libre et agrippa son épaule. Elle avait regardé quelques vidéos et lu quelques livres sur le sujet. Lors d'un coup de genou dans les parties, les hommes avaient tendances à se pencher en avant, ce qui lui donnait l'opportunité de quelques millièmes de secondes, pour soit continuer son action et profiter de sa plongée en avant pour lui exploser le nez, ou bien d'atteindre ses yeux ou sa gorge avec un coup puissant.

Si elle avait été face à un humain, elle se serait bien sûr contenté de se dégager de sa poigne, ou bien lui aurait mis un coup de poing -pas trop fort hein- dans la tronche. Elle était bien plus forte physiquement que n'importe quel humain. Mais si elle faisait face à un loup-garou, Léo lui avait conseillé des attaques brèves puis la fuite le plus rapidement possible. D'après lui, elle était assez rapide pour semer plus de 90% de leur espèce à coup sûr.

Ça, elle ne l'expliqua pas à Gajeel, mais elle lut dans son regard qu'il avait analysé ses mouvements et qu'il semblait satisfait. Il lâcha doucement sa main et se recula de quelques pas, pour mettre une distance correcte entre eux deux.

Mais il ne brisa toujours pas leur échange visuel.

« C'est une bonne chose l'attaque puis la fuite. Surtout que dans ma position je n'aurais pas été en mesure de bloquer ton coup. Mais… Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement baissé les yeux ?

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as demandé de me défendre !

-Baisser les yeux face à un loup dominant, surtout lorsqu'on est une louve soumise et que tu ne représentes pas une menace, activera l'instinct protecteur de l'autre loup. Ou du moins calmera son besoin de domination. C'est une défense.

-Je ne suis pas une louve soumise.

-Ah ? Dans tous les cas, de nous deux, c'est moi le plus fort et le plus dominant. Ta louve, même dominante, aurait dut te faire baisser les yeux.

-Je… »

Il avait un air songeur sur son visage.

Levy se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il lui demandait de se défendre, elle le faisait. Ensuite il lui reprochait de s'être défendu ! Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut baisser les yeux, mais elle n'en a pas éprouvé le besoin. Elle ne l'éprouvait jamais d'ailleurs. Même avec l'Alpha. Ni avec Luxus. Ni avec Erza. Et c'était les plus puissantes personnes de sa meute.

Elle avait bien remarqué que d'habitude, les autres ne s'attardaient jamais yeux dans les yeux avec un loup plus dominant, sauf s'il était absolument certain qu'il ne constituait aucune menace. Elle n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin. Elle n'avait même pas compris les premières fois que regarder dans les yeux un Alpha était… extrêmement suicidaire. Mais vu l'état dans lequel elle était -à moitié morte de faim- et son apparence de folle échappé d'un asile, ainsi que peut-être ses tremblements de terreur -elle avait eu un joli choc post-traumatique ou jenesaisquoi dans ce genre-, lui avait permis de passer pour un loup totalement paniqué à la place d'un loup qui défit son supérieur.

Parce qu'un loup perdu et paniqué on le pardonnait. Un loup irrespectueux ou trop agressif… l'Alpha le tuait. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que les loups ne vivaient pas longtemps alors qu'en théorie ils pouvaient vivre plusieurs milliers d'année.

Voir plus.

Levy détourna le regard, brisant enfin leur échange visuel, et ramassa la poigné cassé -inutile à présent-.

« Je ne suis ni soumise ni dominante. Je suis plutôt… une sorte de mélange des deux. »

Le grand brun réfléchit à sa phrase… puis secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ça l'avait profondément perturbé. Le fait qu'elle l'avait défié du regard. Sans faillir, sans se forcer. Et surtout que lui, n'ait senti aucune réaction de la part de son loup.

Son monstre aurait dut se révolter. Il n'était pas sexiste. Que le loup en face soit masculin ou féminin, son monstre éprouvait le même besoin de rabaisser, de coller leur face contre terre et de leur arracher leur gueule impertinente s'il le fallait. Il s'en foutait normalement de quel sang coulait. Mais ça… elle l'avait regardé et n'avait éprouvé ni envie ni réflexe devant lui. Devant ses yeux rouge sang qui suffisaient à eux seuls à terroriser la moitié de ses adversaires auparavant !

Il ne pouvait pas s'être ramollis au point où même _la minuscule crevette_ se sente au-dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie de la meute !?

Non… ce n'était pas ça. C'était inconcevable.

Ou alors… elle n'avait pas d'instinct. Pas d'instinct de protection, de sauvegarde de soi et de compréhension du danger. C'était une hypothèse qui se tenait.

« Mais… pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça d'ailleurs ? Tu ne dis rien pendant tout le trajet, puis soudain tu me demandes si je sais me défendre ! »

Il lui tourna le dos et fit mine de ramasser la poigné pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexions. Puis se décida à lui dire la vérité, ou du moins, une partie de la vérité.

« Crevette… Au réfectoire, je t'ai blessé. Tu ne m'as pas parlé pour me punir, ce qui était logique, et je t'ai laissé faire. Mais alors que c'est moi qui ait fait la faute, c'est toi qui a pris les devants en me pardonnant et en… te montrant faible. Chez les loups, il ne faut jamais se montrer faible sinon on se fait dévorer. »

Et Gajeel détestait la faiblesse. La faiblesse le terrifiait lui. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devenir quelqu'un de faible ou bien quelqu'un qui possède une faiblesse.

Peut-être pour ça, que d'un certain côté, il avait un gros problème pour s'attacher émotionnellement aux gens. Même aux personnes de sa meute. Mis à part le fait que la moitié des membres le détestaient, l'Alpha et Mirajane s'étaient toujours montrés accueillant envers lui, l'encourageant à participer aux dimanches de meutes. Il aurait put développer des relations amicales ou fraternelles… Il le pourrait surement même maintenant.

Mais il devait attraper José avant. Régler sa dette.

Et de toute façon, il était un incapable dans ce domaine, peut-être qu'il ne servait à rien même d'essayer.

La jeune fille se racla la gorge, attendit qu'il la regarde à nouveau, et d'une voix toute douce lui annonça :

« Je n'ai pas dis que je te pardonnais pour… ce qu'il s'est passé au réfectoire.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as r'parlé ? »

Gajeel haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette crevette. Et il refusa d'admettre l'existence du petit pincement au cœur quand elle lui déclara qu'il n'était pas pardonné.

Levy continua sur sa lancée, un faible sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui calmait son loup et faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite…

« Parce que… tu n'as rien fait de mal, il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu n'es quand même pas responsable de mes cauchemars ! Je… J'aimerais juste que tu ne recommences pas à me faire peur comme tu l'as fait… Surtout que c'est pas vraiment le moment, vus l'attaque et tout…

-D'accord.

-Et…

-Et ? »

Elle soupira. Comme si elle s'agaçait devant un jeune enfant qui venait de dire une bêtise. La jolie jeune fille plissa les yeux et le fusilla du regard en assenant sa dernière phrase.

« Et puis je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler crevette ! »

 **Note de fin : Héhé. Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous de ce sixième petit chapitre ?**

 **Jpense qu'il faudrait que je fasse soit un piti récap, soit une chronologie un peu plus précise de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année d'avant… Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? Ou osef ?**

 **Enfin *^* je tiens à remercier Ange, FairyFanTail, Guest, Timelina27 et nanousovich pour leur commentaire ! Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs !**

 **Eeeet… Avant de retourner à vos petites vies sympathiques (ou grandes vies ? j'sais pas, jvous connais pas, ptete que vous pesez grave dans lgame), un piti avis *^* ? Pitite review ? Please *^* ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et nous voilà repartie ! Comme promis !**

 **Bon je vous avoue directement un truc : J'AI TELLEMENT GALERE CETTE SEMAINE PARCE QUE J'AI ECRIS PLUS DE 4 PAGES DE SCENARIO/DEROULEMENT/FACTS IMPORTANTS QUE DU COUP J'AI PAS ENORMEMENT AVANCEE DIRECTEMENT DANS L'HISTOIRE ! Mais pas de panique, Lulu is a smart personne donc tout ira suivant le planning maintenant :3 'fin… normalement…**

 **Et au fait : le WEI c'était génial, si quelqu'un hésite un jour à participer au WEI de sa fac… qu'il arrête d'hésiter et qu'il y fonce ! C'est à faire si la possibilité se présente, au moins 1 fois dans sa vie !**

 **Et si, Chapitre 7 : Les oiseaux volent, les loups aussi.**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Gildarts aussi était haut dans le ciel. Et il haïssait être aussi haut.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 heures qu'il s'essayait à de nouvelles insultes, celles qu'il connaissait ayant déjà été consommé pendant sa première heure de vol. Et maintenant, certaines de ses insultes étaient… incertaines.

Cactus poilus ? Dragon sans dents ? Crème d'artichaud pourris ?

Bref. Il avait réellement épuisé son quota d'imagination s'il en était réduit à zieuter sur le livre d'une gamine de 5 ans assise à côté de lui. D'ailleurs la gamine commençait à le regarder bizarrement, preuve qu'il regardait dans sa direction depuis bien trop longtemps.

D'ailleurs où était sa mère ?

Bien entendus, il avait prit une première classe -il refusait de passer 7 heures serré comme une saucisse avec des humains transpirants !- et s'était attendus à se trouver seul… mais une hôtesse particulièrement sexy était apparus dans son champs de vision, et il n'avait pas put l'embêter avec un changement de place alors qu'un imbécile obèse et riche était déjà en train de la harceler avec des demandes incessantes. D'ailleurs, lorsque la jolie femme était partie, il avait clairement fait comprendre au gros porc que s'il ouvrait encore une fois le clapet pour dire autre chose que « Merci » et « Bonne journée madame » il le balancerait en dehors de l'avion.

Les passagers l'avaient regardé étrangement, avec un air soit terrifié, soit ravis, mais sa victime n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Même sur les humains son pouvoir d'Alpha fonctionnait. Et tout ça avait largement valu le coût lorsque la jolie hôtesse brune et bouclée lui avait souris… un siècle plus tôt il lui aurait fait la cour. Il l'aurait séduite… et ils auraient passionnément couchés ensemble dans les toilettes de l'avion.

Mais des choses s'étaient écoulés en 100 ans, tant et si bien qu'il lui avait gentiment souris et répondus un « non je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre mademoiselle » lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec un regard langoureux. Ou salace. Tout dépendait du point de vue.

Enfin bref. Il avait été attiré mais n'avait pas couché avec cette femme. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de la gamine de 5 ans qui était assise juste à côté de lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de pensées perverses à côté d'un enfant, non ?

Gamine qui n'avait fait que lire et colorier dans son cahier de vacances en silence pour l'instant, en lui jetant de temps à autre un regard suspicieux. Gentille gamine.

Et gamine qui s'exprima d'une voix fluette lorsqu'elle décida que le monsieur à côté d'elle était un peu énervant à regarder par-dessus son épaule à chaque fois.

« Tu veux colorier un dessin ? »

Elle lui tendit un crayon rouge et le coloriage d'un dragon qui avait un visage rigolo et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Fichtre. Les dragons, les vraies -ceux qui sont méchants, radins et horriblement puissants-, n'avaient pas un air aussi jovial. Et ils étaient aussi très dangereux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que tous les faes les avaient soit tués, soit enfermés dans En-dessous. En-dessous était un endroit dont il était très difficile de partir…

Mais Gildarts avait un faible pour les enfants. Il n'en avait jamais voulu mais la gamine était craquante. Enfin… il se mentait à lui-même. Il aurait bien voulu des enfants mais que d'une seule femme. Une femme morte depuis des années maintenant. Ou bien toute vieille, ridée et infertile. Surement entouré de petits bambins et de toute une famille nombreuse et heureuse. _Comme le font tous les humains._ Ce que lui n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir.

Si. En fait si. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il aurait pu lui offrir. Il aurait DU lui offrir cette famille. Mais il avait été un trouillard à l'époque et s'était enfuit lorsque l'unique femme de sa vie lui avait donné un ultimatum…

Certes. Il ne pensait pas réellement s'être amélioré -les vieux loups ne changeaient que très rarement- mais… la douleur qui l'accompagnait était une vieille amie qui avait fait de lui un Alpha à peine potable. Un peu meilleur que 'médiocre'. Et il avait l'impression que ça empirait, que son esprit se dirigeait de plus en plus vers ses souvenirs que vers la réalité… Enfin bon.

Il ne serait plus Alpha pour encore très longtemps vus comment Luxus évoluait… Ce n'était plus qu'une question de mois avant que son 1er lieutenant ne le défi -ou défît- pour la dominance de la meute. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

« Monsieur ?

-Ah oui ! Merci pour ta proposition mais je suis nul en coloriage.

-Moi aussi j'avais du mal à pas dépasser mais mon papa il m'a dit que je devais perforer pour réussir.

-Persévérer.

-Non il a dit 'perforer' ! »

Vus les froncements de sourcils de l'enfant, le vieux loup décida de sourire et de ne pas la contredire une nouvelle fois. Après tout, qui était-il pour mettre en doute la parole d'une gamine de 5 ans qui adulait son père ?

D'ailleurs…

« Pourquoi t'es toute seule ? Où est ton papa ?

-Mon papa il vit à Maniatis et il travaille beaucoup. Et ma maman elle vit avec un autre homme à… je sais pas mais le nom de la ville il est nul. Et mon papa il m'attends à l'aéroport. Et puis je suis pas toute seule, j'ai un badge. »

Un joli badge rose à fleur qui indiquait qu'elle était une enfant accompagnée par le personnel de la compagnie aérienne. Quelle sorte de parent laisserait son enfant seul dans un avion avec des inconnus ? Mh. Des humains qui ne connaissaient rien à l'horreur caché de ce monde. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas soupçonnés que le croque-mitaine et ses amis existent réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ailleurs…

Ça lui rappelait qu'il devait passer un coup de fil à Ignir et se plaindre. Certes il comprenait que sa mission pouvait être importante mais… il haïssait l'avion. La prochaine fois il aurait préféré faire 2 jours de route plutôt que… voler dans un cercueil métallique.

Oh bon sang… il haïssait être si haut au-dessus du sol.

Et Metalicana pouvait gronder de façon aussi effrayante qu'il le voulait, Grandiné pouvait bien faire ses plus beaux yeux doux, Weislogia pouvait être aussi moralisateur qu'il le pouvait et Skiadrum pouvait être aussi sarcastique et tranchant qu'il le souhaitait… Gildarts ne remonterait plus dans un avion. A moins que le Marrok ne lui fasse son mystérieux sourire. Car si le Marrok souriait…

Brrr ! Il ne préférait ne pas y penser.

.

.

.

Levy était devant un problème. Un gros.

Son frigo était trop petit. Et il avait acheté beaucoup de nourriture. Mais genre… BEAUCOUP. Et depuis qu'elle se trouvait devant son réfrigérateur remplis de steack hachés -aucun légumes !- elle se rendait compte qu'elle aurait dut mieux contrôler les ardeurs et la faim de son camarade. Il avait littéralement acheté au moins 10 kg de viande.

« Gajeel ? »

Sa voix avait un peu tremblé. Elle avait toujours été nulle à Tetris, et cela même si elle ne se savait absolument pas stupide. C'est juste que ce jeu avait une musique très vite lassante et que… c'était toujours la même chose au final. Rentrer des blocs dans des trous. Un truc de mâle quoi. Un truc chiant.

Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre la tête à chercher de la place dans son frigo.

Alors lorsque sa victime arriva, elle eut un grand sourire encourageant et prit l'option de fuite.

« Dis, tu peux ranger les courses ? J'ai des coups de fil trèèèès important à passer.

-Mais j'ai tout monté en haut et-

-Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie ta coopération ! »

Elle se sauva et claqua la porte de sa chambre au plus vite.

Ouf. Un peu de temps seule.

La jeune fille entendit son camarade pester dans son salon mais au bout de quelques secondes il se mit au travail. Gentil géant.

Elle consulta rapidement l'heure -17h35- et lista mentalement ce qu'elle avait à faire -car même si c'était un prétexte pour ne pas ranger les courses, elle avait vraiment des coups de fil à passer !-.

Le premier était à sa grande tante, Polyussica. Elle l'appelait toujours le vendredi soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et donner un signe de vie. Cette dame au caractère bipolaire l'avait élevé à la mort de ses parents. C'était la sœur de sa grand-mère du côté maternelle et… et elle ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre. Sa tata était peu bavarde et n'aimait pas parler du passé… Surement à cause de mauvais souvenirs dut à la tragique histoire de leur famille et à l'impression qu'ils étaient tous condamnés à mourir jeunes… Enfin bref. De toute façon Tata défiait par sa seule existence cette théorie morbide. Elle devait au moins avoir 100 ans !

Le deuxième coup de fil, c'était simplement pour remercier Mira et lui dire… que pour une fois elle participerait au dimanche de meute. Et qu'elle ramènerait des cookies. Elle avait clairement besoin de plus d'interactions sociales avec les siens et… et elle pourrait ainsi mener sa petite enquête surnaturelle.

Et donc le troisième coup de fil concernait Léo. Son mentor loup-garou. Elle aurait bien voulu lui poser quelques questions sur le monde surnaturel tout de suite. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à faire une liste de toutes ses questions pour dimanche…

« Crevette, je mets où le chocolat ? Et le riz ? La farine ? Les trucs verts ?

-Là où y a de la place ! »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver embarquer dans cette histoire de rangement et le mâle dut le comprendre car il ne la dérangea plus de toute la durée de son appel.

Soit. Levy s'assit en tailleur et chercha dans ses contacts. 1er appel, Tata. Cette dernière décrocha d'ailleurs après la première tonalité.

« Qui c'est ?! »

Mh. Au ton de sa voix elle était de mauvaise humeur, enfin plus que d'habitude. Elle avait tendance à être tous les jours de mauvaises humeurs, 'trouvant à chaque jour sa peine' comme elle aimait le dire. Toutes les personnes extérieures à leur cercle intime la qualifieraient de vieille personne détestable, irritable et pessimiste mais… elle n'était pas réellement pessimiste. Dans chaque de ses phrases pessimistes trônaient une note d'espoir qu'il fallait être assez malin pour deviner. Et Levy l'était assez, c'est pour cela que la vieille femme l'aimait tant.

« C'est moi Tata.

-Ah, Levy ! Je pensais que c'était encore cette empotée de Madame Rosace ! Cette bonne femme est insupportable ! Elle clame à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle a les plus belles roses du quartier, mais elle vient me mendier mes secrets chaque mois lorsque les pétales commencent à tomber PARCE QU'ELLE EST INCAPABLE DE S'OCCUPER DE SES FLEURS ! OUI C'EST DE VOUS QUE JE PARLE ESPECE DE GARCE !... »

La jeune fille écarta l'appareil de son oreille en attendant que sa tante finisse sa discussion avec sa chère voisine. Depuis qu'elle était partie de la maison, il y a tout juste 2 ans, elle avait l'impression que sa tante avait de plus en plus de problème avec le voisinage. A chaque appel elle lui racontait en grommelant une nouvelle dispute avec untel ou untel, qui soit jalouser son jardin d'herbe, soit essayer de lui acheter ses remèdes à petit prix en marchandant. Et pour tous, sa tante avait une réponse très claire : elle leur claquait la porte au nez. Mais visiblement certaines personnes ne comprenaient pas ce que cela signifiait…

Quand Levy vivait encore chez elle et bien, c'était elle qui passait gentiment son temps à expliquer aux gens que non, sa tante ne vendait pas direction ses plantes et ses remèdes, et qu'il fallait passé par internet où une entreprise revendait directement aux clients ses pousses. Voilà.

D'ailleurs… elle avait toujours trouvé ça un peu bizarre de refuser de vendre directement aux gens -surtout que ce n'était pas les clients qui manquaient- mais bon… elle avait toujours mis ça sur le côté misanthrope de sa tante.

« … allô ? Levy ?

-Oui je t'écoute.

-Excuse moi mais je ne supporte pas cette vieille mégère… Je l'ai entendus parler du fait de faire un… un 'partenariat fleural' ! Tu imagines la catastrophe ! Mes précieuses pousses mêlaient à… des espèces de chou bâtard qu'elle ose appeler des fleurs !

-Totalement impensable.

-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dis ! Enfin, disons que j'ai ajouté quelques mots de ma composition pour la définir dans des termes pas très élogieux… Mais dis-moi gamine, comment tu vas ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas descendu me voir ?

-Je vais très bien et… non je suis désolé, mais le travail m'accapare et… enfin… »

Ses excuses étaient minables. Elle n'aimait juste pas voir sa tante car elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait découvrir son secret à tout instant. En onze mois elle ne lui avait rendus visite que 2 fois. Une fois pendant les vacances de noël, où elle avait prétexté des révisions d'exam pour janvier… et une fois pendant le début des vacances d'été où elle avait écourté sa présence à la maison en prenant un job de serveuse dans un café.

Elle haïssait cette situation. Levy avait toujours été une enfant sage et adorable qui ne mentait jamais. Alors le faire à propos de sa nature à sa seule famille… ça lui donnait la sensation de se déchirer en deux. Mais il lui suffisait de se rappeler pourquoi elle mentait… il lui suffisait d'imaginer le visage parchemineux et les beaux yeux verts rieurs de sa tante s'emplirent de dégoût lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait que désormais elle était un monstre… Et bien disons qu'elle préférait mentir à sa tante et culpabiliser que se faire haïr par elle.

Oui. Elle avait un comportement égoïste. Et un jour elle avouerait la vérité. Seulement… pas maintenant.

Alors elle s'obligea à prendre une voix enjouée et à mentir une nouvelle fois, même si ça lui fendait le cœur et qu'elle aussi voulait voir Polyussica le plus tôt possible.

« J'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot cette année, encore plus que l'année dernière ! Alors je vais être encore moins disponible et-

-Mais 5 heures de bus ce n'est pas si long…

-Ca fait 10h d'aller-retour, j'en aurais pour tout le week-end…

-Bon. Tant pis, c'est moi qui viendra dans ce cas-là.

-Quoi !? »

Elle ne pouvait pas venir ! Surtout si… si elle se trouvait avec un garde du corps sur les pattes et qu'elle se trouvait plongée dans une enquête sur un loup-garou fou !

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis et en plus j'ai à te parler…

-Mais qui va s'occuper de tes fleurs et de tes plantes !?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai trouvé un apprenti.

-Un… un apprenti !? »

QUOI !? Sa tante avait trouvé… QUOI ?!

« Oui, oui. Un beau jeune homme d'ailleurs, qui aime bien se teindre les cheveux en bleus aussi, il te plairait. Enfin c'est le seul capable de distinguer une pimprenelle d'un chou blanc que j'ai trouvé tout le long de mes années d'existence, et il faut bien que j'assure la pérennité de mon héritage et…

-Et moi ?

-Toi, ton rêve n'a jamais été de t'occuper du jardin gamine. J'aurais adoré que tu sois mon héritière mais… je pense que t'oublierais le monde autour de toi dès que tu auras plongé ton nez dans un bouquin aussi lourd que toi. Et je tiens à ce que mes pousses ne meurent pas au bout d'une semaine après mon décès.

-Tata…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi qui seras propriétaire du terrain sur le testament. Je mettrais juste un contrat sur la tête du jeune pour qu'il s'occupe du jardin à ma place.

-C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète !

-Je le sais bien gamine. Mais t'en fais pas, jvais pas clamser avant quelques années.

-T'as intérêt ! »

Levy eut un petit sourire en jouant avec son oreiller. Qu'importe les années et les mois, sa tante était sa tante. Elle était aussi piquante qu'un citron et aussi douce que du miel… A travers toutes ses piques et plaisanteries, Levy savait bien qu'elle lui manquait et elle aussi avait envie de la voir…

Alors elle céda.

« D'accord, viens me voir dans les semaines qui viennent, de préférence… »

La jeune fille regarda vite fait le calendrier accroché sur la porte qui indiquait les jours où… les appels de la pleine lune était si fort qu'elle n'allait même pas en cours et prétextait des visites à l'hôpital. C'était la supercherie que Léo avait trouvé pour expliquer ses absences. D'ailleurs, Léo était… cardiologue. -très ironique d'ailleurs, vus comment il s'amusait à collectionner les cœurs puis à les briser…-

Donc. La pleine lune était samedi prochain et à partir de jeudi elle ne pourrait plus aller en cours… elle n'y retournerait que mardi, lorsqu'elle se sentirait à nouveau d'attaque pour ne pas baver devant l'odeur du sang.

A ce qu'il parait, plus un loup-garou était âgé, plus il pouvait résister à l'appel de la lune… Arzack et Léo étant la preuve vivante qu'après un siècle passé en temps que loup, on pouvait ne se transformer qu'au tout dernier instant… Mais sa tata n'avait pas des siècles devant elle malheureusement.

« … viens me voir dans deux semaines, j'aurais un emploi du temps beaucoup moins rempli et je serais bien plus disponible ! »

… _et peut-être que toute cette histoire sera réglée et que le géant grognon ne serait plus là…_

« Bon… très bien, je viendrais dans deux semaines alors… hey ! HEY ! NE TOUCHE PAS A MES BUISSONS ESPECE DE GROGNASSE ! Levy excuse moi je dois raccrocher, on s'appelle la semaine prochaine d'accord ? DEGAGE DE LA AVANT QUE J'APPELLE LES FLICS ! »

Et Levy se fit raccrocher au nez avant même de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. Tant pis.

Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en souriant. Cet appel lui avait fait du bien. Pendant un temps elle avait oublié tous ses problèmes et avait put retourner en enfance…

De l'autre côté de l'appartement s'échapper toujours des jurons et des bruits de plastique. Apparemment le Géant galérait à ranger ses articles.

' _Bien fait pour lui !'_ se dit Levy en ricanant.

Bon. Il était temps de passer le deuxième coup de fil !

La jeune fille sourit en se réinstallant et en écoutant le bourdonnement. Mais au bout de quelques minutes et de trois appels, elle soupira déçue.

Mirajane était tout le temps disponible d'habitude… mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire. Elle devait être occupé en ce moment…

Elle lui rédigea un rapide SMS pour lui expliquer la situation et la remercier pour tout, puis elle s'affala avec la grâce d'une baleine échoué sur la plage -sur son lit-.

Bon. Il ne lui restait qu'un coup de fil à passer. Et si Léo ne répondait pas… Diable. Elle devrait sortir de sa chambre et aider Gajeel.

Bref.

Elle se lança…

Au bout du 2ème appel et de la 4ème tonalité… une voix essoufflée lui répondit !

« Allô ? Levy ? Tout va bien ? »

La petite intonation d'inquiétude la fit sourire. Aussi charmeur et Don Juan qu'il était, Léo était un grand-frère poule avec elle. Chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait, il s'imaginait qu'elle courrait un danger mortel. Une fois elle l'avait invité à diner chez elle, il avait accouru pensant que quelqu'un la retenait en otage et que son appel était un message codé pour lui dire de venir.

Il était adorable en un certain sens. Elle avait même du mal à s'agacer de son attitude protectrice.

« Oui tout va bien, rassure-toi. Je voulais juste te poser quelques petites questions.

-Oh. Gajeel n'a rien fait j'espère ?

-Euh… non. Tout va bien de ce côté-là. »

… enfin si on oubliait le fait qu'il l'avait vus **nue** accidentellement… _'est-ce que c'était réellement accidentellement d'ailleurs ?'_

« Ok. Si y a un souci, si il fait le moindre écart de conduite, tu m'appelles quand tu veux. Je m'en occuperais. Je lui arracherais les couilles et les lui ferais manger. Ok ?

-Ok… ? »

Levy était pratiquement sûr qu'il y avait une menace sous-jacente qui ne lui était pas destinée… C'est en entendant un grognement de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle comprit que Léo s'adressait à travers _son_ téléphone à Gajeel qui se trouvait derrière la porte… Bon sang ! L'ouïe des loups-garous était réellement stupéfiante !

Ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il écoutait à sa porte. Elle écarta le portable de sa bouche avant de crier :

« J'aurais apprécié un peu d'intimité ! »

Un autre grognement lui répondit et elle entendit à nouveau un petit brouhaha dans le salon-cuisine. Tant mieux. Il avait compris. Mais lorsqu'elle remit le portable à son oreille, elle regretta d'avoir sa super-ouïe de louve.

' _Attend moi dix minutes bébé, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…'_

' _Mais c'est qui qui t'appelle… Si c'est le Docteur Foster, dis-lui d'aller se faire-'_

' _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste ma petite sœur qui a un souci avec sa voiture. Je reviens vite et quand je reviens… on pourra reprendre là où on était… et ce sera moi qui irais me faire f-'_

La dernière phrase était prononcée avec tellement de sensualité que Levy bénit le Ciel d'avoir fait partir Gajeel et le maudit de lui avoir donné une ouïe aussi sensible qui lui avait permit d'entendre cet échange qu'elle n'était… absolument pas censé avoir entendus !

La rougeur de ses joues était aussi éclatante que celle des tomates juteuses de sa tante en été…

Alors quand Léo prononça son prénom, elle ne fut apte qu'à bégayer :

« Euh… je… je… enfin… Je ne suis pas vraiment… ta petite sœur tu sais ?

-Bah pas officiellement mais c'est tout comme.

-Et puis… je… je n'ai même pas de voiture !

-Ah ? Très bien.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir !

-Je sais mais ça fait parti de mon charme…

-Ne me fais plus entendre des… des… des scènes aussi intimes !

-Cette fois ce n'était pas de ma faute, elle m'a sauté dessus toute nue et…

-Léo !

-Désolé. »

Mais son petit ricanement prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

-Ah oui ! Et bien je voulais te poser quelques questions dimanche mais je suis très impatiente et… j'ai envie de confirmer ou de supprimer certaines de mes théories…

-Tu viens au déjeuner dimanche ?!

-Oui.

-Mais c'est super ! »

La joie dans sa voix était sincère, ce qui réchauffa le grand cœur de la petite fille en elle.

« Oui. Enfin je voulais te poser quelques questions… Est-ce qu'il existe une autre magie que celle des sorciers ou des faes ? »

La question plomba un peu l'ambiance mais Léo était une personne accommodante qui savait très bien parler de faits graves et inattendues avec un calme digne d'un chirurgien. -tant mieux, il est médecin me direz-vous !-

« Et bien il existe la magie de meute qui est lié à notre espèce… les vampires ont également leur forme de magie… Mais il est vrai que c'est surtout les sorciers et les faes qui l'emploient. Je sais qu'il existe également des espèces beaucoup moins connues et qui sont maintenant très rare, qui pratiquaient la magie… des peuples d'humain très ancien aussi, mais ils se sont éteints avant même l'arrivée des premiers colons… Enfin, il me semble que les Esprits peuvent faire de la magie… mais là je ne connais plus le sujet. Si tu veux plus de détail, il faut demander à Arzack, lui a connu tout ça. Il a même vécu _tout ça_. »

Le _'tout ça'_ semblait signifiait beaucoup de choses… Levy se promit d'aller lui parler dimanche.

« Sinon… je n'en connais pas d'autre.

-D'accord… Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer plus précisément la magie des sorciers ? Je me suis renseignée dans les livres et sur internet et… je n'ai rien trouvé du tout de concret.

-Laisse tomber les sources humaines ! Tu ne pourras jamais rien trouver si les sorciers ne veulent pas que tu le trouve. Et ils n'ont aucune envie d'être trouvé. Ils sont encore plus secrets que des loups.

-Oh…

-Bon. En gros, il y a deux sortes de magie. La Blanche, la plus faible et la plus rare. Et la Noire, la plus puissante et la plus dangereuse. Pour être sorcier il suffit d'avoir du sang de sorcier dans les veines, et de préférence des deux parents. Mais il est possible d'être sorcier si ta mère est une sorcière et que ton père est un humain, car la sorcellerie se transmet plutôt de mère à enfant… de mère à fille en fait. Les garçons sorciers sont très rares et généralement beaucoup moins puissant que les femmes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, c'est un fait. Les Grandes Familles de sorcellerie du moyen-âge ont toujours eu une matrone à leur tête. C'est toujours la mère qui décidait pour ses enfants. Le père, de préférence sorcier, n'était qu'un fournisseur de semence et un serviteur dans la maison.

-Les Grandes Familles ?

-Oui. Il y avait à la base tout un tas de Grandes Familles de sorcier qui régnaient et se disputaient la moindre parcelle de terrain en Europe et en Asie. Il y a eu quelques familles en Afrique, et surement ailleurs dans le monde aussi, mais rien de comparable à la puissance de celles d'Europe. Mais elles se sont entretuées peu à peu, laissant à l'Europe un vaste champ de ruine après leurs autodestructions mutuelles… C'est d'ailleurs après cette époque qu'à eut lieu l'époque des Lumières, par opposition à l'ère des Ténèbres où la magie Noire régnait…

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. Heureusement après leur autodestruction, aucune famille n'a réussi à vraiment se remettre et des charognards ont pratiquement décimés tous les survivants. Des charognards comme les vampires, les faes, …

-Et les loups ?

-Et les loups.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que les sorciers acceptent de travailler avec les meutes si elles sont responsables de leur destruction ? »

Son ami eut un ricanement et Levy sentit qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

« Ils ne travaillent pas _avec_ nous, ils travaillent _pour_ nous. Et pourquoi ? Pour la plus vieille raison du monde. Pour l'argent. Pour le pouvoir. Au fond ce ne sont que des humains. Et même s'ils vivent un peu plus longtemps qu'eux, on est sûr qu'ils meurent bien au bout d'une bon petit siècle. Aucuns d'eux ne se rappellent pourquoi il faut réellement nous haïr alors même qu'ils connaissent l'histoire. Ils ne sont pas immortels contrairement à nous. »

Cette phrase menait tout naturellement à une autre question…

« Ils sont mortels… mais est-ce qu'ils peuvent devenir immortels ? Par exemple, en étant mordu par un loup ? »

Le silence s'étira tellement que Levy faillit répéter sa question, mais Léo lui répondit avant, d'une voix bien plus basse et bien plus sérieuse.

« Je ne sais pas… Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière voulant devenir un vampire ou un loup mais… il y a déjà eut quelques tentatives pour atteindre l'immortalité, mais elles ont toutes échoués.

-Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Levy en savait presque assez maintenant. Sa tête bouillonnait de théorie du complot et son esprit analysait toutes les hypothèses qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais une seule tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son esprit, une hypothèse si détestable qu'elle s'en voulait de la formuler.

Et si José était un loup-garou et un sorcier en même temps ?

Après tout il avait réussi à s'enfuir, sans laisser ni d'odeur ni de trace. Il haïssait les sorciers, mais peut-être qu'il haïssait tout simplement les sorcières, ces femmes qui le surpassaient par le seul fait qu'elle était des femmes et naturellement plus forte que lui. Peut-être c'est à cause de la peur de se faire démasquer qu'il les avait évités, et parce qu'il était un sorcier lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de leurs services. Peut-être qu'il se trompait de personne depuis le début.

Gajeel pensait chercher un loup, et il devait être diablement doué dans son rôle de traqueur pour que Gildarts n'assigne que lui à la traque. Alors qu'en fait… il cherchait un être surnaturel, immortel et avec des pouvoirs magiques. Des pouvoirs de magie Noire bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas assez dangereux, ni difficile.

Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient même pas atteint le fond du problème. Peut-être que même cette théorie des plus alarmistes… n'était qu'une théorie. Peut-être qu'il y avait un fait plus grave encore dont ils n'avaient aucunement conscience.

Et si toutes les Grandes Familles de sorciers n'avaient pas disparus ? Et si les vampires étaient impliqués ? Ou les Faes.

Bon sang. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était terrifiée à l'idée de découvrir la vérité.

Mais dans quoi s'était-elle lancée bon sang, dans quoi ?!...

« Levy ?

-Oui… je suis là, désolé.

-Je te disais que j'allais raccrocher… ça va ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Va rejoindre ton amie ! »

Peut-être que sa voix avait été un chouillas aigue ou peut-être qu'elle avait répondus avec trop d'empressement. Mais elle pria que son mentor n'ait rien remarqué de son état mental catastrophique et de ses pensées paniquées.

Après quelques secondes elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il lui souhaita une bonne soirée et qu'il lui répondit qu'il avait hâte de la voir dimanche. Elle lui souhaita la même chose et raccrocha.

Son cœur battait encore trop rapidement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un visage éclaboussé de sauce tomate apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

.

.

.

Il avait entendu toute la discussion. Il avait écouté attentivement et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte. Etonnement il prenait très à cœur son nouveau rôle de garde du corps, qu'il trouvait bien plus reposant que celui de traqueur.

Mais surtout il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Parce que dès que la gamine avait appelé sa tante… elle avait été si heureuse et si détendue, que son esprit avait semblé… l'appeler lui. Il s'était laissé aller très légèrement, tournant autour d'elle mentalement… et chacune de ses vives émotions l'avaient interpellé.

Elle avait été amusée par sa tante. Elle avait ris. Elle avait souris. Elle s'était également sentie coupable… puis mal de devoir lui mentir. Puis elle avait ressenti de la surprise… une pointe de jalousie également, mais minuscule… mais les sentiments prédominants étaient ceux de l'amour et de la paix… une véritable paix intérieure.

Une paix qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir éprouvé depuis qu'il avait fêté ses 10 ans quand il était gamin. Et ça datait depuis un bail.

Il s'était arrêté devant sa porte et n'avait put s'empêcher d'écouter, aussi silencieusement que possible, à l'orée de sa porte physique et de son monde mentale… Il avait été hypnotisé par elle.

Puis le Don Juan l'avait remarqué -par il ne savait quel moyen !- et il s'était éloigné -physiquement tout du moins-. Et il avait reprit sa préparation de repas, à moitié attentif.

Et à moitié concentré sur la discussion avec Léo.

Tout ce qu'il lui apprit, Gajeel le savait déjà. Mais plus la discussion avait avancé, plus l'esprit de la jeune crevette devenait turbulent. Ses pensées semblaient se battre, s'entrechoquer violemment puis disparaitre dans une explosion d'étincelle d'où naissait deux nouvelles idées à la place. Il l'imaginait presque, le regard dans le vague, voyant des choses qu'elle était seule à voir et faisant des conclusions rapides de tout ce qui était possible.

Elle était vraiment diablement intelligente.

Puis elle s'était arrêtée sur une pensée. Et cette pensée avait tellement prit d'ampleur en elle, avait prit tellement d'espace dans son esprit, lui avait tellement fait peur que… que même lui l'avait entendu.

' _Et si José était un loup-garou et un sorcier en même temps ?'_

Et c'était une idée terrifiante et… terriblement réaliste. Il s'était immobilisé d'horreur et…

Et la casserole de sauce tomate était tombé brusquement sur la table, éclaboussant l'entièreté de sa face et repeignant les murs du salon.

Chouette.

Mais Gajeel ne s'en était pas soucié sur le coup. Il était beaucoup trop conscient de la détresse de la crevette dans la chambre à côté pour se soucier de son état physique ou de la chaleur du semi-liquide.

Il s'était précipité vers la chambre et avait ouvert la porte, ne répondant qu'à l'impulsion de son instinct de loup qui lui hurlait d'aller la protéger, la consoler ou de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle arrête de se sentir si mal !...

Mais il aurait peut-être mieux fait de s'abstenir. Ou alors de se débarbouiller avant.

Car la crevette était une crevette traîtresse. Une méchante crevette qui explosa de rire en le voyant entrer et qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule et…

Ouais ça faisait presque 5 minutes que ça durait ce cirque. Elle était d'ailleurs à bout de souffle et quelques larmes de rire perlaient à la commissure de ses yeux.

Méchante crevette.

Vaincu et humilié, il grogna un _'va cuisiner toi-même'_ et se retira dans la salle de bain.

Mais au fond de lui il était satisfait. Il l'avait enfin fait rire.

.

.

.

Un mois plus tôt

Le Noir. Le Rouge. Le Blanc.

C'était ses trois couleurs préférées, à lui.

Cassandre, elle, n'avait jamais aimé ces couleurs. Le noir était trop sombre. Le rouge trop effrayant. Le blanc… le blanc lui était un mensonge à ses yeux.

Il aurait tué pour elle. Il aurait tué et il avait tué. Il aurait tout fait et il a tout fait. Tout ce qu'il avait fallut faire. Tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire, il l'a fait pour elle. Il a également tout dit. La vérité et le mensonge, il lui avait tout donné.

Pour elle.

Pour elle il avait éventré des corps, avait cherché des réponses dans leurs entrailles. Il les avait même obtenus, ces réponses maudites. Il avait tant appris grâce à elle…

Elle. Elle était morte. Crevée comme une moins que rien. Crevée car elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Une simple… sorcière.

Un rire voulu franchir ses lèvres mais il le retient de justesse. A la place se dessina un grand sourire.

Elle avait été une sorcière… blanche ! Il en aurait hurlé de rire. Elle haïssait tellement le blanc qu'elle le tâchait toujours le plus vite possible.

La seule couleur qui avait toujours trouvé grâce à ses yeux… c'était justement la couleur des siens. Elle avait toujours aimé la profondeur, la fraîcheur et la… justesse de son regard, de ses yeux à lui. Elle avait toujours été fasciné par son regard. Hypnotisé.

Elle l'avait même aimé pour le bleu de ses yeux.

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de penser à sa femme défunte lorsqu'on découpait des corps. Lorsqu'on s'abreuvait d'hurlement de douleur. Lorsqu'on goûtait à la douceur exquise du pouvoir qui déferler dans son corps… Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dut penser à elle à ce moment-là, précis de sa torture, où le supplicié a tellement mal que son cœur lâche… tout simplement.

Mais il pensait à tout moment à elle. Elle, si belle et si morte.

Lui si laid et si…vivant.

Aah… il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il lui en avait voulu lorsqu'elle était morte, au début… mais maintenant il ne lui en voulait plus.

Maintenant il chérissait juste son souvenir. La couleur de sable de ses cheveux, la douceur veloutée de sa peau, la fermeté de son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il la prenait… Aaah…

Certes. Elle était morte.

Mais malheureusement il n'avait jamais été friand de nécromancie. La mort était une chose qu'il respectait bien trop pour violer à ce point cet aspect que des fous avaient tentés de briser…

Non, lui il était malin.

Lui il était noir, rouge et blanc.

Il était sombre, effrayant et…

« Maître ? »

Il failli la tuer, cette forme microscopique sous sa chaussure. Il faillit. Mais elle n'était rien pour lui. Elle n'était pas comme _elle_. Il savait cela. Ce microbe ne méritait pas qu'il s'énerve contre elle. Mais pourtant…

La lente et délicieuse caresse de la jouissance à la simple idée de briser les os de cette impertinente… il pourrait avoir un orgasme à cette simple idée. Dieux, par tous les dieux… la douleur était exquise lorsqu'elle était goûtée à la source…

Pourtant il ne fit rien, ne bougea aucun doigt et n'accorda même pas un regard à l'impertinente. Il écouta simplement et attendit qu'elle parte.

« Maître… le prisonnier est prêt à parler. »

 **Note de fin : Alors ? Alors ? Aloooooors ? *^* Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fais un chapitre plus long (même si j'ai pas fais exprès de le faire plus long) et même si j'ai pas mal glandouiller (car état d'étudiante oblige) j'ai quand même bien avancer dans le scénario de l'histoire ! Donc, ça devrait beaucoup m'aider pour bien avancer u.u héhé…**

 **Je tenais à remercier elfania, Ange et Timelina27 pour leurs commentaires *^* qui me donnent un sourire d'enfer pendant que j'écris ! Et je remercie auchi tous les lecteurs en général !**

 **Et avant de partir, gentils pitis lecteurs… une petite reviews ? Please ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et si, Chapitre 8 : Un évènement en entraîne un autre…**

Samedi matin

Levy était dans son lit et elle souriait. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité où elle se réveillait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était 7h et on était samedi ! Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle souriait…

' _Ou alors… tu te voiles la face.'_ Enfin, ça c'était le sentiment de la louve. Et…

Et Levy était d'accord avec elle finalement. Elle se voilait clairement la face.

Gajeel lui plaisait.

Ou en tout cas le Gajeel d'hier soir… Le Gajeel qui avait débarqué en trombe dans sa chambre le visage recouvert de leur dîner, celui qui n'avait pas prit ombrage de son fou rire et celui qui avait gentiment ronchonné en nettoyant maladroitement les dégâts culinaires qu'il avait causé.

Ils avaient passés une bonne soirée. Ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier… Ils s'étaient même couchés tôt, vers minuit. Ils n'avaient fait que parler de la nourriture, du beau temps, des cours à la fac de Levy, de sa passion à lui pour la musique -il jouait de la guitare ! Levy avait du mal à y croire !-, des chanteurs nuls de nos jours et des films du moment qui avaient l'air bien… Ils avaient parlé comme des humains normaux. Comme deux amis qui s'étaient retrouvés un vendredi soir après les cours pour partager un plat de pâtes et regarder un bon film. Comme… comme s'ils ne faisaient pas parti d'un monde surnaturel et effrayant.

Et la jeune fille ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, à quel point la normalité de sa vie lui avait manqué.

Certes elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et toutes ses amis d'enfance étaient partis à l'autre bout du pays… mais elle ne s'était rendu compte que maintenant à quel point sa vie d'humaine lui manquait. A quel point la solitude lui pesait. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir râler parce que les partiels étaient difficiles… que la cantine servait des choses infects… que c'était ultra compliqué de gérer sa vie professionnelle, étudiante et personnelle… Sincèrement elle aurait vraiment voulu avoir ce droit de râler.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'est la difficulté entre un exam d'une heure et 3 heures de souffrance trois fois par mois pour se transformer en loup ou en humain ? Qu'est-ce le dégoût entre des frites molles et se voir saliver à chaque odeur sanguine ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus compliqué à gérer entre une vie étudiante banale et tout un univers surnaturel clandestin ?

C'était compliqué. Sa vie était compliquée. Mais au moins elle en avait une.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre normalement… alors elle refusait tout nette de continuer à le faire ! Elle secoua vigoureusement sa tête, comme si ce geste chasserait toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Levy accrocha son sourire de manière plus confiante sur son visage et commença à s'étirer dans son lit comme un chat. C'était agréable de se sentir aussi bien. Aussi détendue. Aussi… aussi en sécurité.

Et elle avait parfaitement conscience que c'était grâce à l'homme allongé sur le canapé de son salon… Si ça continuait sur ce rythme-là, elle allait vraiment s'attacher à lui…

' _T'y ai déjà attaché'_ ricana sa compagne-louve.

Pfff. Elle décida d'ignorer les pensées étranges de sa partie animale et sortit du lit.

Mh. Un des avantages d'être loup… était qu'on n'avait que rarement froid. Alors sortir du lit lui posait beaucoup moins de problème qu'avant. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait des économies sur le chauffage l'hiver dernier !

Et un autre avantage d'être loup était son excellente vision nocturne qui lui permettait de transpercer les ténèbres de sa chambre sans s'aveugler en allumant la lumière. Là aussi elle avait fait quelques économies.

M'enfin au final, toutes les économies qu'elle avait fait n'en était pas vraiment… puisqu'elle mangeait maintenant pour deux personnes à cause… de son état de demi-louve qui lui réclamait beaucoup plus de calories qu'une simple humaine.

Enfin bon.

Elle tira un peu sur son haut de pyjama gris et ouvrit doucement la porte avec un sourire… puis se figea.

Un homme se tenait de dos dans son salon. Grand, imposant… Et à moitié nue. Une simple serviette orange lui entourait la taille, cachant les parties obscènes à son regard mais… lui permettant d'avoir accès à tout le reste.

Son dos, ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque, ses mains, ses cuisses, ses mollets… tout se dévoilait à son regard et tout… la captivait. Elle savait qu'il était musclé, déjà rien que parce qu'il était un loup… mais là… là elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ces jeux de muscles qui se tendaient et se contracter pendant qu'il était là, sous ses yeux, à dénouer son corps devant elle… Peut-être faisait-il du sport… Peut-être qu'il était simplement en train de s'étirer, banalement mais… mais son corps, son corps était un chef d'œuvre. De l'art brut et sauvage. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être taillé dans le métal. Il avait l'air… si fort, si… si solide et si incroyablement attirant…

Ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sensuellement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les gouttes coulaient lentement dans les sillons creusés par les muscles… s'échappant ainsi vers la naissance de ses fesses…

' _Si seulement cette serviette tombait…'_

Levy sursauta. Ça, ce n'était pas une pensée de sa louve. C'était sa pensée à elle.

Elle couina tout doucement, de manière imperceptible, mais cela fut suffisant pour les oreilles aiguisées du loup.

Il fit volte-face, dévoilant son profil avec son torse viril, ses abdominaux en béton, son corps absolument parfait, et Levy eut tout juste le temps de claquer la porte et de retourner se cacher sous ses couvertures.

Diable. Ce Gajeel là lui plaisait aussi.

Elle aurait presque voulu mourir de honte sous sa couverture préférée -encore empreinte de son odeur à lui…-.

.

.

.

Samedi, peu avant midi

Juvia aimait le soleil. Mais elle ne le voyait… pour ainsi dire jamais.

Sauf quand elle avait le courage d'ouvrir un livre d'illustration. Mais là encore, ces photos n'étaient aucunement réalistes. Ce n'était que du papier plastifié… ça ne reflétait pas la majestuosité de l'astre. Ça ne montrait qu'un rond froid et moche.

Elle, elle rêvait de sentir les rayons de soleil lui caressaient la peau… la réchauffant elle… ses bras longs et fins, son corps maigre et froid, son visage livide, ses yeux… glaciales… Elle avait d'ailleurs une sensation de froid qui la suivait tout le temps. Ce froid qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis sa naissance…

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'habillait comme si l'hiver était là alors qu'on n'était qu'en automne. Elle, la pluie l'accompagnait partout, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se réchauffer. Elle, elle était obligée de se couvrir si elle ne voulait pas attraper froid… Ou tout simplement se laisser aller et se transformer en flaque…

Juvia aurait voulu être humaine. Normale. Mais son père… Son père était un fae d'eau de mer et sa mère une Naïade, fae d'eau douce. Alors… Elle avait hérité d'un grand pouvoir et une grande affinité avec l'eau… la condamnant à ne connaître qu'elle. L'eau. La pluie. Les larmes incessantes du ciel qui la privaient de toute chaleur.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de la pluie que son père a abandonné sa mère, et que sa mère l'a longtemps détesté ou malaimé… Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était pas la faute à Juvia. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à naître. Elle n'avait jamais voulu causer de peine par sa seule existence…

Elle s'était longtemps terrée en Angleterre. Puis en Irlande. Là où il ne sera pas suspect qu'il pleuve chaque jour si longtemps. Puis…

Puis elle avait rencontré Gajeel. Gajeel qui s'en foutait du temps qu'il faisait. Gajeel qui l'avait traité comme si elle était normale.

Pourtant à cette époque il était déjà un loup. Et les loups n'aimaient pas trop les créatures magiques, les faes particulièrement… Les loups étaient méfiants. Et Gajeel le loup l'était encore davantage.

Il avait intégré une nouvelle meute depuis peu en ce temps-là, une nouvelle meute sordide, mais une meute qui l'acceptait quand même. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de son amitié ou de sa protection. Il l'avait jaugé du regard puis lui avait demandé pourquoi elle tirait une tronche pareille. Elle avait répondu que c'était à cause de la pluie et il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle était stupide de s'inquiéter de la pluie, elle s'arrêterait forcément un jour et dans le cas contraire… y avait pas de quoi déprimer.

La pluie ça pouvait être sympas, qu'il lui avait dit.

Alors ça avait calmé son cœur. Ça lui avait fait plaisir. Elle s'était trouvé un ami. Un premier ami qu'elle n'oubliera jamais et envers qui elle sera éternellement redevable… et cela même si c'était lui qui l'avait introduit à José, faisant d'elle un agent de l'ombre travaillant pour les loups. Travaillant pour un fou.

Elle haïssait José. Il avait fait tant de mal. Et elle se haïssait pour avoir réagi si tard. Elle aurait dut voir le conseil des Loups plus tôt, bien plus tôt… Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas eu tant de morts… Peut-être que son seul ami ne se sentirait pas si mal.

Elle aurait dut le savoir, elle, que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la meute. Que l'Alpha était malade et fou. Elle aurait dut… Elle aurait dut agir plus vite, plus tôt. Mais lorsqu'on était une fae et qu'on travaillait pour l'ennemi… il était difficile d'être crédible face aux autres loups.

Enfin… Juvia n'y pouvait rien maintenant. Elle avait fait de son mieux. Et elle faisait toujours de son mieux. Elle aidait son meilleur ami à sillonner le continent et les caches de José… même si elle n'avait rien trouvé de réellement important, elle avait agi. Alors peut-être qu'on lui pardonnera. Un jour.

Mais depuis quelques jours, Gajeel était revenu au QG de sa nouvelle meute, une meute bien plus joyeuse et plus saine. Elle était contente pour lui. Même s'il l'appelait peu… Mais là, il venait de l'appeler ! Ça avait fait plaisir à Juvia, au début. Puis il lui avait parlé de choses qui au final… l'ont fâché.

Apparemment Gajeel avait un nouveau rôle. Un rôle différent maintenant. Pour un certain temps encore. Il est un garde du corps. Ça avait convenu à Juvia, surtout car ça obligeait ce grand timide à côtoyer une autre personne qu'elle. S'il réussissait à devenir ami avec la jeune fille, peut-être qu'elle aussi le pourrait ?

Si lui, l'homme maladroit dans ses relations, se créait d'autres amitiés, elle aussi elle le pourrait peut-être un jour ?

Puis il avait continué de parler. Il lui avait raconté les événements des derniers jours… et… et au début Juvia n'avait pas compris de qui il parlait. Elle ne l'avait pas compris et elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de s'énerver au téléphone. Gajeel lui avait parlait d'un loup, d'un de leurs hommes qui avait été agressé…

Un homme brun, de taille moyenne, aux yeux blancs glacés… ? Ça ne lui avait rien dit au début.

Puis elle s'en était souvenue.

Cet homme… Cet homme qu'elle avait vus dans un salon de thé, qui lui avait offert une petite pâtisserie, en râlant que la pluie ait saccagé son bar habituel et qu'il avait été obligé de venir s'abriter dans ce salon de thé. Il avait été si poli avec elle, si gentil, faisant quelques blagues sur l'averse qui ne cessait de couler… Et son sourire… son sourire avait été si magnifique…

Son sourire avait touché son cœur.

Et par miracle la pluie s'était arrêté.

Cette scène s'était passée il y a plusieurs mois de cela mais elle restait gravée dans sa mémoire.

L'homme s'était levé. Lui avait sourit une dernière fois. L'avait appelé 'jolie demoiselle'… puis il s'en était allé en lui demandant de continuer à sourire encore un peu, pour que la pluie s'arrête de tomber le temps qu'il arrive chez lui. Elle avait hoché la tête, muette devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

A travers la vitre transparente elle avait vu le soleil. Le soleil qui transperçait les nuages et qui auréolait de gloire cet homme si exceptionnel… Cet homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un, Juvia n'apprenant qu'après qu'il était loup.

Loup qui avait tout de suite deviné sa nature de fae et qui avait réussi à lui remonter le moral pour qu'il s'arrête de pleuvoir. Un homme qui l'avait reconnu comme quelqu'un de bien, un homme qui l'avait implicitement remercié pour le rôle qu'elle avait joué lors de la bataille des meutes de Magnolia.

Un homme dont son cœur s'était épris. Un homme pareil à nul autre.

Un homme qu'elle aimait follement… et qui avait été agressé.

Un éclair frappa la terre, à quelques mètres d'elle et les gens sur le parking tout autour d'elle se mirent à crier tout en courant s'abriter. Elle se trouvait pour l'instant sur un parking de supermarché, physiquement à un endroit inatteignable de Magnolia… mais sa fureur projetait son esprit sur l'inconscient qui avait osé _blessé_ l'Homme. **Son Homme**. L'Homme qu'elle _avait choisi_ d'aimer et de vénérer.

Sa **colère** déclencha d'autres éclairs et un **grondement effrayant** sortit des cieux.

Elle les _noierait_ , elle _noierait_ quiconque ait osé toucher _à un seul de ses cheveux_ , elle **noierait** quiconque ait osé faire **le moindre mal** à l'Homme qu'elle aimait.

Et sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel, elle se promit d'arrêter de repousser leur prochaine rencontre, car la vie était courte et… elle ne survivrait pas s'il mourait.

.

.

.

Samedi midi

Gajeel eut un rictus.

Elle était ridicule. Elle s'était cachée toute la matinée dans sa chambre et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle avait honte de l'avoir surpris en serviette de bain. _En serviette !_ Ce n'était rien ! Il était beaucoup plus dénudé à la piscine ! Et toutes ces pubs qui passaient sur la télévision les abreuvaient jusqu'à plus soif de la nudité ! En plus elle vivait dans une MEUTE, qui formait un ensemble de personne qui avait une perception de la nudité totalement différente des humains !

Et puis sérieux, quelle importance ? Il en avait vu bien plus sur elle et il en avait pas chier un sablier, non ?

Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle faisait une crise comme ça ? Le loup trouvait même dommage que l'étrange lien qui s'était développé ne lui en apprenne pas plus. Il ne pouvait que sentir les sentiments de surface -sentiments qu'il aurait deviné comme un grand en lisant sur son visage, cette meuf était vraiment un livre ouvert !-. Raah. C'était frustrant.

Bref.

Ce qui l'embêtait le plus était qu'elle l'évite.

Parce que…

Parce que c'était chiant voilà.

Hier ils avaient passés une bonne soirée à manger, à parler, à regarder un film et à ricaner devant chaque vanne niaise… bon d'accord, lui il commentait les vannes, et elle, elle riait devant les bêtises qu'il débitait. Mais n'empêche ils avaient passés une bonne soirée. Enfin, lui oui à coup sûr… mais elle ?

Elle avait bien passé une bonne soirée avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Oui sûrement.

Il n'allait pas laisser une crevette le faire se remettre en question quand même ! Pas par une gamine comme elle !

Gajeel inspira profondément et rentra dans la chambre, sans toquer, et analysa le désordre ambiant. Elle était allongée sur le ventre au milieu de son lit, encore habillé de son pyjama gris de licorne ridicule, les cheveux totalement décoiffés et quelques miettes de gâteau traînant sur un des coins de ses lèvres… Et tout autour d'elle, une avalanche de vêtement et de peluche qui débordait du lit et envahissait le sol. La jeune fille semblait plus blasée par le désordre que réellement inquiété : elle était en train de lire un livre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Par contre, lorsqu'elle le vit, sa réaction blasée s'envola par la fenêtre -ouverte- et elle commença à rougir -décidemment c'était une habitude chez elle !-. Elle se remit dans une position assise et rectifia la position de son t-shirt en le tirant vers le bas -augmentant sans s'en rendre compte le petit décolleté…-.

« Tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle était ridicule. Et atrocement mignonne. Toute petite et toute mignonne. Comme… comme une crevette.

Pourquoi était-il entré dans sa chambre déjà ? Ah oui. Le déjeuner.

« J'ai faim. Alors ramène toi. J'ai réchauffé les restes d'hier et fais des… des trucs avec tes légumes verts.

-Des trucs ? Quels trucs ? »

Une lueur d'intérêt venait de s'allumer dans son regard. La curiosité. Si il devait cité un défaut chez cette gamine, la curiosité serait le premier.

A moins que ce ne soit pas un défaut mais un moyen pour la manipuler.

Gajeel lui fit un clin d'œil et força sa bouche à prendre une moue mystérieuse. Il n'était pas sur de son effet mais la gamine ne sembla pas vouloir s'enfuir, alors il en conclut que ça devait peut-être marcher. Puis de sa voix la plus envoûtante il dit :

« Recette secret transmise de père en fils. »

Il n'ajouta pas que, lorsque son père lui a transmise la recette, il ne savait pas cuisiner et que la seule chose qu'il était sûr de réussir à peu près tout en fournissant des légumes mangeables à son fils, était des concombres coupés en rondelle… Salés, poivrés et huilés cependant. Un luxe incroyable.

Et puis le but, était juste qu'elle se lève du lit parce que… il avait une idée qui trottait dans sa tête et qu'un ventre plein aurait plus de chance d'accepter cette idée qu'un ventre affamé.

.

.

.

Samedi après-midi

Main tendue. Pirouette. Tête relevée.

Et hop.

Un ptit saut.

La légèreté incarnée…

… et Luxus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il foutait ici. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait con d'être venu.

Mais ce saut… cette grâce…

Cette femme était aussi angélique qu'elle était diabolique.

Il se rappelait encore son piège machiavélique…

 _« Dis Luxus, tu pourrais me conduire à l'autre bout de la ville ? J'ai un rendez-vous urgent et ma voiture est tombé en panne… et Elfman n'est pas disponible… »_ Bien sûr, comme un imbécile il lui avait grommeler une réponse affirmative et… et s'était retrouvé à attendre dans l'immense salle de danse aux miroirs traîtres qui ne cessaient de renvoyer son immense silhouette boudeuse et… la grâce de Mira.

Mira… Mirajane.

Elle était magnifique. Elle le savait. Et se plaisait à parader devant lui, attisant son désir, le troublant au plus profond de lui… Faisant germer quelque chose au fond de lui…

Mais elle n'était pas une femelle pour lui. Trop belle. Trop intelligente. Trop douce. Trop loyale. Trop aimante.

Et il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser de ça lui. Il ne voulait pas s'emmêler dans tous ces… ces sentiments. Son loup le déchiquetait bien trop pour qu'il s'embarrasse d'une histoire d'amour maintenant. Son loup hurlait tellement au fond de lui… que même la perspective d'avoir Mirajane ne lui suffisait pas… Il voulait être le chef. Être l'Alpha.

Il voulait le **pouvoir**. L'amour ne lui suffirait pas, il le savait bien…

Chaque lune qui passait, chaque journée qui venait et chaque seconde qu'il vivait… son loup le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il voulait écraser. Mordre. Tuer… Il avait de plus en plus de colère en lui, de colère qu'il dirigeait sur son grand-père qui avait réunis cette belle et jolie famille qu'il allait briser. Colère contre Gildarts, cet Alpha incapable et lunatique qui semblait de moins en moins prendre au sérieux sa responsabilité depuis plusieurs mois… Colère contre lui de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de songer _si facilement_ à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin…

Et Mira se mettrait sur son chemin. Elle était loyale à Gildarts. Elle aimait tellement sa meute, tous ses membres et la paix qu'ils vivaient, la paix incongrue dont ils profitaient tous depuis une dizaine d'année… Alors s'il essayait de renverser le système en place, il lui briserait le cœur et devrait surement lui briser le corps aussi. Il ne la tuerait pas, non. Mais il devrait se comporter comme le loup dominant qu'il était.

Il devra écraser quiconque se mettrait devant son chemin. Même _elle_.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit silencieusement de la salle. Il avait des coups de fil à passer et la vue de son corps sensuel… lui donnait de mauvaises idées.

Il sortit dehors et vissa son casque sur ses oreilles. Il n'aimait pas les bruits des gens qui marchaient dans la rue. Toutes ces discussions futiles et envahissantes. Tous ces bruits agaçants d'enfant. Il n'aimait pas les humains.

Luxus n'aimait pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Sauf peut-être la musique.

Il composa rapidement le numéro de Fried qui décrocha dès la première tonalité.

« _Luxus ?_

-Vous êtes tous prêt ?

- _L'unité Rajiin est prête, Monsieur._ »

Le ton était tellement solennel. S'il avait été d'humeur le 1er lieutenant de la meute de Magnolia en aurait rit et l'aurait taquiné à ce sujet. Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant il devait se concentrer sur les missions en cours.

Retrouver José.

Ce que le sale cabot, que Makaroff avait ramassé, était incapable de faire. Et eux, Luxus et son unité, réussiraient. Ils réussiraient rien que pour le plaisir de pouvoir tuer José et jeter dehors Gajeel.

« Très bien. Dis à Bixrow de se poster à l'arrière du pub et à Ever de rester à l'entrée dans l'ombre pour l'instant. Fais-la rentrer maintenant. Puis attend que toutes les cibles soient regroupées autour de leur table habituelle.

- _Oui, d'accord_. »

Le grand blond entendit en arrière-plan ses instructions répétées au restant du groupe. Ils étaient rapides, précis, compétents. Même Ever alors qu'elle n'était pas un loup mais une demi-fae. Au début ça l'avait perturbé… Mais maintenant, ça faisait longtemps qu'il les connaissait. Il leur aurait confié sa vie. Il l'avait même déjà fait à plusieurs reprises.

Il leur faisait bien plus confiance qu'à sa véritable famille.

Fried avait été le premier. Il y a plus de 30 ans, lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés ils n'étaient encore qu'humain tous les deux. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était loin d'être celui qu'il était aujourd'hui, un homme plein de confiance, de droiture, bien vêtue et dont la passion pour les langues anciennes lui avait conférés plusieurs doctorats. Non, à ses débuts Fried n'était qu'un misérable adolescent sale, bien trop maigre et chassé par ses propres parents le reniant à cause de son inclinaison _diabolique_ pour les hommes. Vive le 20ème siècle.

Puis Luxus avait rencontré Bixrow. Un roublard et une petite ordure qui était obligé de subsister du mieux qu'il pouvait pour nourrir ses cinq frères et sœurs. Frères et sœurs désormais morts grâce aux superbes traitements d'une foule de vampire avide d'orgie et de bains de sang. Bixrow, encore humain à l'époque, avait voulus se venger… mais il n'avait pas pu. Alors Luxus avait fait de lui un loup et l'avait aidé à accomplir sa vengeance. Saint-Thomas comptait désormais une ruche de vampire en moins depuis une bonne dizaine d'année.

Enfin, ils avaient trouvé Ever. De son petit nom de scène Evergreen. Danseuse talentueuse, chanteuse à la voix douce et aux yeux envoûtants… Trop envoûtants. Les Seigneurs Faes lui avaient interdit de pratiquer devant la scène humaine sa grand passion du chant et de la danse, la réduisant à une vulgaire voix dans un cabaret minable. Elle vivait entre deux mondes, sans possibilité d'accomplir ses rêves, étant rejeté du côté humain et fae. Luxus lui avait fourni une protection et une possibilité d'accomplir ses prestations dans des shows privés dans le monde surnaturel, lui redonnant goût à la vie.

Puis elle s'était attachée à lui, tout comme Bixrow, tout comme Fried. Et ils avaient finis par être une équipe à part entière, une famille soudée. Une meute dans la meute.

Mais ça, Luxus ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il demanda à Fried de le rappeler dans quelques minutes et vissa son casque sur ses oreilles et alluma sa musique. Il en avait besoin. Le stress commençait doucement à le ronger.

José et sa mafia mi-louve mi-humaine, avait provoqué des dégâts considérables le novembre de l'année dernière. 113 humains avaient péri dans les tentatives de transformation en loup, et seulement une poignée de personnes avait réussi à passer la transformation. Parmi eux, une jeune fille du nom de Levy, petite-nièce d'un amour de jeunesse de son grand-père. Les survivants avaient été éparpillés dans les meutes du pays selon leur lieu d'habitation et la meute de Magnolia avait hérité de Levy.

Pauvre gamine. Lorsque le vieux l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé de venir _tout de suite_ dans son vieil appart, Luxus avait failli lui raccrocher au nez. Mais la voix de son grand-père avait tremblé. Jamais sa voix ne tremblait. Même pour un humain il était de ceux qui ne se laissait jamais réellement impressionner, et jamais rien ne l'atteignait. Ou en tout cas c'était ce que pensait le Luxus adolescent qui haïssait son papi intransigeant. Là il avait entendu une véritable détresse. Il avait tout de suite accouru, et ce même si toute sa meute se battait en ce même moment.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans l'appartement, une fillette se tordait de douleur sur le tapis tandis qu'une effroyable musique, fait de guitare grinçante, tentait de couvrir ses bruits. Elle était totalement nue et certains de ses os étaient bien trop grand pour une silhouette humaine. Elle puait la détresse, la peur, le stress et le sang à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle sentait également la forêt et la faiblesse physique. Le premier instinct de son loup a été de la calmer et de la rassurer. Guerre ou pas, louve inconnue ou pas, un être plus faible que lui le suppliait de l'aider et il ne pouvait faire autre chose qu'accéder au mieux à sa requête. Car c'était ce que n'importe quel loup dominant ferait.

Puis après quelques minutes où Luxus lui avait caressé les cheveux et lui avait murmuré des mots apaisants, la gamine lui avait soufflé quelque chose. Il ne l'avait pas compris du premier coup alors il lui avait demandé de répéter.

Levy avait pris quelques secondes pour arrêter de trembler et avait planté ses yeux dans les siens. Sans frémir, sans trembler. Puis elle lui avait annoncé d'une traite : « Il y en a d'autres… D'autres qui sont prisonniers, dans la forêt, dans un bunker. Il faut les aider ! ». Il l'avait prise pour une folle, son loup s'était même écrié d'indignation devant la force de son regard… Jamais une telle femme, jamais un loup aussi peu puissant et soumis ne l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux comme ça, avec autant de fureur et de détermination ! Mais elle n'avait pas cillé, rien remarqué… et son air perdue et effrayée l'ont sauvé en quelques sortes.

Luxus avait mis son audace sur le compte de l'adrénaline, sur le coup. Mais plus il y réfléchissait… Plus il devenait évident que Levy n'était pas soumise. Ni folle. Ni dominante. Elle était… Elle était quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Grâce à son indication, il avait pu partir et orienter une partie des siens vers la forêt pour trouver le bunker en question, en remontant la piste olfactive de la jeune fille qui était aussi facile à suivre que si on leur avait dessiné un plan. Ils avaient pu ainsi secourir les innocents et tuer les fuyards sans passer plusieurs jours à chercher la cache.

Par la suite, il n'avait cessé d'observer la jeune fille.

Il avait chargé Grey, Elfman, Jett et Droy de la suivre tour à tour pour s'assurer de sa sécurité durant les premiers mois, même lorsqu'elle était partie pendant les vacances d'hiver dans une petite ville plus au sud de Magnolia. Il avait orienté Gildarts sur Léo lorsqu'il avait été question de lui trouver un mentor vers janvier/février pour qu'elle fasse de meilleurs progrès dans le contrôle de sa louve. Il l'avait aidé à s'affirmer à la fin de son second semestre en mai dernier pour qu'elle assiste à ses examens et qu'elle arrête d'éviter la faculté. Il avait suivi ses progrès de très près… tout en étant très loin.

Ça avait payé. Lorsqu'elle était revenue en septembre pour continuer sa deuxième année de fac -Langues anciennes ou un truc du genre, c'était Fried qui l'avait informé- elle avait semblé en bien meilleure forme et bien plus déterminé. En un mois elle avait beaucoup progressé et ses transformations, quoiqu'un peu longue, était beaucoup moins douloureuse qu'avant. Et surtout elle avait enfin complétement accepté sa partie louve.

Et maintenant, en cette fin d'octobre… Gildarts l'avait confié à ce moins que rien de **Gajeel**.

Luxus serra le poing et grinça des dents. Lorsqu'il serait Alpha il jetterait ce misérable hors de sa meute. Mieux, il le broierait entre ses mâchoires.

La sonnerie retentit soudainement, le ramenant vers la réalité. Il décrocha.

« _Ever vient de m'envoyer un message comme quoi tous les humains sont partis et qu'il ne reste que les gens directement liés à la meute._

-Toutes les cibles sont là ?

- _Oui, ils sont regroupés sur leur table habituelle._ »

Bien. Les six derniers loups fuyards, anciens membres de Phantom Lords, étaient enfin retrouvés. Et tous réunis au même endroit. La chance leur souriait enfin, après tout ce temps ! Avec un peu de chance l'un d'eux savaient où se terrait José…

« Très bien, vous pouvez y-

-LUXUS ! »

Une voix féminine paniquée retentit dans le bâtiment qui était dans son dos et dans le même moment un fil gris et déformé de la conscience collective de la meute, commença à se tordre dans tous les sens. La douleur l'atteignit rapidement également et lui indiqua la détresse d'un des siens, quelque part à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre de qui il s'agissait, la distance physique atténuant grandement les liaisons psychiques des membres de meute entre eux.

Puis la connexion douloureuse cessa brusquement. Il paniqua deux secondes mais se rappela soudain que le lien n'avait pas disparut, la connexion s'était juste tut. Cela voulait dire qu'un des leur avait été attaqué et qu'il venait de tomber dans les pommes. C'était mieux que la mort mais c'était effrayant quand même.

Il sentait parfaitement Fried et Bixrow, alors ça ne pouvait pas être eux. _Qui alors… ?_

Le géant blond se tourna vers la voix et vit une Mirajane paniquée débarquer en courant vers lui. Ses yeux étaient empreints d'une peur qui lui donné instantanément la réponse. C'était son frère, c'était Elfman qui venait d'être attaqué !

Et ce dernier se trouvait… Près de l'ancien bunker de José normalement, c'était là où Luxus l'avait envoyé chercher et renifler aujourd'hui. Seul.

Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à monter dans sa poitrine mais il le balaya. Il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter sur ses conneries. Un des siens était en danger.

 _Et Gildarts qui est absent encore une fois !_

Luxus décrocha son téléphone et balaya rapidement sa liste de contact. Il envoya quelques rapides sms d'instruction puis composa un numéro.

Mirajane, la belle Mirajane… elle lui tournait autour, s'arrêtait, repartait en se tirant les cheveux, se tordant les mains… La panique défigurait son magnifique visage et il ne put en ressentir que de la peine. Encore une fois il avait été incapable de bien prévoir la situation. Encore une fois il avait échoué dans son rôle de second. Il devait faire mieux, bien mieux, ne serait-ce que pour elle ! Pour ne plus jamais revoir cette peine et cette détresse sur son joli visage…

Il appela Erza mais ce fut Léo qui lui répondit, d'une voix hachée par l'effort.

« _Ouais ? Luxus ?_

-Où êtes-vous ?

- _On est en chemin vers le bunker. Erza s'est déjà transformé et elle court à quatre pattes là ! J'allais d'ailleurs la rejoindre mais je pensais d'abord qu'il fallait attendre ton appel…_

-Oui. Allez-y, vous êtes les plus près. J'enverrais Arzack, Macao et Wakaba vous rejoindre au plus vite. Faites attention à vous.

- _Oui chef !_ »

Il raccrocha.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ?

Il envoya rapidement un texto à Fried et à Bixrow. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner la mission maintenant. Tout devait continuer à se dérouler selon le plan. Ils étaient si près du but…

« Luxus. »

Il releva les yeux de son téléphone et se perdit dans le bleu de ces yeux…

Elle était si belle… et loin d'enlever de sa beauté, sa profonde détresse ne faisait que renforcer son charme angélique… elle ressemblait à une martyre bénie de Dieu dessinée par des grands peintres… Il inspira pendant un instant son parfum envoûtant et faillit oublier l'espace d'un instant toutes ses inquiétudes… Il était là, avec elle à quelques centimètres de lui, ses mains chaudes sur les siennes… Il fut enveloppé par sa douceur, son contact si léger…

Mais lorsqu'elle prononça à nouveau son prénom, avec une pointe de panique et de colère dans la voix, il vit la deuxième partie d'elle. Sa louve aux yeux noirs… La fureur, la colère, la haine… Tous ces sentiments si éloignés de l'humaine Mirajane mais qui la complétait parfaitement bien. Sa possessivité, son aura de puissance et son incroyable aura de dominance… Elle était une Mère-louve et une Sœur-louve, dès que l'un des leurs se retrouvaient en danger -et encore plus si c'était son unique petit-frère- la douce et calme Mirajane se métamorphosait en fille du diable.

Elle devenait redoutable. Peut-être était-ce ça qui l'avait attiré. Cette dualité psychotique et anormale de son esprit. L'ange et le diablotin… Un cocktail si particulier que même sa partie loup faillit envoyer valser ses résolutions de se retenir, et il faillit planter ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _Faillit_.

« Je te passe les clés de ma voiture pour que t'y aille… mais ne te fais pas prendre par la police.

-Ca ne risque pas. »

Un rictus mauvais commença à déformer ses lèvres sensuelles. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement voilés… Luxus voyait presque la violence des images qui s'étendait derrière ses prunelles…

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait à vive allure vers sa voiture, il cria une dernière chose, et ne reçu pour réponse qu'un murmure chargé de menace…

« Essaye de ne pas les tuer tout de suite !

-Je ne promets rien. »

.

.

.

Samedi fin d'après-midi

Levy se mordillait les lèvres. Elfman venait de se faire agresser quelques heures plus tôt et… et il voulait faire quoi !?

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une _bonne_ idée.

-Et pourquoi pas ? »

Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ?

Et bien tout simplement parce que… c'était une mauvaise idée. Personne ne savait quand et où les agresseurs frapperaient à nouveau. Luxus venait même d'ordonner à tout le monde d'être au moins deux le plus souvent possible, sauf si on se trouve dans un lieu public. Personne ne devait se balader seul.

D'ailleurs…

« C'est toi mon 'garde du corps', alors pourquoi tu me proposes une sortie en extérieur qui pourrait potentiellement être dangereuse ? »

Pour seul réponse Levy ne reçut qu'un haussement de sourcil. Hier soir ils avaient parlé du pourquoi et du comment elle avait 'besoin' d'être protéger. Gajeel avait avancé l'argument qu'elle était une cible de choix car jeune louve inexpérimentée, au bas de la hiérarchie, moins dangereuse que les autres, habitant dans un quartier assez insalubre et venant de la génération de loup de José. Certes, Levy n'avait pas trouvé le raisonnement totalement stupide mais… Pourquoi elle plutôt qu'une autre ? Et là le géant irritant avait haussé les épaules en lui disant que tout était sous contrôle.

' _Tout était sous contrôle ?'_ c'était ce qu'elle lui avait demandé d'une voix menaçante… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en tête de la chatouiller. Comme ça. Sans raison apparente…

Hey !

Si ! Il l'avait chatouillé pour qu'elle oublie le sujet ! Et ça avait totalement fonctionné d'ailleurs ! Arg, il était redoutable…

Bref. Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Et puis…

« Félicité me déteste tu es au courant ?

-Ah ?

-Et elle t'a invité sans savoir que t'étais avec moi. Si elle te voit avec moi, c'est mort pour ton plan !

-Quel plan ? »

Son ton était innocent mais dans son sourire brillait un amusement à peine contenu. Il aimait beaucoup la charriait, surtout depuis qu'hier, il avait appris qu'elle était vierge et timide envers… toutes ces choses-là. La jeune fille regrettait presque de le lui avoir dit.

Presque car elle aimait bien le fait qu'il prête assez attention à elle pour l'embêter. Elle aimait bien le fait qu'il lui prête de l'attention, _à elle_. Alors qu'il n'en était pas obligé et qu'il aurait très bien put faire son rôle de garde du corps silencieux et impersonnel. Mais il ne le faisait pas !

Ce qui signifiait qu'il l'aimait bien. Et elle aimait beaucoup cette idée…

La jeune fille-louve fit semblant de tousser dans son poing puis reprit comme si de rien n'était là où elle s'était arrêtée dans son argumentation.

« Félicité ne m'aime pas. Ou alors elle me déteste, ça dépend des pincettes qu'on utilise.

-Des pincettes ?

-C'est une expression.

-Mh.

-Bref, dans tous les cas si tu débarques avec moi à côté, elle refusera tout nette que tu rentres. Elle ne sait pas qu'on est… amis. »

 _Ils pouvaient se considérer comme amis n'est-ce pas ?_ Après tout, même s'ils n'avaient pas exactement vécu toutes les mêmes étapes d'amitié dans l'ordre, mais ils avaient passés des moments forts ensemble ! Il lui avait crié dessus, elle aussi, il l'avait vu nue en train de se tordre de douleur, elle l'avait aperçue avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches, il avait cuisiné des pâtes pour elle, elle le laissait dormir sur son canapé… ça faisait vachement d'encoche pour le questionnaire 'Est-ce un ami ou pas ?' !

Mais il laissa passer le mot sans s'en étonner et continua la discussion l'air de rien, alors qu'elle s'était sentie à cran pendant quelques millièmes de seconde !

« C'est faux. Elle sait qu'on est amis, je lui ai dis quand elle m'a demandé qui j'attendais. Ensuite elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais samedi soir en m'offrant une jooolie vue sur son décolleté et ensuite… elle m'a invité.

-Ah.

-Et je l'ai prévenu que je viendrais peut-être accompagner… et elle m'a dit que ça ne posait aucun problème. Temps que la personne était 'réglo'.

-Ah. »

Cette fois c'était la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui était en réponse monosyllabique.

« Et au pire on se barrera quand ça deviendra trop chiant ou si t'es vraiment trop fatigué. C'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais fait de soirée étudiante non plus…

-Oui oui…

-Rassure moi, t'as déjà fais des soirées étudiantes ? »

Non. Jamais. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, à part un petit cocktail organisé au début de l'année par l'association étudiante de la fac… Au début de l'année dernière elle pensait encore qu'elle irait quand elle se ferait des amis… puis ensuite elle s'était retrouvée à gérer un cas de force majeur se nommant 'Je suis transformée en louve et ma vie est nulle' et n'avait pas eu le temps ni la tête à… s'intéresser aux fêtes estudiantines. Donc…

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de participer à des soirées étudiantes. »

Sa voix était légèrement boudeuse et un tantinet énervé. Elle s'en voulu un peu d'avoir un ton énervé mais… Il n'était pas obligé de lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle était une anomalie dans le monde humain ET loup ! Elle savait bien qu'elle était une erreur de parcours dans les prévisions divines…

Pourtant à la place de s'énerver, le sourire du brun grandit et il se pencha lentement vers elle. Dans ses yeux brulaient une flamme d'intérêt… Une flamme qui l'hypnotisa.

« Alors raison de plus pour qu'on y aille… Et puis je serais là, je te protégerai et te surveillerai. Tu pourras enfin t'amuser comme une personne normale sans crainte. »

Et elle le crut. Elle en avait tellement envie et tellement besoin.

Elle avait besoin qu'il croie en elle.

Alors elle accepta.

.

.

.

Samedi soir

Les pions étaient avancés depuis longtemps. La partie avait commencé de façon si calme, que la soudaine violence des derniers jours avait mis du temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

Grey avait été agressé. En pleine surveillance de l'appartement de Levy. Grey qui était sensé passé toute la nuit à la surveiller et qui… qui a été agressé. Grey qui n'est pas intervenu auprès de Levy lorsque cette dernière s'était retrouvée dans l'ancien QG des Phantom Lords et qu'elle avait commencé une transformation réflexe. Grey qui s'était retrouvé avec un couteau de sorcier dans le ventre. Grey qui a été si ralenti…

Et maintenant Elfman. Un homme baraqué et effrayant qui atteignait les 2 mètres de hauteur. Une véritable armoire à glace, qui s'était retrouvé poignardé près du cœur et qui avait faillit perdre tout son sang en plein milieu de la forêt. Qui avait failli mourir sur son propre territoire.

C'est comme si tout cela… n'était que des expérimentations.

Comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à savoir en combien de temps ils interviendraient.

Pour Grey, l'agresseur avait été surprit, il n'avait eu le temps que de se volatiliser à la va-vite sans prendre le temps de récupérer son couteau. Gajeel et Levy étaient arrivés sur les lieux en seulement quelques dizaines de seconde. Pour Elfman, l'agresseur s'était assuré que celui-ci s'éloigne assez loin dans la forêt, en lui donnant un coup vicieux qui le mettrait de façon très proche de la mort mais sans qu'il l'atteigne tout à fait… ou du moins pas sans que les siens n'interviennent avant.

Mais pourquoi avoir laisser le premier couteau ? Une maladresse ? Un avertissement ?

Et pourquoi Grey et Elfman ? Deux anciens gardes du corps qu'avait assigné Luxus à la surveillance de Levy au début de sa période louve… Coïncidence ? Si non, cela voulait peut-être dire que Jett et Droy seraient les prochains…

Mais si c'était une coïncidence, alors pourquoi eux deux particulièrement ? Et pourquoi avoir laisser Elfman en vie ?

Il commençait à se perdre dans ses propres raisonnements… C'est vrai qu'il commençait aussi à se faire vieux…

Reprenons.

Levy se fait enlever par Gajeel sous les ordres de José en pleine nuit en novembre dernier. 11 mois plus tard Gajeel n'arrivant pas à trouver José, se retrouve à devoir protéger Levy.

Pendant toute la soirée Grey se fait oublier et reste à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Levy alors que Gajeel l'avait assigné quelques semaines plus tôt à la surveillance dans les environs. Grey un des loups les plus dominants et des plus redoutables de la meute.

Levy, Kanna et Biska. 3 femmes à être protéger soudainement par la meute, des mois après la fuite de José, sous les ordres de Gajeel. Levy car elle est une louve de la génération de la folie de José. Kanna car elle représente une cible de choix, même si son statut de louve interdit qu'on la considère sans défense. Et Biska qui en temps qu'humaine compagne d'un loup… se trouve forcément exposée au premier plan. Les deux autres femmes de la meute, Erza et Mirajane, se trouvant très haut dans la hiérarchie… n'avaient eu besoin d'aucune protection.

Reprenons encore.

Pendant des mois ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de José ni de ses sbires. Puis Gajeel s'est vus confié une mission. Après avoir retourner toutes les pistes dans tous les sens, après avoir taper dans toutes les fourmilières possibles pour voir ce qui allaient en sortir et après avoir parcourus la moitié du pays… il était revenus sans aucun élément tangible. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait quand même accomplis un travail remarquable en trouvant les derniers membres du gang/mafia/meute de José.

Dans le même temps.

Luxus avait mené ses recherches à côté, en filant en solitaire des sbires rescapés de José. Il avait ensuite mis l'unité Rajiin sur le coup, sans en informer Gajeel.

Ensuite.

Elfman se fait agresser, en pleine forêt alors que Luxus lui avait demandé plus tôt dans la matinée d'aller fouiner dans le bunker.

…

…

…

Il ne voyait aucune logique dedans. Pourtant il devait bien en avoir une… Il y avait _forcément_ un sens à tous ces événements !

Il lui manquait une clé, il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre enfin toute cette affaire…

La sonnerie du téléphone le coupa dans sa réflexion.

Il laissa passer quelques tonalités avant de tendre lentement sa main et d'accepter l'appel. Un petit sourire commença à flotter sous ses moustaches. _Elle_ l'avait rappelé !

« Allô oui ? Vous êtes bien chez-

- _Ferme-la, vieux débris._ »

Il retient un gloussement digne de l'adolescent qui n'était plus depuis longtemps et attendit tranquillement que la femme caractérielle à l'autre bout de la ligne veuille bien de nouveau lui adresser la parole. Elle l'avait rappelé, c'était déjà un immense effort de sa part.

Plusieurs dizaines d'année plus tôt elle l'aurait envoyé se faire paître et ne lui aurait adressé qu'un regard noir courroucé. Regard qu'il aurait mérité assurément, elle n'avait jamais été une femme tendre. Elle avait toujours été… piquante et exigeante.

 _« … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Ah… il voulait de nombreuses choses d'elle. Comme par exemple qu'elle lui laisse une nouvelle chance de la séduire…

« Je voulais juste te faire une offre.

 _-Une offre ?_

-Oui. »

Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps d'attiser sa curiosité…

« _Quelle offre ? Parle vieux rabougris !_

-C'est une offre que Gildarts voudrait te faire. Ainsi que Luxus. La meute ne fait plus confiance aux anciennes sorcières qu'on employait de temps en temps quand il fallait régler quelques rares affaires… mais dernièrement ils se sont dit que toi ils pouvaient te faire confiance. Car maintenant que-

 _-Maintenant que Levy est louve, c'est bien ça ? Vous vous dites que vous pouvez profiter d'une vieille femme en fin de vie pour masquer votre sale boulot ?_

-Oui. »

Il se reprit aussitôt avant que sa fureur ne tombe sur lui :

« Enfin ! Tu n'es pas une vieille femme ! Je te trouve même très jeune ! En tout cas même si tu n'es pas toute jeune tu restes très séduisante et-

 _-Cesse tes pitreries Makaroff ! Sinon je raccroche tout net._

-Oui Madame.

 _-Et cesse de te foutre de moi sinon je t'arrache les yeux pour nourrir mes plantes !_ »

Sa moustache frémit d'amusement mais il se força à ne pas rire. C'était une femme de caractère qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Car elle était femme à tenir ses promesses…

Il la revoyait encore dans sa robe de bal, avec un air strict et princier dans sa posture et sur son visage… sur son jeune visage et magnifique visage de jeune fille de 15 ans. Elle était totalement l'opposée de sa grande sœur Elisabeth avec qui il avait directement sympathisé. Elisa était vive et joyeuse tandis qu'elle, elle était sérieuse et silencieuse… n'ouvrant la bouche que pour réprimander leur petit-frère Henry qui faisait le zouave à une soirée qui pouvait être déterminante pour eux tous.

Elle l'avait captivé malgré leur 3 années de différence… et il s'était mainte fois dit qu'il aurait dut aller la courtiser -car après tout, la soirée avait été organisé pour ça, pour rencontrer les différents partis sorciers du pays- mais… mais elle l'avait repoussé avec tant de vigueur qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage de continuer d'essayer de lui plaire. Mais il aurait dut persévérer. Il aurait dut… Elle-même le lui avait dit un jour, beaucoup d'année plus tard, en parlant de ce bal… il aurait dut continuer car elle aussi avait été attiré par lui, seulement elle avait été timide et avait peu eu confiance en elle.

Quel imbécile il avait été !

 _« Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

La question avait son sens. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que la meute la connaissait depuis tant d'année, lui proposait de travailler pour eux ?

« Parce que… parce que les événements d'il y a un an ont éveillés la méfiance de la meute contre la magie. Et tu es la seule personne en qui ils accepteraient de croire. Ils ont besoin de toi. Surtout avec ce qui se passe dernièrement…

-J'imagine… »

Il se passa un petit instant blanc que Makaroff n'osa interrompre. Elle réfléchissait… ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était en train de considérer leur offre.

« _D'accord… j'accepte de venir voir ton Alpha et ton petit-fils pour leur parler de vive voix. J'ai dis à Levy que je venais dans 2 semaines, j'en profiterais pour venir vous voir._

-Est-ce que… elle est au courant ? De qui tu es ?

 _-Non… j'imagine que j'en profiterais également pour lui dire enfin la vérité. C'était ce que j'avais prévus dans tous les cas._ »

Encore un blanc. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, tant de choses qui auraient dut être dites des années auparavant… des choses qu'ils n'oseront peut-être jamais se dire… Et ça laissait le cœur du vieil homme lourd de regret. Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de courage plus jeune… tout se serait passer bien différemment.

« _Ah et, j'ai pris un apprenti. Un charmant jeune homme._

-Toi ? Prendre un apprenti !?

- _Et oui, les temps changent, les gens aussi, vieux débris._

-Peut-être… en tout cas j'ai hâte de te revoir, Polyussica.

-… _Moi aussi j'ai hâte._ »

Et elle raccrocha.

Loin de lui en tenir rigueur, le cœur du vieil homme devient un peu plus léger.

 **Note de fin : Ah ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long. Je voulais faire tous ces événements dans un seul chapitre, comme ça vous savez tout ce qui se trame autour ! J'ai inclus des petits résumés dans les points de vue de Luxus et Makaroff… D'ailleurs voici un rapide description du haut de la hiérarchie de la meute de Magnolia :**

 **Alpha-Gildarts**

 **1** **er** **lieutenant/2** **ème** **dans la hiérarchie de meute-Luxus**

 **2** **nd** **lieutenant/3** **ème** **dans la hiérarchie de meute-Erza**

 **4** **ème** **dans la hiérarchie de meute-Mirajane**

 **5** **ème** **dans la hiérarchie de meute-Léo**

 **Et oui ! Deux femmes sont en haut dans la meute, et je place Léo plus haut que certains autres personnages (y compris Grey et Natsu !) car la place de la meute n'est pas seulement qu'une histoire de puissance, mais également une histoire de… domination/volonté ? Enfin bon ! N'oubliez pas que je ne fais qu'une réadaptation à ma sauce du fonctionnement de meute *^* et que dans les livres de Patricia Briggs ça se passe tout autrement !**

 **Je voudrais remercier au passage elfania, Ange et Timelina27 pour leurs commentaires *^* !**

 **Et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^w^… Merci encore !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée !**

 **Et si, Chapitre 9 : Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière…**

Ça y est. Il avait mis le doigt sur le problème. Ce _micro_ -problème.

Il comprenait enfin pourquoi ça lui semblait insupportable de voir cet imbécile pavaner autour d'elle. Pourquoi il commençait à sérieusement regretter de l'avoir laisser venir ici, de l'y avoir pousser, de l'avoir convaincu ! Il comprenait enfin même pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à aboutir avec la fausse blonde, pourquoi il l'avait repoussé alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui avec tant d'ardeur.

Il était jaloux. Et c'était risible. Ridicule.

Son monstre interne grognait au fond de lui. Il avait envie d'étriper son prétendant. De lui bousiller les os faciaux, lui arracher la gorge et d'écarter ses côtes pour pouvoir extraire son cœur et ses poumons. Le monstre voulait ça. Et lui aussi. Il commençait presque à sérieusement _y penser_.

Il savait même comment procéder. Il avait déjà accompli chacune de ses choses durant sa longue vie de loup-garou. Et même certains choses bien pires. Des choses inhumaines qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait. Parce que…

Parce que ça la rendait encore plus inatteignable pour lui. Quel droit avait-il de l'avilir ? De la fréquenter ? De… souhaiter qu'elle _l'apprécie_ ?

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient… et pourtant le brun avait déjà cerné sa personnalité. Bonne. Généreuse. Gentille. _Gentille_ jusqu'à sa propre autodestruction. Il avait eu des flashs, des flashs douloureux de son enfance hier soir. A travers cet étrange lien qui ne s'était développé qu'à sens unique, lui qui ressentait tout d'elle… il avait vu et sentis sa douleur dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'elle se livrait à lui à demi-mot.

Elle lui avait dit 'qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile au début', c'était un doux euphémisme pour expliquer sa grande douleur à la perte de ses parents à l'âge de 7 ans. Elle lui avait dit que 'l'année dernière avait été une année compliquée'. Elle s'était retrouvée à couver une dépression car elle était différente, si différente, elle se sentait si monstrueuse avec son loup en elle, si horrible qu'elle avait plusieurs fois penser à mettre fin à ses jours. Et malgré tous les coups dures qu'elle avait vécu cette année, elle avait réussit à se relever, à positiver, à se forcer à manger, à vivre et à sourire. Pour ne pas faire de peine à sa tante. A Léo. A Mira. Elle ne voulait pas non plus embarrasser la meute avec sa mort. _Embarrasser_.

Mais le pire… le pire qu'il avait vu, était qu'elle l'aimait bien. Lui la brute, l'imbécile, l'idiot qui ne faisait que la blesser et lui hurler dessus. Elle avait estimé qu'il n'était pas responsable et que c'était elle qui avait été en tort. Elle lui avait trouvé des excuses et l'aimait bien. Elle lui faisait même confiance… alors qu'elle savait qu'il était un ancien loup de la meute du monstre qui lui avait briser ses rêves d'humaine. Qui lui avait briser sa vie d'humaine pour la transformer en quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas haïr.

Mais elle ne connaissait pas la vérité. Toute la vérité. Elle ne savait pas que c'était de sa faute si elle c'était retrouvée kidnappé et jeté en pâture à José. Que c'était de sa faute à lui si tout ce qu'elle connaissait du monde a été brisé. Que c'était lui qu'elle devrait haïr, à la place d'elle-même.

Ca rendait impossible son espoir qu'un jour elle puisse être attiré par lui.

Et plus il s'en rendait compte, plus son visage se figeait dans une expression qu'il avait construite au fil des ans pour que personne ne puisse lire sur son visage. Un masque de statut qui n'exprime aucune émotion autre que la neutralité et la cruauté. Car il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune autre expression pendant très longtemps lorsqu'il interagissait avec un autre être vivant.

Neutre ou cruel. C'était un faciès qui lui allait bien après tout.

Alors pendant qu'elle irait s'amuser, avec ses courts cheveux châtains qui bougeait sous la cadence de la musique et ses sourires qui éblouissaient le prétendant totalement hypnotisé, lui irait se cacher dans l'ombre et reprendre son rôle premier. Celui du garde du corps.

Il avait bien fait de l'emmener à la soirée, il devait se l'admettre même si cela l'écorcher au fond de lui. Elle était une créature sociale et merveilleuse qui n'avait besoin que d'un peu de confiance en elle. C'était tout ce qu'il devait lui apporter. Un peu de confiance en elle et une protection contre tout ennemis.

Voilà. C'était son rôle, son unique rôle.

Mais bon sang…

Gajeel cligna des yeux en s'enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ne supportait vraiment pas de voir ce sale enfoiré la regarder ainsi.

.

.

.

« Tu…. -ien !

-Pardon ? »

La musique était assourdissante. Encore plus pour ses fines oreilles internes de louve. Et pour l'humain qui se dandinait devant elle aussi apparemment.

Le beau brun lui montra les oreilles en secouant la tête et en souriant. Il n'entendait rien. Normal, faillit-elle lui dire mais elle se contenta de sourire. Cela plût au jeune homme qui l'attrapa par la main en lui indiquant le jardin.

« … -eux… -hors ?

-… 'te suis ! »

Elle l'avait dit sans hésitation. Sans regret.

Et dans sa tête elle se traita de tous les noms face à cette audace.

' _Oh bon sang ma petite Levy ! Tu viens d'accepter d'aller seule dans le jardin avec un garçon inconnu ! Imbécile, imbécile ! Et si c'était un dangereux criminel ? Un fou furieux ? Un ennemi de la meute ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !_ '

 _Tu cherches à l'énerver…_ lui souffla sa compagne louve.

' _Et bien ça ne semble pas marcher !_ ' ronchonna-t-elle à l'adresse de sa moitié animale.

Même pas du tout. Levy jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en arrière et parcouru la salle du regard. Le géant n'était nulle part.

' _Tu parles d'un garde du corps ! Il sèche son job !_ '

Mais en arrivant dans le jardin elle se rassura bien vite : il était blindé de monde aussi. Aucune chance qu'il l'emmène dans un coin caché pour lui voler sa fleur de virginité.

 _De toute façon il n'aurait rien put faire sans mon consentement…_ la rassura sa louve.

D'ailleurs l'ambiance était bien différente. Ici les gens parlaient en petit groupe dispersés un peu partout avec des verres ou des cigarettes à la main. De jolies petites lampes éclairaient l'extérieur, donnant un joli effet tamisé qui donnait un sentiment d'intimité au lieu, avec tous ces petits fauteuils d'extérieur réunis en différents cercles.

Atmosphère bien différente de la salle 'de danse' à l'ambiance électrique dont les mures avaient été peint en peinture phosphorescente pour l'occasion !

Le jeune homme brun, dont elle ne connaissait même pas le prénom, l'emmena à travers le dédalle de personnes bourrées, tout en se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier qu'elle le suivait bien et que personne ne la heurtait.

Il avait vraiment l'air gentil. Et puis maintenant qu'elle pouvait le détailler avec une meilleure lumière, elle pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute affirmer qu'il était beau gosse. Ses petites fossettes étaient joliment accentuées dès qu'il lui souriait avec les effets de lumière. Et puis il était grand, bien plus qu'elle, mais pas aussi grand que l'autre. Il avait les cheveux mi-long, brun, partiellement décoiffé… qui lui donnait envie de mettre la main dedans. De passer ses doigts entre les mèches… Elle était presque sur qu'il avait des cheveux tout doux.

Il était craquant. Le prince charmant dont elle rêvait depuis toute petite…

 _Oui mais il est moins sauvage que Gajeel, moins virile…_ souffla sa deuxième petite voix.

Certes, et alors ? Elle ne voulait pas d'un macho. Elle avait même toujours rêvé d'un rat de bibliothèque comme elle, qui lui écrirait des poèmes et avec qui elle pouvait échanger ses lectures… Et ce n'était pas Gajeel qui lui écrirait des poèmes. Et puis quel livre il pourrait lui prêter ? 10 Astuces pour bien étrangler votre victime ? Comment ruiner une amitié en 3 clés ? ou encore Bipolaire, comment ne pas vous gérer au quotidien ?

Et pourtant il jouait de la guitare… il avait forcément une âme artistique… non ?

Stop ! Elle allait arrêter de penser à lui, sinon elle repenserait à leur dispute, puis à leur merveilleuse soirée copinage d'hier soir, et enfin elle se mettrait à pleurer car elle avait ruiné une amitié, elle ne savait même pas comment !

Le beau brun trouva un petit coin sympa, près d'un grand arbre au fond du jardin qui donnait une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui se passait de la soirée, mais assez éloignée de cette dernière pour pouvoir discuter sans être entendu. Intime comme lieu. Presque… romantique avec ces petits jeux de lumières grâces aux loupiottes multicolores accrochées dans les arbres.

Félicité était une reine de l'organisation de soirée, Levy devait bien le lui concéder. Elle pour ses 20 ans… elle n'organiserait rien. Juste une petite fête avec sa grand-tante peut-être et rien d'autre. A la limite elle inviterait Mira ou Léo… mais c'est tout.

Là, pour les 20 ans de Félicité, au moins 100 personnes étaient présentes. C'était hallucinant. Et le pire… c'était que la maison semblait remplie mais pas non plus débordé. Comme s'il y avait encore de la place.

Mais qu'est ce que cette fausse blonde faisait dans sa faculté ? Elle était si riche ! Elle aurait dut aller dans des biens meilleures universités ou écoles privés quand même !

« Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon ? Oui, oui ! Excuse-moi j'avais la tête dans les nuages ! »

Il lui offrit un autre sourire et fit semblant de prendre une mine fâchée en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Alors comme ça on rêvasse mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle comment d'ailleurs ?

-Levy. Je m'appelle Levy. Et toi ?

-Moi c'est Matt. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Enchantée également. C'est un honneur de faire la rencontre de quelqu'un qui ne désire pas se faire briser les tympans par la musique.

-Oh mais c'est également un honneur pour moi dans ce cas. D'ailleurs en parlant de tympan, parlons donc d'un autre organe… As-tu soif ?

-Ma gorge est asséchée.

-Très bien ! Bière ? Wisky/coca ? Petit ballon de vin rouge ? »

Tout en parlant il faisait semblant de prendre sa commande sur un petit calepin, tout en remontant ses lunettes imaginaires sur son nez. La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc. Il était très mauvais acteur mais faisait très bien le pitre.

Il ne prit pas ombrage de son hilarité, et haussa même un chapeau imaginaire après avoir noter Bière sur sa feuille imaginaire, en lui demandant de ne pas bouger.

C'était bien en fait. Elle était contente d'être venue. Son cavalier était charmant, personne ne l'avait embêté -si on oubli Gajeel l'imbécile- et l'ambiance était sympathique. Elle avait but plusieurs verres infects d'alcool et grâce à l'étonnant métabolisme des loups, elle n'en ressentait aucun effet. Il fallait juste qu'elle se fonde dans la masse et qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas trop boire devant la même personne trop de verres, sinon cette dernière se demandera comme une crevette comme elle pouvait boire des litres sans être bourrer !

… zut. A cause de l'imbécile brun, elle aussi commençait à se surnommer crevette. C'était chiant. Il était chiant.

… mais pendant leur dispute il ne l'avait pas appelé crevette. Il l'avait appelé gamine ou minus. Ou l'avait traité de d'imbécile. La crevette affectueuse avait dut se perdre quelque part, dans le gouffre de leur amitié détruite.

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à romancer leur relation… Arg ! Elle devait arrêter de se triturer la tête comme ça ! Il était fâché contre elle pour aucune raison ? D'accord ! Il voulait qu'elle arrête de le coller et de 'l'espionner' partout, d'accord ! Il ne voulait pas de son amitié ? Très bien ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à bien l'aimer après tout !

« Hey !... Arracher l'herbe-hic… c'est pas bien ! »

Levy tourna vivement la tête en sursautant. Une fille totalement bourrée venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle, piquant la place de Matt. Enfin s'assoir… elle venait plutôt de s'écraser sur les coussins du petit fauteuil. Elle renversa également le contenu de son verre sur un des pieds de la fille-louve -un mélange de vodka/jus d'orange à l'odeur- et se renversa en arrière pour pouvoir contempler le ciel et la tête de Levy en même temps.

Son nez lui informa qu'elle n'était pas une menace… c'était juste une jeune humaine bourrée et un peu rondouillette avec une poitrine généreuse… qui menaçait de sortir de sa robe. Sa très courte robe.

 _Oh bon sang ! La pauvre ! Il faut l'avertir que tout doit se voir !_

« Hey. Faut dmander l'autorisation-hic avant de mater mes nichons.

-Je matais pas !

-C'est ça oui ! C'est pas parce que je suis -hic- bourrée que je suis aveugle. 'fin jcrois pas être aveugle… Chuis aveugle ? »

Levy tenta gentiment de la remonter sur sa chaise, histoire que ses formes retrouvent le bon chemin de la pesanteur et que sa robe cache au moins le haut de ses cuisses. La fille devient un peu boudeuse, marmonnant qu'elle voulait voir les étoiles et que les gueules des gens étaient moches, mais elle se laissa faire, remerciant sa sauveuse de dignité.

Elles restèrent toutes les deux dans un petit silence inconfortable, avec tous les bruits ambiants de gens qui font la fête, jusqu'à ce que celle qui avait but plus que de raison jette un regard particulièrement lucide sur la fille mince qui l'aidait à tenir en place sur sa chaise.

« Pourquoi Matt il te préfère à moi ?

-Pardon ? »

Matt… le garçon brun qui était partis chercher des boissons ? Oh mais… ça voulait dire…qu'elle se mettait entre une romance ! Elle rougit instantanément. Elle ne voulait pas être la méchante fille de l'histoire qui séduisait l'amoureux d'une autre fille. Quelque part au fond d'elle, son instinct de solidarité féminine l'interdisait.

Voyant son embarras, l'intruse alcoolisé tenta de s'expliquer.

« T'en fais pas, on est déjà sorti ensemble… et on est plus ensemble… c'est juste que… je suis triste et un peu bourrée parce que je crois que je suis toujours amoureuuuuse…

-Pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble ?

-Parce que… j'ai fais la bêtise de tomber amoureuse et de sortir avec un garçon qui était déjà amoureux d'une autre fille… et que lui il a crut qu'il était amoureux de moi alors que c'est pas vrai… Mais du coup il est plus amoureux de la fille d'avant, mais il est plus amoureux de moi non plus parce que… tu comprend c'est la théorie de l'auto-annihilation.

-Pardon ?

-T'es pas dans une filière scientifique toi ?

-Non je suis en langue ancienne, et toi ?

-Moi chuis en math et statistique. On fait… beaucoup de math et de statistique. Mais jpense que je vais me réorienter en astronomie c'est bien mieux les étoiles.

-Et ta théorie ?

-Ah oui… »

La fille se redressa en chancelant… puis se rassit dans sa chaise. Visiblement elle avait encore du mal à marcher. Levy la vit se secouer la tête, et se vêtir d'un sourire alors que quelques secondes plus tôt une tristesse s'était installée dans son regard.

Là elle semblait surexcitée.

« En fait c'est ma théorie. Comme il était très amoureux d'une fille, et qu'il voulait l'oublier, il a développé un amour semblable pour moi… puis une fois que l'amour a été semblable, il a utilisé le pouvoir de l'auto-annihilation pour oublier son ex, en sacrifiant l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Comme ça il peut repartir sur des bases saines. Genre avec une autre fille canon… Une fille un peu comme toi.

-Je ne suis pas canon.

-Si. Tu l'es. Pourquoi tu racontes des bêtises ? »

Vu le froncement de sourcils et la moue de sa camarade, la crevette aux cheveux châtains lui sourit pour seule réponse. Elle ne se trouvait pas canon particulièrement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être qualifier de jolie de temps à autre mais… mais elle n'osait pas avoir la prétention de se croire canon. C'était peut-être son manque de confiance en elle qui parlait, mais elle ne se voyait sincèrement pas comme… comme quelqu'un comme Félicité. Ou comme cette jeune demoiselle dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom qui était sublimé avec ses formes généreuses dans cette robe au joli décolleté. Et dont le charme irradiait de son sourire et de son visage de poupée aux cheveux blonds. D'ailleurs elle c'était une blonde naturelle, elle ne sentait pas de produit de teinture.

« Bref, laisse-moi parler de ma théorie. Du coup… ah bah non, je t'ai tout raconté en fait.

-Tu sais, Matt…

-Il est très gentil, vous formerez un beau couple tous les deux. Je suis désolée d'être intervenue mais l'alcool me donne des idées bizarres parfois. Et comme je me considères comme responsable de lui et que je suis une professionnelle des relations amoureuses…

-Ah ? Une professionnelle ?

-Oui madame ! Madame… ?

-Je suis Levy.

-Moi je suis Lu. Mais mon vrai nom c'est Elinor. »

Elles se serrèrent la main. Finalement Levy était vraiment très contente d'être venu. Les deux personnes qu'elle avait rencontré en cette soirée avait été charmante ! D'ailleurs, depuis le moment où elle avait quitté Gajeel, la soirée avait enfin commencé à être amusante !

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il faisait lui… Peut-être qu'il continuait ce qu'il avait si bien commencé dans le couloir avec Félicité ?

« Hey ! Tu recommences à arracher l'herbe.

-Désolé… je pensais à quelqu'un qui… m'énerve.

-Matt ?

-Non ! Un ami qui… n'est plus mon ami. »

' _Super Levy, raconte donc ta vie nulle…'_ marmonna-t-elle à elle-même. _'Comme si ça intéresse quelqu'un le fait que cet imbécile te manque un peu et que t'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit là avec toi et que ce soit lui qui soit partis chercher des bières, à la place d'un gentil garçon bien plus poli et charmant que lui !'_

En jetant un coup d'œil au visage de sa nouvelle camarade de soirée Lu -ou Elinor- la fille aux cheveux châtains se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être parlé à voix haute…

« J'ai dis quelque chose ?

-Nonon… Mais j'ai clairement pu lire tout ce que tu pensais sur ton visage. On t'a déjà dis que tu étais très expressive ? Comme un livre ouvert. »

Oui on lui avait déjà dis. D'ailleurs c'était le quelqu'un en question il y a environ une heure avant. Mais lui ne l'avait pas dit si gentiment. Il lui avait balancé qu'elle était incapable de retenir ses émotions et qu'il n'était pas un babysitteur. Si elle voulait pleurer, elle n'avait qu'à aller ailleurs car il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Oui, on me l'a déjà dis.

-C'est cet ami-qui-n'est-plus-ton-ami qui te l'a dit ?

-… oui.

-Et cet ami… il te plait ?

-Non ! »

 _Oui, oui, il te plait !_ grogna la louve en elle.

' _Non, non, il ne me plait pas !'_

Mais la vérité dut se lire sur son visage rouge à nouveau, car Lu se pencha comme une confidente vers elle.

« Et cet ami, il est plutôt beau gosse ? Il est grand ? Brun ?

-… oui.

-Ah ! Et est ce qu'il est mignon ? »

Levy haussa les sourcils. Gajeel ? Mignon ? A première vue elle dirait non. Il avait un visage acéré. Froid. Comme s'il était fait de métal. D'ailleurs il était tellement grand qu'elle était sur qu'à partir d'une certaine taille on ne pouvait plus appeler quelqu'un de 'mignon'.

« Il est plutôt dans le genre… très grand… baraque… avec des cheveux longs ébouriffés et… motard.

-C'est les métalleux/motards qui te plaisent à toi ?

-Et bien non. Habituellement c'est plutôt les rats de bibliothèque comme moi.

-Et bien remarque les opposés s'attirent ! Tout est possible !

-Elinor ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune fille si sûre d'elle, si confiante dans sa jolie robe et qui mettait son délicat visage aux joues pleines en avant… sembla se replier sur elle-même en rougissant. Elle se releva prestement en tentant de ne pas tomber et fit une pirouette sur elle-même -et manqua de s'écraser sur Levy-.

Elle se pencha vers cette dernière et lui murmura rapidement à l'oreille :

« N'oublis pas que les hommes sont des imbéciles mais que quoiqu'ils disent, ils restent méga loyaux en amour ! Alors si tu crois que tu lui plais, et même s'il dit le contraire, ne le croit pas ! »

Puis elle se releva d'un coup, s'inclina et s'échappa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. -décidément, ils étaient tous deux des amoureux de la gestuelle !-

Le jeune homme brun semblait un peu étonné de la voir… mais secoua la tête en tendant une bière à Levy qui le remercia. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et eut un air un peu embarrassé.

« Euh… Elle a dit des choses sur moi ?

-Elle a dit que tu étais un garçon très gentil et rien de plus.

-Ah bon ? Elle a dit ça ? C'est étonnant car en fait… c'est…

-Ton ex ?

-… oui ? »

La jeune fille lui tapota gentiment la jambe et décida d'orienter la discussion sur des choses plus plaisantes. Apparemment Matt était gêné qu'elle ait rencontré son ex, peut-être un sentiment de culpabilité ou quelque chose comme ça, et puis elle souhaitait quand même faire sa connaissance, qu'importe si ce ne soit qu'en amis et que son plan de rendre jaloux Gajeel tombait à l'eau !

« Alors, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Moi je suis en école d'informatique. Et toi ?

-Moi en langue ancienne. Et comment ça se fait que tu es dans une soirée composée à 90% des gens de la faculté Galiman ?

-… Elinor m'a forcé à venir pour que j'arrête de broyer du noir devant mes séries. »

Tiens, un changement de sujet raté.

Bon ben, autant creuser la question.

« Et vous vous entendez bien ? Vus que le sujet revient sans cesse, autant en parler non ? »

Le garçon rougit, ce qui amusa Levy. Elle comprenait presque pourquoi le géant brun semblait toujours se marrer en la voyant rougir et qu'il faisait exprès de s'aventurer sur des sujets qui provoquaient cette réaction sur elle. C'était drôle de voir cet homme adulte d'un mètre quatre-vingts qui avait tant d'assurance 15 secondes avant, en train de rougir car il repense à ses sentiments.

M'enfin, au moins elle Levy, n'était pas une sadique qui aimait laisser les gens dans l'embarras.

« Si tu ne veux pas, on peut parler… des cornichons !

-Des cornichons ?

-Ouiii… Je trouve qu'il manque les cornichons sur l'énorme buffet de Félicité.

-Oui, maintenant que tu le dis… Je n'aurais pas dis non à un petit pâté en croute.

-Ou alors à des petites frites croustillantes.

-Des frites croustillantes et à un petit kebab.

-Un gros kebab plutôt ! »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils comme pour dire 'vus ta silhouette, je ne te crois pas capable de manger un kebab en entier' mais la fillette se contenta de sourire, car elle n'allait pas le contredire en lui avouant qu'elle pouvait en manger deux d'affilé et avoir faim 3h après ? non, non ce ne serait pas très intelligent. Et de toute façon il ne la croirait pas.

« En fait, c'est mon ex mais je me sens coupable d'avoir rompu avec elle. Elle est géniale comme nana. Adorable, gentille, sexy, drôle, pas jalouse du type étouffante… Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle est parfaite mais j'arrivais plus à l'aimer à partir d'un moment. Ça me renvoyait à mon autre ex… dont je suis encore amoureux. Voilà, voilà… »

Au moins il était sincère. Levy nota un petit + dans son esprit devant de prénom Matt.

« … et toi ? Des histoires avec des ex ? Ou des trucs en cours ? D'ailleurs ! Je t'ai embarqué mais je sais même pas si tu es venue avec quelqu'un ! »

Elle était venue avec Gajeel… mais fallait-il vraiment le dire ?

Levy prit une grosse gorgée de bière et but la moitié de la bouteille avant que les bulles ne l'empêchent de continuer. Pendant 5 secondes elle commença à sentir un vague effet d'euphorie et de légèreté du à l'alcool… puis ce sentiment se dissipa en même temps que les particules d'éthanol était trié par son foie et son métabolisme exceptionnel. Un loup ne pouvait pas être bourré, ou alors pas pour longtemps.

Une semi-vérité. Le type était bien trop sympas pour totalement lui mentir. Et plus ça lui fera du bien d'en parler.

« En fait je suis venue avec quelqu'un… un ami qui loge chez moi… pour me soutenir psychologiquement mais… mais en fait je ne suis pas du tout son type. Son type c'est plutôt les filles grandes, canons et… comment dit-on déjà…

-Bien gaulé ?

-Oui voilà. Et… je ne correspond pas du tout à son type. Et je l'ai suivi partout pendant une heure, on s'amusait vachement bien au début, puis d'un coup il a décidé qu'il fallait que j'arrête de le suivre. Il est monté à l'étage, ou au 2ème je sais plus, et… et je l'ai suivi quelques minutes après pour lui demander pourquoi il s'était fâché…

-Et tu l'as retrouvé avec sa langue dans la bouche d'une autre ?

-… Exactement. Quelques secondes plus tard et ça n'aurait pas été seulement la langue qui était dans la bouche d'une autre. »

Matt manqua de s'étouffer en buvant. Un fou rire lui secouait les épaules pendant qu'il essayait de respirer et de recracher le liquide qu'il avait avalé au mauvais moment. Levy leva les yeux au ciel puis lui tapota gentiment le dos en attendant qu'il aille mieux.

Pourquoi les garçons pensaient forcément d'elle qu'elle était incapable de comprendre ou sortir des remarques salaces ? Même Léo était convaincu qu'elle ne connaissait que la théorie enfantine de la fabrication des bébés… Mais c'était faux. Comme tous les sujets qui l'avait un jour intéressés… Levy s'était informé grâce aux livres et à internet. Elle avait retenu bien trop de choses, et certaines des pratiques, elle aurait préféré les oublier. Mais son cerveau était ainsi, et sa libido… Sa libido était comme celle de toutes les filles de son âge… sur des charbons ardents.

Elle avait envie d'essayer, l'amour, les préliminaires… mais avec la bonne personne. Avec un véritable amour, quelqu'un qui l'aime autant qu'elle, elle l'aime. Elle était prête à attendre cette personne… D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'elle était encore vierge à 20 ans mais… c'est pas grave. Si besoin, elle était prête à attendre encore longtemps…

En attendant, elle avait toujours les fantasmes et les livres érotiques. Ainsi que ses doigts.

Pendant qu'elle se disait tout ça, le jeune homme à côté d'elle finit par se calmer, même si l'amusement brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Et alors… après que tu les as surpris il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il… est descendu avec moi en me tenant par un bras, on s'est enfermé dans une chambre…

-Bah c'est plutôt bien alors ?

-… puis il m'a engueulé en me demandant d'arrêter de le suivre partout. Il m'a traité d'enfant, d'imbécile incapable de prendre soin de sois et avec aucun instinct de conservation. Il m'a même reproché d'être aveugle et de faire confiance beaucoup trop vite aux gens !

-Et bah. Il a l'air méfiant ton pote.

-Parano plutôt.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite j'ai essuyé mes larmes et je suis descendue me mêler à la populace de jeunes adultes et un charmant garçon aux cheveux bruns m'a attrapé par la main pour m'emmener dehors.

-Je suis sûr que ce charmant garçon est beau comme un dieu.

-Il est surtout d'un naturel hilarant.

-Hilarant ? Merci ! »

Le garçon bomba le torse en finissant sa bière. Ses yeux étaient pensifs… Si Gajeel n'existait pas, si elle n'avait pas des pensées aussi farfelues et si sa vie n'était pas aussi compliquée… elle aurait craqué pour Matt. Il était gentil, drôle et souriant. Tout le contraire d'une certaine autre personne…

Soudain, le garçon brun se leva d'un coup et tendit sa main.

« Bon ! alors si moi je suis emmêlée dans une histoire d'amour avec des ex et que toi tu craques pour un mec totalement stupide…

-Tu l'as dis…

-… je te propose qu'on aille s'amuser comme des fous toute la nuit pour les rendre aussi jaloux que possible !

-Elinor est gentille, j'ai pas envie de lui faire de peine…

-Elinor est une grande fille, on a déjà beaucoup parlé tous les deux, ça ira pour elle. »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrait était ravageur. Ces fossettes étaient vraiment des armes de séduction massive. Elle comprenait pourquoi Elinor la sexy s'était entichée de lui… Elle aussi aurait du d'enticher de lui… c'était peut-être l'homme idéal pour elle…

Bref. Elle refusait de se lamenter encore une fois sur sa vie.

Alors Levy tenta son sourire le plus ravageur, tentant d'imiter la moue faussement séductrice de son nouvel ami, ravageant sans le savoir une petite étincelle d'espoir dans le cœur de pierre d'une silhouette noire, cachée dans un coin d'ombre…

.

.

.

Le soleil était beau.

« Que quelqu'un appelle Gerald. »

La mer était si belle, si harmonieuse… Son bleu était encore plus renversant que celui du ciel.

« Comment ça vous ne savez pas où il est ? »

L'air était chargé d'une douce ambiance de liberté… Le sel de la mer effleurait ses narines avec délices… Une profonde envie de sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau sur son épiderme lui vint en regardant une mouette se baigner…

« Et bien trouvez le, dépêchez-vous ! »

S'il se concentrait assez il pourrait oublier les cris humains autours de lui et pourrait se sentir seul au monde… Son loup et lui… Seuls au monde, libre de se rouler dans se sable, de courir après les vagues et d'essayer d'attraper les mouettes… se nourrir de leur chair puis bronzer au soleil, la panse pleine…

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je vous ordonne de le retrouver le plus tôt possible et de me l'amener directement devant m-… comment ça il est parti en promenade en laissant un mot sur l'oreiller ? »

Il pourrait être si libre… Plus les années passaient, plus le temps n'avait plus de prise sur lui… Lorsqu'il était né, il y a environ 400 ans, il n'aurait jamais imaginé conduire une voiture, appeler d'un téléphone, ou bien manger du poulet frit avec les doigts puis jeter des os non-rongés parfaitement… Non. Et pourtant là, il ne rêvait que du calme d'antan, quand les hommes ne dominaient pas totalement le métal et que le surnaturel était plus libre. Que les loups étaient plus libres.

« Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Trouvez-le immédiatement ! Bon… En attendant appelez-moi Gildarts. »

L'homme aux cheveux brun ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Assis là sur la terrasse d'une résidence de luxe avec plage privé… il en avait pratiquement oublié où il se trouvait. Ou bien, chez qui.

Il haussa la voix pour qu'Ignir puisse l'entendre de l'intérieur du petit salon-terrasse.

« J'ai entendu Ignir ! J'arrive ! »

Il se leva et s'avança vers les portes qui menait vers la maison. C'était une merveilleuse maison sur une île absolument merveilleuse. Un endroit paradisiaque. S'il n'y avait pas tous ces moustiques et si il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça l'été, il serait venu lui aussi habiter dans un endroit pareil. Mais bon… comme la grande majorité des loups, Gildarts se sentait plus à l'aise dans les climats froids ou tempérés, là où son épaisse fourrure de loup n'était pas un handicap ou un risque de déshydratation.

La seule exception qu'il connaissait était Ignir. Ce vieux loup, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'âge, était un amoureux des pays chauds. C'était aussi lui qui possédait tout le terrain de l'île qui cachait un des endroits de réunion du Conseil des Alpha. Un parmi tant d'autre…

Ignir. Grandiné. Metalicana. Weislogia. Skiadrum. Ces 5 loups, les plus vieux du monde, qui avaient décidés à l'arrivé des technologies des hommes… de garder le silence sur la nature des loups. Ces 5 loups qui décidaient de tout, 5 Alphas plus puissant que tous les autres, 5 piliers de la hiérarchie lycanthrope… Tous les Alphas des meutes étaient liés à eux. Aucune meute ne pouvait se créer sans leur accord, ce qui faisait que même les Alphas de meute à l'autre bout du monde, sentait un vague présence très lointaine dans la conscience de meute…

Enfin si, les meutes pouvaient se créer sans leur accord. Mais une fois que la meute clandestine était trouvée… elle avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne explication.

Ignir avait l'Amérique du nord et le haut de l'Amérique du Sud. Grandiné avait l'Europe. Metalicana avait la Russie et la Sibérie. Skiadrum avait les pays du bas de l'Asie et une petite partie de l'Afrique. Weislogia avait les pays asiatiques. C'était la répartition vague de toutes les meutes du monde, toutes sous le commandement indirect d'un des 5 loups.

Et lui, Gildarts répondait directement à Ignir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, une tension s'empara de lui. Un énervement certain s'échappait comme des volutes de l'homme en chemise hawaïenne et en short de plage. Ses cheveux roux/brun semblaient s'élever sous l'intensité de son agacement. Lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'Alpha de la meute de Magnolia, ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux et écarta le col de sa chemise pour présenter son cou sans défense.

Ce dernier geste sembla apaiser un peu le loup grognon.

« C'est bon, assied toi Gildarts. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait je sais bien que tu es incapable de m'énerver…

-Ah ?

-… inconsciemment. »

L'homme brun offrit un sourire à son camarade et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil en face de son interlocuteur. Les baies vitrées renvoyaient le magnifique paysage d'une journée ensoleillée… Ca lui donnait envie de vacances. Il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir de respecter ses obligations. Son esprit était de plus en plus accaparé par ses souvenirs…

Cornélia lui manquait tellement. Ses cheveux, son odeur, son sourire…

« Guildarts ?

-Oui ?

-Tu t'es encore perdu dans tes pensées.

-Excuse-moi. »

Le roux commença à mordiller son pouce. Ses canines étaient assez affûtées pour être très peu humaines… et dans ses yeux brillaient de l'inquiétude.

Ignir était un vieux loup, mais il avait quand même les pieds sur Terre. Guildarts, même s'il n'était pas aussi vieux que lui… et bien il commençait à perdre les pédales. Il sentait que son vieil ami commençait à passer beaucoup trop de temps dans la lune, chargeant sans s'en rendre compte son 1er lieutenant de tâches que lui-même aurait dut régler. Si l'état de l'homme brun continuait à empirer, il serait relevé de ses fonctions et Ignir l'intégrerait dans sa propre meute. Et si il devenait complétement fou… il devra être tuer.

Enfin. Ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Et le roux espérait bien que la mission qu'il allait lui confier le rapprocherait un peu plus de la Terre.

« En fait… J'ai besoin que tu ailles vérifier quelque chose pour moi.

-Où ça ?

-En Afrique. »

Les yeux un peu voilés de Gildarts revirent instantanément dans le présent. L'Afrique… Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour qu'il aille en Afrique et que ce soit à lui qu'on le demande.

Et la raison… le faisait trembler d'effroi. Mais il se maîtrisa et prit bien attention à ce que sa voix soit aussi neutre que possible.

« Pourquoi ?

-On doit savoir comment **il** va. On doit être sûr qu' **il** est toujours enfermé dans son profond sommeil. Et il n'y a que toi, en excluant nous 5, qui sache où **il** se trouve en Afrique.

-Vous craignez qu'Acnologia se soit réveillé ?

-On espère que non. »

Le ton aurait put être traité de lugubre. Ou bien être traité d'inquiétant. En tout cas si Acnologia était réveillé et plus retenu par ses chaînes… ils avaient tous de quoi être inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il avait décidé de régner sur Terre, beaucoup d'évènements désastreux s'étaient produits. Et beaucoup trop de gens étaient morts pour enfermer une seule personne.

Mais ça avait valu le coût.

« D'accord. Je pars… quand ? Et comment ? En bateau ? »

Vus la moue vaguement désolée d'Ignir, l'Alpha de Magnolia comprit que c'était une négation. Il allait prendre l'engin de l'enfer volant. Un petit gémissement d'anticipation sortit de ses lèvres. Il haïssait l'avion.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Gildarts… mais pour l'allée on aimerait que ce soit rapide. Et pas question de risquer ta vie dans des traversées sur la mer. L'avion est un moyen beaucoup plus sûr. Mais pour le retour on a prévu des moyens terrestres et marins très luxueux pour nous rattraper…

-…soit… »

Il leur ferait payer… il prendrait toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour que ce soit précisément Ignir qui paye tout le trajet et il en profiterait pour déboucher plusieurs bouteilles de champagne dans l'avion avec sa carte de crédit.

Il lui ferait payer une adition salée, au sens littéral du terme.

Mais au fait…

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas demandé comment va Natsu ? Tu as oublié ton fils ? »

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux du vieux loup roux. Il n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de son camarade, et ce dernier baisa humblement les yeux.

Bien sur que Gildarts était totalement au courant de l'amour et l'envie d'Ignir, de savoir comment allait son fils adoptif. Ce n'était qu'un taquinage. Mais un taquinage qui rassura l'Alpha de Natsu. Il savait à quel point le jeune garçon avait souffert de l'abandon –pourtant nécessaire- de son père.

Alors Gildarts sortit les informations comme s'il ne s'agissait que de vagues détails sans importance mais qui retirent toute l'attention du loup roux.

« Et bien il a grandi. Il est loup depuis 3 ans. Il a réussi à monter assez haut dans la hiérarchie de meute même s'il est beaucoup trop jeune pour être à sa véritable place. Il s'est très bien intégré, lui et ses amis… Il n'a pas de compagne. Ni de compagnon d'ailleurs. Mais il va bien et passe son temps à sourire et à se battre.

-Merci »

L'Alpha de Magnolia releva la tête et offrit un sourire à son camarade, qui semblait un peu soulagé.

Un instant de silence flotta… la mer était belle et le soleil brûlant. Il avait envie de se baigner… L'eau devait être agréable…

« Et comment va le rejeton de Metalicana ? »

Une grimace tordit les traits du brun.

Comment allait l'élément perturbateur numéro 1 qui se souvenait parfaitement de l'abandon de son propre père dans une région du monde où il avait eut énormément de mal à s'intégrer ? Comment allait le gamin qui a finalement réussit à se faire adopter par des humains normaux qui l'avaient aimé puis qui étaient décédés bien trop jeune ? Comment allait donc le gamin qui s'est fait abandonner deux fois dans la vie par sa famille, et qui a suivi de mauvais chemins sans se faire aider ?

Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Si ça ne s'était pas aussi 'mal passé' pour Gajeel… Les autres gamins adoptés des 5 Alphas aurait peut-être vécu la même chose. Et même s'il était plus risqué de les avoir confiés à des meutes de loup, et les avoir mis dans l'univers surnaturel dès le début… Et bien au moins des gens pouvaient veiller sur eux.

Gajeel lui n'avait pas eu cette chance.

La grimace de Gildarts informa suffisamment Ignir pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'explication.

Le roux se leva, alla à l'unique table et meuble -si on exclut les deux fauteuils- et versa une liqueur ambrée dans deux verres transparents. C'était un cognac réputé donc le goût brûlant lui rappelé ses voyages d'antan… A l'époque où il s'intéressait aux histoires humaines encore un peu. Napoléon était un vilain canard qui avait failli découvrir leur nature et il avait fallu falsifier les documents et les preuves de leur existence. Heureusement Metalicana et lui avait réussi à temps.

Grâce au cognac, qui brûlait aussi bien les preuves que la gorge.

« Qui est Gerald d'ailleurs ? »

Le vieil Alpha donna un des verres à son camarade et prit le temps de s'assoir pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Il avait confiance en son ami. Mais… fallait-il lui révélé toute la vérité ? Il fallait avouer que lui-même avait failli étrangler de ses propres mains le garçon lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui, puant la magie noire antique comme personne. Il lui avait même rappelé le mage noir…

Peut-être qu'il pourrait d'abord le présenter à son avantage ?

« C'est le fils du frère de… de la mage Polyussica.

-C'est un cousin de la petite Levy ?

-Ah… j'avais oublié que c'était ta meute qui avait récupéré la gamine traumatisée par José.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui ! Polyussica m'aurait averti si un membre de leur famille était encore en vie pourtant… Je croyais pourtant qu'il n'y avait que Levy et elle de vivantes.

-Et bien non. Lors de l'accident, le gamin a été épargné. Mais vu ce qu'il a vécu, je pense qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il meurt avec le reste de sa famille.

-Comment ça ? Je te connais Ignir, je ne t'imagine pas souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un d'innocent, encore moins celle d'un enfant. »

Soudain, la porte de la baie vitrée s'ouvrit derrière lui. Gildarts résista à l'envie de bondir de son siège et de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant à l'odeur si… si écœurante. Ignir ne s'était pas alarmé et il avait dans le champ de vision ce personnage. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas. Alors il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Le brun but d'un coup la liqueur, il sentit la brûlure bienvenue tout le long de son œsophage et son envie de se transformer baissa un peu. Son loup avait reconnu l'odeur du nouvel arrivant, enfin la marque que ce nouvel arrivant trimballait avec lui. Et il avait apprit à se méfier de cette marque comme la peste.

Heureusement, le nouveau personnage avait assez de politesse pour se présenter à sa gauche -à la droite de l'Alpha dominant- et de baisser la tête d'un air poli. Le brun s'empêcha de le dévisager mais remarqua immédiatement la couleur de cheveux bleu vif et la marque rouge sang qui évoluait sur la moitié du visage du nouvel arrivant. C'était une marque de magie noire.

L'Alpha de la meute de Magnolia serra de toutes ses forces l'accoudoir du fauteuil et força son visage à se décrisper. Si Ignir était calme alors il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir sur ses gardes. Cet inconnu était sous les ordres de son chef, alors il était un allié, à défaut d'être un ami.

Il réussit à se détendre assez pour détailler sans violence l'étrange personnage. Il devait avoir dans la 30aine, mais son regard le vieillissait légèrement. Il semblait avoir vécut des choses desquelles on se remettait difficilement. Toute sa posture était humble mais non dépourvu de pouvoir. Il semblait transmettre le strict minimum de soumission pour qu'un Alpha ne le considères pas comme un concurrent mais il affirmait également sa capacité à se défendre et à être dangereux. Il se présentait comme un allié et pourtant son odeur de magie noir ne pouvait qu'alimentait la méfiance des instincts profonds des loups-garous.

Comment diable Ignir a résisté à l'étrangler la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ?!

Le nouvel arrivant prit la parole, pile au bon moment pour être poli. Sa voix était neutre mais agréable. Il parlait comme s'il exposait de simples faits :

« La raison pour laquelle Ignir aurait voulu que je meurs avec le reste de ma famille est assez évidente. J'ai fais partis du projet de construction de la Tour du Paradis, et comme j'étais un enfant sorcier plein de potentiel, j'étais un excellent catalyseur sans pour autant avoir assez de pouvoir pour me défendre comme une sorcière. Assez fort mais pas trop. Ah et, d'après les loups je dégage une désagréable odeur de magie noire. »

Puis il se tourna doucement vers Ignir.

« Quelle mission tu voulais me confier ? »

 **Note de fin : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! En espérant que ça vous a plu. Ça vous a plu ?**

 **Je vous informe que nous arrivons sur la fin de mes chapitres d'avance. A partir de maintenant… je suis dans le caca. Mais je ferais de mon mieux !**

 **Merci à Timelina27, elfania et Cicidy pour leur commentaire ! Et un grand merci à tous les lecteurs !**

 **Et voilà pour vous un piti chapitre long à nouveau *^* j'espère que vous me pardonnerez toutes mes fautes…**

 **Et oui je balance tous plein d'info, comme ça, l'air de rien… héhé.**

 **Encore une fois merci et… un petit commentaire pour m'encourager ? *^* sivouplait**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moi ? En retard ? Noooooooon… Bonne lecture !**

 **Et si, Chapitre 10 : L'alcool n'est définitivement pas de l'eau.**

Il était 4h du matin.

Ils étaient encore en train de parler ensemble.

' _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a donc de si fascinant ce merdeux ?_ ' grommela Gajeel dans sa propre tête.

Si il se tournait du côté de l'esprit de la crevette… il l'apprendrait bien vite. Mais au fond de lui il sentait que ça n'était pas bien de l'espionner. De s'immiscer dans ses pensées et dans sa tête alors qu'il lui avait reproché d'être trop collante quelques heures auparavant.

Mais il avait tellement envie de savoir.

Une lame furieuse commença à s'immiscer dans son esprit lorsqu'un sourire charmeur en coin apparut sur le visage de son concurrent… un sourire qu'il adressait à la crevette…

Boire. Ça lui ferait peut-être oublier ses problèmes pendant quelques millièmes de seconde. Et puis, même s'il n'en ressentait pas les effets, il aimait quand même l'amertume du goût des bières.

Si la crevette l'entendait dire ça, elle lui aurait ptetre fait la remarque que s'il aimait l'amertume de la bière c'est peut-être pour camoufler sa propre amertume. Elle aurait eu raison.

Mais là elle ne lui portait aucune attention. Elle s'intéressait à un _charmant_ humain.

Oui il n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques mots. Les mots 'Charmant garçon' revenait trop souvent. Lui il s'imaginait très bien comment éviscérer ce charmant garçon.

Gajeel ouvrit le frigo dévalisé et trouva parmi les cadavres de packs de bière, quelques rescapées qu'il attrapa. Des rires retentirent devant lui, des gens visiblement très alcoolisé en recherche d'encore plus d'alcool. Il se retourna, sans un regard pour le groupe et sans culpabilité de chopper les dernières bouteilles. Après tout, ces jeunes gens avaient déjà bien assez bu.

Le brun évita avec souplesse tous les gens sur son chemin et reprit sa place sur la banquette arrière dans un coin sombre… coin qu'une gamine grassouillette squattait avec un désespoir cinglant. Et avec une chiantise absolue.

Il avait suffi qu'il s'éloigne 5 secondes pour se chercher une bière… -plutôt 3- et voilà que quelqu'un en profitait pour voler sa place !

En temps normal il se serait éloigné pour se trouver un autre coin… mais la banquette était idéalement située pour le cacher du regard du groupe avec lequel la crevette discutait depuis une demi-heure et assez calme pour que les gens ne le remarquent pas au premier coup d'œil.

Bon. Il suffisait de lui faire peur pour qu'elle s'en aille.

Dès qu'il s'assit, en poussant sans ménagement la gamine, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux en les fronçant de manière exagéré… puis les ouvrit grand comme des soucoupes.

Tiens, la faire partir serait plus simple que prévu.

« Tu… »

Elle avait une voix cassée. Il attendit sans bouger un seul muscle facial qu'elle se racle la gorge et parte.

Malheureusement elle ne partit pas tout de suite.

« Tu as une bière ? Il reste des bières ? »

Les humains étaient tous des alcooliques décidément. Gajeel se demandait même s'il était comme ça… Ca remontait à si loin dans sa mémoire qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Il prit sa voix la plus sombre avant de parler…

« Non, plus maintenant. »

Mais… mais ça ne fit aucun effet à la fille. Au contraire, les yeux bleus de la blondinette passèrent successivement entre une concentration intense sur les 3 bières et un rapide balayage autour d'eux, comme si elle cherchait avec qui il allait les partager.

« Et… tu comptes toutes les boire ?

-Oui. »

La manœuvre qui suivit lui arracha un rictus d'incrédulité.

Très lentement, la gamine essaya de se composer un visage séducteur. Elle tira doucement sur le bas de sa robe pour cacher ses larges cuisses et montrer davantage son généreux décolleté. La moue boudeuse de ses joues pleines et la couleur carmin de ses lèvres… avait quelque chose d'attirant. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à ses yeux, il vit une intense concentration. Comme si elle essayait d'obtenir précisément quelque chose de lui…

Lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la gamine lui offrit un petit sourire en retour. Mais le petit regard furtif à sa main qu'elle lui offrit et le léger son de l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque informa immédiatement Gajeel des intentions de l'impertinente.

Elle voulait une bière.

Avait-elle vraiment essayé de le séduire pour avoir une pauvre bière dans l'état totalement éméchée dans lequel elle se trouvait ? C'était totalement… irresponsable.

Mais… Elle était bourrée mais pas temps que ça du coup.

Ptetre qu'il pourrait marchander avec elle.

« Je te donne une bière si tu fais quelque chose pour moi.

-Tout ce que tu voudrais ! L'odeur de la vodka me donne envie de gerber ! »

Le coin de la bouche du grand brun tiqua et le visage de la jeune fille vira au rouge.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mais pas tout non plus !

-T'inquiètes. J'avais autre chose en tête. Tu vois la fille là-bas ? Avec la robe orange ? »

La blonde regarda la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Elle plissa les yeux sous la concentration et un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres… puis mourut instantanément. Elle avala de force sa salive et se recomposa un sourire de circonstance.

« Tu veux parler de Levy ?

-Tu la connais ?

-Oui je l'ai rencontré ce soir, elle est cool. »

Cool. Sa Levy n'était pas _'cool'_. Elle était exceptionnelle.

Mais certes, il passa ce détail sans importance. Et d'ailleurs c'était juste Levy, pas ' _sa Levy_ ' ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il surveille ses pensées !

« Ouais. Et tu vois le mec à côté d'elle ?

-Matt ? Oui, il est sympa aussi. »

Une note de déception vibrait dans sa voix. Et l'air avide avec lequel les yeux de la gamine détaillaient le brun avec qui la crevette avait passé toute la soirée… Cet air avide et un peu triste informa Gajeel de l'existence d'une liaison entre eux deux.

En se concentrant sur son odorat pour sentir la personne à côté de lui, Gajeel perçut beaucoup d'odeur, autre que celle de la jeune fille… Il perçut un bref parfum de Levy et… une odeur un peu plus charnelle, une odeur de sexe et de transpiration qui mêlait vaguement la senteur de la blonde avec celle du brun. Ils étaient donc d'anciens amants.

Tiens, tiens… ça devenait plus intéressant ça…

« Je te donne une bière si tu vas distraire ce mec.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu veux une bière.

-Oui mais pourquoi tu veux que je parle à ce mec.

-Mes raisons ne te regardent pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux ta bière ?

-Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent de flirter innocemment sous notre nez ? »

Le regard du loup se durcit. Gajeel se concentra au dernier moment pour que ses pupilles ne deviennent pas rouges. Cette fille le soûlait. Il eut soudain l'envie de l'étriper sur place.

L'instinct de cette dernière sentit sa menace, et elle se redressa vivement en s'éloignant d'un petit pas de lui, tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Comme s'il allait l'agresser si elle lui tournait le dos. Son instinct de survie était bon… mais elle défiait le regard d'un loup, et ça c'était pas intelligent.

' _Ce n'est qu'une humaine, calme toi bon sang !_ ' se dit-il à lui-même.

Son loup était vraiment sur les nerfs. Et lui aussi. Cet imbécile de… _Matt ?_ -quel nom de merde !-... il faisait vraiment tout pour l'énerver, et ce sans même le savoir !

Le brun se massa les yeux puis les rouvrit en essayant de prendre un air plus doux avant que l'humaine ne s'échappe en courant et en criant -au loup- au psychopathe. Cependant ça n'a pas vraiment eu d'effet, la blondinette reculant encore plus inconsciemment son corps, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus…

Bon.

Il décapsula une des bouteilles avec ses dents puis lui tendit. Etrangement, l'humaine sembla oublier toute sa prudence précédente… Et saisi la bière avec gratitude. Elle était passée de la méfiance la plus totale à une camaraderie presque troublante, quand elle lui fit un grand sourire.

On aurait dit qu'elle perdait la mémoire toutes les 5 minutes quand ça l'arrangeait. Cependant, elle n'osa pas se rasseoir à côté de lui, préférant juste faire un micro-rapprochement de corps, un geste inconscient qui signifiait qu'elle l'écoutait de nouveau et qu'elle acceptait de lui parler.

Cette fille était folle.

« D'accord, je veux bien aller distraire ce garçon. Mais en échange… Je veux que tu me donnes ton nom. »

Son nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Rien.

« Gajeel.

-Cool ! Moi c'est Lu ! Eeeeeet… »

Elle se dandina sur place en fronçant les sourcils, comme si une bataille d'idée se jouer dans sa tête. Qu'elle se dépêche plus vite !

Gajeel venait de voir le connard brun posait une main imprudente sur le GENOU DE SA CREVETTE.

« Dis c'est toi l'ami de Levy ? »

Sa question était bizarre. Mais il répondit quand même, ayant plus qu'hâte que cette main s'écarte de ce genou !

« Oui. »

La blonde eut un grand sourire, comme si elle venait d'apprendre l'information du siècle, puis se précipita en lui faisant coucou de la main à travers toute la salle. Elle manqua de tomber sur Levy… Mais cette dernière entendant arriver cette personne au dernier moment, lui permit d'amortir un peu son choc en plaçant un coussin avant que ses genoux ne heurtent le sol.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dut lui donner une bière, cette fille était déjà bien assez soûle comme ça.

Mais en tout cas, il fut extrêmement satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait profité de sa maladresse pour s'écraser pile entre les deux jeunes gens, imposant avec son corps encore plus de distance entre la main baladeuse du gamin et le délicat physique de Levy. Gentille gamine bourrée.

Pour fêter ce petit succès qui lui avait remit du baume au cœur, il finit cul sec sa bière et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son smartphone.

1 message non lu.

Tiens ? Qui pouvait lui écrire à cette heure-là ?

' _Numéro inconnu :_

 _Bonsoir c'est Fried. Luxus aimerait savoir où vous vous trouvez actuellement. On vient d'arriver à l'appartement et vous n'y êtes pas._ '

Le prénom de Luxus tilta directement à son esprit. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas connaître l'arrogant personnage blond qui passait son temps à dicter des ordres et qui l'aurait chassé de sa meute si ça ne dépendait que de lui ?

Cependant il n'était pas sûr de qui était Fried. Surement un des cabots soumis directement aux ordres du 1er lieutenant. Mais c'était celui qui se teignait les cheveux en vert et qui aimait passer son temps à parler de littérature, ou l'immense anguille qui était passionné par le taillage de figurine chelou en bois ?

Bref. Ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il posa la bouteille en verre sur le sol puis s'avachi sur sa banquette. Le message datait d'i minutes. Pourquoi ces deux là s'étaient ramenés à 4heures du matin à l'appartement de la crevette ? Vérifier qu'il faisait son taf correctement ? Essayer de le surprendre en mauvaise posture pour avoir une raison de la virer de la meute ?

Gajeel eut un rictus mauvais. Il ne laisserait pas ce pète-cul frigide l'expulser de cette meute, et ce même si personne ne pouvait véritablement le saquer. Rien que pour l'emmerder d'ailleurs, il ferait tout pour ne pas se faire dégager.

Alors en bon subordonné, le loup commença à répondre poliment au message.

' _Gajeel :_

 _J'ai emmené L. à une fête d'humain de sa faculté. C'est à une 30aine de minutes en moto de l'appartement._ '

Il attendit quelques minutes en sirotant sa dernière bière et en ne cessant de jeter de petits coups d'œil à la gamine qui semblait ne pas prendre ombrage du fait que la blonde grassouillette avait interrompu sa conversation avec le brun. Bien joué blondie !

Son téléphone vibra alors qu'il lui semblait voir un bout de visage de profil rougissant de Levy.

' _Numéro inconnu :_

 _Ok. Luxus vous demande de rentrer immédiatement. Il souhaite également t'informer qu'il t'attend à 10 heures demain à la maison de meute. Grey sera là pour te remplacer en temps que garde du corps le matin. Ne sois pas en retard._ '

Clair et précis. Avec un soupçon de de menace parsemé poliment dans le message…

' _Gajeel :_

 _Ok._ '

Bon. Il était temps d'y aller.

Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa bière en une gorgée, le ciel sembla s'ouvrir en deux d'un coup et la pluie éclata.

.

.

.

Quelques instants plus tôt…

Levy avait tout de suite reconnu le petit fou rire qui se voulait discret de Lu dans son dos. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle put prévoir où la jeune fille allait s'écraser et où elle devait mettre le coussin pour que cette dernière ne se détruise pas les rotules. Parce que les rotules c'étaient important, et que les genoux des humains étaient une articulation très très fragile.

La jeune fille la remercia en bredouillant des choses incohérentes et s'appuya sur elle et Matt pour essayer de s'installer correctement entre eux deux. Elle se dandina temps bien que mal, manqua de dévoiler à toute l'assemblée ses vêtements intimes mais finit par s'installer en tailleur en se prenant une grande gorgée de bière.

Diable, il restait des bières ?

Matt sembla assez mal à l'aise, et après l'avoir de nouveau salué poliment, il offrit un sourire gêné à Levy puis se tourna à sa gauche pour rentrer dans la discussion générale du groupe, évitant ainsi de prêter attention à Elinor et à Levy.

Levy qui n'en prit pas ombrage et offrit un petit sourire amical à l'intruse. Cette dernière sourit de toutes ses dents et se pencha en confidente vers elle.

« Alors ? Comment ça se passe cette opération séduction ?

-Et bien… en vérité il n'y a aucune opération séduction.

-Ah bon ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Parce que… en vérité Matt et moi… on s'est déjà mutuellement séduit en amitié.

-Oooh… Je vois. »

Mais au vu de sa tête songeuse et de ses yeux bleu perdus, la jeune fille ne voyait rien. La louve en la nièce de Polyussica sembla le remarquer et se moqua gentiment d'elle.

' _Elle ne te croit pas alors que pourtant tu dis la vérité…_ '

 _Elle est encore amoureuse de Matt, elle voit juste des concurrentes partout. Mais c'est ridicule, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi…_

' _Aussi ridicule que ce que toi tu vois entre l'humaine et Gajeel ?_ '

 _Tais-toi partenaire infernale !_ grommela en elle-même Levy…

Pour ne plus sentir la gentille taquinerie de sa sœur-louve, l'humain se reconcentra sur sa nouvelle amie. Amie qui semblait en pleine réflexion et qui se rongeait les lèvres. Comme si elle avait envie de dire ou demander quelques choses et qu'elle n'osait pas.

« T'as passé une bonne soirée toi ? Parce que je ne t'ai vu que très tôt et puis j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te recroiser.

-Oui. J'ai fais la connaissance de plein de personnes et Matt m'a présenté à quelques-unes de ses connaissances. J'ai fais un bière-pong, j'ai joué à une petite pyramide et j'ai dansé un bon bout de temps. Et toi ?

-Wahou ! Tu as fais sortir la lionne en toi !... »

 _Plutôt la louve…_ se dit Levy.

« … moi j'ai… j'ai fais aussi un peu de tout ça, et j'ai même eu l'immense chance de discuter avec un gars… presque charmant ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, semblant se remémorer de certains faits changés par sa mémoire de jeune fille alcoolisée. Elle se rectifia au bout de quelques secondes en dandinant sa tête comme si elle faisait une concession.

« Bon d'accord, il n'était pas du tout charmant mais il avait l'air d'être sympas quand même. En tout cas il m'a donné une bière ! Alors qu'une bière c'est une relique méga rare et importante en fin de soirée !... Par contre je suis sûr que c'était une chance de le rencontrer…

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? Il t'a pas tapé dans l'œil ? »

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit et le cœur de la louve-garou se réchauffa. Elle était contente que la jeune fille ne soit pas jalouse d'elle et ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir passer toute la soirée avec l'ex dont elle était encore amoureuse. Elle aimait beaucoup cette fille un peu folle et perdue. Ca lui ferait une connaissance de plus dans la fac, et c'était toujours bien de se lier d'amitié avec des personnes qui en valait le coût !

Quant à la crevette avait passé une soirée géniale. Elle avait découvert 2 nouveaux jeux à boire qu'elle avait fait semblant de perdre pour ne pas paraitre trop suspecte. Elle avait fait la connaissance de tout une foule de gens qui lui avait parut extrêmement sympathique. Et elle n'avait même pas croisé le visage de Félicité après ce fiasco qu'elle avait surprit au 2ème étage en début de soirée !

En clair, elle s'était follement amusée !

L'air mystérieux et taquin de la blonde la rappela à l'instant présent.

« Peut-être. En tout cas il était très… virile. »

Pas autant de Gajeel, Levy en était sûr.

D'un petit sourire elle encouragea son amie à la confidence et en profita pour confisquer la bière à moitié pleine que la blonde menaçait de renverser depuis le début.

« Il était… enfin il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi d'excitant et de dangereux… Jpense d'ailleurs que c'était ces yeux qui lui donnaient un air… un air sauvage. »

Tiens. Ca lui rappelait le regard de l'autre imbécile ça. Il avait des yeux noirs hypnotisant qui pouvaient passer à un rouge sang ou rubis qui… était totalement captivant. D'ailleurs même si d'habitude elle n'appréciait pas le rouge tant que ça, elle trouvait que c'était la couleur parfaite pour l'imbécile en chef. Du rouge, du noir et du gris. Ambiance industrielle, rock et sanguine. Colère et rage à l'état pure.

D'ailleurs ça la faisait rager que lorsqu'il lui avait crié dessus, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher d'occulter certaines de ses paroles pour se perdre dans l'éclat de ses rubis. Ses yeux étaient tellement fascinant… mais terriblement menteur. Pendant quelques instants elle avait eu l'impression que ses yeux hurlaient tout le contraire de ce que la bouche de l'immense géant disait… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il semblait terriblement sincère dans ses paroles.

Effectivement elle l'avait collé toute la première heure de la soirée, effectivement elle était peut-être un peu trop gentille, et effectivement elle avait failli fondre en larmes quand il lui avait crié dessus. Oui elle était émotive, oui elle avait tendance à se mettre dans le caca toute seule, en se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et oui elle avait du mal à ne pas laisser toutes ses émotions s'affichaient sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si… si méchant avec elle.

Raaah ! Si seulement il n'avait pas un corps si parfait et des yeux si beaux…

« Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui oui, excuse-moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

-Je disais justement… qu'il pourrait être totalement ton style.

-Ah ?

-Sisi ! Il est très grand, assez baraque, et il a plein de cheveux sur sa tête !

-C'est… un argument valable. J'aime bien les hommes avec des cheveux sur la tête.

-Nan mais atta ! Y a pas que ça comme truc bien ! Je crois toi que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil aussi !

-Ah bon ? »

Tiens ? Elle avait plu à quelqu'un ?

« Ouioui ! Il arrêtait pas de te fixer depuis tout à l'heure et… et il te regardait avec des yeux plein de vie !

-C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il ait les yeux plein de vie.

-Exactement ! Et du coup… jpense que tu devrais aller lui parler, il est très timide par contre. Jpense qu'il est aussi timide qu'il est grand. Et il est plutôt très grand. »

Soudain, Elinor commença à faire une tête un peu bizarre et tenta de plier de façon très peu naturelle son cou en s'étirant… on aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de faire une flèche avec ses bras tout en essayant d'imiter un singe. Un orang-outan plus précisément.

La jeune brune eut toutes les difficultés du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la gestuelle de sa camarade. Elle avait décidément beaucoup trop bu ! Il fallait vraiment que Levy se débarrasse de cette bouteille de bière.

Voyant que sa camarade ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle était occupé à se retenir de se fendre la poire, la blondinette fronça les sourcils et chuchota.

« Tourne un tout petit peu la tête vers la droite… voilà… eeeet… regarde avec le coin de ton œil… ne tourne pas ta tête entièrement… »

Amusé par les instructions de la fille alcoolisé, la brunette les suivit. Qu'allait-elle donc découvrir du coin de son œil ?

« … voilà… et là normalement tu dois apercevoir un charmant jeune homme très grand qui est… »

Gajeel.

Son visage vira instantanément au cramoisi.

Il était là, caché dans un coin sombre de la salle, pratiquement invisible avec ses vêtements noirs et son immobilité quasi religieuse. Il était là, un téléphone et une bière dans les mains, en train de la surveiller.

Elle avait eu tort. Il l'avait surement surveillé toute la soirée dans l'ombre sans qu'elle le remarque. Il avait veillé sur elle, alors même qu'il était fâché et qu'il lui en voulait.

C'était un bon garde du corps. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça.

Elle tourna vivement la tête et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué tandis que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il ne l'avait peut-être même jamais lâché du regard. Alors qu'elle, elle avait cru qu'il était parti de la soirée après la dispute, ne le voyant absolument nulle part…

Whou !

Bon stop ! Elle devait se calmer, sinon son visage allait être beaucoup trop visible et… et il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'enflamme. Ça se trouve ce n'était qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas surveillé tout le temps mais seulement là maintenant, depuis une dizaine de minute ?

Un petit pincement au cœur la fit prier pour qu'il ne s'en foute pas d'elle, pas totalement.

« Aha ! J'ai vu ton visage ! Tu es devenu toute rouge comme… une gamba ! Toi aussi il te plait !

-Raconte pas de bêtises ! » _et puis pourquoi une gamba ? Pourquoi toujours un crustacée ?_

« Hiiiiiiii… hihihi… sisisi, il te plait et tu lui plais. J'en suis convaincue. Garde mes paroles en tête jeune padawan ignorante des choses de l'amour ! »

Elinor délirait.

C'était la seule explication possible.

' _Ou peut-être que tu te voiles la face, encore et toujours ?_ ' murmura sa traîtresse de louve dans son esprit…

 _Arrêtez de m'embrouiller !_ Râla Levy.

« Elinor… Lu… je t'ai dis qu'on s'était disputé et…

-Ohh ! Lalala, je n'entends rien ! Tiens ! Il vient par ici ! »

Quoi !?

La brunette retient de force de tourner sa tête ne voulant pas tomber dans le piège d'Elinor. Cette jeune fille était sournoise. Gentille mais sournoise.

Malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas mentir car… elle leva le regard au-dessus de Levy et une voix grave, aux inflexions vibrantes d'un charme envoûtant, lui dit…

« Crevette, on va y aller, il se fait tard. »

C'était bien lui.

D'ailleurs c'était tellement bien lui qu'elle put clairement voir sur tous les visages des gens du groupe un étonnement et une stupéfaction, qui avait raison d'être.

Oui, ce grand baraqué, habillé tout en noir et avec une énorme veste en cuir de motard, qui avait les cheveux totalement en pagaille et dont le visage pouvait être effrayant même quand il essayait de sourire et d'avoir un visage sympathique… Oui ce type là venait la chercher elle, une fillette microscopique et tout simple dans sa tenue, qu'ils contrastaient terriblement ainsi côte à côte quand elle se releva.

Elle ne lui jeta qu'un minuscule coup d'œil et se força à faire un grand sourire en disant au revoir à tout ces gens géniaux avec qui elle avait passé la soirée. Sa tête était comme sur un nuage de coton doux alors qu'elle essayait d'effacer les quelques doutes et angoisses qui subsistaient sur les visages des humains… Seule Elinor semblait contente d'elle -d'ailleurs elle avait retrouvé sa bière !- et seul Matt avait un air vaguement gêné en se rendant compte que le garçon dont elle lui avait tant parlé était si grand -peut-être qu'il se rendait compte à quel point le gars pour lequel Levy craquée était musclé et stylé ?-.

Mais elle ne pensa à rien de tout ça. Car dans sa tête ne flottait qu'un seul doux fait… Un petit son pour lequel elle se serait normalement plainte mais qui là tout de suite, lui avait fait plaisir…

Il aurait put l'appeler Levy. Ou bien gamine ou minus. Il aurait juste put lui dire de se lever sans même l'appeler d'une quelconque façon… Mais il l'avait taquiné en l'appelant Crevette.

Ca voulait dire que le gouffre de leur amitié creusé par leur dispute… n'était qu'un petit gouffre de rien du tout. Qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça. Ils pouvaient encore se réconcilier… et ça, ça emplissait de joie son grand cœur de petite fille !

Il l'avait appelé Crevette ! Elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie.

Elle ne lui en voulut même pas pour son rictus moqueur.

.

.

.

Juvia était fatiguée.

Fatiguée d'être en colère. Il était d'ailleurs très étonnant d'être fatiguée de ressentir un sentiment. Mais c'était bien le cas.

Car la pluie s'était intensifiée. L'averse était assez violente. L'eau semblait essayer de noyer tous les végétaux à des kilomètres à la ronde autour d'elle. Elle se sentirait presque coupable pour ça…

Heureusement, sa rage s'était calmée et les éclairs aussi. Ils n'avaient pas duré longtemps mais ça pouvait quand même s'avérer suspect si le tonnerre la suivait d'une façon trop ciblée. Et ça ne plairait pas aux Seigneurs Gris si jamais elle faisait une mauvaise publicité auprès des humains.

Personne ne voulait d'une fille qui amène la pluie avec qu'elle où qu'elle aille, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si cette fille amène les éclairs et le tonnerre, elle devient dangereuse et effrayante en plus d'être déprimante… tout ce que les gens ne veulent pas côtoyer. Alors heureusement que Juvia avait appris à se contrôler assez vite durant sa longue vie.

Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que… parfois elle était épuisée par ses sentiments…

Elle voulait tellement revoir Grey. Cet homme qui l'avait fait se sentir si bien et si légère, que la pluie avait cessé pendant quelques heures… Aah…

Ce sentiment… c'était de l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Cette sensation de chaleur au fond d'elle, ce miroitement de bonheur, cette sensation de chatouillis dans son ventre, cette impatience incongrue et ce sourire qui pointait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensait à lui…

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis… depuis cette seule fois où il lui avait parlé dans le petit café. Elle en avait gardé chaque miette de souvenir jalousement… mais elle savait très bien que ses souvenirs s'altéraient un peu… Elle avait hâte de les remettre à jour.

C'était d'ailleurs tellement frustrant de ne pas avoir put faire connaissance tout de suite… Mais elle n'osait pas s'approcher de la meute à cette époque-là. Puis après elle était partie en voyage, loin de cette ville qui se remettait des combats de l'immensité surnaturelle… et ensuite, la dernière fois qu'elle était revenue sur Magnolia… elle avait dut partir très vite en mission avec Gajeel. Elle avait promis à son meilleur ami de l'aider, alors elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait même fait avec plaisir mais…

Elle avait tellement envie de revoir cet homme si attirant, si beau…

« Je me disais bien que la pluie n'avait rien à faire dans la région après une journée aussi ensoleillé. »

Cassante. Aigue. Accusatrice.

La personne, une femme avec une voix aussi mélodieuse qu'acide, en voulait à Juvia apparemment. Mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle en avait l'habitude. Les faes avait l'habitude de faire leurs petites remarques méchantes juste pour voir à quel point l'interlocuteur d'en face en pâtisse. A quel point celui d'en face était faible et atteignable.

La fille de l'eau se retourna tranquillement, l'eau tombant sur son parapluie en un joli plic-ploc sans jamais mouillée ses habits si coûteux. La silhouette d'une femme habillée en vert se détacha de l'ombre du vieux bâtiment. Elle était de taille moyenne mais la hauteur vertigineuse de ses talons lui donna les quelques centimètres nécessaires pour atteindre une aura de puissance suffisante.

En se concentrant légèrement, Juvia put ressentir quelques ondes de magie venant de sa personne… des ondes calmes, taquines, mélodieuses… mais ces ondes étaient retenues par un glamour assez puissant. La personne en face d'elle se retenait visiblement. Elle masquait un élément de sa véritable personne… la question était de savoir lequel.

Car si Juvia connaissait l'élément qu'elle cachait, elle connaitrait également le pouvoir de cette femme. Et en connaissant son pouvoir, elle pourra mieux se défendre en cas d'attaque de sa part. Ou mieux la tuer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, fille de l'eau ?

-Juvia vient rendre visite à Gajeel, son ami.

-A cette heure-là ?

-La pluie est moins remarquable quand Juvia voyage de nuit. »

La carnation des cheveux de son opposante était claire. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière les reflets de ses lunettes, ce qui empêchait Juvia de les voir. Sa robe verte moulante se finissait à mi-cuisse et un collant noir assez fin dissimulait ses jambes. Malgré son parapluie, son manteau marron à fourrure était trempé et ses jolies chaussures noires à talon aussi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait sous la pluie.

La femme devait attendre Gajeel. Peut-être était-elle dans la meute ?

« Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Es-tu une amie de Gajeel ?

-Non.

-Tu n'es pas louve non plus.

-Non.

-Tu travailles pour la meute ?

-Je fais partie de la meute ! »

Le ton était dédaigneux mais la fille de la pluie réussit à distinguer une légère hésitation dans sa voix. La femme se sentait donc exclue de la meute, même si elle en faisait partie. Elle était peut-être une compagne d'un des membres ?

C'était très courant que les loups aient des compagnes humaines. Fae c'était bien plus rare mais pas impossible.

De qui pouvait-elle bien être la femme… ? D'ailleurs, quelle était son nom déjà ? Juvia l'avait oublié depuis le temps. Elle ne connaissait que le nom de l'Alpha, celui de Gajeel et celui de Grey. Il y avait tellement de gens dans une meute…

« Qui es-tu ?

-Quoi !? Tu ne me connais pas ? »

La femme était scandalisée qu'elle ne connaisse pas son nom. Mais en même temps elle ne s'était pas présentée. Comment Juvia pouvait savoir qui elle était si elle ne s'était pas présentée ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration et tentant de se réchauffer -quelle idée de sortir en robe un jour de pluie en fin d'octobre aussi- en trépidant sur place, la jeune femme grommela d'une voix colérique.

Une très jolie voix colérique.

« Je suis Evergreen, espèce d'inculte. La fée du chant ! Comment tu peux ne pas me reconnaître !? »

Aaah… si, maintenant qu'elle le disait, la fille de la pluie se souvenait enfin de qui était cette fille ! La fameuse chanteuse demi-fae qui se faisait passer pour une fée et qui avait la voix aussi douce que du miel…

Mais Juvia se souvenait aussi du petit scandale qui avait agité les faes et les Seigneurs Gris quelques années auparavant. Lorsque Juvia n'était encore qu'une enfant et que sa mère fae invitait les quelques rares fois ses amies à la maison, l'enfant aimait bien se dissimulait dans un coin de la pièce et les écouter parler de ragots divers et variés.

Une fois, un événement avait fait tellement de bruit, qu'un Seigneur Gris était intervenu de lui-même. Juvia se souvenait qu'une des amies de sa mère était en train de raconter, en se moquant d'une malheureuse petite sotte d'humaine qui était tombée amoureuse d'un fae puis était tombé enceinte de lui. Le fae s'était lassé d'elle assez vite et l'avait laissé avec une môme demi-fae sur les bras en bas âge. Et cette imbécile de mère avait cru que sa fillette était une humaine normale, elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte que la gamine possédait des pouvoirs…

Jusqu'au jour où, dans une crèche humaine, pendant la chorale de noël chanté par les enfants pour un spectacle, la fillette de 4 ans avait tellement subjugué le public grâce à sa voix… que ce dernier s'était figé en pierre. Parents et enfants s'étaient transformés en bloc de granite. Chouette, n'est-ce pas ?

Un Seigneur Gris avait dû se rendre sur place pour régler la situation, prenant des virages très serrée avec la politique humaine et esquivant tous les pièges tendus par la situation… Il s'en était admirablement sorti avec les médias humains, réussissant à ce que cette histoire ne soit pas médiatisé, pour ne pas effrayer les confrères humains… Mais la punition avait été dure.

Pour le père fae qui avait été irresponsable de ne pas s'être assurée que sa fille n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, il avait été condamné à ne jamais coucher avec une femme avant de se marier -pour un homme volage, c'était la pire torture qui existait- et de s'occuper de sa gamine jusqu'à sa majorité… et l'enfant, pour avoir utilisé son pouvoir, classifié comme létal pour les humains, elle a été puni par l'interdiction de chanter devant eux…

La mère de Juvia avait trouvé la peine affreusement légère comparé à la catastrophe politique qui aurait pu se produire si la gamine avait tué, ne serait ce qu'un seul humain par accident ! _« Interdiction de chanter ?!_ avait-elle dit, _mais ils se ramollissent ! Dans mon temps on aurait coupé la langue de la gamine ou on lui aurait retiré ses pouvoirs ! »_

Voilà. C'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

Et voilà donc où en était cette demi-fae malaimé du côté humain et du côté fae… Elle s'était réfugiée du côté des loups. Des poils et des crocs.

Prenant le silence de la fille de la pluie pour un refus de parler, la blonde haussa les épaules et frissonna dans son manteau trempé.

« Bah… de toute façon je m'en fou… Luxus vient de m'envoyer un message. Ton ami ne se trouve pas ici, il est allé à une fête d'étudiant. Ils vont revenir d'ici une demi-heure à l'autre appartement, pas ici.

-Gajeel ne vit pas ici ?

-Non, il vit chez Levy pendant quelques temps encore.

-Ah. Merci.

-Je m'en fou je t'ai dit. D'ailleurs j'y vais puisqu'il n'y a plus de raison d'attendre ici… »

Juvia salua d'un signe de tête la jeune fille et chercha dans son sac à main. Elle entendit un vague salut de la part de la jeune femme demi-fae, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sortit un petit trousseau de clé, ne comportant qu'une seule clé et plein de petits porte-clés mignons.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, le grand ronchon et elle, ils avaient souvent squatté dans l'appartement. Et au bout d'un moment, Gajeel lui avait donné le double des clés pour _'au cas où un jour t'es dans la merde et tu ne sais pas où aller'_. Elle avait gardé précieusement ce cadeau, y ajoutant au fil des années de plus en plus de petits animaux mignons pour le garnir. C'était sa première clé officielle. Elle la chérissait tant… et là elle avait enfin une occasion de l'utiliser !

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à son téléphone en rentrant dans l'immeuble. Gajeel lui avait envoyé un message expliquant où il était et où se trouvait la maison de meute pour demain. En passant il lui avait aussi donné l'adresse de Levy, lui demandant de venir vers 9h pour qu'ils se parlent avant d'y aller.

Juvia sourit. Elle était sûr que Gajeel ne lui en voudra pas d'être rentré chez lui alors qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. C'était pour une situation exceptionnelle comme celle là qu'il lui avait donné le double non ? Il avait même dut en conclure lui-même qu'elle allait dormir chez lui, s'il lui avait envoyé ce message.

En rentrant dans la pièce qui avait vu naître les débuts de leur amitié, elle se sentit nostalgique… puis Juvia vit qu'il avait prit ses affaires du carton. La pièce semblait encore plus vide que d'habitude… mais elle était vide pour ceux qui ne savaient pas chercher où il fallait.

Elle appuya sur l'extrémité d'une planche… et la souleva. En dessous se trouvait un grand sac plastique avec des draps neufs et une couette. Elle fit le lit en jetant dans un coin les draps sales. Elle se servit dans le frigo un des plats préparés et le mit à chauffer. Puis elle s'allongea sur le matelas à même le sol et sourit… Demain elle verrait son ami… et elle verrait Grey.

Elle se sentait ici comme nulle part ailleurs…

Elle se sentait chez elle.

 **Note de fin : Ok. Je vous avoue tout… j'ai du mal à écrire régulièrement. Et j'ai eu un loooong week-end de vacances où j'ai pas du tout avancé et du coup le dimanche j'ai dus rattraper tout mon retard de travail perso pour la fac. Et du coup… Je suis en retard pour le postage de fanfiction. Et du coup, il n'y aura peut-être pas de fanfiction dimanche qui vient.**

 **Vala. Pardon.**

 **Mais… j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Un grand merci à satasy, FairyFanTail, Cicidy, elfania, ange, Timelina27 et… No name ( ?) ! (Concernant tes questions, je peux pas répondre à toutes… mais Lucie est Lucie, et Lu/Elinor est juste un perso de mon invention que j'ai décidé de placer là, comme ça oui il y aura plein de personnage et normalement oui Lucie apparaîtra eeet… je fais pas exprès de faire des chapitres pas long. Je me donne pour objectif 8 pages minimum (mtn 10) puis après j'écris en consultant mes notes régulièrement pour vérifier que je ne me contredis pas trop… parfois j'ai seulement 8 petites pages qui sortent, parfois le double, c'est tout)**

 **Encore merci à tous *^* je me suis sentie tellement floupidou… Encore un peu plus de floupidou pour mwa *^* sivouplait ?**

 **Bonne journée/soirée à tous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et si, Chapitre 11 : Everything at Once (Lenka)**

La musique jouait un agréable air, un peu de punch, un peu de joie, un chouillas d'innocence et d'espoir… un chouillas d'envie d'être tout à la fois.

 _J'aime comme elle chante._ Murmura une voix au fond d'elle.

' _Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Lenka'_ se répondit Mirajane à sa deuxième partie.

 _Tu voudrais vraiment être tout à la fois ?_ interrogea de façon songeuse sa moitié.

' _Oui. Tout à la fois'_

Elle aimerait vraiment être tout à la fois.

Un peu de pâte s'échappa du bol pour tomber sur le plan de travail. Zut.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et prit une éponge. Elle essuya rapidement les dégâts et en profita pour s'essuyer les mains et s'asseoir un peu.

Ca faisait 3 heures qu'elle était debout et il n'était que 9h. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir hier, à cause de l'inquiétude maladive qu'elle avait ressenti pour son petit-frère Elfman… et elle n'avait pas eu une excellente nuit de rêve non plus. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut à 6h en sortant d'un cauchemar, réveillé par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Luxus lui avait envoyé un message, la prévenant que Gildarts ne pourra pas rentrer tout de suite car le Conseil des Alphas lui avait donné une mission. Puis il avait raccroché sans même lui souhaiter une bonne journée ou la saluer.

Comme si elle n'était qu'un soldat parmi d'autre, une louve parmi les autres, une femme qui n'avait pas d'attrait. Comme si elle n'avait rien de spécial. Comme si… ce qu'elle s'était un jour imaginée était faux.

Et peut-être bien que ça l'était…

Mais Mirajane se souvenait très bien de cette soirée il y a quelques mois. Cette soirée pour fêter leur victoire et pour commémorer les victimes. La bataille avait été rude et tout le monde avait participé. Et même elle, Mirajane que tout le monde respectait mais n'imaginait pas se battre… elle s'était battue comme une louve. Une louve furieuse. Elle avait massacré tellement d'adversaire que les regards de certains autres loups avaient changés et que ces derniers avaient enfin comprit qu'elle méritait largement sa place de dominante en 4ème position dans la meute.

Elle avait même réussi à impressionner Luxus, qui pourtant devait savoir qu'elle n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Il l'avait même flatté sur ses capacités de combat… l'appelant 'sa combattante aguerris'…

Et depuis qu'il lui avait fait ce compliment, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point ce sentiment positif de cet homme-là comptait pour elle. Cet homme-là qu'elle voulait impressionner…

Pendant ses 7 ans de louve, elle n'avait jamais réellement cherché de compagnon. Aucun des hommes loups ne l'avaient directement attiré, et après il lui avait fallu pleurer la mort de sa petite-sœur… elle s'était toujours retrouvée dans des relations brèves ou passagères avec des humains qui la lassait au bout d'un moment. Jamais il ne lui était réellement venu l'idée de chercher un compagnon parmi ses congénères, pour la simple raison qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas prête…

Mais depuis cette soirée où elle avait pour la première fois réellement discutée avec Luxus… une envie de lui plaire et de l'impressionner avait flotté dans sa tête. Les premiers jours après cet événement, elle avait même eu la conviction que sa douce séduction commençait à opérer. Elle l'avait même sentie très clairement excité et attiré par elle…

Puis tout c'était stoppé du jour au lendemain, alors que pendant 2 semaines ils se tournaient, tous deux, l'un autour de l'autre.

Au début elle s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il était très occupé. Il gérait son agence de sécurité d'entreprise et devait en même temps s'occuper des obligations d'Alpha que Gildarts ne tenait pas. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour lui, et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas à perdre tout son temps libre avec elle, elle qui n'était rien. Elle n'était qu'une miette de louve débutante, juste assez dominante pour tenir tête aux autres… mais pas à lui. Elle était clairement inférieure à lui, elle le savait et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé…

Mais peut-être que lui cherchait une femme louve plus forte. Plus intelligente. Plus dominante. Mieux qu'elle tout simplement. Après tout, elle n'était pas du tout parfaite. Et même si elle savait qu'elle était très jolie… il y avait toujours bien plus jolie qu'elle. Avec un caractère plus intéressant. Moins chiant.

Peut-être que son tempérament de maman poule ne lui avait pas plu. Lui qui était si taciturne, peut-être cherchait-il quelqu'un comme lui ? Quelqu'un qui était capable de rationnaliser tout, capable de réfléchir avec sa tête avant de se laisser emporter par son cœur et ses émotions ? Peut-être voulait-il d'une femme fatale, une femme qui ne se contentait pas de porter de longue et jolie robe simplette. Une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait, qui était sûr d'elle. Une femme… bien mieux qu'elle.

Peut-être qu'il avait été dans un premier temps attiré par elle… puis se rendant compte qu'elle était chiante et plus si jolie ni si intéressante que ça… peut-être qu'il s'était juste totalement désintéressé d'elle. Elle n'en valait pas le coût finalement.

Et ça la blessait au fond… Sa louve en devenait folle parfois. Lorsque l'humaine en elle commençait à se remettre en question si profondément et à s'emmêler les pensées sur ce sujet… Ca la rendait folle. Folle de rage. La louve ne supportait pas que l'humaine pense ça d'elles ! Ca la transformait en boule de colère que Mirajane devait contrôler et enfermer au fond d'elle… en même temps que ses sentiments.

Voilà. C'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé depuis toute petite après tout. Dès qu'elle avait été blessé durant son enfance, elle avait tout transformé au niveau de son mentale, l'avait enfermé et muselé, puis l'avait enfouit au fond d'elle. Comme ça elle ne ressentait rien. Comme ça elle était tranquille. Comme ça elle pouvait se concentrer sur le monde autour d'elle et mieux protéger les gens qu'elle aimait profondément.

Mais ce réflexe semblait lui porter préjudice. Car elle n'avait pas réussi à s'attacher en amour à personne… sauf à la seule personne qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Peut-être qu'elle le méritait finalement. Tout comme la mort de sa sœur. Tout comme l'agression de son frère. Peut-être qu'elle était maudite et que c'était elle qui provoquait tout cela…

« Mira ! »

Un petit sourire instantané de circonstance se composa sur son visage et elle se releva prestement de sa chaise. Elle fit mine de touiller la préparation de pâte quand Kanna débarqua.

Cette dernière était une femme brune, jeune, aux courbes avantageuses… et avec une tête qui venait de sortir d'un bac de linge sale.

Des petites feuilles et de la terre recouvraient son corps, de grandes cernes ornaient son visage fatigué et seul un large short marron à élastique et un haut de maillot de bain recouvrait son corps. A son air et à son odeur, la jeune fille avait cavalé au moins une grande partie de la nuit dans la forêt et avait profité d'un petit déjeuner à base de lapin frais.

La jeune femme brune s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la cuisine, humant la délicieuse odeur de gâteau de Mirajane -la cuisineuse en chef de nourriture de la meute !- et regarda à travers son masque de circonstance. Le sourire tout doux de Mira était factice. Elle le savait, et malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de gens dans leur entourage. Kanna avait déjà essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, de pourquoi elle faisait semblant d'être joyeuse devant tout le monde alors qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment parfois… mais Mira lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était si gênée devant Gildarts. Alors elle avait fermé sa bouche et était partie.

Chacun avait le droit à ses petits secrets après tout.

La brune essaya de se remémorer pourquoi elle était venue dans la cuisine déjà.

Nourriture ? Non elle avait déjà grignoté un lapin en venant. Et même si la nourriture de la blonde était à tomber par terre, Kanna était capable d'attendre midi.

Un commentaire ou une information à faire ? Non, non elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait à dire. Sa place au milieu de meute lui donnait peu l'occasion de donner des indications à quelqu'un.

Peut-être une demande à formuler ? Mh. Surement. Elle devait lui demander un truc, mais elle ne savait plus trop quoi…

« Oui ? Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche Kanna ? »

Bingo ! C'était ça ! Mirajane était vraiment une fée du logis et une maman poule responsable.

« Voilà ! Et je voulais aussi te demander si je peux t'emprunter de jolies fringues ?

-Sans problème, trouve ce qui te plait dans mon placard.

-Merci ! »

Elle sortit de la cuisine et commença à monter les marches.

Elle avait apprit par Léo, qui l'avait apprit par Luxus, que Gildarts n'allait pas être présent pendant quelques jours. Et étonnamment sa tension interne c'était atténué. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à lui faire vraiment face et… et le fait de savoir qu'elle ne se sentirait pas obliger de se surveiller durant le dimanche de meute… ça lui donnait l'impression de souffler un grand coup.

Ca faisait 8 ans qu'elle gardait son putain de secret. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça la bouffait de l'intérieur. Et plus le temps passait, plus ça lui semblait impossible de lui révéler la vérité… surtout qu'il semblait complétement dans la lune les derniers mois. Comme s'il était encore plus inaccessible. Encore plus inatteignable. Encore plus… encore plus loin.

Et son stress commençait à se ressentir encore plus dans la meute. Il n'y avait officiellement que Luxus et le vieux Makaroff au courant mais… elle savait bien que les autres membres de la meute se posait des questions sur la légère odeur commune qu'elle semblait partager avec leur Alpha. Heureusement elle était assez élevée dans la hiérarchie pour leur dire de fermer leur gueule quand elle le voulait. Quant à ceux au-dessus d'elle… ils avaient tendances à comprendre que chacun avait ses problèmes et que l'interroger de force ne produirait aucun effet bénéfique.

Tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Elle enleva vite fait ses fringues, se jeta dans la douche et alluma l'eau brûlante en premier.

Diable. Que c'était plaisant… c'était peut-être même une des seules raisons pour lesquels elle reprenait forme humaine de temps à autres. Et la bouffe aussi. Ainsi que l'alcool. Et parler aux gens qu'elles aimaient. Et pour rigoler un bon coup avec ses amis non loups…

Bon en fait elle avait un max de raisons de redevenir humain. Encore heureux.

Sinon elle aurait passé la majorité de son temps sous forme de louve. D'ailleurs sa louve était une bête assez malicieuse qui passait son temps à la charrier et à tenter de la rendre cynique. Quelle meilleure compagnie pouvait-elle rêver que celle d'un animal aussi taré et tête en l'air qu'elle !?

Enfin bref. La chaleur lui faisait du bien…

Elle piqua du gel douche et du shampooing à quelqu'un -sûrement à Mira vus comment ça sentait bon- et commença à frotter mécaniquement sa peau incrustée de saleté. Autant sa louve n'avait aucune notion de propreté et n'était pas dérangé par la boue séchée sur son pelage, autant l'humaine en elle ne supportait pas d'avoir les ongles et la peau noire.

Elle s'amusait à prédire la bonne aventure au bar lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée en temps que barman/serveuse, elle avait donc besoin d'être capable d'avoir un certain charme voluptueux ! Allez essayer d'avoir l'air sensuel et mystérieux avec des ongles incrustés de terre ! Enfin, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle pourrait tout à fait se présenter en temps que Diseuse de bonne aventure toute cracra dans une roulotte sordide au détour de la forêt… Mouais. Elle n'était pas convaincue.

En sortant dans la douche, elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette -qu'elle chipa dans un placard- et mit ses vêtements dans le bac à linge sale -dans tous les cas elle les récupérerait la semaine prochaine- et se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie.

Une douce odeur légèrement florale envahit son museau d'humaine et elle eut un petit sourire. Mirajane avait appris à maîtriser l'art du parfum, pour qu'il accompagne et sublime l'odeur corporel de quelqu'un, sans totalement détruire l'odorat des loups en en mettant trop.

Kanna ouvrit le placard et parcourra du regard ce qui lui irait. Finalement après deux minutes d'inspection elle dénicha un t-shirt noir et un sweat gris, ainsi qu'un vieux legging noir. C'était des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur Mira, c'était peut-être des fringues qu'elle gardait pour des cas spécialement comme là ?

Pour compléter la panoplie, la brune chipa une paire de tong caché au fin fond du placard… C'était donc clairement des vêtements que Mira ne mettrait jamais au monde mais qu'elle gardait pour des cas comme ceci.

Alors qu'elle refermait le placard, elle entendit la voix de Luxus.

« … Salut, ça va ? »

En arrêtant de respirer, elle se fit le plus discrète possible et tendit l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre les réponses de l'interlocuteur.

« _Oui ça va. Bixrow est venu me remplacer il y a 10 minutes pour surveiller les prisonniers. Je passe chez moi et j'arrive tout de suite après !_

-Calme toi Fried et repose toi. T'as pas arrêté de t'agiter depuis plusieurs jours, prend un peu de repos.

- _Je vais parfaitement bien je te dis, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, je t'assure._

-Je **t'ordonne** d'aller te coucher et de dormir au moins jusqu'au soir chez toi.

- _Mais… et le dimanche de meute ?_ »

La voix de Fried à l'autre bout du fil sembla tellement dépitée que même Kanna voulu aller insister auprès de Luxus pour permettre à Fried de venir. C'est vrai quoi ! Mira cuisinait tellement bien et en plus c'était le seul moment de la semaine où presque toute la meute était au complet !

Le 1er lieutenant soupira bruyamment et la brune l'imagina en train de se frotter ses yeux fatigués. Fried était son élément le plus fidèle qui n'osait jamais -presque jamais- discuter ses ordres, encore moins un ordre direct. Le simple fait qu'il émette un petit 'mais' signifiait qu'il avait vraiment envie de venir.

Kanna tenta de se remémorer la première fois qu'elle l'avait vus, qu'elle les avait vus tous deux…

Elle était tout juste une jeune louve d'un an, qui avait quitté sa première meute pour intégrer enfin la meute de Gildarts. Mais avant d'accepter qu'elle vienne définitivement, Luxus lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un café de Magnolia pour lui parler.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au rendez-vous, un grand blond au charme sauvage ravageur était assis au fond de la salle et un homme mince et élancé était assis à côté de lui… avec des cheveux vert clair et avec un look de Lord coincé. Elle avait failli éclater de rire quand l'homme l'avait jugé et poignardé du regard parce qu'elle n'était pas habillée adéquatement selon son avis. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque mais Luxus l'avait balayé avant même qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose d'acide.

Le vert avait détaillé le blond avec une adoration contenue dans le regard et s'était tout de suite plié à son ordre. Il n'avait fait aucune remarque, même sous-entendu après que son chef le lui ai demandé implicitement. Parfait petit toutou.

Kanna avait peu apprécié cet homme si lèche-botte au premier abord… puis après, elle avait appris succinctement l'histoire de Fried par Léo. D'après ce dernier, Luxus avait littéralement sauvé la vie et donné un but de vie à Fried, c'était pour cela que ce dernier était si dévoué.

Et puis elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que l'homme au cheveux vert qui se comportait ainsi. Toute la meute comprenait sa dévotion extrême et l'acceptait quand même, se moquant gentiment de lui parfois. Mais il était le seul à être ainsi. Et elle devait avouer, qu'elle s'était sentie soulagé que ça ne soit que lui. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à rester dans une meute où un 1er lieutenant réclamait une telle obéissance et adoration aux autres loups…

« D'accord, tu peux venir ici mais je ne veux pas te voir avant midi. Et tu te coucheras tôt aujourd'hui.

- _Oui Luxus._ »

Elle se demandait si le 1er lieutenant était au courant de l'amour que lui portait le vert. Très surement, c'était difficile de cacher quelque chose au sein d'une meute. Mais… était-il au courant de l'extrême sentiment que Fried dissimulait en lui ? Les autres membres des Rajiins, même si tous deux adoraient Luxus par-dessus tout, leurs sentiments n'étaient… pas aussi intense.

« Kanna ? »

Et merde. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait arrêté de téléphoner et qu'il pouvait remarquer sa présence qui se voulait 'discrète'… ses sens, même en forme humaine étaient vraiment impressionnants.

La brune se vêtit d'un masque d'indifférence pendant que des envies de fuite lui venaient à l'esprit. Il avait surement quelques choses à lui reprocher. Le fait qu'elle ait écouté la discussion ? Même si elle n'avait pas réellement fait exprès et que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute, ni même important.

Oh bon sang, le grand blond avait un air effrayant même quand il haussait un de ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur… Mais qu'est ce qu'il était sexy bon sang. Elle se le ferait bien si elle était sûr qu'il n'y avait rien entre Mira et lui.

Lui. Il jeta un regard sur la belle brune qui s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur à deux mètres de lui, jetant des regards vers ses yeux et sur son torse, comme si elle s'empêchait de descendre plus bas. Son regard chocolat était de braise…

Si elle n'était pas la fille de Gildarts il aurait peut-être tenté quelque chose avec elle. Elle avait exactement le physique de rêve qui attirait n'importe quel homme hétéro. Belle peau légèrement caramel, longs cheveux ondulés à l'air soyeux, une moue tendancieuse lorsqu'elle le voulait… et une nonchalance et une mentalité de vie qui faisait qu'elle ne se prenait pas la tête. Comme son père d'ailleurs…

C'était plus par le caractère que par le physique qu'elle ressemblait à leur Alpha. Aussi perdue dans ses pensées, aussi plongée dans ses instincts de loup, aussi facile à contenter. Elle prenait ce que la vie lui donnait et passait du bon temps sans réellement se prendre la tête.

Le contraire de Mirajane. Mirajane qui aimait quand tout était beau, propre et sous contrôle. Comme lui finalement.

Bah. De toute façon, un jour Gildarts apprendrait que Kanna était sa fille, et il ne voulait en aucune façon provoquer son aîné en étant l'homme 'qui a couché avec sa fille chérie'. Il était convaincu que l'Alpha serait un papa poule irresponsable et colérique.

Un petit sourire moqueur pointa sur les lèvres de la brunette et il se rendit compte qu'il la détaillait en silence depuis un petit peu trop longtemps. Ca pouvait prêter à confusion. Que voulait-il lui dire déjà ?

Ah oui.

Une légère grimace se forma sur son visage. Il allait encore avoir le mauvais rôle…

« Cette nuit, tu l'as passé dans la forêt ?

-Euh oui.

-Tu étais seule ?

-… oui. Mais j'étais en louve. »

Comme si cette seule réponse suffisait.

 _Elle a désobéi, désobéi…_ susurra une voix au fond de lui…

La légère attirance qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle se dissipa et fut remplacer par une vague de colère froide… Son ombre d'esprit loup n'acceptait aucun dépassement. Et Kanna -cette imbécile !- avait directement désobéi à ses ordres.

Une seconde plus tard, Luxus vit la jeune femme changeait instantanément de position. Ses bras au départ croisé, coulèrent des deux côtés de son corps tendu par le stress. Sa position nonchalante disparue et ses yeux se figèrent sur le sol. Instinctivement elle tendit la tête vers la droite pour libérer un accès à sa gorge, zone très fragile qui était un témoin de soumission. La jeune femme avait comprit qu'elle avait contrarié et désobéi. Même si ce n'était pas réellement grave…

Sa bête rugit.

 _SI ! C'est grave ! Elle n'a pas OBEI !_

 _Ferme-la._

 _Sois Alpha !_

 _Ferme-la…_

 _Punis-la ! Punis-la !_

« FERME-LA ! »

Son loup se tut. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'entièreté de sa conscience et repoussa de toutes ses forces son monstre interne le plus loin possible de lui. De sa tête. De sa force. Il le fourgua dans une boîte et la ferma hermétiquement.

Ca arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Son loup venait, se manifestait, exprimait sa violence, lui donnait des idées noires… prenait petit à petit l'emprise sur ses pensées, susurrant le meurtre et la violence à son cœur… Lui disant de tuer Gildarts. Lui disant de tuer ceux qui étaient contre lui…

Mais il devait garder la tête froide. S'il avait ordonné à tous les loups de ne pas se balader seuls dans des zones dangereuses c'était pour leur sécurité, car il aimait sa meute et s'inquiétait de leur sécurité. Il ne voulait que leur bien. Leur bien.

Et se mettre en colère à la moindre broutille n'améliorerait pas sa réputation. Au contraire les loups le craindraient et l'ambiance au sein de la meute ne fera que se dégrader… Et petit à petit la meute se disperserait s'il les laissait faire. Qui voudrait être dans une meute où l'Alpha était absent et le 1er lieutenant un fou furieux ? Personne.

Comment Erza faisait pour être si calme, si détendue d'apparence ? Comment sa louve pouvait être si docile ?

Luxus ferma les yeux pour se recentrer. Il devait arrêter de se perdre dans des questionnements sans queue ni tête. Ça n'apportait rien de bon.

Il fixa son regard sur la jeune femme devant lui et vit qu'une question muette se formait dans ses yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à son chef qui était sensé être le calme et la sérénité incarnée. _Sensé être_.

« S'il te plait, fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus te balader seule dans des lieux où tu risquerais d'être attaqué. Va squatter chez quelqu'un mais ne reste pas seule. Si la ou les créatures qui ont attaqués Elfman ou Grey s'en était pris à toi… Mirajane et Erza m'auraient tué. »

Kanna acquiesça et s'échappa rapidement vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Peut-être qu'au final il serait un Alpha détestable. Pire que Gildarts.

Le grand blond soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait à faire.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'une tête aux cheveux bleus se pointa devant le lit, Levy crut dans un premier temps halluciner.

Peut-être commençait elle à perdre la tête et voyait-elle son double dans le futur qui aurait prit des origines anglaise ? Mais elle comprit assez vite, que même si elle avait longtemps porté la même couleur de cheveux que la jeune femme devant elle… elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Cette jeune femme-là était plus grand qu'elle. Elle avait l'air assez mince, même si son manteau d'hiver cachait son corps. Elle avait un étrange chapeau qui avait l'air de tenir chaud et… et tout son visage ainsi que sa posture traduisait une incompréhension latente.

Puis Levy percuta l'information au moment où le corps grand et chaud lotis contre elle, se releva d'un coup, lui faisant l'effet d'un grand courant d'air froid lorsqu'il partit.

Une inconnue venait de pénétrer chez elle.

« Juvia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou là bordel ?

-Juvia… attendait depuis 10 minutes en bas. Et comme tu ne répondais pas au portable, elle a décidé de venir voir si tu allais bien et… tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

Un grognement plein de menace sortit de la gorge de Gajeel. Il se passa la main sur la figure et sortit de la chambre en attrapant la jeune femme par le bras sans ménagement. Et il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Comme si Levy ne se trouvait pas là…

Lentement, la jeune fille se redressa sur ses fesses. Elle se sentait parfaitement réveillée, même si une grande partie de ses muscles et de sa tête essayaient de la convaincre de prendre encore quelques heures de sommeil. Mais là, ses émotions étaient tellement en train d'hurler dans sa tête, pendant qu'une alarme stridente tentait de choquer son cœur, et ses yeux venaient de trouver un point de chute, un endroit où se fixer. Sur une chose particulière.

Un truc.

Son soutien-gorge blanc, dégrafé et jeté en travers de la chambre. Celui qu'elle avait mis hier pour qu'il ne se voit pas à travers sa robe jaune.

Elle avait enlevé son soutien-gorge, dormi dans ses vêtements de la veille et… elle avait dormi avec Gajeel torse nue sur son lit.

Elle avait dormi avec Gajeel sur son lit.

Elle…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh…

Comment est-ce que ?

La moto, la pluie, le froid, sa légère détresse…

C'est bon elle se souvenait…

Gajeel l'avait appelé Crevette. Ca l'avait rendu toute contente d'elle. La pluie avait commencé à tomber d'un coup. Il lui avait passé un casque de force et lui avait mit son énorme veste en cuir sur ses épaules sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester. Il s'était mis sur la moto… et lui avait demandé ce qu'elle faisait là à attendre comme une imbécile sous la pluie…

Elle avait rougi et s'était mise derrière lui… s'était collé contre lui. Il avait été tellement chaud… A travers le t-shirt noir, elle avait sentit son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus fort. Et lorsqu'elle avait tenté de se coller encore davantage… ses muscles s'étaient raidis.

Et là, toutes les hypothèses qu'elle avait échangé avec Matt lui revinrent en tête. Tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait raconté pour tenter de lui remonter le moral… et bien peut-être que ce n'était pas que des trucs pour lui remonter le moral. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui était vrai dans tout ces discours…

Et puis Lu aussi lui avait fait quelques sous-entendus. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux raisons… Peut-être qu'elle… avait… une chance de séduire ce gros bourrin ?...

Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre un plan au point, ils étaient arrivés.

Il avait garé sa moto, lui avait ordonné de l'attendre avant de monter dans l'appartement, puis il était revenu la chercher devant la porte et Levy avait put profiter de son physique parfait.

Son torse nue -il avait enlevé son t-shirt mouillé- était parfait en tout point. Son visage avait un air sauvage qui ne cessait de l'attirer… Ses yeux noirs semblaient être interrogateur….

Et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Il était tellement _mieux_ qu'elle. Plus grand, plus fort, plus intelligent, plus expérimenté, plus en phase avec son loup, plus âgée, plus attirant… Il était au-dessus d'elle en tout. Et il méritait une compagne ou une petite-amie bien mieux qu'elle. Elle n'était juste pas à la hauteur.

Une petite vague de tristesse l'avait prise…

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait aucune chance… en temps qu'amoureuse. En temps qu'amante. Mais peut-être qu'il l'aimerait assez pour lui faire une petite place en temps qu'amis. Qu'il pourrait la considérer comme un louveteau dont il faut s'occuper et que dans sa gentillesse il veuille bien d'elle. En temps qu'amis…

Ou en temps qu'amante d'une nuit ?

Elle avait secoué la tête tout en lui offrant un sourire faux. Elle avait tenté de faire une blague vaseuse, avait tenté de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, tenté de s'éloigner de lui avant de fondre en larmes…

Mais le regard qu'il jeta sur elle la fit faillir. Elle éclata en sanglot sur le pas de sa porte alors qu'il lui demandait si tout allait bien.

Elle avait répondu oui. Mais ce oui était un non. Et le grand bonhomme l'avait comprit tout de suite.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, plaquant maladroitement son visage contre son torse, l'avait soulevé et s'était mis dans son lit avec elle. Il n'avait rien dit, c'était juste tenu là à côté d'elle. Elle avait pleuré longtemps pour rien. Puis une fois qu'elle s'était calmé elle avait commencé à lui raconter la vérité. La vérité de ce qu'elle ressentait mais pas toute la vérité.

Elle lui avait parlé de son calvaire de l'an dernier, elle lui avait parlé de sa famille fragmentée et détruite, elle lui avait parlé de son mal-être envers les autres loups qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de ses nerfs qui lâchaient quand trop de soucis s'accumulait dans sa tête, elle lui avait parlé de comment elle se sentait, minable quand elle n'arrivait pas à accomplir rapidement sa métamorphose, quand Léo la regardait avec pitié, du regard des membres de la meutes qui la prenait pour une petite chose fragile, de ce sentiment de peur et d'incompréhension qui la saisissait lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres loups, ni soumise ni dominante, de son incapacité à se confier à quelqu'un, de son incapacité à parler librement et sans contrainte, de ce sentiment de solitude qui la prenait lorsqu'elle était seule dans son lit et de sa peur de finir sa vie toute seule…

Plus elle parlait plus elle se sentait mieux… comme si tous ses sentiments s'apaisaient enfin, après 11 mois de silence, 11 mois où elle avait enduré en silence en gardant tout pour elle… elle se sentait mieux, bien mieux, comme soulagée de pouvoir enfin parler de ce qui n'allait pas avec quelqu'un en qui elle avait totalement confiance…

La sérénité qu'il lui avait procuré... en la tenant contre elle... il l'avait bercé… calmé… charmé…

Elle s'était endormie tout doucement et avait passé un agréable sommeil sans rêve… Mais trop court.

Car trop vite, elle s'était éveillée.

' _Tiens tiens… j'en connais une qui vient de se rendre compte qu'elle se voilait la face…_ ' murmura sa louve au fond d'elle...

 **Note de fin : Héhé. Du retard ? Moi ? Jamais.**

 **Mais excusez-moi quand même ... s'il vous plait ?**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Merci à Cicidy, elfania et Timelina27 pour vos reviews ! (je ne sais pas... faudra lui demander à lui pourquoi il cache sa literie derrière son plancher ! Et d'ailleurs il ne cache pas que sa literie...)**

 **Merci de votre attention et de votre patience °^° passez une bonne nuit/bonne journée !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Et si, Chapitre 12 :** _« Et ce désir…_

… _cette envie qui nous consume, qui nous fait perdre pied en nous faisant rêver de délices déconseillés et plaisirs avilis… Jusque quand cela continuera à nous rendre fou ? »_

Cette phrase se murmurait dans son esprit…

Il l'avait lu il y a longtemps quelques parts. Et voilà qu'elle refaisait surface dans sa vie. Cette phrase.

Cette phrase qui semblait prendre tout son sens maintenant.

Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, son plaisir, son _désir_ , il l'avait dorloté, réconforté, l'avait serré contre lui… Il avait oublié ses propres recommandations d'il y a quelques heures. Il en avait oublié sa propre promesse de la laisser vivre et respirer par elle-même. Il en avait oublié sa bonne résolution de ne pas la laisser trop s'attacher à lui, lui qui n'était qu'un moins que rien, lui qui lui volait sa lumière…

Il s'était promit de rester détacher. De ne servir que de garde du corps pour elle. Il s'était promit d'être professionnel. Et il avait failli réussir. Failli…

Dès qu'il avait vu ses yeux brillants de larmes contenus… Dès qu'elle avait hurlé dans son esprit que rien n'allait alors que sa petite voix lui affirmait le contraire… Il s'était damné.

Cette petite crevette… ce petit bout de femme… Elle l'avait totalement charmé et il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Il lui donnerait son cœur, l'arracherait de sa poitrine pour lui faire plaisir. Et ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui…

Brr. Ca ne lui faisait même pas peur. Et ça l'inquiétait… Le fait de ne pas avoir peur du contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui, l'inquiétait. Lui qui s'était toujours pensé comme un solitaire, se retrouvait soudain sous dépendance d'un petit bout de femme adorable…

« Gajeel ? »

Retour au présent.

Un homme, les vêtements maculés de sang et de saleté, le corps en parfaite état même si quelques cicatrices n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de disparaître, se trouvait devant lui. Un visage assez jeune, un menton plutôt proéminant, des yeux perplexes et fatigués… qui venaient de se fixer sur lui. Comme s'il était une bouée de secours en une mer agitée.

Mais mauvaise pioche pour ce bougre. Il n'était plus dans leur camp et ne le serait plus jamais.

Le grand brun s'accroupit légèrement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien camarade de meute. Gemelin si il se souvenait bien du prénom du personnage... un loup assez vieux. Oui, même si ses cheveux avaient poussé et si toute son allure n'avait rien à voire avec le bureaucrate à la botte de José qu'il avait été, Gajeel reconnaissait bien là, un des sbires de son ancien Alpha. C'était un des seuls qui avaient possédé un cerveau dans leur meute. Un des seuls qui avait compris en même temps que Gajeel que la défaite de José sonnait enfin leur liberté… et leur début de cavale dans le beau pays de Fior.

Il y a deux mois, quand le grand brun s'était vu confié la mission sur la traque de José, il n'avait mit qu'une semaine et quelques jours à retrouver leurs traces. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à eux… pour ne trouver qu'un reste de meute minable. Gemelin, en loup de dominance moyenne mais avec assez de cervelle, avait réussi à convaincre 5 de ses amis dans la meute de José, de s'enfuir avec lui, arguant le fait qu'ils étaient plus forts ensembles que seuls, dispersés dans le pays. Les seuls loups qui l'avaient suivi étaient faibles, et se situaient en bas de l'échelle de leur ancienne meute. Tellement bas que Gajeel ne les connaissait que de vue, ignorant leurs noms -jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse quelques recherches sur eux-.

Il se souvenait de l'expression de terreur qui les avaient saisis lorsqu'il avait débarqué dans la petite ville. Les six fuyards s'étaient vu morts et étripés. Mais Gajeel s'était contenté de les interroger avec des menaces à peine voilé… puis une fois qu'il avait obtenus toutes les informations dont il avait besoin, et après s'être assuré que les six couillons n'étaient pas plus dangereux, il les avait laissé tranquille tout en faisant un rapport complet à Luxus.

Luxus qui s'était mis en tête de les retrouver. Les retrouver sans lui.

Le brun se tourna vers son supérieur, en évitant ostensiblement de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre dans la hiérarchie et bien trop colérique l'un comme l'autre, pour que Gajeel se permette de le provoquer. Il se ferait hacher menue.

« Tu les as traqué pendant combien de temps ?

-1 mois. »

1 mois ?

Mais… c'était ridicule ! Ces mauviettes étaient incapables de bien se dissimuler et il avait fallu un mois entier pour les retrouver ?

Le brun s'efforça de ne pas prendre un ton agressif…

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé directement ? J'aurais pus les retrouver bien plus vite.

-Cette affaire ne te regardait pas. Tu avais déjà une tâche à effectuer. »

Politesse, mon ami, quand tu nous tiens…

Le monstre du brun commença à s'éveiller. Il en avait marre de ce blond arrogant qui se pensait meilleur que tout le monde et il avait une soudaine envie de lui croquer une oreille ou deux. Ou de gober sa tête entière et de l'entendre craquer sous ses mâchoires…

 _Calme toi…_ se murmura Gajeel. _Pas maintenant…_

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ici ? »

Il aurait bien voulu lui sortit un ' _Alors pourquoi t'as besoin de ma gueule si ça ne me regarde pas ?_ ' mais ces paroles auraient été bien trop insolentes. Il avait apprit à gérer les Alphas dominants, même si ça lui en coûtait d'obéir à un chef qu'il n'avait pas choisis. Il aurait bien voulu que Gildarts soit là, il était plus simple de lui obéir. Ou le vieux Makaroff, qui même en temps qu'humain arrivait à se faire obéir à doigt et à l'œil par un grand nombre de loup.

En même temps, le vieux Makaroff avait élevé lui-même la jeune génération de la meute, et beaucoup d'entre eux, même ceux dont il n'avait pas eu la charge le voyait comme un ancien sage qu'il fallait écouter.

« On les as interrogés… »

 **Torturés**.

« … et ils n'ont fournis aucunes informations utiles. Soit, ils ne mentent pas et ne savent réellement rien. Soit, ils dissimulent quelque chose de plus important encore et refusent de nous le dire. »

Gajeel ne répondit pas. Il regarda à nouveau Gemelin. Cet abruti s'était foutu dans la merde et… le brun n'en avait rien à foutre à vrai dire. Il ne s'était pas attaché à son ancienne meute. Il ne s'était attaché à personne à part Juvia et la gamine aux cheveux bruns/bleus depuis plusieurs années.

Mais pourtant au fond de lui il plaignait ces loups qui n'avaient pas eu de chance. Si Juvia n'avait pas plaidé en sa faveur, si Makaroff n'était pas allé le convaincre, et si Gildarts ne l'avait pas accepté, il y aurait de grandes chances qu'il soit en cavale dans un autre pays ou qu'il soit attaché à cette même chaise en se faisant torturer pour des informations qu'il ne possédait pas.

José n'avait jamais été très expressif. Et même s'il avait été l'un des préférés de son maître grâce à sa force brute et sa sauvagerie, l'Alpha ne lui avait jamais partagé plus d'information que nécessaire sur ses plans. Et il imaginait très mal son ancienne anguille de maître confiait des informations délicates et sensibles à un membre situé au milieu de la hiérarchie…

Le bougre n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance. Ni ses compagnons d'ailleurs.

Alors Gajeel articula, essayant d'avoir une voix aussi neutre que possible.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il sache quoique ce soit. Il n'était qu'un sous-fifre et il est impossible qu'il en sache plus que moi sur les plans de José.

-Alors tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer qui est I.

-I ? »

I ? « I » comme un « i » ?

Luxus se déplaça derrière le prisonnier attaché à la chaise. Ce dernier sembla se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même, veillant se faire encore plus petit qu'il essayait déjà d'être. Les mains du 1er lieutenant saisir la masse de cheveux informes et relevèrent d'un coup sec la tête du prisonnier. Les gestes étaient brusques. Mais Gajeel ne cilla pas. Il avait déjà vus bien pire, il avait déjà vus des sadiques à l'œuvre. Et même s'il n'aimait pas le grand blond, il savait que ce dernier n'était pas un sadique. Toute cette mise en scène de loup impitoyable était faite pour terrifier les prisonniers. Et ça marchait. L'homme attaché à la chaise commença à dégager une douce odeur de peur…

Une rapide lueur d'excitation passa dans l'esprit du brun. Il aimait sentir cette odeur.

« Lorsqu'on l'a interrogé lui et ses comparses, nous n'avons rien retiré d'intéressant. Ils ne faisaient que gémir qu'ils ne savaient rien et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était José… Par contre, Ever s'est rendue compte d'un truc intéressant. Même s'ils avaient tous peur de José… lui, il était terrifié par autre chose. Par quelqu'un d'autre. I. »

Gajeel ferma les yeux. I. i. Ca lui disait peut-être quelque chose… Mais il ne savait pas, vraiment pas… d'où ça pouvait venir… mais… peut-être qu'il avait entendu quelque chose de semblable… un jour… quelque part…

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et les planta pendant une seconde dans le regard bleu électrique du 1er lieutenant. Ce dernier grogna légèrement et lui fit baisser les yeux.

« Je crois savoir qui est I. »

.

.

.

Les cookies… les cookies étaient bien trop long à faire quand on en faisait pour 30 personnes. Elle en était à sa 4ème et dernière fournée et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus…

Comment Mira faisait pour préparer autant de nourriture, pour autant de personne CHAQUE dimanche ? Certes elle ne faisait pas tout, d'autres personnes rapportaient des plats mais… elle devait s'occuper au moins de la moitié du contenu nutritionnel de la table…

Et en plus elle devait trouver du temps pour ses contrats de mannequinat et sa passion pour la danse. Cette femme était folle. Levy se sentait déjà bien trop débordée par sa vie étudiante…

Bref.

Ca n'avait aucun rapport.

Elle devait vraiment trouver quoi faire avec… avec son problème.

Gajeel lui plaisait. Clairement. Et 'grave' comme dirait les jeunes. Elle ne se sentait peut-être pas amoureuse encore mais… à ce rythme elle avait l'impression qu'il lui suffirait qu'il fasse un truc mignon pour elle et elle tomberait directement en adoration devant lui.

C'était à se rendre totalement fou.

Il y a quelques jours elle se serrait terrer chez elle à regarder des séries ou rattraper son retard de sommeil… comme un dimanche matin normal… et là elle se trouvait fascinée et obsédée par un homme. Et elle faisait la cuisine pour aller au dimanche de meute…

OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSAIT DANS SA TETE BON SANG !

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme maintenant, tout de suite. Et qu'elle se concentre sur ses cours. Vala. Ses cours.

La jeune fille quitta des yeux son four et courut au petit bureau présent dans son salon, où un vieil ordinateur portable trônait là. Ce vestige de l'antiquité fonctionnait très bien temps qu'on ne lui demandait que des recherches internet et d'ouvrir des documents Word. Il râlait parfois pendant qu'elle regardait des films mais sinon il lui suffisait amplement.

Elle s'installa devant son adorable vestige d'ordinateur et cliqua sur le bouton Power. Il était encore tôt pour se rendre au dimanche de meute. La majorité des personnes venait entre 12h et 13h. Elle avait encore 2h à perdre. Et le plus raisonnable, sachant que ses examens de fin d'années approchaient à grand pas… ce serait de réviser n'est-ce pas ?

Lamentation, lamentation…

Levy se mit au boulot, dans l'espoir que son cerveau cesse de la ramener sans cesse sur un beau visage masculin, aux traits acérés et aux cheveux noirs fous…

.

.

.

 _C'est décidé_ , se dit Mirajane. _Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où je lui dis ce que je pense de lui. J'en ai marre de tourner en rond._

En plus le beau temps s'était invité et la meute avait décidé de manger dehors. Alors Mira se reposait dans sa cuisine avec une tasse de café, planifiant son plan machiavélique, pendant qu'Erza dirigeait toute la meute pour qu'ils installent tout dehors. Un beau désordre à vrai dire, même si la rouquine lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux dès que quelqu'un ne suivait pas ses directives. C'est-à-dire, Grey et Natsu très souvent -même si Grey était chez Levy pour l'instant-. M'enfin… C'était encore des louveteaux à leur âge et avec leurs caractères.

Tiens ! Même Léo n'avait pas réussi à échapper à l'aura d'autorité d'Erza. Elle le voyait qui s'amusait à prendre les choses les moins salissantes pour les porter dehors -la vaisselle propre surtout- tout en faisant des clins d'œil à la rousse. Il jouait avec les limites de sa patience… et il devrait bientôt arrêter s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ne le saisisse par son coûteux costume Armani pour le jeter à travers le jardin.

A quelques mètres de lui, Arzack s'amusait à imiter des danses d'antan tout en disposant des chaises pendant que Biska, sa compagne humaine, souriait à pleine dent tout en pouffant de rire devant ses pitreries.

Plus loin encore, Macao et Wakaba se disputaient sur le temps de cuisson des saucisses sur le barbecue. Juste à côté d'eux Kanna s'occupait à doser les ponchs dans les saladiers, tout en s'envoyant quelques rasades en douce pour elle toute seule. Droy et Jett étaient en train d'avoir un grand débat… sur un éternel sujet que personne ne comprenait jamais et qui n'était compris que d'eux deux. Dans le même temps ils s'occupaient aussi à emporter les plats sur les tables. A quelques mètres d'eux, Elfman et Volen faisaient une course pour savoir qui réussira à disposer le plus vite les assiettes et la bouffe sur toutes les tables. Volen était donné gagnant pour l'instant.

« Alors belle demoiselle, on rêve au prince charmant ? »

Des cheveux châtains apparurent devant elle et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gloussement.

Elle étendit ses jambes sous la table et se détourna de la fenêtre ouverte, pour faire face à son nouvel interlocuteur. Grand sourire, chemise noir, cheveux châtains mi-long, de taille moyenne, et un charme qui exsudait de lui comme s'il était une fleur aux milles arômes… Max était séduisant. Terriblement séduisant.

Mais Mirajane n'était pas intéressée, au grand damne de ce charmant jeune homme.

Qu'importe, il prit place face à elle et prit un air énigmatique.

« Laisse-moi deviner tes pensées…

-Tu n'y arrives jamais Max. C'est Volen le mentaliste de la bande…

-Tchtchtch… Laisse-moi essayer… »

Son visage prit un air d'intense concentration… Plusieurs fois des veines gonflèrent sur son visage de manière inquiétante mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne dit rien, laissant son compagnon de meute tentait de la divertir. Lorsqu'elle finit son café, ce dernier se leva d'un air triomphant en brandissant un doigt en l'air et en s'exclamant :

« Je sais ! Maintenant tu vas aller aux toilettes ! »

Mira haussa un sourcil, étonné. Tiens, pour une fois que ce n'était pas totalement à côté de la plaque…

« Effectivement je me dirigeais bien vers les toilettes… »

Les étoiles dans ses yeux cachaient un petit air malicieux quand il prit la parole pour lui répondre… Mais avisant la tempête qui se dirigeait vers eux, Mira se pencha vers lui et se leva calmement.

« Tu sais, moi aussi je sais faire des prédictions…

-Ah oui ? Volen t'a apprit aussi ?

-Non… »

Voyant la tornade rousse qui s'approchait à pas rapide, la jeune femme se leva et murmura très vite à l'oreille de son ami, futur victime d'Erza :

« … mais je suis sûr que d'ici quelques secondes tu vas regretter d'avoir déserter ton poste dehors !

-Quoi ?

-MAX ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE DE FAIRE ? »

Et aussi rapide et agile qu'une hirondelle, la femme aux cheveux blancs quitta ses deux comparses et s'en alla en tournoyant vers le 1er étage.

Elle aimait beaucoup sa meute. Il y avait toujours matière à s'amuser un peu !

.

.

.

Grey avait déjà récupéré depuis jeudi. Il avait encore un peu mal mais son niveau de concentration était maximal. Il avait failli se jeter sur Natsu quand celui-ci avait émit des doutes sur ses capacités de protection. Il avait enragé mais s'était contenus. Il était tout à fait capable d'être un parfait garde du corps.

Et il serait encore meilleur maintenant qu'il avait déjà failli une fois. Il ne faillirait plus jamais. Il avait largement appris de ses erreurs.

Cependant…

Il était légèrement distrait. Légèrement.

Depuis qu'il avait remplacé Gajeel en garde du corps… c'est-à-dire depuis toute la matinée, la femme aux cheveux bleus -une fae d'eau- qui était venus le chercher… était revenu assez vite pour le regarder fixement avec ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle avait baragouiné un truc comme quoi Gajeel lui avait demandé de rester au cas où avec Levy, en parlant d'elle-même à la troisième personne, puis s'était tu de toute la matinée… pour simplement le regarder fixement, comme s'il était un phénomène de foire absolument exceptionnel. Ou comme s'il allait s'écrouler d'un moment à un autre au sol.

Au début il avait essayé de la dissuader de rester debout dans un coin, même Levy avait essayé de la mettre à l'aise… mais la femme étrange s'était contentée de secouer la tête sans souffler un mot. Tout en restant debout fixement. A le regarder.

Alors Grey avait vite laissé tomber. Les faes étaient des créatures bien étrange avec des pratiques encore plus étranges qu'eux.

Seulement, au bout d'un moment, alors que Levy était partie se changer dans sa chambre pour mettre quelque chose de plus sortable, la femme bleue s'était avancée vers lui… pour se planter pile devant lui. Ça avait assez vite agacé son loup, qui voyait là une tentative de dominance… et avant même qu'il ne puisse se lever d'un bond du canapé pour la dépasser par sa taille, la jeune femme s'était accroupie devant lui et avait sorti d'une voix tranquille :

« Invitez-moi à votre déjeuner. »

Son visage devait afficher un air d'incrédulité particulièrement élevé pour que la jeune femme commence à afficher une moue perplexe…

Une immense lassitude le prit soudain. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de connaître les règles de politesse les plus élémentaires. Et lui avait prit ça pour un besoin de dominance de la fae sur sa personne. Il devait vraiment arrêter de voir le mal partout…

Il haussa les épaules et demanda :

« Pourquoi veux-tu venir à notre déjeuner ?

-Juvia est curieuse. Et puis vous devez un service à Juvia.

-Un service ?

-Oui, vous l'avez-vous-même avoué lors de notre dernière rencontre.

-Dans le salon de thé ?

-Oui.

-Mais à quel moment ?

-Et bien vous m'avez remercié.

-Et alors ? »

Les sourcils se froncèrent et donnèrent une mine boudeuse sur le visage de l'angélique fae bleue… Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte mais son visage aristocratique ne semblait pas avoir été fait pour avoir des expressions aussi triviales qu'une moue contrariée… elle semblait ridicule. Comme une gamine boudeuse.

Et c'était absolument craquant.

Mais Grey ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. Certes il se souvenait vaguement de leur rencontre, il se souvenait de la pâtisserie qu'il lui avait offerte vite fait, et des 5 minutes de discussions qu'ils avaient eu… il l'avait reconnu comme la fae qui les avait aidés pendant la bataille et il l'avait assez vite associé à la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait en plein mois de juin sur la ville habituellement _ensoleillé_ de Magnolia… elle avait un air un peu triste mais après qu'il lui ait un peu remonté le moral, le soleil s'était à nouveau montré et il avait put filler.

Mais il ne voyait pas à quel moment de leur discussion il lui avouait qu'il lui devait un service. Cette femme folle hallucinait clairement. Ou alors elle essayait de lui embrouiller l'esprit…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'accuser de quoique ce soit, se sentant assez sur les nerfs pour oublier toute politesse, la petite voix de Levy intervient.

« Grey ? Tu l'as remercié quand vous vous êtes vu ? »

La jeune louve venait de s'habiller simplement mais confortablement. Juvia se redressa pour être à sa hauteur -un peu plus grande même-. Le loup se sentit obligeait de se redresser aussi à son tour pour ne pas être en dessous de deux personnes moins fortes et dominantes que lui…

« Oui effectivement. J'ai dut la remercier pour je ne sais plus trop quoi.

-Et bien… dans la culture fae lorsqu'on remercie quelqu'un, on lui avoue à demi-mot lui devoir un service.

-Tu déconnes.

-Mh… c'est écrit dans tous les contes pour enfants qu'il faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit… »

Il la fusilla du regard mais la fillette se contenta de sourire et d'aller empaqueter la nourriture. Il aurait put s'attarder sur la bizarrerie que Levy n'avait pas baissé les yeux devant lui comme avait tendance à le faire les soumis… mais un autre agacement prenait le pas sur celui-là.

Il regarda d'un œil plus prudent la jeune femme qui s'était reculé pour être à une distance respectable de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il prononçât ses mots en faisant très attention, comme si ces derniers étaient dangereux à manipuler :

« Donc si je t'invite je remplis le service ? Nous serions quitte ?

-Oui, Juvia le pense. »

Un début de sourire fourmilla sur les lèvres du beau brun. Cette femme était culottée quand même. L'obliger lui à l'inviter ? Comme une entourloupe dans laquelle il était tombé mais qu'il n'avait pas remarqué…

Puis il la regarda attentivement. Pour la première fois.

Elle était belle. Pas simplement jolie, mais belle. Une beauté froide… aquatique ? Elle semblait venir des profondeurs marines et d'un petit étang en même temps. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient le détailler avec calme. Sa peau était très blanche… mais son teint se marier très bien à sa personne tout compte fait. Blanc et bleu. La seule chose qui détonnait réellement chez elle… qui la rendait réellement étrange… il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était au bout de sa langue…

« Très bien… voudrais-tu te joindre au déjeuner de ma meute aujourd'hui ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire qui accéléra légèrement les battements de son cœur. Un petit rayon de soleil sembla s'inviter entre eux…

C'est bon.

Il savait ce qu'il manquait, ce qui lui avait semblé si bizarre toute la matinée, depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'appartement de Levy… Ce petit détail qui lui semblait si étrange dans son accoutrement.

Il ne pleuvait pas.

 **Note de fin** **: héhé. Me voilà ! *esquive tous les projectiles avec adresse***

 **Bon j'ai fini de glandouiller. Enfin j'espère. Je ne serais peut-être pas aussi rapide comme avant mais le chapitre 12 (que j'ai commencé il y a plusieurs semaines et que j'ai finis seulement maintenant) est là ! Ca veut dire que je reprend officiellement de mon activité. Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je finirais cette fiction !**

 **Merci infiniment à Timelina27 ! Et merci aussi à Ange, elfania, FairyFanTail et kniza pour leurs reviews ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs… à tous les patients lecteurs…**

 **Profitez de la viiiiiiiie 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et si, Chapitre 13 : 3** **ème** **accord toltèque : Ne faites pas de suppositions**

Il avait sincèrement aimé ce qu'il avait fait. Il aimait d'ailleurs toujours le faire…

Mais la torture avait quelque chose de lassant à la longue quand le sujet refusait de parler par obstination… rien, pas un mot, pas une insulte. Quelques gémissements, quelques cris, quelques suppliques vide de sens lorsqu'il perdait tête… mais sa petite victime refusait de marchander, de parler avec lui ou de lui donner la moindre information…

Mais il avait réussi. Lui, il avait finalement réussi à le faire parler. Son délicieux petit prisonnier lui avait avoué quelques-uns de ses petits secrets…

 _« C'est… une descendante de magie de sorcière et de magie fae… et elle a réussi à survivre à la transformation… »_

Certes ce n'avait pas été exactement l'information qui l'intéressait, mais visiblement le loup puant n'avait rien d'autre à dire.

Il l'avait éventré le soir même, laissant son corps nourrir les corbeaux… ses petits corbeaux de compagnie. Comme il l'avait promis à sa victime.

Mais maintenant qu'il venait de recevoir le nouveau rapport… un sourire satisfait pointait le bout de son nez sur ses lèvres minces. Découvrait ses dents à la manière d'une hyène.

Même s'il y avait eu… des dommages collatéraux, ses petits corbeaux avaient réussi à atteindre deux des gardes de la gamine. Et la gamine était très intéressante. Il s'était renseigné avec ce qu'il avait put obtenir… et finalement la réponse le satisfaisait pleinement. Son ancien prisonnier ne lui avait pas menti finalement.

La gamine était spéciale. Louve. Sans manifestation de magie à ce jour mais… elle descendait d'une famille de sorcier particulièrement puissante. Un tout petit coup de pouce et il pourrait révéler tout son potentiel… et le sang fae devait couler dans ses veines… renforçant encore plus son intérêt…

Elle était une hybride exquise à étudier.

Elle valait bien le coup qu'il l'étudie elle, le temps de quelques jours ou quelques semaines… en attendant d'obtenir des résultats plus intéressant concernant sa quête de vie…

Il était une personne passionnée après tout. Il avait une quête de vie.

Mais un petit peu de repos était toujours le bienvenu…

Aah… avant il serait tout simplement allé voir Cassandre… sa belle Cassandre si dure dans ses mots et si faible entre ses bras.

Elle était morte. Toujours.

Un grognement furieux traversa ses lèvres.

Sa Cassandre lui manquait…

… peut-être que la gamine pourrait être sa nouvelle Cassandre lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec elle ?

Aah… Bientôt, ses Corbeaux seraient à Magnolia. Bientôt, il y sera aussi.

.

.

.

En entendant le discret toc à la porte de sa chambre/bureau, Luxus sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

Une jolie femme à la taille de mannequin et à la douceur d'un ange rentra, lui sourit gentiment et s'enquerra de son humeur. Mira.

Son cœur se serra légèrement.

Ah… elle était si… magnifique. Si _Mirajanesque_. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Elle était parfaite. Belle et Intelligente. Mais… il n'avait plus de place pour autre chose dans son esprit.

Alors son ton fut brut. Déplaisant. Froid. Il refermait son âme sur lui-même pour que personne ne puisse lire en lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mirajane ? »

Crispement de mâchoire très léger, légère déviation du regard vers la fenêtre, un tic nerveux des mains… la femme devant lui avait senti l'éloignement qu'il venait d'imposer par sa question au ton si rafraichissant. Alors qu'elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, lui venait d'installer de jolies barrières. C'était mal partie, quoiqu'elle veuille lui demander ou lui dire.

Et il en était le seul responsable.

« Je voulais… mh… passer voir comment tu allais ?...

-Je vais très bien.

-… et te dire quelque chose. »

Quoi ? que pouvait elle bien lui dire d'intéressant ?

Ce que Gajeel lui avait dit pendant la matinée était intéressant… La possible identité de « I », la personne maudite et très dangereuse qu'il était… Ce personnage si terrifiant et si mystérieux…

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Gildarts lorsque celui-ci reviendra. Car il était pratiquement sûr que son Alpha en avait entendu parler, de ce personnage… Et comme par hasard il était une nouvelle fois absent. Occupé par une 'mission' du Conseil des Alphas…

Alors que sa propre meute venait de subir 2 attaques consécutives. Que son territoire subissait des menaces très sérieuses. Que les gens qui comptaient sur lui, attendaient désespérément son retour… et qu'en attendant tout le monde le regardait lui, comme un espoir, comme s'il allait fournir les réponses. Et même s'il adorait se sentir important et que ces regards boostaient son égo…

Il en voulait à Gildarts de ne pas être là. Il lui en voulait de le laisser s'occuper à temps partiel des tâches que lui ne devrait pas gérer. Il lui en voulait de l'abandon involontaire que toute la meute ressentait dans les liens profonds de la meute…

Tout le monde sentait la grande distance physique entre leur chef et eux. C'était un lien, une fibre qui se tendait de manière assez douloureuse… ou au moins très désagréable.

Une meute c'était fait pour vivre ensemble. Entouré les uns des autres. L'éloignement affaiblissait grandement les loups.

Autant les vampires étaient limités à leur nid… Autant les loups étaient limités à leur meute.

' _Sauf Gildarts, le seul loup Alpha qui passe son temps à fuguer pour une raison ou une autre…_ ' marmonna en colère Luxus dans son esprit…

Il avait tellement de boulot cumulé. Il devait gérer son entreprise de sécurité… Il devait gérer son rôle de 2nd ainsi que le rôle de l'Alpha… Il devait s'occuper de toutes les petites dispositions… Il devait gérer les tours de gardes, fliquer les loups désobéissants, superviser les recherches de José… Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout le temps des comptes à rendre à tout le monde.

Il se tuait à la tâche chaque jour, se levant très tôt et se couchant très tard. Il était tout le temps occupé et avait des choses à gérer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Heureusement qu'il aimait ça, diriger et absolument tout contrôler… sinon il n'aurait pas tenu.

« En fait… ça fait plusieurs mois que je pense ça… et… »

Il double cliqua sur le lien qu'Ever venait de lui envoyait et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la louve de l'autre côté du bureau. Sa voix tremblait mais son visage était calme et avait un air décidé. Elle était restée debout mais sa posture était passive, comme si elle était en attente de réponse.

Il commença à lire la description du blog sur lequel il venait de tomber 'Les secrets des Faes'… après seulement quelques lignes il comprit rapidement que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries écrit par un humain qui avait regardé trop de films.

« … et je suis obsédée, enfin je pense sans cesse à une personne, à un ami. »

Son esprit se déconcentra puis se reconcentra sur Mirajane pendant quelques secondes… puis il repassa dans son tri de mail. Son mail d'Alpha était plein à craquer de toute sorte d'invitation qu'il devait trier. C'était long, répétitif et ennuyeux. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à demander à un des membres de son équipe le faire. Les pauvres, ils avaient à peine eut le temps de dormir cette dernière semaine…

« … j'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de cette personne. Et cette personne c'est toi. Tu me plais. »

Son cœur manqua un battement. Le temps sembla s'arrêter…

Pendant une seconde il affronta le regard de Mirajane. Il était dur, décidé. Elle semblait prête à tout, comme si elle se préparait au combat… il sentait même sa louve, son démon profond qui se tenait derrière ses pupilles et qui le jaugeait… Mais là, à quelque distance de lui, se tenait la femme, la seule femme qui l'ait réellement intéressé depuis tant de temps… et elle semblait tremblante d'espoir.

Puis le temps reprit son cours.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais tu ne m'intéresse pas. »

Tranchant comme une lame, et lourd comme un morceau de plomb… le poison qui commençait à envahir ses veines, la douleur qui se ramenait au galop… Il eut l'impression qu'un troll l'avait sonné lorsqu'il vit Mira hochait de la tête calmement en répondant un simple 'D'accord'… puis il la vit se lever et partir.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larme. Mais avec toute la dignité qu'elle avait, elle n'en versa pas une seule. Il ne sentit même aucun sentiment dans les liens de meute. Elle s'était repliée comme une huître.

Etrangement, un soulagement passager l'envahit. _Elle était intéressée par lui, elle venait de l'avouer_ … Puis la culpabilité le rappela à l'ordre. Satanée culpabilité.

.

.

.

La table était pleine de réjouissance, et son assiette… débordait littéralement de nourriture. Elle se demandait même par quel miracle rien n'était tombé…

Mais le pire c'était que c'était sa deuxième assiette. Sa deuxième portion…

Et sa louve gronda au fond d'elle avec plaisir. Mira cuisinait magnifiquement bien, surtout les plats à base de viande…

« Levy, passe-moi le pain s'il te plait ! »

Les yeux grands ouverts à l'air affamé de Natsu lui donnèrent le sourire et elle lui lança un quignon de pain. Il l'attrapa et l'avala sans même prendre le temps de mâcher. Grey à côté de lui reçu une miette de pain dans l'œil et regarda irrité le glouton.

« Je te souhaite de t'étouffer ! Et vu comment tu manges ça risque d'arriver bientôt…

-La ferme.

-Toi la ferme !

-Tu veux te battre !? »

Le regard foudroyant d'Erza les figea sur place et les deux énergumènes se rassirent immédiatement. Grey et Natsu étaient décidemment deux agités… Depuis qu'elle était arrivée et qu'elle s'était assise à la grande table de jardin, elle les avait vu se disputer 3 ou 4 fois, avec une petite bagarre, rapidement calmer par la grande rousse qui les surveillait tous deux.

Elle était arrivée un peu plus tard en compagnie de Grey qui était tout de suite allé saluer ses amis, et de Juvia qui avait mystérieusement disparut de son champ de vision dès qu'elle s'était tournée. Elle avait déposé ses gâteaux sur la table de la cuisine qui semblait être remplis de sucreries… puis elle avait attendus Mirajane qui était revenus avec un grand sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et les yeux rougis.

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question, la jeune femme lui avait mis des couverts dans les mains et lui avait ordonné d'aller les mettre devant chaque assiette. Alors la jeune fille s'était exécutée en silence.

Puis tel un chat curieux, elle avait observé avec ses grands yeux la scène étrange qui se déroulait…

Il y avait beaucoup de bruit et d'agitation dehors. Des gens parlaient, criaient, rigolaient en se tapant fort le dos. Tout autour des flemmards, certaines personnes s'activaient et donnaient des instructions pour servir la nourriture et disposer sur la table au mieux. Le fils de Macao semblait bouder tout seul dans son coin en jouant sur son téléphone… et en ronchonnant après son père qui ne pensait qu'à ragoter avec Wakaba. Léo était en train de répartir de jolies serviettes en papier sous l'œil énervé d'Erza qui surveillait deux énergumènes… Elfman était en train de se disputer avec Ever à propos de la virilité, et Kanna était en train de s'envoyer des rasades de bières à une vitesse impressionnante, sous les yeux étonnés de Jett et Droy. Fried était en train d'expliquer pourquoi les vestes d'époque d'il y a 50 ans était bien mieux à Max, et ce dernier soutenait que rien ne valait la mode du 19ème siècle…

Et étrangement dans tout ce cafouillis de visages connus… elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils allaient lui sauter dessus et la tuer… Et pourtant tous ces loups étaient dominants. Bien plus dominant et plus fort qu'elle. Et il y a plusieurs mois de cela, toutes ces présences lui auraient déclencher une crise de panique…

Levy était agréablement étonnée de sa propre réaction. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue à un dimanche de meute, c'était à la fin de septembre… et elle avait filé juste après le déjeuner sans même attendre le dessert, toutes ces présences mettant mal à l'aise l'être timide et introvertie qu'elle était…

M'enfin c'était toujours mieux que le premier dimanche de meute où elle avait fait une réelle crise de panique et où Léo avait du la calmer pendant plus d'une heure…

Elle s'était assise quand Mira avait appelé tout le monde pour passer à table -sauf Luxus qui avait encore des choses à finir et qui les rejoindrait plus tard- et s'était retrouvé entre Natsu et Biska -la femme humaine d'Arzack- avec en face d'elle Léo.

Et elle n'avait vus de tête ébouriffée aux cheveux noirs nulle part…

Comment devrait elle réagir si elle le voyait ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Ou bien l'emmener dans un endroit plus discret -si seulement ça existait dans une maison de loups aux oreilles traînantes…- et lui parler ? Ou alors prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé et lui en parler une fois à la maison ?

D'ailleurs peut-être que rien ne s'était passé de son côté. Certes il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et l'avait rassuré pendant qu'elle fondait en larmes… certes il avait été doux et tendre… certes ils s'étaient vu dénudé et l'autre soir elle avait dormi dans ses bras et contre son torse nu…

Mais peut-être que pour lui ça ne signifiait rien…

Oui… ça ne signifiait sûrement rien. Comme le fait qu'il se soit tendu un peu plus quand elle s'était collée contre son dos sous la moto… Après tout, son type c'était des grandes blondes à seins bouffis et à la taille fine…

Mais pourquoi _Félicité_ !? Elle sentait la teinture à 3 kilomètres à la ronde en plus… L'odeur chimique avait d'ailleurs tendance à repousser les loups… C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait dans un premier temps commencé à se les teindre…

Mais peut-être que lui, il aimait bien l'odeur chimique des teintures ?...

… peut-être qu'elle devrait se reteindre les cheveux en bleus alors… Vendredi elle avait annoncé à ses quelques connaissances qui avaient remarqués qu'elle n'avait plus les cheveux bleus, qu'elle se les était reteints en brun… mais elle pouvait toujours dire qu'elle avait rechangé d'avis ? Ou alors ça serait trop cramé ? Trop bizarre ? Peut-être que tout le monde remarquera immédiatement qu'elle flashait sur son grand gardien sexy…

' _Foutaise. Les humains sont bien trop occupés par eux-mêmes pour le remarquer. Par contre la meute le remarquera…_ ' songea sa sœur louve.

' _Personne ne remarquera rien. Je sais contrôler mes émotions moi, pas comme certaine…_ ' Rétorqua Levy.

' _Tu portes son odeur… très infimement… mais tu la portes._ '

' _J'ai pris une douche et mis du déo. Ça les trompera. Et au pire des cas, c'est normal de commencer à porter l'odeur des gens avec lesquels on vit._ '

' _Le loup indien, lui, semble sentir quelque chose d'anormal…_ ' ricana sa traîtresse de moitié.

Arzack, situé en diagonal sur sa gauche en face de Biska, semblait effectivement la regarder un peu bizarrement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il répondit et sembla se remettre à penser à sa nourriture.

Elle avait eu chaud…

Le reste du repas se déroula dans l'agitation -qui semblait pourtant habituelle- et elle essaya de discuter un peu avec Biska qui lui répondait chaleureusement, sous l'œil amoureux d'Arzack. Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle avait fini depuis longtemps ses parts de tarte et que Natsu avait recommencé à se disputer avec Grey, Léo tenta d'attraper son attention.

« Levy ?

-Mh ? »

Un grand sourire flottait sur ses lèvres mais… un petit quelque chose trottait derrière ses yeux, à moitié dissimulé derrière le reflet de ses lunettes de soleil. Il était tracassé par quelque chose.

Intérieurement sa louve se mit en alerte.

Il lui fit signe discrètement vers le rez-de-chaussée de la maison et elle hocha la tête en le suivant. Elle salua distraitement la jeune humaine d'Arzack et les laissa à table.

Le demi-loup roux l'emmena dans la bibliothèque et l'invita à s'assoir sur un fauteuil confortable, tel un gentleman des siècles passés… ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Levy ne connaissait pas son âge mais elle parierait bien ses oreilles, qu'il avait au moins plus d'un siècle ou deux.

Il s'assit confortablement en face d'elle et posa négligemment sa tête sur sa paume de main.

« Alors ? Comment tu vas dernièrement ?

-Très bien.

-La colocation avec l'énergumène décoiffé et rustre se passe bien ? »

Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel mais… mais qu'est ce qu'elle en avait marre de cette question ! Toutes les personnes de la meute la lui avaient posé lorsqu'elle les avait salué.

« Ouiii tout se passe bien…

-Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

Une petite intonation de pouvoir passa de Léo à elle. Plutôt du loup de Léo à sa louve à elle… mais cette dernière sentit juste passer le pouvoir, comme s'il n'avait pas de consistance sur elle. Et Levy n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Ça arrivait assez souvent de toute façon, sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde.

Ça lui était également arriver lorsqu'elle sa louve n'avait pas obéi à Gajeel et qu'elle était restée couchée sur le dos… dans la maison de José… même si la colère de Gajeel avait donné bien plus de puissance à l'onde de pouvoir qui l'avait effleuré.

Alors Levy mentit à moitié.

« Oui je te le dirais. »

Elle lui dirait si quelque chose de sérieux n'allait pas… mais ses problèmes de cœur sans importance, elle les gardait pour elle.

« Il y a eut quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux ?

-Non… on est deux colocataires totalement normaux, même si on passe toute la journée ensemble.

-Donc… vraiment rien du tout ?

-Non. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Léo se mordilla les lèvres. Il avait un petit air gêné. Puis il secoua sa tête.

« Bah ce n'est rien de très important. Arzack m'avait juste demandé comment tu allais, puis il m'avait fait remarquer que… tu avais l'air proche du larbin de José. Du coup ça m'a fait me poser des questions. Mais comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, tu passes toute ta journée avec lui, au bout d'un moment c'est bien normal de porter l'odeur de… l'autre personne. »

 _Larbin de José_ … sa louve interne grogna. Elle n'aimait pas cette appellation de celui qu'elle avait choisi comme potentiel partenaire…

« Enfin je te fais confiance ! Maintenant… j'aimerais qu'on parle de ta dernière transformation… »

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice.

« … alors comme ça tu as réussi à t'améliorer non ? »

Tout agacement disparu et un grand sourire conquit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Oui. 22 minutes ! »

La poitrine du loup-garou se gonfla d'orgueil et il ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour frotter le haut du crâne de la gamine. Celle-ci fit sembla de se débattre et de crier à l'aide, tandis que l'autre s'amuser à mettre tous ses cheveux en pétard. Le cœur de Levy commença à se gonfler de joie.

Après tout… Passer de 30 à 22 minutes c'était géniale ! Une avancée de 30% environ ! C'était phénoménale ! Avant, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à grapiller quelques petites 10 minutes en 11 longs mois… Là elle avait enfin fait une vraie avancée ! Le délai était…

Le délai.

Tout le sentiment de bonheur et de légèreté s'estompa d'un coup. L'homme roux le sentit et se recula en lui pinçant gentiment les joues.

« Bah alors ? Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

-Le délai… le délai est dans un mois et je ne suis pas encore sous les 15 minutes… »

… et si elle ne réussissait pas à passer en dessous… Elle avait entendu ce qu'il se passait si les loups au bout d'un an ne réussissaient pas à se maîtriser. Elle avait entendu parler de quelques rapides histoires ça et là, en écoutant les loups de la meute… le mercredi ou le jeudi soir, elle avait tendance à traîner et dîner chez Mirajane avec Gildarts et le vieux Makaroff, et parfois Léo ou Luxus, ou un ou deux autres invités surprises… et elle les avait entendus s'inquiéter à propos d'elle…

Elle n'était pas comme les autres… elle devait vite apprendre à maîtriser sa louve… apprendre vite à maitriser ses pulsions et sa métamorphose…

Et plus le temps s'était écoulé, et plus on s'approchait de la date butoir… plus les murmures s'étaient fait bas et le ton grave. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle mercredi dernier elle s'était échappée du dîner avec grand plaisir, lorsque l'Alpha lui avait suggéré d'aller aider le nouveau venu dans sa quête de José. Elle avait à peine passé la porte du sous-sol qu'elle avait entendu Luxus râler contre le fait qu'elle mettait autant de temps à se métamorphoser…

Un jour elle avait entendu de la bouche de leur second que tous les loups à potentiel dangereux… étaient exécutés. Sans état d'âme. Les gens avaient hoché la tête à la réunion et Levy s'était encore plus recroquevillé. Elle ne voulait pas mourir…

« Oh… mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie ? »

Des petites larmes dégoulinaient silencieusement de ses yeux et elle renifla. Oh bon sang. Elle était vraiment pathétique…

« Je ne veux pas mourir…

-Mais pourquoi tu devrais mourir ?

-Le délai…

-Quel délai ?

-Le délai de mes 1 an… »

Voilà maintenant qu'elle embêtait Léo… le si gentil Léo qui prenait soin d'elle alors qu'elle répandait toute son humidité de façon ridicule sur ses beaux habits.

« Mais on s'en fou.

-Quoi ? »

 _Quoi ?_

Elle releva ses yeux et les planta dans ceux d'un Léo étonné.

« Mais… le délai d'un an pour apprendre à maîtriser son loup…

-Oui il existe. Mais pourquoi tu te mets en tête que tu vas mourir ? »

Le roux grimaça de façon fâchée et lui pinça un peu plus fort la joue avant de se redresser.

Levy était perdue. Elle ne comprenait rien.

« Mais… mais je vous ai entendus parler du délai d'un loup qui s'est fait exécuter parce qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas au bout d'un an…

-Si un loup ne se maîtrise pas il est tué de façon systématique, qu'un ait plus ou moins d'un an. C'est juste qu'on est beaucoup plus tolérant pour ceux qui ont moins d'un an car c'est un seuil d'ancienneté qui fait que l'humain maîtrise vraiment son loup et apprend à vivre avec.

-Mais alors…

-Levy. »

Son ton s'était fait plus grave. Elle se sentait de plus en plus perdue et… soulagée.

« Si tu étais une louve dangereuse, jamais on ne t'aurait laisser vivre toute seule. On ne t'aurait même pas laisser repartir chez ta tante pendant noël et pendant les vacances d'été. Tu en as conscience de ça ?

-Oui.

-Alors écoute la phrase suivante et imprime la dans ta cervelle de génie : tu n'es pas dangereuse et tu ne vas pas mourir ! »

Puis doucement il la prit dans ses bras… Levy s'y blotti et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Elle n'allait pas mourir ! Elle… n'avait jamais été menacé de mort… en fait…

« Jamais personne ne posera la moindre patte sur toi sans que toute la meute ne se jette sur lui pour le déchiqueter… Jamais tu m'entends ? »

 _Oui…_

Elle n'allait pas mourir…

.

.

.

Gildarts avait chaud. Il en avait marre. Mais que pouvait-il faire contre la chaleur et la pression étouffante de la jungle environnante ?

Strictement rien.

Et c'était ce qui rendait encore plus fou son loup.

Son loup s'était endormi depuis longtemps, très longtemps même… ne se manifestant que dans quelques rares situations de violence. Gildarts était chanceux de ce côté-là.

Mais là… son camarade psychopathe et animal commençait à paniquer. Lentement mais surement… il commençait à envahir les sentiments de l'humain. Il insufflait un sentiment très déplaisant… très lointain et très déplaisant… Le roux n'avait plus connu de telle sensation… depuis…

Depuis la dernière fois. Depuis…

Enfin bref.

Natsu aurait dit 'flipper grave'. Erza aurait trouvé une expression plus fine, comme 'faire dans son froc' avec des mots plus jolis. Lui, il aurait été d'accord pour les phrases 'se chier dessus' et 'se rouler en boule dans un coin en PLS'.

Car son camarade animal avait littéralement envie de faire ça. Fuir et se cacher.

Et pourquoi un Alpha de plusieurs siècles et très puissant voulait ça ? Une réaction de fuite indigne de lui… et pourtant…

Il approchait d'une des plus grandes menaces du millénaire. Des 3 derniers millénaires précisément.

Ah.

Joyeuseté divine.

Une feuille remplie de matière tiède s'écrasa sur son crâne et des ricanements de macaques retentirent au lointain.

Lentement… L'Alpha passa sa main sur ses cheveux… et en retira une matière visqueuse, collante et fétide…

Des… singes venaient de lui lancer de la merde dessus ?

Si un regard pouvait incendier, Gildarts aurait mit le feu à la jungle entière. Mais à la place il s'essuya calmement.

Ça ne servait à rien de perdre son calme maintenant. Ça serait même trop risquer.

Mais…

PUTAIN IL DETESTAIT CE PAYS !

 **Note de fin : Héhé. Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **Grand merci à Pamuy73, Cicidy, elfania, Timelina27 et Satasy pour leurs reviews °^° ! Et merci à tout le monde pour votre lecture et votre patience digne des moines shaolines ( ?) !**

 **Alors je commence à mettre piti à piti l'histoire bien en place, j'ai les schémas importants :3 et ça commence à prendre forme…**

 **Je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra à sortir le prochain chapitre mais j'essayerais de le faire en moins de 2 semaines… 3 max… m'enfin.**

 **Que votre vie soit bonne et surtout °^° :**

 **1)Que ta parole soit impeccable**

 **2)Ne prend rien personnellement**

 **3)Ne fais pas de suppositions**

 **4)Fais toujours de ton mieux,**

 **Merchi !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et si, Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs…**

Elle en avait marre. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête des crises des petits jeunes.

Surtout du putain de petit jeune faussement calme qu'elle avait recueilli quand il était venu pratiquement rampant devant chez elle, dont elle s'était occupée alors qu'il avait tenté de lui dérober ses précieuses plantes et qui était sensé reprendre son flambeau après sa mort… et qui avait fuit.

Elle détestait les gamins. Elle les haïssait. Elle haïssait les vieux couillons aussi qui passaient leur temps à essayer de lui dérober ses secrets… Ces prétendus « bons voisins » qui mériteraient qu'elle leur verse un peu de belladone dans le thé… ou bien juste au moins une plante qui donne la chiasse.

Ah… ah non. Ça elle l'avait déjà fait il y a quelques années. Ça aurait été se répéter… ce serait trop simple…

Elle avait plus d'imagination que cela quand même…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen ce soir de se venger de ces humains. Mais d'abord… elle devait s'occuper de ses trésors. L'arrosage dans la serre n'allait pas se faire tout seul après tout. Et elle ne faisait aucunement confiance à l'arroseur automatique pour s'occuper de ses plus fragiles plants. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas exactement sûr de comment réagirait certaines plantes à la technologie… et elle ne voulait pas les contrarier ou les mettre en colère.

La seule personne qu'elle laissait approcher de sa serre… s'était envolé un beau matin en lui laissant un petit mot sur la table :

« _Je vais dans les îles, j'ai été convoqué par nos amis à fourrure, je reviendrais dans une semaine je pense._

 _Bisou vieille mégère._ »

Espèce de petit insolent.

Plus elle y pensait plus ça la mettait en rogne.

« Les enfants n'ont plus aucune éducation de nos jours, plus aucune tenue ! Ils devraient être tous envoyé en pension pour apprendre la vie et ne pas revenir avant d'avoir apprit le respect des aînés… AAAAAAARG ! »

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à parler toute seule…

Sa petite Levy lui manquait…

C'était une bonne gamine elle ! Douce et gentille ! Bien trop douce et gentille d'ailleurs…

Polyussica ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait entendu pleurer toute seule dans sa chambre car les garçons l'avaient embêté dans la cour de l'école primaire… puis elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait secrètement empoisonné les gâteaux de toutes les kermesses de l'école pour se venger de ces garnements…

Il y avait la fois aussi où, un garçon avait été particulièrement méchant avec sa petite Levy, et s'était moqué d'elle car ses parents étaient morts -LES GAMINS ETAIENT DES ETRES STUPIDES QU'IL FAUDRAIT TOUS EXTERMINER-… et où la tante Poly avait trouvé l'adresse de ce gamin… et après avoir enterré un petit quelque chose sous la fenêtre du gamin… celui-ci avait tellement été hanté par des cauchemars pendant un mois, qu'il n'avait plus eut le temps ni l'énergie d'être méchant avec la gamine.

D'ailleurs ça aurait put continuer encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le gamin devienne fou ou que la vieille sorcière qu'elle était s'en serait lassé, mais au bout d'un mois la petite Levy était allé parlé au garçon et… et le soir même elle l'avait prise en pitié, demandant à sa grand-tante si elle connaissait un breuvage qui pourrait l'aider à dormir.

 _« Tu voudrais que ce garçon qui ne t'a fait que des misères depuis tout le temps que tu le connais, tu voudrais que ce garçon là aille bien et dorme mieux ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr ! Tout le monde voudrait ça ! »_

L'innocence… la bonté… le cœur pur de Levy l'avait toujours touché… Elle, qui ne supportait pas les humains, les trouvant trop idiot ou trop égoïste… la vie, l'univers, Dieu ou la putain de bonne aventure lui avait envoyé l'être humain qui contredisait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé des hommes.

Alors au fil des années elle s'était adoucie à son contact… et elle avait vu tout le merveilleux dont sa petite nièce avait été capable.

Le garçon qui s'était moqué d'elle, elle lui avait offert du thé -et après que Polyussica ait enlevé le mauvais sort sous sa fenêtre- il avait put redormir paisiblement à nouveau. Après, ils étaient devenus amis avant de se perdre de vue. Et plus elle grandissait, plus toutes les personnes qui s'étaient moqués d'elle avaient commencé à comprendre qui elle était… Et ça insupportaient certaines d'entre elles. Et ces personnes s'étaient acharnés comme pas possible sur la petite fille… mais cette dernière n'avait jamais fuit, n'avait jamais abandonné sa personnalité ni sa bonne humeur. Elle était restée un rayon de soleil réchauffant doucement le cœur des gens qui la laissaient faire…

Tout le monde finissait par adorer la beauté de sa personnalité. Par la simplicité de son sourire… par le calme et la joie qu'elle transmettait par sa simple… présence…

Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle n'était même pas au courant de son puissant pouvoir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa capacité si naturelle à attirer les gens à elle, à pousser à ses gens à voir et connaître d'autres gens… elle était une tisseuse de rencontre, d'amitié… Elle créait des sourires sur les visages les plus malheureux. Elle n'en tirait aucune gloire, aucun honneur… Elle le faisait parce que c'était tout simplement elle. Levy. Elle était comme ça.

Elle répandait le bonheur tout autour d'elle…

Alors lorsque Polyussica avait apprit qu'elle avait été capturé, torturé et transformé en louve, alors que MAKAROFF LUI AVAIT PROMI QU'IL LA PROTEGERAIT… elle était devenue folle.

Sitôt que le vieux connard l'avait appelé pour la prévenir que Levy était transformée, elle était sortit en courant de chez elle. Elle s'était précipitée dans sa serre avec son sac de premier soin, et elle avait soulevé le couvercle qui fermait le petit puit. Puis elle avait approché son visage de l'eau, et avait murmuré avec ses lèvres, sans que son souffle ne déforme l'eau :

« Eau, petite eau, ma petite-nièce est mal en point, permet moi de la rejoindre au plus vite, avant le petit matin. »

La surface lisse était restée muette pendant quelques secondes puis une petite lumière brillante était apparue à la surface.

« Polyussica, grande sorcière, mes sœurs et moi te le permettront, à une seule condition.

-Laquelle.

-Que tu nous honores de ton sang chaque matin pendant un an.

-J'accepte. »

Le sang était du pouvoir. Le marché n'était pas équitable… Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était vieille, elle avait vécu son temps depuis longtemps. Et Levy était au loin, inatteignable par ses propres moyens et elle était blessée. Elle aurait été prête à donner sa propre vie pour qu'elle aille mieux, alors son pouvoir ! Elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle avait accepté sans hésitation.

Les faes des petites eaux, l'avaient transporté jusqu'au ruisseau de la forêt, à quelques minutes de marche seulement de la maison de Makaroff.

Elle avait marché dans le froid de l'hiver et de la nuit, dégoulinante d'eau, sans trembler, sans ciller. Une seule chose lui importait.

Le loup de garde qui avait tenté de lui barrer le chemin, elle l'avait envoyé valser d'une pichenette de pouvoir, sans s'arrêter. Elle avait ouvert la porte violement, brisant la poignée. Une odeur de sang avait agrippé ses narines… des personnes blessées se trouvaient partout dans la maison. Certaines avaient d'ailleurs commençaient à s'inquiéter en la voyant rentrer si facilement ici. Il y avait eut des cris, des bruits de pas, des corps qui tombent… Elle les avait tous envoyer valser avant d'hurler une fois, une seule.

« VIEIL ABRUTI ! »

Makaroff était apparu de l'étage, le visage grave, claudicant de sa jambe à cause de la fatigue. Ses yeux étaient épuisés, crevés, morts. Il ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant, une antiquité qui n'aurait jamais dut sortir de son musé. Et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, Polyussica superposa l'image de ce vieillard fatigué à un beau et fringuant jeune homme, qui avait passé tant de temps à la taquiner à ce bal lointain, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux beaux et jeunes… Son cœur s'était serré, d'amour, de douleur, de nostalgie…

Puis elle s'était rappelée ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« Levy ?

-En haut. Elle a l'air d'aller bien… mais elle a de vilaines plaies sur ses bras qui guérissent mal… »

La vieille femme ne chercha pas à en entendre plus. Elle bouscula sans ménagement tout le monde et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches, forçant son corps à un effort inhabituel. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la chambre elle était essoufflée mais ça en valait la peine. Car sa petite nièce était là, devant ses yeux et elle allait bien. Elle était en vie. Elle respirait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Polyussica s'était installée à son chevet et avait commencé à prendre ses constantes. Et effectivement elle n'avait rien. A part les très moches blessures dont ses bras étaient truffés, comme s'ils avaient été lacérés par des menottes à pic, elle était en bonne santé et dormait juste profondément… S'il n'y avait pas juste une chose qui avait totalement changé en elle.

« Makaroff ? »

Le vieil homme avait congédié tout le monde et avait refermé la porte derrière eux pendant qu'elle était occupé à soigner. Maintenant qu'elle avait finit d'enduire les blessures d'onguent et de mettre des bandages… La vieille femme se sentit infiniment fatiguée. Comme si tout l'énergie qu'elle avait empruntée pour courir jusqu'ici et pour insuffler de la magie dans ses soins, était soudainement en rupture de stock et qu'elle devait payer ses dettes…

Sa Levy était…

« Elle a été mordu n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Elle a débarqué en panique et en pleurant chez moi juste avant que les premiers blessés aient commencés à se regrouper. Elle nous a dit où se trouver le bâtiment qui les détenait captif, son odeur nous a permit de remonter la piste… la grande majorité des loups néo-transformés sont en vie, même si mal en point. Notre meute va bien. Beaucoup d'humain sont morts en vain par contre…

-ça ne n'importe pas. Je m'en fou de toi, des humains et de ta meute. »

Et elle le pensait vraiment sur le coup. Elle s'en foutait profondément. Tout ce qui l'importait…

« Levy. Tu as laissé Levy se faire mordre.

-Je-

-Lorsque je t'ai appelé il y a plusieurs mois, te suppliant de prendre soin et de veiller sur le seul être qui vaille la peine d'être vivant, lorsque je t'ai menacé des pires horreurs s'il lui arrivait la moindre petite blessure…

-Je m'en souviens.

-Et tu te souviens lorsque tu m'as promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, que tu serais là pour la protéger, que la meute serait là s'il y avait le moindre souci ?

-Oui.

-Alors comment tu m'expliques ça ? Qu'elle ait été capturé ? Torturé ? Mordu par des abominations poilues ?

-Je-

-Tes loups sont des monstres ! Mais même eux n'attaqueraient JAMAIS quelqu'un d'aussi doux et calme que Levy ! Si quelqu'un a PUT mordre… a put… la mordre… elle… c'est que c'était un véritable monstre, une abomination, un être absolument ignoble qui a mit la main sur MA LEVY ? »

Elle s'était relevée d'un coup, dominant de sa grande et fine taille l'homme devant elle. Elle était la fureur incarnée. Et l'homme en face d'elle n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme fier et courageux qu'il était auparavant…

« On la protégera. Je veillerais personnellement sur elle. Des loups la surveilleront. Elle intégrera la meute.

-Parce que tu penses que je vais la laisser avec vous alors que vous aviez été incapable de la protéger ?

-Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix. Et je t'assure que la meute de Magnolia est la meilleure option pour Levy. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Elle l'avait giflé. Par colère. Parce qu'il avait raison, et que quelque part elle le savait. Parce que quelque part, il avait brisé quelque chose chez elle qui ne se réparerait pas, parce qu'il l'avait déçu une nouvelle fois, parce que même si elle le haïssait pour ses échecs et pour toutes les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenu… elle l'aimait quand même un peu, au fond d'elle, quelque part…

Et c'était insupportable.

Elle se rassit calmement. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment conscience des bruits qui s'échappaient à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il n'y avait plus que trois respirations qui comptaient. Et surtout celle de la silhouette allongée, dont l'avenir était devenu incertain…

« Les autres meutes ne sont pas si avancés que la nôtre concernant le rang des femelles sans partenaire.

-Je sais.

-Gildarts est un Alpha très conciliant. Très doux par rapport à d'autres. Et il y aura beaucoup de membres desquels la petite se sentira proche et avec qui elle pourra se lier d'amitié…

-Tu parles de tes orphelins ?

-En partie. Mais pas que. Toute la meute l'accueillera bien. »

Il avait raison. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison.

Il était inconcevable de laisser un louveteau seul dans la nature sans meute pour l'instruire ou l'encadrer. Il était inconcevable de laisser Levy sans protection face à l'impitoyable univers surnaturel. Et… il était inconcevable pour Polyussica de laisser sa nièce à des loups qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle connaissait Gildarts depuis longtemps. C'était un homme lunatique pour un Alpha… mais il était très puissant et très protecteur. Elle avait rencontré Luxus et avait tout de suite senti un grand potentiel chez lui… c'était un homme très froid mais très puissant. Il ferait tout pour les siens. Et puis elle avait rencontré les protégés de Makaroff, ces enfants abandonnés qui avaient grandit et qui étaient devenus loups finalement à leur tour, agrandissant la meute tout naturellement. C'était une bonne meute. Saine, et équilibrée, enfin autant que c'était possible chez les loups…

« Et elle pourra rester à Magnolia pour ses études. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça de chez toi. Tout continuera presque normalement… cette fois là elle sera réellement surprotégée. »

La vieille femme avait soupiré. De fatigue, de lassitude… elle avait fait son temps, son époque… Elle ne voulait pas survivre après sa nièce… et ça avait failli arriver…

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et elle ne la repoussa pas. Pour une fois elle en avait besoin.

« D'accord… d'accord. Je vous la confis. Je vous la confis une nouvelle fois… Mais Makaroff…

-Je te pro-

-Ne me fais plus de promesses. Je n'en peux plus. Et tu les brises toutes. »

La sorcière planta son regard tranchant dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle qui ne frémit pas.

« La prochaine fois je ne pardonnerais personne, vous devrez me tuer avant que je ne vous détruise. »

.

.

.

« Levy ?

-Oui ? »

La jeune fille s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. La voix était féminine et provenait d'une belle femme à la peau caramel… Biska. Une des seules humaines présentes.

Peut-être une des seules humaines présentes mais qui avait vite compris que les loups avaient une tendance naturelle à laisser traîner leurs oreilles un peu partout… Elle lui fit un petit signe discret en posant son doigt sur les lèvres en lui indiquant l'étage supérieur. Levy hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait comprit et se dépêcha de déposer les assiettes sales qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle monta doucement les marches et inspira profondément.

Biska n'était pas montée seule, elle sentait le parfum d'Arzack dans l'air qui était passé il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle vit d'ailleurs qu'elle avait raison en rentrant dans la salle de bain à la suite de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux.

Arzack n'était pas un membre de la meute qu'elle connaissait très bien. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être un des loups dominants les plus calmes, donc elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à communiquer avec lui-même s'il était de nature timide. Biska en revanche, n'était qu'une humaine, et Levy n'avait jamais eu de blocage pour lui parler.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose à leurs histoires communes. Elle savait juste que le loup avait plusieurs siècles et qu'il avait vu sa tribu indienne déchirée par les guerres et anéantis par les nouveaux colons au fur et à mesure de la conquête de l'Amérique du Nord… Quant à Biska, en témoignage à sa peau caramel et à ses traits, elle devait elle aussi descendre d'une tribu indienne. Peut-être que leurs origines communes les avaient rapproché…

« Bon je vous laisse papoter tous les deux. »

La voix était toute douce. La jeune femme indienne fit un petit coucou de la main à sa moitié qui lui rendit avec un sourire, puis referma doucement la porte.

Une fois l'humaine sortit de la pièce, l'humeur d'Arzack sembla retomber. Il tenta néanmoins de dessiner un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres pour ne pas inquiéter Levy. Peine perdue, la jeune fille sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'approcha de lui en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. »

Ses yeux regardaient le vide, ne voyant pas la personne devant lui, mais de sombres images qui semblaient traverser sa mémoire… il secoua sa tête et se racla la gorge.

« Léo m'avait dit que tu avais des questions à me poser. Pour ton enquête avec… Gajeel. Sur la magie il me semble.

-C'est exact.

-Et bien, je suis tout ouïe. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais beaucoup t'aider mais… je peux toujours te raconter ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vécu. Mais… Tu es sûr de vouloir te lancer là-dedans ? De t'impliquer ? Il y a encore un mois tu étais à peine capable de tenir une soirée entière en compagnie d'un quart de la meute… si tu trouves que ça va trop vite, parles en à Luxus et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour mener la traque avec…

-Non. Je pense que ça me fait du bien d'enfin me réveiller et de faire quelque chose… quelque chose d'utile pour la meute. »

Oui. Elle était prête. Elle en avait marre d'être le boulet que tout le monde se trimballait… Elle en avait marre d'être la gamine qui n'était pas capable d'être toute seule et de contrôler son loup. Elle en avait marre d'avoir peur de ce monde surnaturelle qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu et duquel elle faisait maintenant partie.

Elle voulait être une louve. Une louve digne de sa meute et des gens qui l'avaient accompagné durant toute cette année en la soutenant dans ses moments les plus difficiles, chacun à leur façon… Elle voulait vivre pleinement, se trouver une place quelque part et peut-être… arrêter de se détester et de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, quelque chose pour laquelle elle ne pouvait plus rien faire car c'était trop tard.

Elle voulait être enfin elle-même.

Levy eut un petit sourire pour elle-même. Elle ne savait pas si elle était réellement prête à se lancer dans cette grande aventure, mais elle y avait pourtant déjà mis les deux pieds en plein dedans. Alors pas question de reculer.

Le regard qu'Arzack vit, la lueur de détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux, lui suffit à comprendre.

« Alors écoute moi bien… il y a bien longtemps… »

.

.

.

D'abord Léo. Ensuite Arzack. Aucune chance d'avoir un moment à voler à Levy. Enfin… De toute manière ils seraient tous les deux seuls chez elle ce soir… n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait tenté une approche vers la table commune un peu plus tôt au début du repas… mais il avait immédiatement senti les regards noirs de quelques-uns des loups, dont les poils de la nuque s'étaient hérissés. Soit. Il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il avait approché l'air de rien, s'était servis une assiette avec ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus près sur la table puis avait déguerpis le plus vite possible de l'autre côté du jardin et des arbres, et s'était assis sur le banc derrière le cabanon du fond.

Il ne serait jamais le bienvenu parmi eux. Et quelque part au fond de lui, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, criait sa terreur à l'idée de finir sa vie seul… Quelque part en lui, il y avait ce gamin malheureux qu'il avait été, que ses proches avaient abandonné, soit volontairement soit par la mort.

La nourriture était délicieuse. Mais il n'avait put s'empêcher de la trouver amer… Un des coins de ses lèvres tressauta.

Pourquoi était-il encore atteint par la solitude ? Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Depuis le temps, il aurait dut apprendre à la supporter. Par moment il arrivait même à se la représenter en temps qu'amie, qu'alliée de ses longues nuits… Par moment il était si soulagé de la retrouver, après avoir passé un après-midi en ville parmi le bruit des humains et leur puanteur par exemple.

Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'envier… Juvia, l'étrangère fae. Levy, la louve timide et complexée. Ce fou furieux de Natsu. Ce connard de Luxus. Ce frimeur de Léo… Chacun d'eux avait une place dans la meute, chacun faisait confiance aux autres, ou du moins savait que les batailles perpétuelles qu'ils se livraient ne se finiraient pas en bain de sang, qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent.

Toutes les meutes qu'il avait vu et connu, ça n'avait été que très rarement le cas. Il avait vu des meutes où être un Alpha blessé était synonyme de mise à mort par les plus ambitieux des siens. Si un Alpha n'était plus capable de se défendre ou de défendre les siens, le seconde de la meute y voyait une opportunité bien souvent… la faiblesse était synonyme de mort parmi les loups.

Il avait le souvenir lointain d'une bagarre à laquelle il avait assisté… Enfin bagarre… mise à mort était plus adaptée.

Un loup énorme et fougueux avait voulu le chasser de son territoire, il y a bien longtemps. Gajeel sous sa forme loup s'est défendu et avait fuis du mieux qu'il pouvait… mais il était tombé dans un cul de sac… Le reste de la meute ennemie était encore loin, avec un peu de chance il s'était dit qu'il pourrait réussir à contourner l'Alpha qui l'avait suivit et s'enfuir par le Nord…

Il s'était alors jeté sur son adversaire avec toute la férocité d'une bête prise au piège. Il n'était qu'un très jeune loup en ces temps là… très peu expérimenté. Mais il était acculé. Et l'autre était assuré de sa puissance, et il avait envie de jouer avec sa proie. Grave erreur.

Gajeel avait réussi à lui briser une patte et lui lacérer la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse le repousser fortement avec violence. Lorsqu'il se releva, un peu sonné, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres, et que l'Alpha ne lui avait pas sauté dessus.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il avait de gros flots de sang qui s'écoulaient de sa gorge en puissantes gerbes. Le sol se colorait de rouge, l'odeur métallique lui enveloppait les narines et lui faisait tourner le cerveau… Il avait failli se jeter de nouveau sur son adversaire, l'ardeur du carnage réveillant la partie monstre en lui. Le loup blessé perdait trop de sang pour pouvoir se soigner correctement assez vite… Son frère loup faillit perdre la tête sous les effluves fiévreux de ce corps chaud qui allait crever et qu'il pouvait mettre un mort…

Un Alpha à mort… il allait tuer un Alpha…

Mais un hurlement de douleur qui retentissait au loin le figea. Le reste de la meute était proche. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Il ne se retourna qu'une fois, après avoir grimpé la colline…

Le corps de l'Alpha était allongé au sol. Sa gorge était ouverte, ses viscères répandus tout autour de lui. Une louve grise, bien plus petite que lui était couverte de sang, blessée et à moitié morte. Elle semblait le protéger, ce corps déjà éteint. Elle grognait de toutes ses dents et de tout ce qui lui restait de courage. Mais il savait, le reste de la meute qui les entourait le savait aussi, et le grand loup noir le savait… L'Alpha était mort, sa compagne n'allait pas tarder à l'accompagner également dans la mort. Et le grand loup noir qui n'était que second pour l'instant… il allait prendre la place de l'Alpha et régner à son tour sur le territoire et sur le reste de la meute.

Tel était la loi chez eux.

Gajeel le savait et s'y était vite faite. La loi du plus fort, c'était la seule qu'il avait connu, et ce avant même d'être devenu loup-garou.

Mais ici, celle loi n'était plus la fondamentale dans la meute.

Ici, si jamais Gildarts venait à tomber au combat, le reste de la meute le protégerait de leur vie. Et même Luxus, qui sentait le loup dominant à plein nez, ne lui usurperait pas la place, ou en tout cas pas de cette manière, pas sans un duel équitable.

Les meutes aussi stables étaient rares. Si rare que c'était la première qu'il voyait de sa vie.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette stabilité dont ils bénéficiaient, que les femelles avaient autant de place que les mâles.

Habituellement, les louves étaient situées au niveau hiérarchique de leur conjoint et bénéficiait de son pouvoir et de son influence à lui. Et les louves célibataires, même si chéries et respectés dans la majorité des groupes car très rares et précieuses, étaient systématiquement relégué au bas de la hiérarchie.

Alors qu'à Magnolia… Certes Gildarts et Luxus étaient les deux premières têtes de la hiérarchie. Mais Erza et Mirajane les suivaient juste après et se montraient encore davantage plus effrayantes qu'eux deux réunis, à leur manière…

Erza l'avait d'ailleurs très clairement menacé dès les premiers jours de son intégration, de lui arracher la tête et les couilles si jamais il trahissait les siens. Et son loup intérieur, même s'il avait été irrité d'avoir été menacé par une « femelle », avait vite compris sa place par rapport à elle, et avait incliné la tête pour lui dévoiler le cou en signe de soumission. Il frissonnait encore en se remémorant son regard.

Ouais… Cette meute était clairement hors norme, hors limite, hors… hors de toute logique. Il avait l'immense honneur d'en faire partie, de faire partie de cette meute qui voulait bien de lui…

Mais qui en même temps le faisait sentir comme un… intrus. C'était le mot.

Il était un intrus pour eux.

« Gajeel ? »

Il se releva rapidement et son corps se tendit. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la droite et une petite analyse de la situation lui permirent de comprendre qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun danger. C'était seulement Mirajane dans son tablier de cuisine, pour ne pas tâcher une de ses magnifiques robes… Elle était toute sourire et semblait accueillante. Elle avait une assiette dans ses mains.

Il se détendit. Elle ne voulait pas sa mort. Et si elle l'avait voulu, il serait déjà mort.

« Ouais ?

-J'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être une part de gâteau au citron et des cookies. En dessert.

-Ah, c'est… (un temps bien trop long s'écoula… troooop long) … sympas. »

Il se sentit con. Doublé d'un incapable.

Incapable d'avoir assez de présence d'esprit pour rester sur ses gardes, incapable car il s'était laissé surprendre par quelqu'un qui n'essayait même pas d'être discret et incapable parce qu'il avait buté sur un simple échange cordial.

Sympas ? Il avait mis plus de 5 secondes à trouver quoi dire ! et tout ce qui était sorti c'était sympas ?!

Un petit ange passa…

La jeune femme lui remit une assiette en plastique dans les mains avec une cuillère et commença à tourner les talons.

Après qu'elle se soit éloignée de quelques mètres, il eut enfin ce mot qu'il cherchait au bout de sa langue et qu'il n'avait pas prononcé depuis longtemps…

« Mirajane… Merci ! Pour le gâteau. »

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

' _Par certains côtés il me rappelle Natsu…_ ' pensa-t-elle…

.

.

.

 **Notes de fin : Hahaha °rire d'une personne extrêmement mal à l'aise° J'avais dis quoi ? 2 ou 3 semaines max ? Ou 4 ou 5 mois ? °esquive les injures et les légumes périmés qui étaient destinés à son délicat visage° Certes certes !**

 **Mais je suis là maintenant !**

 **Bon plus sérieusement, je suis désolée de poster de façon si irrégulière. Vraiment désolée. Je ne vais pas vous faire de prévision ni de promesse… mais je vais faire de mon mieux. (même si j'entame une année qui promet d'être CHARGEEEEE comme jamais niveau études et tout le tralala !)**

 **Merci, un énorme merci pour tous les lecteurs, et merci particulièrement à Guest (ce serait bien de signer comme ça je sais exactement qui remercier °^° si tu veux hein), Cicidy (héhé, peut-être), FairyFanTail (je sais plu si y a de l'imprégnation dans l'univers de Mercy Thompson (je crois que non) mais ça n'existe pas dans mon histoire °^° elle sent le Gajeel car elle vit avec le Gajeel, et qu'ils ont dormi ensemble juste avant…), Timelina27 (tkt Mira va lui faire regretter !) et strcy (vala la suite !).**

 **Bisou d'excuse, et encore merci.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !**


End file.
